


Not so Little Nations

by SouthParkFirefly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Nyotalia, OC pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 106,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthParkFirefly/pseuds/SouthParkFirefly
Summary: The children are now older and they are starting to notice each other, there is still drama with their parents though of course because it just wouldn't be them otherwise. Join Avery Tobias and the rest in their adventure of love, life and puberty. Sequel to Little Nations. Pairings: USUK, Franada, ChuNi, GerIta, SpaMano and PruAus.Re-uploaded from Fanfiction.





	1. Cruel Clocks USUK

**Chapter 1: Cruel clocks**

"Mummy…" Sealand walked into the hall holding something.

"Yes love?" England smiled.

Sealand held it out nervously "Mummy…I think I'm pregnant…"

England looked down to see a small plus.

America's jaw dropped in shock "What?!"

Sealand blushed and looked down guiltily "I-I said I-I think I'm pregnant."

England held out the stick for America to look at, his eyes widened and he sighed softly and ran his fingers through his hair "Peter…"

Sealand swallowed "R-Raivas is the daddy." He whispered.

America nodded and stormed into the bedroom "You." He growled grabbing Latvia and pinning him up the wall, the eighteen year old trembled from head to toe "This is how you repay my and England's kindness?! You defile our first born son and knock him up with your disgusting spunk!"

Latvia whimpered "I-I'm s-sorry M-Mr A-America! I-I didn't mean for th-this to happen! P-Please forgive me!"

England ran into the room and grabbed America's shoulder "Alfred! Put him down!"

America frowned "He knocked up our son!"

Sealand grabbed his arm tears in his eyes "Daddy, please!"

America groaned and dropped him "Fine. But I warn you, if you so much as touch Peter again, I will rip off your dick and shove it down your throat. You get it kid?" he hissed at Latvia.

Latvia nodded trembling. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" he looked up at Sealand who knelt down and hugged him.

"Raivas I'm sorry." Sealand sobbed "I-if I didn't lure you then this wouldn't have happened."

"Damn straight." America hissed "If you were attracted to girls like a normal boy then you would be fine."

Sealand flinched and looked up at America "H-how can you say that daddy? Y-you knocked up Mummy with me and left him!" he wiped the tears from his eyes "You have no right!"

America blushed slightly "You're getting an abortion." He grabbed Sealand's arm and started to drag him.

"Alfred!" England snapped and grabbed him "Alfred please stop this!"

"Daddy! I'm keeping the baby! Get off me!" Sealand cried out, he reached out for Latvia "Raivas help me! Daddy you're hurting me!"

Latvia swallowed and stood up, he was actually quite tall when he stood up straight. He strode over to America who he towered over "Mr America I cannot let you hurt my Peter." He tried to suppress his tremble of fear.

America glared at him then let go of Sealand's wrist "Hm…you better look after my kid." He yanked the younger down to his level "Or so help me, I will get out my old friend Shotgun."

Latvia paled and nodded "I-I will look after him I promise."

America let go of him and looked at England who was nervously holding his tummy "Darling please don't do that again! Y-you scared me." He wasn't used to seeing his happy go lucky American turn into an angry, aggressive, dangerous man.

"I'm sorry babe I just got so angry seeing one of my kids…well knocked up." He pulled England into a hug. England buried his face in his chest.

"I-I know…I'm worried about him too."

Sealand pouted "I'm not a child anymore I'm fifteen!"

England smiled "You're still a child to me."

Sealand pouted harder and left.

America sighed "Babe? What are we gonna do?"

England looked at him puzzled "What do you mean?"

"Well should we have the kid aborted?" America ran his fingers through his hair.

England paled and held his hand to his stomach "Wh-what?"

"No not ours! I mean Sea's." America said shaking his head.

England shook his head "Love, if he wants his baby then, who are we to say no?"

America nodded "I don't want to be a grandpa at this age, ya know?"

England frowned "So you'd rather remove an innocent life in order for you to stop feeling old? How selfish can you be?"

America chewed on a piece of skin on his thumb "W-well…I know."

England smiled "Don't be worried. He's made of steel so he keeps reminding us; he's made of strong stuff. He will be fine."

America nodded "Yeah…maybe you're right." He smiled up at England who closed his hand over America's to stop him from chewing until he bled.

"We should tell your brother and France about the news." He placed America's hand on his tummy, America grinned and rubbed it.

**XxX**

Canada took a seat "So what's the news?" he asked curiously. France was happily playing with Aurelian's hair who was sitting on his lap.

England smiled shyly "W-well…um…I'm pregnant. I have a good feeling about this one."

France's face fell he wrapped his arms around Aurelian tighter and looked down "H-how nice." he faked a smile "Congratulations, your fourth child."

England nodded happily "Yes. And our darling little Peter is pregnant too."

Canada looked at France and smiled softly at England "How nice. I wish you both good health."

England frowned seeing the sadness in France's and Canada's faces "What's wrong? You two look like I've just told you we have incurable cancer not good news."

Canada swallowed and kissed Aurelian's cheek "Go find Avery and play darling."

Aurelian sensed the thick atmosphere and did so.

America frowned looking from one to the other "What's going on?"

France clasped his hands together in his lap "Me and Mathieu cannot 'ave kids."

England frowned "But you had Aurelian."

Canada nodded "Yes. But after him we tried so many times and we always failed. We haven't been able to have another child; it would have been nice to have a little girl you know. But sadly we never could. I just failed to get pregnant again."

"Oui and we tried to see if it was just my semen." France sighed "But I could not carry either…"

America frowned "Maybe it's your age?"

France flinched and nodded "I…I think you could be right. I'm sorry Mathieu."

Canada smiled and reached over to take his hand "Don't be Francis, I have Aurelian and he is special to me."

France nodded smiling a little "I just wanted to give you another baby."

Canada giggled a little "Well let's focus on grandkids."

America flinched and quickly turned it into a shrug when he noticed England glance at him; he wasn't fooled though and frowned "Alfred."

"I know, I know! I'm trying to get used to the idea of being a grandpa, okay?" America said scowling.

France smiled "You have to get over it sometime oui?"

Canada nodded smiling.

America sighed softly "Yeah…I know…"

England rolled his eyes and stood up "Well I better go get dinner started."

"I can 'elp you!" France smiled "Your poor baby must not be allowed to stomach that bland English cooking."

"You bastard! My baby will love my cooking!" England snapped.

America and Canada laughed, America shook his head "Always the same."

Once the two had left, Canada leant towards his brother "So any ideas on what to call the baby yet?"

"Well if it's a girl we're going to call her Liberty." America grinned.

"Liberty?" Canada frowned "Well that means freedom right? So isn't that…well bad for England? What if he sees her as a token of your freedom?"

America looked worried "He wouldn't…would he? B-besides he's getting better at accepting it now!"

"Does he still get sick towards your birthday?" Canada asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well…he's stopped coughing blood. He still gets moody…" America mumbled.

Canada nodded "So it still bothers him then."

America scratched the back of his head "Well…I was thinking Zelda for the second name…"

Canada grinned "You and your video games."

"What?! Zelda's a pretty nice name!" America protested.

Canada smiled "Well it is. But talk to him about the name first."

America nodded "I will." He walked off to go find him "Babe, can I talk to you for a second?"

England smiled up at him "Yes love?" he knocked France out of the way with his hip. America pouted a little, he had the distinct feeling that he was like a kid and the two were his parents or something.

"Err…" he grabbed England's arm and dragged him out to the hallway "Babe…I've changed my mind for our daughter's name."

England looked at him with surprise; he wasn't expecting that at all "Oh? Don't you want your Liberty?"

"Babe." America looked pained "Please don't…"

England frowned in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"Babe, I know the idea of her being Liberty or Freedom will hurt you." America mumbled.

England laughed "Darling, your cat is called Hero of Freedom. I think by now I should be used to your little stabs of independence."

America cupped his face "A cat is different, that's just funny to piss you off with. But a baby, our baby is different; it's going to hurt much more for you so I want to call her something else."

England smiled "How about Elizabeth?"

"Fuck no! That bitch was your first Love." America snorted "I like Zelda."

England raised his eyebrows slightly at his response, maybe there were more to the American's feelings other than horniness and hunger. "Zelda hm?" he looked thoughtful.  
"Please don't get the reference." America mumbled.

England smirked hearing him "Too late." He kissed his cheek "Very well, it is a nice name after all."

America whooped and poked England's tummy making him squeak cutely "Ya hear that baby girl? You're going to be called Zelda."

"Let's hope there's a Link out there to save her." England smirked as he left to return to the kitchen.

"A video game about a master swordsman saving a princess? Of course Iggy's played it." America face palmed at his stupidity. He sometimes forgot England loved to play video games and scoff McDonalds while lounging in a hoodie (usually his) and boxers just as much as he did, but that was understandable, England seemed like such a prissy gentleman that you'd expect his favourite way to pass time was to sip tea and read heavy Victorian novels. He did a happy twirl and bounced back into the living room.

"Well?"

America stifled a scream, he forgot that his brother was still there "Holy shit!" he gasped putting a hand to his chest "I forgot you were there bro!"

"Thanks. Story of my life." Canada said and rolled his eyes.

America laughed "Sorry." He slapped him on the back making his glasses shoot off.

"You jerk!" Canada pouted getting up to pick them off the floor "So did he accept the new name?" he asked cleaning them.

America nodded "Yeah." He sighed in relief "He likes the name and I forgot that he plays games too so he got the reference."

Canada smirked "You're an idiot."

America pouted again "You're an idiot."

"You're both idiots~" France sang as he walked in "Also dinner is ready~ where are our children?"

Canada smiled at his husband "Upstairs."

France kissed his cheek and walked off to call them but not before swiftly slapping America on the back of the head before he left for pretending to be sick.

**XxX**

Avery giggled shyly as Aurelian drew pictures, he loved Aurelian's art he was very good. He felt shy about being a model for the pictures but he liked the attention nevertheless. Tobias glared and looked over seeing the beautiful image of Avery sitting on the window seat, the sun glittering through the window shimmering on his beautiful golden hair, the small plastic discs decorating the top of the curtain pole made rainbows dance across his hair. The soft breeze blew his hair gently and the shadow of the sun behind him threw his emerald eyes into a contrasting light, his glasses slipping slowly down his button nose. Aurelian smiled and smoothed out Avery's eyebrows on the painting, he gently used the smallest of brushes to create a heavenly glow around him. Tobias reached out to grab the picture "I want it!"

Aurelian gasped "No don't! You'll rip it!"

Tobias tugged it out the sketchbook impatiently, ripping it in two "Oops…"

Aurelian threw his brush on the floor angrily "Look at what you did! I SAID you would rip it! You are such an idiot!"

Avery jumped down and looked at the half still in the book "It's very good, maybe Mummy can fix it with some sellotape."

Aurelian roughly wiped the tears out his eyes "It's ruined."

Tobias pouted and dropped the other half "I just wanted a nice painting of Avery."

"You're too close to him!" Aurelian snapped "He's your brother! You can't marry him!"

"I will marry him!" Tobias yelled "I'm going to be like Mom and Dad!"

"You're stupid." Aurelian snorted flipping his hair. "If anyone has a chance it's me."

"DIE!" Tobias yelled leaping on him; Aurelian screamed as he was pushed to the floor "I'll kill you!" Tobias yelled kicking and punching him. Aurelian kicked him off and leapt on him.

Avery ran to the top of the stairs "Mummy!" he screamed.

England ran upstairs with America, Canada and France running behind. "What's going on up here?!"

Avery started crying "Mummy! Tobias and Aurelian are fighting."

England marched in the room and went to break them up but America grabbed him "No, they could get you hurt." He said "Let me."

France grabbed his son while America grabbed Tobias; Tobias kicked out and caught America in the stomach who grunted in pain glad England didn't grab him. "Kiddo stop it!" he shook him a little.

Canada walked up to Aurelian "What are you doing?!"

Aurelian elbowed his Father trying to get out of his arms "I'm going to kill him!"

Canada raised his hand and a loud slap reverberated around the bedroom, everyone else froze in shock. France broke the silence "M-Mathieu."

Aurelian's eyes filled with tears as his cheek glowed red and stung painfully "Y-you…slapped me…" he whispered. He had never been slapped by his mother before.

Canada nodded putting his hands on his hips "I did. And I will do it again if you don't stop this silliness! Now tell me what were you two fighting about?"

Aurelian's lip trembled "H-he ripped my picture." He mumbled.

Canada nodded "You didn't have to fight him. Fighting is bad, I've told you this before. Go downstairs and stand in the corner of the living room. You can stay there for ten minutes."

Aurelian nodded and rushed off. England cleared his throat "Tobias you too."

Tobias ran off before his mother could get any ideas and mimic the same punishment.

Canada collapsed on the bed and buried his face in his hands sobbing. France sat down next to him "Mathieu?"

"I-I h-had to do it!" Canada sobbed "I-I know he deserved it but it doesn't make it any easier! D-did you see his face? I-it was like I betrayed him!"

America shook his head slightly "Mattie I didn't know you were like that."

"I-I've never had to hit him before." Canada sniffed "H-he's always been such a good boy. But I can't have him fighting…it leads to wars." He said softly.

America scratched the back of his head nervously "Oh come on why would the kids have a war? What would be the prize?"

Avery trembled and picked up the two pieces of painting "M-mummy can you fix this?"

England took the pieces glad for a little bit of normality "O-oh I will try." He nodded.

Avery looked sad "Uncle Mathew…Tobias started it…please don't be angry with Aurelian."

Canada looked over at him "I-I was angry…but not now. I feel so horrible…I love him so much and now he will hate me."

Avery shook his head "He loves you Uncle Mathew. I'll go tell h-"

"Not yet kiddo." America said grabbing his arm "They're in trouble. Wait until they can come out of time out okay?"

Avery nodded "Okay."

America walked out the room and Sealand opened his door "What was that all about daddy?"

"Your brother was fighting, why didn't you stop them?" America asked frowning.

Sealand scowled "Because I was wondering if I should give Latvia a blowjob or let him fuck me." He snapped slamming the door in his face.

England sighed "Alfred."

America hammered on the door "You better fucking not be! Open this door now!"

"Or what?!" Sealand yelled back "You're going to force me to have an abortion?!"

"A fucking lobotomy would be better suited." America muttered annoyed "Get out here, you're really pissing me off now."

Sealand yelled "NO!" he looked at Latvia who looked worriedly at him.

"Peter…"

"Raivas. Come on. Let's sneak off to Mama Finland's." Sealand smiled "At least he and Papa Sweden will love the baby inside me."

Latvia nodded "A-are you sure?"

Sealand smiled "I am."

Latvia nodded "But your mother…?"

Sealand's eyes darkened slightly with pain "Mummy will be okay…he has the twins."

"Shouldn't you say goodbye?" Latvia asked.

Sealand nodded and grabbed his mobile, he smiled a little when Finland answered "Hello?"

"Mama. Can I come home? I have some news for you. And I want to stay with you for a while." Sealand sighed "Things are a little hectic here and I miss you."

Finland smiled "Of course baby. You know you're always welcome here."

Sealand smiled "Raivas too?"

"Of course. When shall we pick you up?" Finland asked.

"Now." Sealand said pulling on his shirt sleeve.

"Now? " Finland gasped "Oh of course. Let me just go get your Father and we'll come get you baby."

"Thanks Mama." Sealand smiled. "See you soon."

"Bye sweetheart." Finland called out.

Sealand hung up and smiled "Come on let's pack."

Latvia nodded and helped him.

Much time later England heard the sound of a car pulling up, he thought maybe France or Canada had left something behind as they hadn't long ago left. He looked up and was surprised to see Finland getting out of the car. "What are Sweden and Finland doing here?" he asked himself.

America looked out the window "Eh? What are those two here for?"

Sealand walked downstairs dragging a large suitcase behind him, Latvia was lugged with the two largest and heaviest ones. "Bye mom I'm going to go stay with Mama Finland."

England stood up "Wh-what?"

Sealand sighed "I'm sick of being treated like a criminal just because I'm carrying a baby."

England shook his head "D-don't be silly Peter…n-no one's treating you like that." He laughed nervously.

"He is." Sealand snorted glaring at America who looked shocked.

"Peter wait!" America walked over to him "Don't do this."

"Too late!" Sealand marched to the door and burst it open, he handed his suitcase to Sweden who took them and put them in the trunk of the car.

England ran out after him "Peter! Please don't leave!" he grabbed his hand "W-we can work this out!"

Sealand shook his head "Mummy…I have to go…for the baby's sake." He turned away to look at Finland.

England fell to his knees "Peter! Please don't leave me!"

Sealand looked over and shook his head "I'm sorry Mummy…"#

"NO!" England screamed tears falling down his face "Don't leave me! PETER!"

Sealand leaned down and quickly hugged England then climbed into the car "I'm sorry mummy I do love you."

England sobbed and reached out "Peter! You can't do this to me! Please no! Peter!"

Finland looked worried and climbed into the car, he jumped slightly as Sweden squeezed his hand gently "It's nothin' we can do."

Finland nodded and looked out the window. Sealand waved sadly as his mother watched them go.

America ran over to him as he let out a howl of anguish "Babe! Arthur!" he knelt down and pulled him to his chest "It'll be okay."

"It's your fault! Idiot! Idiot!" England sobbed whacking him in the chest with his fists "I hate you, I hate you!" he sobbed.

Tobias walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder "M-mom, don't cry you still have me and Avery."

England sobbed harder "You two will leave me as well!" he wailed and buried his face in America's chest.

America picked him up tears falling down his own face, he didn't mean to be so hard on Sealand he was just scared for his family. Scared Sealand would get hurt during the pregnancy, scared England would lose the baby. He knew England wouldn't be able to take another miscarriage…he didn't think he would take another loved one leaving him either. But he had to endure another stab in the heart…another betrayal. "Babe…?" he murmured "He'll come back. I did remember?"

England's sobs sounded as if he was in agony "I-I want to sleep…" he cried.

America nodded and carried him to bed "There you go. It'll all be better when you wake up."

"No…" England mumbled "I don't want to wake up again…leave me alone." He buried his face in his pillow and sobbed again.

America nodded and walked downstairs drying his eyes "Hey let's go to the park." He smiled a little at the twins.

Tobias looked sad "It's all my fault…if I never attacked Aurelian this wouldn't have happened."

America shook his head "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. Your mom's right."

England sniffed hearing the door close again and America talking with the twins as they too left "I-I'm all alone…" he whispered. He got out of bed and walked to Sealand's room. He lay on his bed and sobbed into his pillow; he picked up a forgotten plushie and buried his face into it sobbing into the material. He must have cried himself to sleep though because he had a dream.

He felt like he was drowning, he opened his eyes to see water everywhere. He didn't think he would feel so much at peace. He saw Sealand leaving him again as he sank into the darkness to the bottom of the ocean he tried to call out to him but nothing but bubbles issued forth from his lips. He saw America standing there, was he trying to say something? Why did he look so much fuzzier than Peter did? He focused on what he was hearing and he felt confused at the words "Arthur!" he suddenly felt hands grabbing his arms and he was dragged to the surface of the ocean, cold painful air filled his warm lungs. He coughed and opened his eyes to see America's pale face staring at him. He looked down to see he was still fully clothed and the plushie was in his lap soaking wet, they were in the bath. He looked at America to see he was kneeling in the bath fully clothed "Arthur! What the fuck were you doing?!" So it wasn't a dream after all? England reached out and touched America's cheek. America yanked him to his chest tightly, England groaned at the pain. He pulled him away and shook him "What were you thinking?! You're lucky I came back when I did! What if I came back too late and you had fucking died?!"

England tried to talk but his voice was hoarse from the water in his lungs.

"Didn't you think about our kids?" America yelled shaking him again "What if they found you? What would have happened then huh? That's all the kids need to see is their mother dead!" England looked at him he didn't understand why he was being shouted at. He just wanted peace…

America shook him angrily "What about our baby girl huh? Zelda remember?" his face paled again "Fuck! She could be dead! We're going to the fucking hospital now." He picked England up and grabbed one of his hoodies and a pair of his boxers, he grabbed a towel and yanked England's clothes off him and started to dry him "You're freezing cold." He muttered drying his hair. Honestly England was like a child sometimes.

He forced his clothes on England who was being unresponsive "Arthur come on, at least try!" he yelled panicking; he pulled off his own clothes and changed into dry ones. "Kids I have to take mom to the hospital! Call your uncle over." He called out as he ran out the house with England in his arms once more. He practically threw the brit into his car and slammed the door; he climbed in and sped off not making time to buckle up his seatbelt.

England's doctor opened the door shocked to hear heavy banging on it, she stepped back as America burst in holding England who looked a little vacant. "Mr America?"

America shoved him on the table "Doc I need you to check him out. He's pregnant and he just tried to drown himself." He explained.

Dr Lewis nodded "I see let me just check him over." She took out a stethoscope to hear his breathing "Breathing is slightly wheezy." She murmured. "Okay Mr England could you lie back please so I can check your baby?"

England laid back and closed his eyes, America looked at him concerned, was he scared the baby would be dead and he didn't want to look if that was true? Dr Lewis smiled and spread gel over his tummy and picked out the transducer to check his small bump. She kept her eyes on the screen and nodded "Your baby is still going strong. I should say this baby is like its father." She smiled.

America breathed out a sigh of relief "Thanks doc so can you tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

Dr Lewis shook her head "At eight weeks old it's hard to tell, in fact it barely even has a form."

America nodded "But it will still live right?"

Dr Lewis nodded "Of course but I will arrange regular check-ups of course so that we can keep an eye on it."

America nodded "Thanks…err…is Arthur okay?"

Dr Lewis nodded a little "His physical health seems okay but he might have a bit of a chest infection, he looks like he is suffering mental health though. What happened?"

America explained the whole situation and what had happened "Honestly I don't think he even meant to drown himself…not for killing himself I just think he…tried to drown out the pain."

Dr Lewis nodded "I think so too which is why I won't put him on suicide watch. But you should watch him carefully in any case. There are two ways to drown out your sorrows, one was what he just tried to do and the second is alcohol, both extremely dangerous for the mother and child."

America nodded "Of course. Thanks doc." He grabbed England's hand who stared down at his own stomach. America gave him a little shake "Babe?"

England looked up at him tears welling in his eyes "I almost killed her…" he whispered.

America nodded "Yeah…and yourself. But it's okay."

England started to cry again and America hugged him "Don't cry. The baby's fine."

England sobbed into his chest "Y-you must hate me!"

"Of course I don't!" America said "I don't even hate Sealand for hurting you like this…if there's anyone I hate it's me. If I wasn't such a douche then he wouldn't have left you."

England sniffed and hugged onto him, America sighed and picked him up again "Babe…we're not going to leave you. Me and the kids." He never answered. America shook his head and smiled at the doctor "Thanks."

"Any time. Bring him back if he still is no better." Dr Lewis said smiling kindly.

America nodded "I will." He walked off with him and placed him in the car "Babe…"

England kept his eyes closed and didn't say a word but tears kept leaking out underneath his lids. America sighed again and climbed in, he squeezed his hand worriedly "Babe please…everything will be okay. He will see you again."

England whimpered softly in answer. America hurriedly wiped his eyes not realising he had been crying too, he hated to see England in pain, especially this much pain. He arrived back home and saw the cats playing outside he smiled as Hero nudged Knight and pushed her off the wall, she hissed at him. He got out of the car and picked up England again "Babe…do you want your cat?"

"Cat…" England mumbled then he looked up "D-did he take his kitten with him?"

America frowned slightly "No idea…"

England wriggled free if Sealand didn't take him then he had a perfect chance to get Sealand to come back! He looked around where Knight was and called him "Eevee." He called.  
A small golden and orange kitten trotted up to them, he had a brown ruff around his neck like his father but he had the markings and ears of his mother. "Meow~!" he purred rubbing up England. England picked him up and nuzzled his face in his soft fur.

America watched worried about what he was thinking "Babe?"

England smiled "H-he forgot his cat h-he has to come back now!"

America shook his head "Babe…even if he only comes back for the cat it will still hurt when he leaves you again."

England bit his lip and cuddled the kitten "B-but…h-he can't leave!"

America pulled him into a hug "He will be back…I'll apologise for being a dick and then he will come back to you. You're his mother and you supported him from the very beginning it was me that lashed out at him and was a total jerk to him."

England sniffed and started to cry again "I miss my baby!"

"I know babe. I know." America rubbed his back gently.

Avery opened the door and looked out "Mummy! You're back! Tobias is bleeding!"

England looked up "Wh-what?"

America frowned "Where are Mattie and France?"

Avery looked down and played with his t-shirt shyly "Th-they never turned up…" he mumbled.

"What?" America ran his fingers through his hair "Goddammit!" he yelled.

England ran into the house to see Tobias holding his hand which had a deep cut "M-mom! I-I tried to m-make dinner for you and daddy with Avery b-but I cut my hand on the knife! D-don't hit me please." He cowered.

England pulled him into a hug and sobbed into his hair "I-I wouldn't punish you f-for trying to make me feel better."

Tobias hugged him back getting blood over his hoodie "M-mom…"

England sniffed and wiped his eyes "R-right! Come on Arthur buck up your ideas, you have two other kids." He slapped his own cheeks and breathed out heavily "Okay let me see your hand."

Tobias held it out. America smiled glad to see England was looking like his normal self again. He knew it would take a while for England to get over the pain but at least he was hiding it from the kids and he was out of his vacant doll like stupor.

England cooed softly over the cut and cleaned it up, he smiled a little "It might need stitches."

Tobias paled "No!"

England nodded "I'll see what it looks like after I clean it all up okay?"

Tobias nodded and bit his lip knowing what was going to come next. England took his first aid kit out of the cupboard under the sink and put some medical alcohol on a rag and pressed it to the cut. Tobias cried out and gripped onto England's wrist "No! Mom, please! It hurts!"

England nodded "I know sweetheart, I know." He gently rubbed the cut and pulled it away to see the blood slowly starting to stop. "Ah perfect. You don't need any stitches after all." He smiled and got a clean bandage and wrapped it around his hand and pinned it together. "Now don't move your hand so much."

Tobias nodded whimpering. England pulled him into a hug and kissed his hair.

America smiled "Hey, seeing as you two kids have been so good and helpful, how about we go out and buy you two a toy huh?"

Tobias and Avery nodded happily "Okay." They said in unison.

England smiled "Very well."

**XxX**

Avery looked around the store "Mummy." he mumbled "I can't find them."

"What's he looking for?" America asked.

England was about to answer when Avery cheered and grabbed a large plushie "Mummy I found her."

America sighed seeing the stuffed purple unicorn in his arms "Kiddo wouldn't you want something more...well for boys?"

Avery shook his head "I like Twilight..."

America groaned "Come on kiddo! My Little Pony is for little girls."

England patted him on the head "Darling if you want a pony then you can have one."

"Babe!" America protested "He's a ten year old boy not a four year old girl!"

England shot him a look "Alfred he can like whatever he wants." he picked up a white one "What about this one?" he checked the tag for the name "Rarity. She looks like a proper unicorn, she's white."

Avery buried his face in the purple one's mane "I like Rarity but I prefer Twilight Sparkle."

England smiled "Then you can have her."

Tobias meanwhile was happily juggling three plush dinosaurs; America plucked them out of the air "Want these Tobi?"

"Yes!" Tobias cheered.

America smiled "Babe considering Avery's toy is twenty dollars-"

"Pounds."

"Whatever. Can Tobias have these three they're only five each." America started to juggle them much to Tobias' joy.

England shrugged "Very well it is fair."

Suddenly England was hugged roughly from behind; he tensed up hoping it was Sealand "E-eh?"

A happy red head stepped out from behind him "Ve~ Ciao Britain!"

"Oh hello Italy what are you doing here in London?" England smiled relaxing slightly and trying to hide his disappointment.

Italy giggled "We're here for the London fashion show." he pushed his daughter in front of him "She is in the Little Miss Italia show."

"Oh how lovely." England smiled. "She is very pretty so she would be perfect." he knelt down in front of a small shy looking boy hiding behind Germany's legs "Hello there little darling."

Celio smiled shyly "Hello mister Engwand."

America shoved the toys in Tobias' hands and scooped up Celio "Hey there squirt do you like ponies too?"

Celio shook his head "N-no...I like...pirates…" he mumbled.

"Pirates eh?" America grinned "You know England was a pirate."

"He was?" Celio's eyes widened.

England took him from America "Shall I tell you a story?"

"Si!" Celio cheered.

England walked up to the dress up aisle and plopped a pirates hat on his own head "It was a dark stormy night, the sea was rough and the Spanish were hot on our tails."  
Germany smiled watching them "So far he's only heard stories from Spain and Bruder."

America laughed "England is full of them."

Italy looked up from where he was making a pink pony nuzzle Avery's purple one "We're looking for a stuffed doll for him but it's hard to find cute ones. We want it for his birthday in five weeks."

America looked thoughtful "Hey Artie can make one; he's good with a needle. Hey Babe!"

England looked up from slashing the air with a foam sword, he was now decked out with an eye patch as well as the hat "What?"

"Can you make Celio a stuffed Pirate doll for his birthday in five weeks?" America asked.

"Of course I can." England smiled.

Celio squealed and reached up his little arms "I want it to look like you Mister Engwand."

England's eye(s) shined with happiness "Say my name again~"

"Engwand!" Celio chirruped.

England dived on him in a hug and rubbed his cheek on his "Such a cutie~ like a little marshmallow."

America rolled his eyes. "He loves kids especially ones who say "Engwand" he lisped his husband's name.

Germany nodded smiling as he watched his son giggle happily. America smiled he was glad to see England was getting back to normal and wasn't being all sad and bummed out about Sealand so much.

Italy cooed happily "Ve~ this pink pony is adorable~ Elfi do you want her?"

Elfriede giggled "No Mutter. I'm not that into ponies." She looked around the shop for something constructive; she enjoyed making stuff like jewellery and bracelets.

Italy pouted "Well I'll have her then!" he gave her a squeeze "I shall call you Cupcake~"

Avery blushed "Sh-she is called P-Pinkiepie…"

Italy looked at him "But she doesn't look anything like a pie! Pink Cupcake then!"

Avery giggled "I guess she could be Pinkiecake."

"Oooh si, si I like it!" Italy giggled excitedly "Luddy I want the pony!"

"I thought we were shopping for the children not you." Germany said smiling but he handed him a twenty pound note.

"Ve~ I'm a child at heart. You should get that cute blue one." Italy giggled.

Germany rolled his eyes "I'm not into ponies or toys."

America nudged him "I bet your kind of toys are the leather type huh?"

Germany blushed heavily and looked away "D-don't be a dummkophe."

America just laughed his trademark laugh at his discomfort.

**Thank you for reading~**

  
**I don't know why but I think Italy would like ponies because well he's a silly boy o3o Avery likes them because well they're ponies and magical, anyway the next one will be GerIta and the Fashion show thing. I hope I didn't make a comeback with too much of a shock~**

  
**Please review~**


	2. Like a Rolling Star Gerita

**Chapter 2: Like a Rolling Star**

Italy cooed softly as he pushed a stray lock of Elfriede's hair behind her ear "You look so cute. You'll be the best model in the Little Miss Italia show."

"Ja, but I don't even look Italian I look German." She sighed, she looked over at a pretty Italian girl preening herself in front of the mirror, she had soft dark ringlets framing her face, her large brown eyes were outlined heavily with make-up and a white dress complimented her olive skin.

Italy glanced over at her "You're still far prettier than that show off, at least you have natural beauty and don't need a truck load of make-up slapped on your face."

Elfriede smiled and hugged him "Thank you Mutter, you always knew how to make me feel better."

Italy smiled and patted her on the head "Ve~ you're my beloved little girl. Of course I will always make you feel good."

Elfriede nodded happily, a lock of her hair slipping from its hair-do which was a braid neatly pulled over the top of her hair and pinned in place, while the rest of her hair was in a tight bun at the back of her head to give her a ballerina look. Elfriede pushed it back in annoyance, Italy smiled.

"Hold on I have a pin here somewhere." he rootled around in Elfriede's satchel.

Celio came running in the room giggling and holding a small foam sword and wearing an eye patch. He waved his sword happily as he sped past his mother who giggled fondly at him. A few mothers smiled at him kindly while a few more sighed and teased stray hairs or flicked imaginary specks of dust off their daughters as if to make a point that they were glad to have girls.

Germany ran in muttering apologies, he scooped up Celio who looked at the mothers and older girls and became very shy. He buried his face in Germany's neck who patted his back gently. A couple of women started to smooth down their skirts and flick their hair at the sight of the handsome German. Naturally all of the attention went straight over his head and he mistook it for irritation. "S-sorry." he muttered "He's normally a good boy, but he's two so he likes to play..." he trailed off as a pretty brunette walked up to him; she was stunning in a tight dress that showed off her magnificent figure.

"Ciao." She smiled placing a perfectly manicured hand on Germany's arm "Don't worry. I have sons too." she had a strange accent, it was a posh British accent but with a hint of Italian, like she had been born in Italy but moved to a very well to-do area of England.

"J-ja...err...yes?" he muttered trying to cover up his German and wishing it wasn't so broad. It always made him uncomfortable when he was in a foreign country, he always felt like they would judge him by his past.

The woman grinned "My name is Monica." she held out a hand "I'm here with my daughter Courtney." she gestured to the pretty Italian girl that got Elfriede's notice before.

"Ludwig." Germany said talking the offered hand "I'm here with my daughter too." he nodded towards Elfriede who was wincing as Italy stabbed her with the pin by accident as his hands shook with fury.

Monica glanced over blatantly ignoring Italy "She looks like you." She then looked down at Celio who was the spitting image of his mother, he sucked his thumb shyly his amber eyes fixed on the woman. "He's adorable. So no mother?" she asked bluntly.

"Err..." Germany looked nervously at Italy not sure how to explain he was the mother when he was so obvious a boy.

Italy stood up angrily and marched up to the woman "I'm the mother." he hissed.

Monica raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow "You? But you're a-"

"Transgender." Italy snapped folding his arms "Shall I pull down my pants to prove it?"

"No!" Monica yelped "Please no!"

"Si that's what I thought. Now get your nasty fake body away from my husband." he growled. She walked off her head high in the air "Also your roots need doing. I can see your natural shade of grey." he said cattily.

Monica whipped out a mirror immediately and started checking.

Germany breathed out in relief "Danke."

Italy cupped his face "I don't want any woman to think about you being with them." he smiled "You're mine." he pressed a kiss to the German's lips.

Germany kissed back his cheeks reddening he was still very shy about public displays of affection, although he was getting better at it thanks to Italy. He gently pushed him away "Um Feli..."

Italy giggled and smirked as the women made a point to look at anywhere but at them, he ruffled Celio's hair. "Hello my little pirate."

"Mutti...I didn't like that woman..." he wrinkled his little nose "She smelt funny..."

Italy giggled and kissed his nose "I didn't like her either and she probably had a bath in Chanel."

Germany smiled and held his son a little tighter to stop him from slipping. Italy gave a small pat to Germany's butt as he left to finish getting Elfriede's hair ready.

Soon enough a woman in a brand name suit and six inch heels holding a clipboard walked into the room "Okay then girls it's time. Big smiles now."

Elfriede rolled her eyes making Germany chuckle lightly, he was glad she shared his views about the whole thing being ridiculous. Elfriede faked a large smile and walked to the backstage area.

Courtney stomped out and scowled at Elfriede "Why are you even here anyway?"

Elfriede blinked "Huh?"

"You're not Italian. It's called Little Miss Italia." Courtney said huffily as she folded her arms.

"It said "You don't have to be Italian, just the face of Italian fashions." Elfriede quoted "Didn't you read the entry form?"

"Are you calling me stupid?" Courtney hissed.

"No I'm just saying-"

The woman bustled over to the group of girls "Okay girls you all look lovely but only one of you can win the chance to be a cover girl." A girl shyly hid her face "Your name, girl?" the woman asked her bossily.

"A-Amanda..." she mumbled.

The girl had a pretty freckled face, the freckles dotted over her small snub nose and cheeks and she had the largest green eyes. She had soft red curls that poofed out like a sun surrounding her head, she had obviously been attacked by her brush wielding mother as her hair was scraped back into a topknot to control it, but a small curl was slowly springing free.

"Amanda there is no need for shyness dear." the woman said but due to her bossy tone the word "dear" sounded patronising.

Elfriede smiled warmly at Amanda who smiled back and nervously pushed her curl behind her ear. Elfriede giggled as it sprung out again "Come here." she gently pulled some out on the other side and teased them into ringlets that hung delicately around her face.

"Th-thank you." Amanda said shyly.

Elfriede smiled happily "You're welcome."

"Okay girls; let's get you all into position to go on stage." The bossy woman said clapping her hands together to quieten the chattering girls and get their attention.

Elfriede gently guided Amanda into her position and stood up straight.

Cortney stood on Elfriede's foot who threw her a glare "Oh sorry." She said cattily but her smug smirk proved she wasn't apologetic at all. Elfriede growled softly, she hoped she'd win and wipe the floor with that smug girl's face.

Amanda grabbed her hand "I can't do this. That Courtney girl looks like she's a professional."

Elfriede shook her head "We can do this."

Amanda whimpered and chewed on her lip, Elfriede gave her a warm smile and was about to say something when suddenly the music started.

Courtney swaggered to the front; Elfriede noticed she had real heels on. She looked down at her own sparkly silver ballet pumps and blushed at how childish they seemed. Elfriede went in front of Amanda "Just copy what i do."

She walked onstage, occasionally flicking her hips to make the skirts dance. Courtney reached the end of the stage and twirled but due to her heels she twisted her ankle and toppled off the stage right onto the judges' table. Elfriede bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, Amanda felt a lot more confident and bounced onstage after Elfriede. They both got to the end and Amanda hugged her with relief "I'm so glad she got what was coming to her."

Elfriede nodded giggling, they walked back upstage together arm in arm, the judges looked thoughtful and wrote notes.

Italy cheered happily ignoring Germany who was trying to tell him to be quiet.

Elfriede sighed softly "Thank Gott that's over."

Amanda nodded "I hope i did okay."

"Well you did better than Courtney anyway." Elfriede giggled.

Amanda giggled with her "I think everyone did."

Soon enough Courtney and her mother barged in the backstage "Courtney, darling! I'll ask if you can go again! I'm sure the floor was slippy." she called after her daughter who was storming off.

"It's not the floor mom! It's these stupid shoes." Courtney snapped kicking them off and striding into the dressing room.

Italy came running back in happily "Elfriede they're about to announce the results~"

Elfriede smiled and nodded "Okay Mutter."

Italy hugged her happily "I'm so proud of you~"

Elfriede laughed and hugged back "Mutti I didn't really do anything, just walked around a stage."

Italy nodded "Si I know."

Amanda looked at them shyly "I-I wonder if my mother will be here."

Soon enough a pretty woman ran in and hugged her daughter "Amanda sweetie! I know you were really scared but you did so well!"

Amanda smiled and hugged her mother back "Thank you."

The bossy woman came back out "Please go onstage the judges are ready to call out the winners."

Elfriede took Amanda's hand again and they walked off back onstage together, Italy cooed cutely.

The woman took an envelope once all the girls had filed onto the stage and started reading out the names "In third place we have Bluebell." A pretty girl with golden ringlets giggled happily and cheered as she was given a 3rd place ribbon and a small bouquet of roses. "Second we have Poppy." A brunette girl blushed as she was given her 2nd place ribbon and a bouquet of lilies. "And in joint first we have Elfriede and Amanda!"

Elfriede and Amanda stood there in shock as they were pushed forwards to receive a 1st place ribbon and a large bouquet of sunflowers "W-wow…" Elfriede giggled "We won!"

The woman smiled "These two will be on the shared cover of Miss Italia and they will have a chance to become a model!"

They giggled and walked offstage to be enveloped in a huge hug by their mothers. Italy cried happy tears "I knew my baby would win!"

Germany sighed and gently patted Italy on the shoulder "Don't cry."

**XxX**

Celio ran around the living room happily, there was a huge pile of presents in the corner for him and he was excited about everyone coming over for his birthday party. He was now technically six years old but he still had the look of a three year old. He giggled and poked the presents; Prussia grabbed his little hands "Hey kiddo. It's adorable to see you bouncing around for once but no presents yet."

Soon enough the doorbell rang and Germany answered the door to Romano holding Candita who was in a pretty pink party dress, she scowled and reached out for Germany who took her nervously. Romano smiled a little "H-hey…so err where is my moronic brother?"

"In the kitchen, he's been baking with Belgium and Hungary all day." Germany answered, the truth was he loved baking too but Italy had banned him from the kitchen saying if they had Germany's food then Italy's they would cry at how good Germany's stuff was in comparison; but he had actually snuck some baking in the day before with Austria.

Celio ran out to the door and reached up "Uncle, do you have presents?"

Romano knelt down "Of course we have presents." He poked his nose making him giggle happily. He looked up "Toni did you get the presents out of the car?"

Spain walked up with a large pile of presents "Si! Here they are!"

Germany looked away almost ashamed "Y-you didn't have to buy him so many…one would have sufficed." He knew they didn't have a lot of money.

Romano snorted "No way! I'm his most awesome uncle! I have to buy him lots!"

Germany smiled at him "I-I see." He couldn't help but think that Romano sounded just like Prussia when he said that.

Romano had realised too and smirked "Even better than the white haired German bastard."

Germany laughed lightly "I'm sure he'll appreciate that. Come in." he moved out of the way for them.

Spain smiled happily walking in "I love how you two are getting closer~ it's so cute!"

"Sh-shut up you idiot." Romano mumbled slapping his arm.

Half an hour had gone by and the room started to fill with children and their parents, Celio looked around for England, he wanted to hear more stories about pirates. He looked at his father who was handing out beers and other beverages to the parents. "Vata…" he pulled on his trouser leg "Where is Engwand?"

Germany looked at the clock "They should be here, don't worry."

Soon enough the doorbell rang again and there was the sounds of someone scolding a child from behind the door, Germany answered the door to see England scolding Tobias who was holding his foot up, flowers and dirt covered the bottom of his shoe. "I told you to look where you're going."

Tobias looked up at Germany "Sorry."

Germany smiled "It's okay."

England smiled "We have a present." He held out a small soft present.

Germany smiled and took it "Danke."

Celio reached up "Can I open it? It's a small one!"

England blushed "I-I know I should have brought something-"

"Nein! It's okay I don't want him spoilt." Germany protested. He handed the small present to him "Fine but open it in the living room, I'll get Mutter."

Celio hugged the present to his chest as he toddled off.

America burst in calling Prussia's name, a silver head popped out from around the living room doorway "America!" he yelled.

America laughed and walked in.

England followed looking shy and nervous, he sat down and watched Celio touch the present and feel around it. Italy walked in and sat on the arm of England's chair "Go on then Celio, open it up."

Celio cheered and hurriedly ripped off the paper. Out tumbled a small pirate plushie, it looked like England; it had soft felt sunshine yellow hair and hand sewn emerald eyes and thick eyebrows. It had a small pink hand sewn smile and it was decked out in a velvet captain's hat and a leather eye patch over one eye, it was wearing leather knee length boots and cotton beige pants complete with a gold belt. It also had a long dark red and gold lining coat down to its knees and a cotton white flowing shirt. Italy cooed softly "It's so cute~!"

Celio hugged it happily and rubbed his cheek into the plushie's head "I love it!"

England smiled self-consciously "W-well I tried my best."

"Don't be so modest! It's the best thing ever!" Italy cooed "I would love one myself~ but a cute Germany." He giggled.

Germany blushed and cleared his throat "Th-thank you very much England."

England smiled happily "You're welcome~"

Italy hugged England and kissed him on both cheeks "Gracias for something so nice."

England went bright red at the affection and hid his face in his hands, America laughed "Aww he's gone shy."

England looked up at America "Sh-shut up."

Italy giggled and stood up "Cake time! Then presents~"

Celio cheered and rushed off to the kitchen to show Hungary and Austria his new toy. Austria smiled "Oh what do you have there?"

Celio giggled "Mr Engwand made it for me!" he held it out.

Austria smiled "It's cute."

Hungary giggled "It's really cute~"

Celio happily skipped around the kitchen "We can have cake now!"

Austria smiled "Okay then, go sit down in the dining room and I'll bring the cake in."

Celio ran back into the living room to tell everyone that they were eating in the dining room. Germany scooped up Celio "Let's get your hands all clean first." He took the doll and slipped it into his back pocket. Celio cheered cutely, it was rare for him to show so much character and maybe he was finally becoming a normal, happy, excitable little boy rather than a shy, quiet toddler.

Everyone pooled into the dining room after cleaning up, America nudged England then nodded in the direction of Celio who was gazing up at him "Mr Engwand!" he called "Can I sit in your lap?"

England blushed shyly "Um…darling I think you should sit in your mother's." he said softly.

Celio looked disappointed. "Okay…"

Italy giggled and scooped him up "You can sit on his lap during present time."

Celio cheered and delicately placed his doll up against his glass of juice so as to not get it all dirty. Austria came in carrying a large cake, Hungary carried a much smaller one shaped like a pirate "Happy birthday little Celio." She giggled.

Austria placed the large one in the middle of the table and turned to Celio "Make a wish Celio and blow out all your candles."

Celio closed his eyes and muttered under his breath, Italy could hear the words "Pirate" and "Adventure". He giggled again, his child was so cute~

Celio opened his eyes and blew out the candles on his own special cake. Italy smiled and nuzzled into his son's hair as the other nations cheered and applauded the little boy. Celio giggled and grabbed a spoon to sink it into his cake and eat it happily, Germany chuckled lightly "I'm guessing that's his permission for us to start eating."

Austria smiled and started cutting the cake into even pieces for everyone. Italy shifted Celio over to one knee so he could eat his own piece easily without distracting the young boy.

After the cake everyone sat either on the floor or the soft sofa and chairs in the living room awaiting Celio to open his gifts. He was sitting in England's lap who was sitting on the floor. Italy was kneeling down next to them to put the wrapping paper in the bin liner next to him.

Germany handed Celio presents one by one so he didn't pull them out of the pile and tip the toys on himself and poor England. Celio unwrapped a large play set that contained a pirates ship and little toy crew men. The small cannon actually worked and the ship opened out to reveal the inside. Prussia cackled softly and ripped it out of the box and started setting it up much to Celio's delight. He clapped his little hands and giggled watching him.

Germany smiled "Celio you have more presents." He handed him a large one from Austria. Celio squeezed it and squealed at the softness. He unwrapped it to reveal a blue teddy bear dressed as a pirate. Celio cuddled it and made it do a little dance.

England smiled, he felt happy that Celio loved to sit in his lap during present time. When his own children were younger the only one who did that was Avery, as Tobias was always way too excited and Sealand was usually bouncing around when he visited him on his birthdays as a young child.

Celio unwrapped lots of plush toys, a video game system and some games, a box of maple syrup cookies and a fairy tale book for young readers, some new clothes from Italy and finally Germany stood up to go get his last present. "Celio I think you should learn responsibility." He came back with a basket, he handed it to Celio who peered inside. He gazed inside, curled up fast asleep was a small puppy. It was a little black and tan Rottweiler puppy; it had a cute little blue ribbon around its neck. Celio pulled it out and the puppy yawned and gazed sleepily at his new owner, it woofed cutely and wagged its little tail.

Celio hugged it happily "I will take good care of it Vata!"

Germany smiled "It needs a name."

Italy shuffled close "Aww~ he's so cute! But he will grow up to be so big si?"

Germany nodded and a faint blush lit his cheeks "I'm hoping Celio will grow up to be like me…" he mumbled.

Italy cooed "Aww cute~ he will be big and strong like his daddy."

Celio nodded "I will Vata!" he nudged his nose onto the puppy's little one "I will call you Doggy."

"Doggy? Are you sure?" Germany asked raising an eyebrow.

"I like Doggy!" Celio pouted up at his father.

Germany smiled "Okay. Doggy it is."

Italy giggled and kissed his son's hair.

Soon the party was over and everyone was starting to leave, Celio was sad to see England go he didn't get a chance to have stories told to him yet! But England promised he would tell him stories next time. He held his doll and puppy under his little arms watching them go sadly. Italy smiled and gently took the puppy out of his arms "Come on Celio. Let the poor thing sleep."

The puppy yapped cutely as it was put back in the basket. Celio nodded "Do I have to sleep too?"

"It's past naptime Celio." Germany said picking him up "You look very tired."

Celio yawned and butted him lightly with his head in the shoulder "Not sleepy…"

Italy giggled "He's just like his uncle when he does things like that~"

Germany nodded and carried him to bed.

**XxX**

Germany woke up the next morning, he got up and walked off to get cleaned up and changed. He always took his dogs out first thing in the morning. He patted his leg and the dogs jumped off the bed and padded off after him downstairs. Germany frowned seeing the living room door open; he could've sworn he had closed it. He opened it and peered inside to see a blanket dangling out of Doggy's basket. He walked up to it and peered in, he couldn't help but smile. Celio was curled up cuddling his doll and the puppy. Doggy woke up and looked up at Germany. "Shh." Germany whispered. He petted the puppy's head gently and tucked the two up.

Italy woke up to see his bed empty, yawning softly he climbed out of bed to go make breakfast. He walked into the bathroom and stuck his tongue out at himself in the mirror and giggled as he padded off to the toilet. He wondered if Celio's puppy was doing okay, he finished up and washed his hands then quickly brushed his teeth. He ran downstairs and opened the living room door to see little Celio curled up in the dog basket. Italy cooed at the cute sight, he scooped him up and gently woke up the puppy "Pee time."

Celio woke up and mumbled sleepily "But I don't wanna…"

Italy giggled "I was talking to Doggy but you should have one too."

Celio yawned and rubbed his eyes "Okay…"

Italy placed him down and Celio picked up the puppy under his front legs like a plushie, the puppy didn't seem to mind though and wagged his stumpy tail happily. Italy giggled the puppy's tail hadn't been docked which was common for his breed, but due to mass breeding with docked tails in his ancestry it was born with the stumpy tail. Celio padded off to the back door and opened it, he plopped Doggy on the grass and waited.

Doggy sniffed around the garden before finding Italy's vegetable patch to pee in.

"Doggy, no!" Celio yelled running up to the puppy "Not here!"

Doggy whined and lowered his leg; Celio pushed him over to the middle of the garden near a large tree. Doggy sniffed a patch where Blackie's scent was and raised his leg again to do his business.

"Good doggie." Celio giggled patting him on the head, Doggy barked happily and leaped up at him. He head butted Celio and fell back onto the ground; he clambered to his paws and swayed slightly. Celio giggled rubbing his forehead "You're a silly puppy." He picked him up and Doggy barked happily and covered his face with sloppy kisses.

Suddenly the gate to the back garden opened and Germany walked through, with the three dogs bounding along behind him. Berlitz padded up to the puppy, her huge golden head cocked to the side. Doggy submitted immediately showing off his little round tummy, his whole body shook with the force of his excited tail wagging. Berlitz started to lick his tummy, Germany smiled watching them.

Blackie walked up to the puppy and looked down at him sternly. Celio pouted "Vata Blackie is scaring Doggy."

Germany shook his head "Let him do his thing. He's telling him he's the alpha male because Doggy is a male too."

Doggy whined and kept his belly on show Blackie sniffed him then gave him a quick lick and walked off. Aster bounded up to the puppy and got down on her front paws her butt wiggling in the air, she was the youngest of the three and happy to have found a playmate, Berlitz was too old and Blackie only played a little when he was in the mood. Doggy clambered to his paws again and bounded up to her; he grabbed the Alsatian's long chest fur and tugged. Aster yapped playfully and bounded off, the puppy ran off after her.

Celio giggled watching them.

**XxX**

Italy watched his son play with Doggy and smiled at Germany "Luddy…can we have another baby?"

Germany sighed and put down his newspaper "Italia…nein. I told you before. We don't need another one. We have a girl and a boy."

Italy looked sadly at the table "Si…"

Germany sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "Italia…why do you vant another baby?"

Italy felt tears fill his eyes "I-I just want another baby…just another child to hold. Celio is growing up and-"

"And what happens when this new vun grows up? Are you going to ask for another kid?" Germany asked him.

Italy started to cry "I-I just feel like we should have another baby! I-I dreamt of a small blonde child!"

"You're just making idle wishes, Elfriede is growing up and you can't handle it. So you want another baby." Germany said. "You're scared of Celio growing up too, which is why it took him this long to become the age he is."

"A-are you saying it's my fault?" Italy asked wiping his eyes "A-am I a bad mother?"

"Of course not!" Germany took his hand "Feli…because you want a child is proof enough that you just love being a mother. But you should be a mother to the ones we have already."

"I-I am!" Italy sobbed "I-I want another baby! Please Luddy! Please!" he grabbed onto his hand with both of his "I-I promise I will be a good mother! I-I won't ask for more. Just one more baby? I'm begging you."

Germany sighed how could he refuse when Italy sounded so desperate? "F-Fine…we'll try for another baby…"

Italy smiled "You mean it?!"

"Ja…" Germany smiled a little.

Italy hugged onto him sobbing in happiness "I promise this will be the last one Luddy! I promise!"

"Ja, ja. You said that about Celio." Germany sighed, patting Italy on the head.

Italy giggled and nuzzled into him "This time I mean it!"

**An: Thank you so much for the kind reviews, sorry the wait was so long. Next one is Spamano.**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please review~**


	3. Electric Angel Spamano

**Chapter 3: Electric Angel**

Romano woke up to a scream; he rubbed his eyes and sat up. Candita ran into the room, tears falling down her cheeks. "Mama!"

"What's wrong Candi?" he asked with concern and cupping his daughter's face.

"Mama! There was a huge spider on Bunbun!" she wailed.

Romano scooped her up and hugged her "Let's get daddy to get rid of him." He elbowed Spain who grunted in his sleep "Toni."

Spain woke up and yawned "Hello Lovi~"

Romano smiled "Toni, Candita found a spider on her Bunbun, go get rid of it."

Spain climbed out of bed and stretched "Si, okay. I bet it's so teeny."

Candita shook her head "''S not! It's Huuuuge!"

Spain laughed and walked off, Romano cuddled his daughter again "Daddy will get rid of the nasty spider."

Spain's voice drifted in from her room "Hola little spider. Where are you? Here little Spi-Mio Dios! That IS huge!"

Romano laughed "How big is it Toni?"

"Big enough to slap me." Spain picked it up "Come on now naughty spider, you don't belong in here." He opened the window and placed it on the window ledge then shut the window. Candita giggled thinking her father foolish for talking to a spider.

Spain came back in carrying Bunbun "Here she is, not a spider in sight."

Candita reached out and grabbed it "Dama! Bunbun is a boy!"

"Oh I'm sorry~ I meant he." Spain smiled patting her head.

Candita snuggled it "Mama, why did the spider like Bunbun?"

"Because he's soft." Romano smiled "I better wake up your brother, he's like Dama. Once he's asleep he's like a rock."

Spain laughed "I sleep lightly sometimes."

Romano snorted "Pfft like hell you do." He placed Candita on the floor and walked off to Marcus' room, Candita followed happily.

Romano opened the door and smiled, Marcus was fast asleep on his back, his legs spread and one arm sticking out above his head and the other arm hanging off the bed. He had drool down his chin and the bedcovers had fallen off the side of the bed to reveal his t-shirt which had rode up showing off his tummy.

Romano walked up to him and leaned over him to blow a raspberry on his tummy. Marcus woke up in a panic and saw his mother laughing "Hello baby."

Marcus rubbed his eyes and smiled "Hola Mama."

His curls were in a tangled mess; Romano ruffled them lovingly "They're getting long again. Good."

"Mama, they annoy me too long." Marcus pouted, he shook his head and they bounced "I look like a girl."

Romano cuddled him "No you don't. Daddy has curls."

"Yes, but his hair is short." Marcus nuzzled his mother.

"It used to be long when he was a pirate." Romano smiled "I don't want your hair that long, just to your shoulders."

"Mamaa!" Marcus whined "Nooo! I like my hair daddy's length."

"Boo you're no fun." Romano pouted "I hate seeing your curls get chopped off, I love them so much."

"You don't fight daddy about his curls." Marcus pouted again.

"That's what you think." Romano grinned "I do fight him too in my own way."

Marcus looked curious "How mama?"

"I don't play with him and I don't cuddle him at night." Romano smiled.

"So that's why you're mean to me when I have a haircut." Spain laughed walking in the bedroom.

Romano blushed "How long have you been there bastard?"

"Mama! No bad words!" Marcus scolded.

Romano blushed more "S-sorry."

Candita clambered on Marcus' bed "Mama said a bad word!"

Marcus giggled "I know. Don't copy her."

Candita covered her mouth "No copying!"

Romano smiled "Come on Marcus, school."

Marcus nodded "Okay. I get to see Gilbertra and Aurelian~"

"Hnn." Romano mumbled.

Spain looked at him curiously "What's with the noise?"

Romano mumbled to himself then shrugged "Nothing, come on." He may have started to like Germany but he still wasn't fond of Prussia, he was loud, noisy, rude and messy while Germany was at least polite, quiet and tidy.

Spain smiled "Do you still dislike Gilly?"

"Yes. That albino bas-err…idiot" he quickly corrected himself when he saw the look on Marcus' face "is a rude messy jerk."

Spain laughed "He's actually tidy at home, well his room is anyway. Once I dropped my drink on his bed by accident and he panicked and yanked off his bedcovers~ of course I fell off the bed too! It was unexpected." He laughed.

"Is that the time you came home with a cut on your head?" Romano frowned.

"Si." Spain smiled.

Marcus giggled "Gilbertra is the same, her room is tidy and her backpack is all organised."

Romano raised his eyebrows in surprise "So why are they messy here?"

Spain grinned "Because they don't have to clean it up."

Romano scowled "Well I hate cleaning! They can do it!"

Marcus giggled again "Mama you don't clean anyway, daddy does it."

"Th-that's because…shut up." Romano pouted.

Marcus and Spain both laughed.

**XxX**

Marcus walked through the school gates to see Gilbertra dragging her hair to cover one eye, Marcus walked up to her curiously, she had grown out her fringe and she now wore it to shield one eye so only one was on show. Sometimes the ruby, sometimes the amethyst, she looked up. "Oh hey."

Marcus smiled "Why do you cover your eye at school? At home you wear it back."

Gilbertra blushed and looked down to hide in her hair "Stops the staring." She mumbled.

Marcus looked sad and hugged her "I think they're pretty."

Gilbertra laughed pushing him away "On their own, ja! But together their alien, freaky and weird." She spat out.

Marcus opened his mouth to argue but suddenly Aurelian appeared yanking them into a hug "Bonjour~"

Gilbertra laughed "Aurelian what is that smell?!"

Aurelian grinned "I sneaked some of Papa's stuff on me. It smells really nice, but I think I used too much."

Gilbertra wrinkled her nose wiggling away "You think? Did you take a bath in it?"

Marcus sniffed a little "Once you get used to it, it does smell very nice."

Gilbertra laughed "Yeah if you like the smell of flowers soaked in vinegar."

Aurelian pouted "It smells like flowers."

"Soaked in vinegar." Gilbertra finished.

Aurelian pouted harder "I spilt it on myself, okay."

Gilbertra smirked "It's supposed to be like one spray, right? My Vater uses smelly stuff too but he puts it on hands then rubs it on his face."

Marcus smiled "My Madre uses one in a spray thing, he puts it on his neck and wrists."

Aurelian pouted "It didn't have a squirty top so it fell on me when I only wanted to try a little bit."

"Well you stink! Don't come near me!" Gilbertra giggled.

Aurelian smirked "I want to hug you!" he chased her around the playground. Marcus giggled and went to help Gilbertra.

Marcus giggled "Come on, we're going to be late."

Aurelian let go of Gilbertra and nodded "Okay then."

Gilbertra sighed "It's music isn't it?"

Marcus looked curious at her reaction "Why are you sighing? I thought you knew everything about music thanks to your mother."

Gilbertra nodded "I do! But if I don't pass or do well it will kill Mutter."

Marcus shook his head "Your mother will-"

"You don't understand! Music is her life." Gilbertra shook her head, her hair falling over her face.

Marcus looked at her frowning slightly "Gil-"

"Come on! You said it yourself; we're going to be late." Gilbertra interrupted, she ran off ahead. Marcus looked at Aurelian who shrugged.

As soon as they got to class a beautiful female teacher stood before them, she was called Mistress Agatha. Agatha swept her long chestnut hair out of her eyes "Children I'm going to teach you the magic of music and the soul of song."

Tobias stopped balancing his pencil case on his head to look up at the teacher "Hm?"

Agatha smiled and clapped her hands together "Okay I have news! We will be putting on a performance in eight weeks time. It will be a chance to show off your musical talents. You've all been showing such promise in the last two years since I taught you."

Marcus waved his hand in the air "Please! Mistress! Padre taught me how to play guitar and I've been singing with him since I was a young child."

Agatha smiled "Yes and I know little Gilbertra can play the piano and violin flawlessly."

Gilbertra sighed and looked down at her violin sitting next to her. Agatha smiled "Can you play us a song darling?"

Gilbertra nodded and stood up; she smoothed her hair over one eye and slowly walked up to the piano. She took her seat and looked shy. Agatha smiled at her, Gilbertra frowned and took out a book, she placed it on the stand and started to play a gentle melody. She closed her eyes and just felt the music and keys. She had been playing piano since she could sit up, so she knew which keys to touch and how to listen to the flow of the music.

Marcus watched her, she looked so peaceful when she was playing especially when usually she was loud and could barely keep still.

Agatha smiled and clapped as she finished "That was beautiful, Gilbertra! Well done."

Gilbertra nodded, she stood up and bowed. Marcus clapped excitedly "That was so good!"

Gilbertra blushed and sat down "Th-thanks."

Aurelian grinned and winked "If I had a rose I would present it to you."

"Please don't." Gilbertra said rolling her eyes "Save them for Avery."

Aurelian blushed "Wh-what? I-I don't like him in that way! Pfft you're crazy."

"Pfft, we all know you do." Gilbertra smirked.

Marcus laughed "It's obvious, Aurelian."

Aurelian blushed harder and looked over at the cute blond by the window.

**XxX**

Romano dropped his book in shock as there was a loud knock on the door; he threw it open to see a tall handsome man standing at the doorway. He had soft brown curls that hung down onto his shoulders and a golden tan, his eyes were a vibrant green and he had the same mischievous grin as Spain's. "Err…Tonio…? Is this someone you know?"

Spain walked in the hall and smiled "Ah~ It's my brother Portugal. I haven't seen him in so many years."

Portugal smirked and looked at Romano "Brother why didn't you tell me you had a very beautiful lover." He took Romano's hand and kissed it gently "I am very pleased to meet you, my dear. My name is Christiano and you are?"

Romano looked at Spain nervously "Err…A-Antonio…help!"

Spain smiled and placed his hands on Romano's shoulders to gently pull him away "He is called Lovino and he is also my husband."

Portugal smiled "I see. How did you get a very sexy lover like him, huh?" he winked at Romano who pouted and folded his arms.

Spain smiled but it didn't quite meet his eyes "Ahaha si, si. He is very beautiful, now what are you doing here?"

Portugal leaned against the door frame and folded his arms "Well can't I say hi to my brother?"

Romano mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath and walked off quickly. Spain nodded "Si you could…if you ever did it before. So what are you really doing here?"

Portugal shrugged "Well, I actually thought it's about time I have a little time with my niece and nephew si?"

Spain looked thoughtful "Well…si I guess so."

Portugal smiled softly and watched Romano walking off down the hallway. Spain frowned and clicked his fingers underneath his nose. Portugal laughed "Sorry~ so are they here?"

Spain nodded "One of them is. Candita sweetie." He called.

Portugal knelt down as a small girl walked up to them clutching a pink bunny; she pouted up at her father "What did I do?"

"Nothing, Candi." Spain smiled "This is your uncle."

Candita looked at Portugal and scowled "He's not. Uncle Luddy is my uncle."

Portugal laughed "Isn't she cute~ can I hug her?"

Candita scowled harder "No."

Spain laughed and picked her up "She is a little shy."

Portugal stood up and ruffled her hair; she gave him a glare that would have knocked him dead if looks could've killed. Spain laughed nervously, Candita hated that so much. Portugal smiled "She's so cute. She definitely looks like her Madre huh?"

Spain nodded "Si she does. Acts like him too."

Candita wriggled free and pouted up at Portugal "I don't like you." She said "You're not my uncle."

Portugal blinked "Blunt isn't she?"

Spain laughed rubbing the back of his head nervously "Si. She will break some hearts that's for sure."

Portugal nodded "Si. So…Romano. He's that little hellion who kicked me in the nuts when I first saw him as a kid, the one who called me a "Copycat Spanish Bastard."?"

Spain laughed a little "Si. But as he got older he fell in love with me~ and I him."

Portugal laughed "Fair enough. Maybe I could persuade him to become with me instead."

Spain flicked him on the forehead "Don't even try it."

Portugal laughed again "Okay, okay!"

Romano walked up to them "Tonio we have to collect Marcus now."

Portugal smiled "Hey! I would love to spend some time with little Marcus. Does he like football?"

"Si." Spain nodded "But I'm much better than you." He smirked walking to the closet to grab Candita's coat.

Portugal laughed "Oh sure. Lie in front of your daughter."

Candita pouted "Markey is better!"

Spain smiled "Si he is, now arms up." He helped her into her coat.

Candita walked up to her mother and tugged on his hand, Romano held it and picked up the car keys "Here Toni." He handed them to him and looked at Portugal pouting "How do you know about our kids?"

"Tone is my brother si? So he couldn't resist telling me all about your adorable kids in his letters. He also wouldn't shut up about your beauty so I wanted to see you for myself." He smirked "I can see he was correct. You have flowered into a very beautiful young man."

Romano frowned "I-idiot." He blushed and pushed Candita out the house to the car.

Spain followed smiling happily. Portugal nudged his brother "So can you still not read?"

Spain pouted "I can read a little now. Lovi has been teaching me."

Romano strapped Candita in her car seat "He's been doing very well lately."

Portugal grinned "Very well."

Romano sat in the back next to Candita "You can sit in the front with Toni and catch up." He muttered.

Spain climbed in "Are you sure Lovi?"

"Si."

Spain nodded "Okay then." He started the car once Portugal climbed in. He drove to the school where he saw Marcus yelling at an older girl who was just laughing while Gilbertra was yelling stuff back but she was behind Marcus. He pulled up curious about what was going on, Romano frowned at the scene. He climbed out of the car and walked over to them "Hey what's going on?"

Marcus looked up "Madre! This girl is picking on Gilbertra! She's calling her a freak and a weirdo because of her eyes."

Romano looked at Gilbertra who looked at him stubbornly; he saw tears lacing her eyes though and sighed "She isn't a freak. Well…even if she is…can you blame her? Look at her father."

"Madre! Not helping!" Marcus snapped.

"Sorry, sorry! I meant…she's not a freak because of her eyes. She's just…normal." Romano shrugged.

Gilbertra looked at Marcus who smiled "Si. You're not weird, don't listen to the bullies."

The girl rolled her eyes "Please she's the biggest freak around. Her eyes are weird and her hair colour looks like she's dead or something. She's nothing like her sister or cousin. They're perfect compared to her."

Romano sighed he didn't want to deal with this; it wasn't his kid being picked on. Besides Gilbertra was strong, she could look after herself right? Gilbertra swallowed thickly "You're a moron!" she snapped and stormed off.

Marcus frowned at his mother "Why didn't you protect her?"

"Well, she isn't my kid." Romano said.

Marcus stormed off angrily; Romano groaned "Great…now I've pissed him off."

**XxX**

Romano watched Marcus play with Portugal, what became a visit for a couple of hours turned into a few days, he groaned softly. Spain's brother was a pest; all he ever did was flirt and give him touchy hugs. He wanted the pest to leave right now. He noticed a car pulling up; he smiled and opened the door recognising it as Germany's which meant his brother was here, finally some salvation from the annoying Portugal. Italy and Germany climbed out of the car, Italy waved at him "Ciao Fratello!" he ran up to him and hugged him.

Portugal stopped showing Marcus a few football tricks to look up at the Italians. He walked up to them "Hola~ my name is Portugal and I am Roma's new boyfriend~"

Italy blinked "Eh?"

Romano punched him hard in the stomach making him double over "Idiot!" he blushed and shook his head "Fratello he is Spain's brother. He keeps flirting with me and it pisses me off."

Portugal coughed a little "That was unfair."

Romano pouted and dragged Italy and Germany into the living room "Come on, let's get away from this moron."

Italy giggled and sat down on the sofa "Fratello, I have a request of you~ is Spain here…we need both of you here."

Romano frowned "Really? Why?"

Germany looked awkward. Italy sighed "We will explain…"

Romano nodded and called him in, Spain walked in "Si sweetie?"

Romano patted the seat next to him "Fratello has something to say."

"Oh si?" Spain smiled and sat down.

Italy took Germany's hand shyly "Fratello…um…we have been trying for another baby."

"Should you really? You have two already…and you will die if you have one." Romano sighed.

Italy giggled "I had my womb out remember?"

Romano nodded "Oh yeah…so…? You knocked Germany up again?"

Italy looked at Germany and looked down. Germany shook his head "Nein…I couldn't get pregnant…I tried."

Romano nodded "Okay…so?"

Spain looked at them "Do you know why?"

Germany nodded "Ja…we…Italia is infertile."

Italy blushed and nodded "Si."

Romano frowned "So…what can we do?"

Italy swallowed heavily "Well…we were hoping that you would carry our baby…please?"

Romano looked shocked "What?! Me?! But then that means I would have…"

Italy nodded "Si! Luddy's sperm. But you look just like me, so with your help we can have a baby that looks like us both! Please think about it…I want a baby."

"You have two! No." Romano scowled "Just live with it!"

Italy started to cry "I-I'm sorry I asked! I-I just want a baby!"

"You have two already! Fratello stop it!" Romano sighed.

Italy sniffled and wiped his eyes "I-I understand…I-it's asking too much…I-I just wanted a baby…just one more."

Romano sighed softly "I'll think about it okay?"

Germany pulled Italy into a hug "It'll be okay…"

Italy sniffed "You promise?"

"Yeah…" Romano mumbled.

Spain smiled at him "Lovi…that's so kind of you."

"I never said yes! I just said I would think about it." He said blushing softly and giving a small pout.

Italy hugged him hard "That is enough for me Fratello."

Romano nodded "Yeah yeah…are you going to get off me?"

Spain laughed and nuzzled Romano "I bet you'll say yes, you're a very nice man Lovi."

Germany kept his eyes to the floor he didn't want to intrude. Romano pouted and pushed Italy off him; he looked at Germany and stormed over to him "Listen! If I decide to do this does this mean I have to fuck you?"

Germany blushed heavily and shook his head "Nein! Of course not! We can do it by IVF."

Romano nodded "Good…I don't want to be disloyal to Toni."

"And I don't want to be disloyal to Italia." Germany said.

Romano sighed "You can call him Feli you know, just because I'm his brother doesn't mean I care about you saying it. I don't find it insulting."

Germany nodded a small blush on his cheeks again "J-ja okay."

Italy hugged them hard making their heads crash together "I am so happy!"

Germany winced "Feliciano!"

Romano pouted "Veni you moron!" he yelled rubbing his forehead "I'm going to have a bruise now."

Italy giggled happily "Sorry~"

Germany smiled and sat back a little. Spain laughed happily "You're so cute Feli~"

Italy giggled again "I can't help it~"

Romano just rolled his eyes.

**AN: Sorry for the late reply I had a lot of problems going on but now everything's cool o3o the next one will be Franada.**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please review~**


	4. Butterfly Franada

**Warning: Smut, unsafe driving**

**Chapter 4: Butterfly on your right shoulder**

France sighed softly and watched Canada brush Aurelian's hair, their relationship had been feeling strained lately...he wasn't sure why. Were they falling out of love? He looked at the beautiful Canadian and shook his head. That was silly! He was still very much in love with the young boy. Who he knew now that he thought about it, he wasn't quite as young as he remembered. He had aged in human years to twenty-one like his twin. Canada looked up, his eyes met France's and a small sympathetic smile laced his lips...ah that was why they were strained...France smiled sadly and ran a hand through his hair. They weren't falling out of love...they just couldn't _make_ love. It was his fault, he was getting old now and he couldn't get it up like he used to. It was very upsetting considering Spain who was a good two hundred years older or so than him could have sex very often and didn't struggle at all! Same with Prussia. He watched Canada nuzzle his son's locks lightly "Go play Aurelian."

"Okay Mama." Aurelian stood up and hugged him before skipping off to seek out his cousins.

France looked down at the floor a flush of shame lighting his cheeks "Francis." Canada placed a hand on his knee "Don't look so sad. Maybe you can't...um...you know...because you're stressed."

France shook his head "Non...I am too old now. I shouldn't have married a young thing like you."

"Don't say that!" Canada grabbed his hands "I would never fall for anyone other than you!"

France kissed his nose "That's very nice of you to say."

Canada looked sad "Maybe we can ask England for help?"

France snorted "Oh he would like that."

Canada nodded "I know you have pride…but this may be our only chance."

France looked sad again "I was fine…maybe I used it too much."

Canada giggled "No, maybe it is just stress like I said. You were fine until you found out about England getting pregnant."

France nodded "Oui…I wanted to give you another baby. But I can't do that."

Canada cupped his face "It can't be helped. We don't need another child. We have Aurelian and he will grant us with lots of beautiful little grandchildren to flourish all our love on."

France laughed "Oui that's true. Moi a grandpa~"

Canada smiled cheekily "With your dramatic flair I should think you'll be Grandma."

"How rude!" France tickled Canada making him squeal and try to wiggle away.

Avery trotted in trailing his unicorn plushie, his pony plushie had to stay at home in case it got dirty or Tobias played rough with it. His unicorn was bedraggled now due to age, the horn was limp at the end where the stuffing had gone down and the base all fat thanks to Avery constantly chewing it when he was teething. The leg was wonky from when America tried to sew it back on, it had patches of felt missing so it looked bald in some places. The mane was tatty and the tail hung limply and when the unicorn was sat down it never sat proudly like it used to but more or less slumped to the side like a drunk. Despite all this though, Avery still loved it very much.

France smiled at him "Bonjour, what brings you here." He lifted Avery up and placed him on his lap.

Avery looked down shyly "Um…I need help."

"Ah oui?"

Avery nodded and played with his unicorn's horn "H-how…how do you know if you like someone?"

"Ah? You like someone? Is it a girl?" France grinned.

Avery blushed hard and nodded "Y-yes it is. I-I like her very much. She is very pretty."

Canada looked at him curiously "A girl?"

Avery nodded again "Sh-she…um…she's really nice." He mumbled.

France laughed "Is this little beauty Elfriede?"

Avery buried his face in his toy embarrassed at his secret being let out. Canada gasped "Oh! That's so cute!"

France smiled "Does she know you like her?"

"N-no…I don't know if she likes me…" Avery mumbled "I heard her telling Xiaolian that she isn't interested in a boyfriend right now. She just wants to focus on her dancing."

"Ah~ she is very talented in a lot of things, oui?" France smiled.

"She is. She's smart, pretty, talented and so kind." Avery started twisting his toy's front legs in anguish.

Canada smiled softly and kissed Avery's temple "Everything will be fine. My husband is a love expert. He knows everything about romance so he will help you."

Avery looked up at France "You are?"

"Oui I am~" France nuzzled him lightly "I will teach you all about L'amour~"

Avery giggled happily "Okay! So how do I get her attention? I don't think she even knows I exist."

France smiled "Well what you can do is simple mon Amie~ you show her how much you love her by complimenting her. Give her a cheeky wink" he winked and blew a kiss "and show your emotion through body language."

Avery giggled and winked then blew a kiss "Like that?"

"Oui! You're getting to be so good!" France smiled "Okay, next you compliment her oui? So show her the compliments! Shower her in the love."

Avery blinked and blushed "I dunno what to say…" he mumbled.

"Well what do you like about her?" Canada asked softly.

"I-I like how her hair is very pretty…it um glitters…I-I also like how blue her eyes are." Avery said blushing shyly.

France smiled "Okay then, say things like this. Your hair looks like a beautiful golden sheet of sunshine; your eyes are as blue as the summer sky. I must be dead and in Heaven because you are an Angel."

Avery blinked and looked at Canada "All that?"

Canada laughed "Err…well it is poetic. Women love poetry."

"Do you love poetry Uncle Mathew?" Avery blinked.

Canada blushed "A-are you saying I'm a woman?"

France laughed "Oui maybe he is~"

"No! I didn't mean that!" Avery protested.

Canada swooped on Avery and cuddled him "I think you are trying to say I'm a woman."

Avery giggled and squirmed, France smiled softly.

Tobias ran in "Avery there you are!"

Canada let him go "You're so protective of your brother."

Tobias nodded "Yes. I'm going to marry him one day!"

Avery blushed and hid his face "I-I don't want to marry you." He mumbled.

Canada giggled as Tobias dragged Avery out the room "Poor Avery, he wants to be with Elfriede but two boys are besotted with him."

"And they are both related to him." France sighed and laid back on Canada's lap "Ah merde…it is like Angleterre all over again when moi and L'Amerique were fighting for his affections."

Canada pushed him off his lap onto the floor pouting "I don't want to hear about your mean affections!"

France sat up rubbing his head "Oh mon chéri, I didn't mean anything of it. I am with you and I love you."

Canada blushed "G-good and don't you forget it. No one else would cope with you."

France laughed "Oui that's true."

Canada smiled and poked his cheek "Don't mention you and England again."

"My dear, are you jealous?" France smirked.

Canada wound his arms around France's neck and sat in his lap, he pressed his forehead to France's "You bet I am. I want you to only think of me. I may sound possessive…but you're mine." He purred.

France swallowed thickly, God why wasn't he hard?! Canada sounded and looked so damn sexy right now and still his member lay as if in slumber. Canada nipped France's ear and whispered huskily "We have about fifteen minutes before the children want us."

France swallowed again; he didn't want to tell him "L-let's go then."

Canada giggled and clambered off his lap, he ran upstairs. France followed slowly as if weighed down, he didn't want to upset or frustrate his lover. Canada's clothes were sprawled across the floor; Canada lay on the bed in an erotic pose. France slowly undressed and sat on the bed, he looked at Canada who crawled up to him his cheeks dusted pink with excitement. Canada took him in his mouth, France gasped, it felt good but would've felt so much better if he was erect. Canada looked up at him and popped off "No luck today either?" he sat up and smiled a little "It's okay."

France sighed "No it isn't. I just can't do it. You must hate me."

"Of course not." Canada smiled pushing him back "I'm standing to attention, so I know a perfect place to put it."

France blushed slightly and smiled "Oui that can work too."

**XxX**

England watched France puzzled, just lately he seemed more spacey and limp. He wasn't his usual sparkling, flirty, vain self he seemed quiet, thoughtful and well…unfashionable. He was wearing an old turtleneck sweater that was a little too big for him, he wore baggy combat trousers. To be honest the clothes looked like they were Canada's castoffs, even his hair looked lifeless. "Hey. Are you okay?"

France smiled "Oui of course."

England looked like he didn't believe him "I see…you seem to be very quiet. Not that I don't mind but it just seems very out of character for you."

France looked at Canada who was searching for Tobias' missing dinosaur plushies; he sat up and looked at England then France. "Francis…he could help."

France sighed softly and nodded "You're right."

England looked puzzled "I don't under-"

France slumped on the sofa next to him "Well if you must know I have problems getting it up."

England started to laugh and disguised it as a cough when he saw Canada's glare "Um…really, is it your age?"

"I hardly see how that matters." France snapped "Both Spain and Prussia are older than me."

England nodded thoughtfully "And I think China has it regularly too."

France sent out waves of depression, England jumped and laughed nervously "M-Maybe it's a stress thing!"

Canada nodded "That's what I said."

France looked at England "Can't you use your magic to help me?"

England shook his head "I fear my magic might make it worse, I have spells for the effects of an aphrodisiac drug but if the tool isn't working then it is pointless. Do you find sex boring? Is Canada not enough for you now?"

Canada pouted at him "There's nothing wrong with me." He looked at the torment in France's face "Th-there is nothing wrong with you either!"

England shrugged "Well it has to be one of you. Try spicing it up in the bedroom."

Canada folded his arms "Like what, Mr King of Kinks?"

"Wh-why do people call me that?" England blushed. "Well what you can do is…maybe a little bondage, or using toys and other things."

"Now you know why we call you that. Bondage really?" Canada sighed rolling his eyes.

England pouted "Then try Viagra."

Canada looked at France who had his face in his hands in despair "B-but only old people use that."

England shrugged "I'm sorry but that's all I can suggest. It must be a mental thing."

France nodded raising his head "Maybe because I'm just worrying too much."

Canada nodded "Are you blaming yourself for what happened?"

France nodded "I do. I know how much you wanted another child but-"

Canada kissed him "I don't care about all that. I'm perfectly happy with you and Aurelian."

France smiled sadly "You promise?"

"I do." Canada nuzzled him lightly.

England saw a small green plush butt sticking out from behind the telly. He walked over to it and picked up Tobias' dinosaur "Ah found it."

Canada smiled at England "Oh good."

England nodded "Now we can go. France, don't think too much about it or you'll just keep going limp."

France gulped "Y-yeah."

**XxX**

Canada hummed softly and brushed Aurelian's hair, Aurelian was happily chattering on about what he was going to do at school that day. He was quite capable of brushing his own hair but he knew his mother loved to brush his hair for him and of course naturally he let him. His mother was better at it anyway, he just brushed out the tangles and left it at that. Canada brushed his hair until every tangle was gone and it shone and felt like silk. Aurelian smiled up at his mother "Mama do you think he would like me?"

Canada blinked and cursed himself for not listening "Who sweetheart?"

"Avery! Mama I was _just_ talking about him!"

Canada blushed shyly "O-oh…um…what did you say again?"

Aurelian rolled his eyes "I said! Should I buy Avery a present for his birthday this weekend, or should I maybe paint him something?"

Canada smiled "Maybe you should paint him a picture, he likes unicorns and stuff. I'll buy you some canvas and some nice paints and you can paint him a lovely picture."

Aurelian nodded smiling "Okay Mama!"

Canada smiled as Aurelian rushed off to tell his father the news, his son was so cute he always tried his best to please everyone. He felt a twang in his heart as he remembered that Avery had a crush on Elfriede, he just hoped his son wouldn't get hurt. He didn't think his baby was old enough to suffer a broken heart.

France smiled watching Aurelian skip around the room chatting about Avery. France placed a hand on his head "Don't get too excited, Avery might not feel the same."

"I don't see why not. He kissed me during the performance." He pouted.

"Oui I know, but he might have just been acting." France stroked Aurelian's hair gently.

Aurelian pouted "He likes girly things!"

"So?" France laughed "That doesn't mean he likes you."

Aurelian kicked him in the shins "You're just jealous." He pouted storming off.

Canada heard the commotion and sighed "Why did you say all that mean stuff to him?"

France rubbed his leg and sighed "I didn't want him to get his hopes up if he ever found out Avery has a crush on Elfriede."

"H-he likes Elfriede?" Aurelian looked sadly at his father "So he will never like me?"

"That isn't true!" France protested "People can fall in love with other people easily! So if you woo him a bit and he might fall for your charm." He knelt down and pulled him into a hug "You have your father's flirty nature and your mother's irresistible cute charm after all."

Aurelian giggled "I know."

"Francis!" Canada sighed "Don't tell him that!" he patted his son's head "You're only ten, there will be plenty of time to settle down when you're older and besides crushes come and go, so you might fall for someone else by the time you're sixteen."

Aurelian nodded "Oui but aren't countries different? So don't we have soul mates, eh?"

France laughed lightly "Well it is true that we have a special someone that our landmass slots perfectly into."

Canada looked at him suspiciously "Not sure if that was poetical or an innuendo."

"Take it as you like." France grinned.

"Because it's you I'm going to say innuendo." Canada said.

France laughed "Fair enough."

Aurelian looked thoughtful "But we learnt in Geography that if the whole world came together again uncle Iggy would be between you and Uncle Alfie."

"He wishes." France laughed "I'm sure I could float a little further up and hug onto your maman."

Canada blushed "I-I would steal you away from England, h-he doesn't deserve you."

France nuzzled him lightly "He shouldn't have two sexy men, hm?"

Canada snorted "Please I've always been the sexier one out of me and Alfred."

"Oui that's true." France grinned.

Aurelian felt like he was intruding in mommy daddy time and felt very uncomfortable "Err…"

Canada blushed and looked away from France "Um…s-sorry Aurelian. Wh-what were we talking about again?"

Aurelian rolled his eyes "About me being sixteen and whether I will love Avery or not."

Canada nodded shyly "O-oh yes. Well, all I'm saying is don't grow up too fast; Mommy wants to hold onto his little baby for a while longer." He hugged Aurelian making him giggle.

France smiled and kissed his cheek.

Aurelian looked happy squished between his parents "Can we go buy those paints now Mama?"

Canada nodded "Of course." He looked at France "Daddy can buy the canvas." He smiled cutely.

France laughed "Fine."

Canada scooped up his son "Oh yeah, isn't there something you want to say?"

Aurelian blinked puzzled then he remembered "Oh yeah…sorry I kicked you Daddy." He looked down guiltily.

France smiled "it's okay, I forgive you." He ruffled his hair making Canada tutt.

"Francis, I just brushed that so it was perfect." He huffily smoothed down Aurelian's hair. France laughed, his son had an adorable page boy's bob that suited him perfectly, Canada was always brushing it so it sparkled and shone in its pale gold colour. As he got older he started to take on the look of his father, his caramel colour turning pale gold and his dark eyes turning sky blue.

Aurelian nuzzled into his mother's hand "Mama! My hair is going to get blown in the wind anyway."

Canada kissed his nose "I know, stupid wind ruining my baby's hair."

France smiled "You're so cute Mathieu."

Canada blushed softly "Sh-shut up."

France smiled and picked up Vancouver "Will you need this little guy Aurelian?"

Aurelian nodded "Of course I will!" he wriggled free and grabbed his backpack "Here Vancouver."

France tipped the bear cub into the backpack gently, it made a small noise of content as it snuggled down into the blankets at the bottom.

Kumajiro grabbed Canada's pant leg "Up."

Canada picked her up and smiled "Sorry I almost forgot you."

Kumajiro licked her paw and looked up "That's okay I forgot who you are anyway."

Canada whined "Fine I'll leave you here." He said pouting.

"No! Master don't be mean!" Kumajiro pouted too.

Canada smiled and kissed her fluffy head "Okay."

France smiled "Come on let's go."

Aurelian gazed around all the art supplies in the shop, he ran his fingers over different kinds of brushes, thin ones, thick ones and fat furry ones. He tickled Vancouver's nose with one making him sneeze and alarming an art student who whispered to her friend who just laughed at her silliness.

Canada held Kumajiro in a backpack and threw in some treats to keep her quiet, the zip was open slightly at the top to give her air. Soon enough her snout popped out, France kissed it and smiled "You're supposed to be a stuffed toy."

"I have to go." She said.

Canada sighed "I have a leash, she can pretend to be a dog."

"A weird dog." France laughed.

Canada nodded giggling "Stay here with Aurelian." He seized Vancouver who was chewing on Aurelian's hair "Come on I bet you have to go too." He dashed over to the dog park over the road.

France smiled "So have you decided on what you want to buy?"

Aurelian nodded and held out three different sized brushes "These will help."

France took them "Oui they would, now let's find those perfect oil paints and a suitable canvas."

Aurelian dragged him over to the other side of the room "How about these?"

France looked at the canvases curiously, he saw a cheap pack in all different sizes "Oh look you can paint lots with these."

Aurelian nodded excitedly "Yeah!"

Soon enough they brought the items and waited outside the shop for Canada to come back, he did shortly, looking stressed however. "I just had to make up a breed for the bears."

France laughed "What breed did you say they were?"

"I said they were a rare Russian breed of Shiba Inu." Canada ran his fingers through his hair nervously "Don't ask why I said Russian it was the first thing that popped into my head."

**XxX**

France and Canada dropped Aurelian off at school, he looked over at his husband in the driver's seat and smirked. He had an idea, it was a very naughty one but it might solve France's problem. He waited until they started driving for home, he pulled himself free and began stroking. He didn't hide the moans either, France looked over and stared, thankfully they were at a red light. Canada smirked "Careful." He purred placing his free hand on France's cheek "If you keep your mouth open I might be tempted to stick myself in."

France smirked, he loved it when Canada spoke dirty "So that's your game? To be so naughty that I lose concentration?"

Canada nodded, he took France's spare hand and placed it on his member "I need you."

France swallowed thickly he was about to respond when a loud beeping behind made him look at the front to see they were on green, he started the car and drove, he had to remove his hand which made the younger whine. Canada wriggled his pants all the way down and searched in the glove compartment for lube.

France hated having to keep his eyes on the damn road, but Canada's naughtiness was doing its job. He could feel his pants stirring, he gasped feeling himself freed, he hardened almost immediately hearing a soft "Yay." He glanced down to see Canada's face hovering over his need, his eyes gazing into France's "It's back." He murmured seductively.

"My God." France breathed out, he quickly looked up to see they had a good long stretch of road left and they weren't near any other cars.

"Francis." Canada moaned before capturing his member deep into his mouth.

France groaned softly his eyes fluttering shut for just a second; he smirked and looked down at the Canadian whose eyes never left his face "You're playing a very dangerous game mon chéri."

Canada giggled causing vibrations "Nph worfed." he mumbled.

France took his hand off the gear stick to pet Canada's hair, he looked up at the road "Now, now. Didn't Papa teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

Canada moved his head a little faster, eager to please. France moaned softly, Canada's timing was perfect, to get him hard when his mind was on driving instead of fearing about whether he could get it up was genius. Canada lubed up his fingers and pushed them inside himself, he moaned his eyes closing in pleasure.

France watched him then remembered himself and looked at the road again, this was so dangerous, but it was that danger that was pleasing them.

Canada moaned he needed more, he sat up pulling out his fingers. "I have an idea." He purred lubing France up "Do you think you would be able to fuck me while driving if I did all the work?"

France looked at him in shock "Mathieu! I believe even I am not that naughty!"

Canada pouted "I don't want to waste this." He tapped France's erection "I want to feel you deep inside."

France laughed "Well I am an experienced driver."

"And lover." Canada grinned.

France smiled "Very well but we have to be very careful. I don't think even the King of Kinks has done this kind of thing."

Canada smirked "Good. I want to be better than him, I want to steal his crown."

France smirked as Canada clambered on top of him moaning as he slid in deep "Well you already stole his throne."

Canada arched his back "It's a perfect fit."

"Oui, you were born for this role." France moaned.

Canada gripped onto France's arms and moved his hips he loved the feel of his lover inside him, it had been far too long. He bit his lip, France kissed his neck lightly as he watched the road over Canada's shoulder. Canada felt so alive, anyone could see them but he really didn't care, he swallowed thickly his nails biting into France's arms.

France moaned in his ear "Mathieu. Je t'aime."

Canada panted out "Je t-t'aime!" He felt himself becoming dangerously close "Francis!"

France went over a speed bump which caused him to go deep into the Canadian's sweet spot, Canada cried out and came heavily coating the ceiling and window. France groaned and came filling him. He panted and swore at the sound of sirens and the glow of red lights.

Canada paled as France pulled over "O-oh shit."

**XxX**

"Hello?" England answered the phone.

America was playing a new Japanese horror, he looked over at England who was talking to the person on the phone. England sighed and hung up "Who was that Babe?"

"Canada. We have to look after Aurelian tonight and collect him from school."

"Eh? Why?" America asked, pausing the game.

"Well it seems Canada and France are in jail, they have to stay in tonight and pay a fine." England sighed.

"What? What the hell for?" America didn't think his goody two shoes brother had ever done anything bad in his life. He was the guy who apologized for sneezing in a world meeting for crying out loud!

"For reckless driving." England sat down next to him "They were having sex while driving."

America laughed "Holy crap! Really?! Even WE haven't done that yet and we're like the kinkiest couple ever!"

"What do you mean yet? It's never going to happen we'll get killed." England rolled his eyes "How many times have you almost ran over Spain? Not that I'm complaining."

"Only twice the other times were you." America poked his cheek "And mine were accidents, you stepped on the pedal on purpose."

"Maybe." England smiled slyly.

America grinned "I have to hand it to France, he must be a fucking awesome driver to do that!"

"Don't admire him!" England yelped.

"That's worth admiring!" America laughed "I bet even Germany wouldn't be able to do it and he's like the most careful guy I know!"

"Yes…probably." England mumbled.

**AN: Sorry for the delay~**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please review~**


	5. Freely Tomorrow Chuni

**Chapter 5: Freely Tomorrow**

Japan watched Seiko run into the kitchen, her clothes again abandoned, he sighed he didn't know what it was with his youngest but it seemed she resented clothes when she was home.

"Seiko…where is your dress?"

"Floor." She said simply.

Japan went into the hall and picked it up, he was thankful she at least kept her underwear on, when she was a baby her nappy was always discarded and she'd crawl around fully nude. "Seiko, me and your baba are a proud race, we believe in honour and privacy. Your sister never did this." That wasn't strictly true, Xiaolian also adopted the no nappy look but thankfully she grew out of the desire to be naked unlike Seiko.

"But clothes are boring!" she whined "I like being nakee!"

"I know." Japan sighed again "If you don't want to wear your uniform then can you put on your nightclothes?"

"Nope." Seiko grinned.

Japan's eyebrows rose in alarm "When did you lose your front teeth?"

Seiko poked her tongue in the gap and made a little whistling noise as she breathed "I fell over in the playground."

"Didn't it hurt? Why wasn't I informed?" Japan fussed.

"It didn't hurt mama! They were wobbly!" she poked her tongue through again.

"Stop it they'll grow back deformed." Japan scolded.

Seiko giggled and climbed up on the table "Mama!"

"No! Seiko you'll knock out the rest of your teeth!" Japan yelped rushing to grab her. She wiggled in his arms then started to cover his face in passionate kissed making his hair stick up in odd angles. "Seiko…you really are an odd child." He sighed.

Seiko cheered hearing the door open, she wriggled out of her mother's arms to greet her father.

"Oh? Is my youngest naked again-aru?" China said pretending to be angry.

Seiko nodded "Shi! Clothes are boring!" she repeated.

"Shi they are." China laughed picking her up "Boo to clothes."

"Yao-san prease don't encourage her, it's nightmare enough getting her dressed for school." Japan sighed yanking a night dress over her head.

China laughed "Sorry." He watched his wife and youngest struggle; eventually Japan won and pulled the dress on her. Seiko pouted and folded her arms. China poked her nose lightly "Now don't pout like that."

Seiko blew a raspberry covering her father in spit, Japan sighed and took out a tissue and wiped China's face off "I'm sorry…she is a nuisance."

China smiled gently and kissed their daughter's head "Yes I know she is naughty. But she is very cute-aru."

Japan nodded ruffling Seiko's hair "Hai she is."

Seiko smiled cutely.

**XxX**

Xiaolian walked into the house worried, she held the results of her test close to her. Japan smiled "Welcome home."

Xiaolian smiled a little "Where is Sei-chan?"

"She's where she usually is…" Japan sighed.

Xiaolian giggled "Naked in front of the TV?"

"Hai." Japan rubbed his temples "I haven't gotten dinner started yet, I have such a headache."

"Go rest Mama; me and Sei-chan will do it." Xiaolian smiled shoving her test results in her pocket.

"No I have to do it. I am your baba's wife…it's what a good wife does." Japan mumbled.

Xiaolian giggled "Mama, baba doesn't care about all that stuff."

"Hai…but I do." Japan frowned slightly as the pain hit his head.

Xiaolian nodded and ran into the living room to see her sister watching the TV in just her underwear. She sighed and placed her hand on Seiko's head "Sei-chan why aren't you wearing your clothes?"

"Clothes are boring. Shush." Seiko said placing a finger over her lips.

"Seiko! Mama needs you to be a good girl." Xiaolian said placing her hands on her hips.

Seiko sighed and looked back at the TV. "Also you shouldn't sit that close to the television. You'll damage your eyes." Xiaolian huffed.

Seiko waved her hand as if to wave her sister away, Xiaolian puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and stormed off.

The door opened and China walked in "Ni-hao~"

Japan rushed into the hall he hadn't even started dinner yet, his head was pounding so hard. He looked up to see China pick up Seiko; he groaned noticing her in as per usual just underwear. China frowned "You look pale Kiku-aru. Are you feeling okay?"

"H-hai it is nothing to worry about." Japan laughed nervously "Seiko please put on your clothes."

Seiko shook her head "I said no."

China placed her on the floor and walked over to him "Kiku…go rest. You look tired. I'll do the dinner today."

"No! You have been working hard! It is my job…why…why is my country so carefree that my Boss never needs me so much? Why is it always you?" Japan felt his eyes sting "I-it upsets me how you leave every day and I must stick to my wifely duties and clean and cook. Y-yet today I failed you."

"If it upsets you this much Kiku, then don't do it." China cupped his face "The house can last a week without a lot of cleaning. We could do a large weekend clean together, you me and the kids. I don't mind it could be fun-aru. And as for dinner…we can swap."

Japan looked up at him "Hai…y-you must be fed up of Japanese food all the time, how selfish have I been?"

China laughed and kissed his nose "No-aru. I mean we can swap so that all the duties aren't forced onto you."

Japan sniffled and nodded "H-hai…"

China smiled "Go back to bed. I will make dinner."

Japan walked off to the bedroom and laid down, his head was killing him. He pulled the bed covers over his head to shut out the light and the noise, usually the sound of birds singing merrily in the garden and the light shining in the room would have made him happy but right now he kinda wished for perpetual darkness and a shotgun.

China gathered some medicine and herbal tea; he opened the door "Kiku." He said softly "I have some medicine for you."

Japan nodded and popped his head slowly out his cocoon "Shut the curtains too please." He said softly.

China nodded and placed the medicine down, he closed the curtains and gently stroked Japan's hair "The medicine will help."

Japan nodded "Hai…I know."

China left and walked into the kitchen, he pulled an apron around his waist and smiled "There now time to make dinner~"

Xiaolian walked into the kitchen and pulled on her father's shirt "Baba, can I help?"

China nodded "Shi, why not." He pulled a spare one out and wrapped it around her waist. "There we go."

Xiaolian giggled "Sei-chan is watching TV as usual."

China nodded "Shi, if she keeps sitting that close to the TV she's going to get bad eyes."

"That's what I said! But she never pays attention." Xiaolian shook her head in disappointment.

"Your sister is a free spirit; it's hard to ever tie her down." China washed his hands.

"Hai I can see that." Xiaolian grumbled.

China laughed "But still she tries hard."

Xiaolian nodded "Hai I know, I just wish she listened more to Mama."

China nodded "Shi, she doesn't like to obey orders. It's going to get her into a lot of trouble, but one day she will learn that and then she will maybe try to listen to her parents a little more."

Xiaolian smiled "Hai…if that person is lucky enough to try and stop her spirit."

China smiled "Shi, Seiko really is a crazy little girl."

Seiko walked into the kitchen "Baba, can I have something to eat? I'm starving and watching my shows isn't as good unless I'm eating a snack."

China laughed "Shi but dinner is almost done. You can wait that long can't you?"

Seiko puffed out her cheeks "But that's a meal Baba! I said my shows are better with a snack!"

China rolled his eyes and walked over to the cooker "You must wait Seiko."

Seiko whined and walked off back to the living room to plop herself in front of the TV again. China sighed and continued to make the meal.

Japan woke up some time later to a rich fragrance filling his room; he woke up slowly to see China at the open doorway "You finally woke up-aru. I've been calling you for about five minutes."

Japan rubbed his eyes, his headache felt a little better now "Arigatou for the medicine." He mumbled.

China smiled "It's okay. Come on then let's go eat dinner, do you feel up to it?"

Japan nodded "Hai, I feel much better now." He clambered out of bed and almost tripped over the covers.

"Careful!" China held his arms out as if to catch him.

Japan smiled "It is just a loss of balance. I am fine." He walked up to China.

China took his hand and walked into the dining room, Xiaolian looked up "Ohayo!"

Japan smiled and sat down "Ohayo…even though it is not morning…"

China laughed "Don't nit-pick~ just enjoy the meal-aru." He placed the food down on the table in front of them.

Seiko sniffed happily "Mmm it smells so good!"

Japan looked over at her and sighed "Naked…again…"

"I have undies on Mama." Seiko smiled cutely "I'm fine~"

China smiled "Just don't drop your food on your tummy and burn yourself-aru."

Seiko pierced her piece of chicken with her chop sticks and stuffed her face, Japan winced "Seiko, do you need help on how to use them again?"

"No thank you Mama." She pulled out a spoon from next to her food "I like to eat with spoons. I can't eat rice with chop sticks it'll take me forever." She scooped up the rice and ate happily while using the sticks to spear her chicken and vegetables with.

China smiled and just ate; Japan sighed and continued to eat too. There was no need to actually punish her for her way of eating. Xiaolian ate and dropped a little rice down her front "Oopsie."

"See?" Seiko ate with her spoon. "It's easier this way!"

"And easier to shovel more food in." Japan sighed rolling his eyes "Why do you have to be so difficult? It's like you have no sense of pride…we have a lot of pride and you-"

"Kiku." China placed a hand over Japan's "Please don't punish our child for her personality-aru. It is who she is. We love her for that."

Japan blushed slightly and looked at Seiko who just ate happily. "I-I do love her. You know I love you right, Seiko?"

Seiko nodded happily "I know. You yell at me that much I'm used to it."

Japan winced at how innocently she said it "I-I don't mean to…"

Seiko smiled "Mama. I know. Eat your dinner silly."

Japan laughed at being scolded by his own three year old. "Very well I shall. Baba made it special."

"Hai!" Seiko nodded and ate again.

China smiled gently "You're so silly you two."

**XxX**

Japan hummed and packed his suitcase, he looked at Xiaolian who was sitting on the end of the bed swinging her legs happily "I can't wait to learn how to be a true Nation Mama~"

Japan smiled "Hai you will do your country and people proud. You may be a small little island right now but soon you can become so much better."

Xiaolian smiled "My Island is a little away from you and Baba; if I stay there will you miss me?"

"Of course we will." Japan cupped her face "If I had it my way I would never let you or Seiko out of my sight, but I know that cannot happen. Mama has to let his children grow."

Xiaolian smiled and held her mother's wrists "Don't be so sad Mama. I will be fine. You're going with me remember? Baba has to look after Seiko."

"Good luck to him." Japan smiled "But Baba is the only one who can get his way around her; he's the one that actually makes her get dressed in the morning."

China walked in the room holding Seiko "Ni hao, getting ready to leave?"

Xiaolian nodded and smiled happily "I can't wait."

Seiko looked at Japan "Why can't I go too?"

Japan smiled and petted her hair "You're not old enough yet."

Seiko puffed out her cheeks "I have a country too! So I want to go!"

Japan laughed "You can when you are old enough to start having the responsibilities. If you try to look after it on your own, people will try to colonise you."

Seiko blinked "Did someone colonise you?"

Japan looked over at China and blushed "Um…hai."

Xiaolian giggled "I learnt about it in school that it was Baba who colonised you."

Japan nodded "I-I know…he found me in the bamboo forest."

"He was so cute. All little and teeny~" China kissed Japan's red cheek.

Seiko giggled "Am I cute?"

"Shi of course you are~" China nuzzled her happily.

Seiko giggled "Yay!"

Japan smiled "Okay it is time for us to go now."

Xiaolian nodded "Hai you're right Mama."

Japan hugged Seiko and kissed her cheek gently "Goodbye my sweet darling."

Xiaolian patted Seiko's leg "Goodbye Sei-chan, be good."

Seiko giggled "You're not my Mama~ I am always good."

Japan snorted "Of course."

China laughed "You are good when you want to be."

Japan gathered his things "Goodbye Yao-san."

China kissed Japan's cheek "I will miss you, have fun."

Japan smiled and blushed; he reached up and kissed China on the lips then hurried away. Xiaolian giggled and followed him. China laughed "He's still so shy."

Soon the two made it to Netherlands, Xiaolian giggled softly and looked around at the sights "Mama! Look over there."

Japan looked over and smiled "Hai the shopping districts are very nice."

Xiaolian smiled "Can we visit them?"

"Hai we will. But not right now we have to go see Oranda-san." Japan smiled "Ah, we're here."

Xiaolian looked excited "Oh!"

Japan knocked on Netherlands door; it was burst open by a happy short blonde woman "Hello."

"Ah! B-Berugī-chan!" Japan blinked in shock.

Belgium smiled happily "Aww you brought your really cute daughter. I can't wait to show her around the amazing fields and stuff.

"F-forgive me but we are not here to sight see…we are here to d-discuss business with Oranda-san." Japan stuttered nervously.

"I know that silly. Let me just call him from the garden. Come inside and take a seat." She smiled and strode off.

Japan nodded and took Xiaolian's hand; he guided her over to the living room. "Oranda-san is a very nice man, so don't be scared. He can be scary sometimes…"

Xiaolian nodded and took a seat "Okay."

Belgium called Netherlands in who sighed and wiped the dirt off his hands "Yeah okay. Is it that time already?"

"Yup. I told you he would be coming soon and you just said "Yeah I have lots of time." And shooed me away." Belgium smiled.

Netherlands rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah. Go serve them some tea."

Belgium snorted "Only because I'm polite." She walked back into the kitchen.

Japan smiled as Netherlands walked in "Ohayo Oranda-san."

Netherlands nodded and sat down "Is this your kid?"

Xiaolian blushed and stood up hurriedly to bow "O-ohayo O-Oranda-san! I-I am Wang Xiaolian."

"Hey." He nodded and looked at Japan who smiled.

China was busy cleaning the house when he heard the phone ring; he put down the mop to go answer it "Ni hao."

"Ah Mr China…I am Seiko's teacher…she has been told off for taking off her uniform because she spilt her afternoon juice all down herself."

China sighed and rubbed his temple "Aiyaa…I know she does it at home but I didn't think she would do it at school too-aru."

The teacher laughed nervously "Maybe it's a habit you should try to break her out of."

"We have tried. She just says clothes are boring." China groaned softly "I'll be there to pick her up."

The teacher nodded "Okay thank you."

China hung up and put the mop away "Aiyaa she is such a nuisance." He quickly set off with some clean clothes to collect her.

Seiko was sitting in the nurse's office swinging her legs happily and sticking her tongue through the space where her front teeth used to be. China sighed softly "Seiko…why are you in just your vest?"

Seiko smiled "I got juice on my dress so I just wore my vest and undies."

China sighed "No more. You must stop this! Or at least stick to doing it just at home. Aiyaa!"

Seiko just kept sticking her tongue through the gap "But why?"

"And don't do that or your teeth will grow in crooked and I'll just laugh." China slapped her around the back of the head.

Seiko rubbed the back of her head pouting "Hey!"

China smiled "Do you want them to be crooked?"

"Shi I do. I'm not perfect like Xiaolian. I'm used to hearing it all the time "Why can't you be like Xiaolian?" so I just…am myself. I don't care."

China sighed "Seiko…you try to act so far away from her as much as possible?"

Seiko nodded "Shi. She's always been perfect…wish I was born a boy…" she mumbled.

"Oh? Why?" China asked curious.

Seiko looked up at him "Then no one would compare me to her, you and Mama would accept me more. I know our race holds sons higher than girls, if I was a boy maybe you might finally notice me instead of her all the time."

China pulled her into a hug "I and Mama never think she's anymore perfect than you. You're both perfect to us."

Seiko smiled and looked up at him "You do?"

"I do." China smiled and kissed her cheek "But I wish you would behave a bit-aru."

Seiko nodded "I'll try Baba!"

China handed her a clean dress "Here put this on and get back to class-aru." He looked at his watch "Actually what's the point you only have an hour left…" he ran his fingers through his hair "How about I take you out for a meal, shi? Mama and Xiaolian are spending time together so let's go out, you and me."

"Hai!" Seiko cheered.

China laughed "I wish you'd choose a language and stick to it."

"But I can speak both so why not?" Seiko grinned cheekily.

"Shi, shi I know. You're my clever pain in the butt-aru." China ruffled her hair.

Seiko smiled at him gently.

China grabbed her hand after she dressed herself in the clean clothes; he walked over to the teacher and excused her from the rest of school and took her home.

Seiko giggled and felt happy that she was going to spend some time with her daddy.

Xiaolian looked around the hotel, her eyes huge at how expensive and luxurious it looked "Mama! This hotel looks so pretty."

Japan smiled undoing his tie "Hai, it is very nice isn't it?"

Xiaolian giggled and ran her hands along the mahogany cabinets "So smooth."

Japan smiled and hung up his jacket and his tie "You like it then?"

Xiaolian nodded and opened a door "Look mama I get my own room!"

Japan laughed "Well you are a big girl now."

Xiaolian giggled "Hai." She looked at her mother seriously "Mama…will you be lonely without Baba there in bed with you?"

Japan shook his head "I will be fine. I think I will be a little bit lonely…but I will be fine."

Xiaolian smiled "I can sleep with you if you want Mama."

Japan patted her on the head "I will be okay on my own."

Xiaolian nodded "Okay Mama if you're sure."

"I am." Japan smiled.

Xiaolian nodded and dived on her bed happily "This bed is so comfy!"

Japan laughed "Glad to hear it." He undressed and climbed into his own bed. "Goodnight Xiaolian."

**XxX**

Xiaolian lazily flicked through her textbook, her mother was in a meeting and she was told to stay in the hotel, she had gotten very bored. She looked outside and smiled at the streets all glowing from the streetlights, she wanted to go out and explore, she usually wasn't one for disobeying her mother but she wanted to explore so she set off.

Soon enough though she had gotten lost, Xiaolian bit her lip nervously and now she had wandered down a dark alley. Three figures emerged and she squeaked in alarm "U-um…"

One of the men who seemed like the leader smirked and walked around behind her, the other two coming closer to block her in "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" sneered the man in front of her "A pretty little princess who's lost her way."

"P-please i-I just want to get back to my Mama." Xiaolian stuttered.

"Aww, the poor wee girl is afwaid." Said the second man in a horrible, mocking, childish tone.

The man behind her grabbed the top of her hair and yanked her head back "Well, well, looks like Princess here is Asian. People will pay big money for a young Asian slut. Asians do anything; she's a kid and a virgin so add all of that up to us getting a fortune." He laughed cruelly.

Xiaolian started to sob in fright, she was confused by the man's words but she knew they meant bad news to her.

The skinny mocking man grabbed her and slung her under his arm "She's barely heavier than a sack of potatoes." He cackled.

"Xiaolian!" Xiaolian stopped sobbing to see her mother standing in the entrance of the alleyway.

"Mama!" she yelled.

The leader laughed and pulled out a knife "Are you the princess' daddy? Well no matter, I'll slit your throat right in front of her."

Japan ran towards him and kicked him hard in the stomach; he dropped the knife with a clang as he slid along the floor on his back. Japan dodged the second man's fist and swept his legs out from under him, the man collapsed onto all fours. Japan raised his leg high and crashed the heel of his boot straight down on the man's back making him fall flat out. Japan then kicked him hard making him roll down the alley to lie unconscious.

"You'll pay you bastard!" the leader yelled struggling to his feet the knife now in his hand again. He slashed again, Japan spun around him and grabbed his wrist, he bent it back and a loud crack echoed through the dark streets. The man yelled in agony, Japan spun in the air and his foot made contact with the man's ribs, the force slammed him up the opposite wall with a sickening crunch.

Japan advanced on the last guy who shakily placed Xiaolian on the floor "I-I don't want no trouble, see? I let her go."

Xiaolian ran up to him and buried her face in his side "Mama!"

Japan petted her hair "Did he hurt you?"

"N-no but i-I was so scared." Xiaolian started to cry in shame and Japan understood. He gently prised her off himself and punched the man hard enough to send him crashing through the dustbins.

"Come on let's go back to the hotel." Japan scooped her up and they walked back.

"Mama…you're bleeding." Xiaolian shakily touched his cheek.

Japan winced, the man must have caught him with his knife after all "it's okay, I'll be fine. It's you I'm more worried about; let's get you out of these wet clothes."

"Mama I'm sorry." Xiaolian flushed.

"Don't be, it was not your fault." Japan smiled. He gently helped her out of her dirty clothes when they were back in their room and cleaned her up. She pulled on her pyjamas and crawled into Japan's bed who didn't protest. He changed too and climbed into bed; he pulled her close and kissed her hair "I was so scared, I was so close to losing my precious daughter."

Xiaolian started to cry again "I-I just went for a walk and I got lost."

"Hai, I understand your curiosity, but the streets here are not safe. Not even at home either, you must take caution." Japan said softly as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"H-hai I won't do it again! I promise." Xiaolian sniffled. "Th-thank you for saving me."

"You're my daughter; of course I'd save you. You, Baba, Seiko and Pochi are my family of course I'd try to save you all." Japan smiled.

Xiaolian nodded and clung to him "Hai." She nuzzled into him terrified "H-how did you know I needed saving?"

Japan sighed softly "I noticed you weren't here so I went to look for you and I saw your ribbon on the floor, so I followed the path and I came across your screams."

Xiaolian started to cry "I-I'm sorry I p-peed myself and ruined my pretty dress!"

Japan shushed her gently "You had a terrifying time, no wonder you had an accident."

Xiaolian nodded again and sniffed "Am I a big baby?"

"No not at all. You were a very brave girl." Japan said softly, he held her closer and snuggled into her glad she was now safe and sound in his arms.

Xiaolian nodded and slowly slipped off into sleep. Japan watched her worriedly; he knew he would have to tell China when he got back home, but that could wait right now his darling eldest was his first priority.

**XxX**

China greeted his lover at the door with a smile and Seiko was wearing clothes, for once. Japan smiled and scooped him into a hug, "Kiku! I missed you-aru."

Japan smiled gently "I missed you too." He kissed his cheek lightly.

China hugged him hard "I really missed you~" he rubbed Japan's butt who blushed and shyly pushed his hands down.

"W-we were only gone for a few days." He stepped away shyly "Say hello to your daughter."

China hugged Xiaolian happily "I missed you too."

Xiaolian hugged him back and looked away shyly. Japan smiled and patted her hair lightly. China smiled "Had a good time?"

"Hai Baba." Xiaolian mumbled.

Seiko giggled "Me and Baba had a good time too! We played games and stuff!"

Japan hugged her and kissed her cheek "You're in clothes~"

"For now." Seiko grinned.

Japan rolled his eyes "Your teeth are finally growing in again."

Seiko nodded "Yup and not weird either!"

Japan laughed "Hai we'll see."

China smiled and gently brought Xiaolian's bags in; Xiaolian played with her dress shyly and held the back of Japan's shirt. He pulled her into a side hug gently "It will be okay." He whispered to her.

She nodded, since the incident she had become very scared of males, she even hid from Netherlands who didn't really say anything to her at all. She had also latched onto her mother as he was her saviour. Japan walked into the house still holding her hand, Seiko cheered and ran into the living room wriggling out of her dress. Japan laughed "Well looks like we really are home."

China yelled at her in his native tongue but she ignored him, she just sat down cross legged in front of the telly and just watched her programme. "Aiyaa…and it was going so well too."

Seiko smiled at her father and turned back to the show.

Xiaolian sat next to her and shyly pulled her into a hug, Seiko looked alarmed as usually her older sister scolded and lectured her. She did show her love too but only in forms of playing with her and brushing her hair and cleaning her face, both of those last things bugged the youngest. "Xiao-li?"

Xiaolian rubbed her cheek on her sister's head she knew she was so close to losing her baby sister, she didn't want to let her go again! Seiko frowned and tried to watch her favourite channel. Xiaolian looked up "You still watch Disney Japan?"

"Hai now go. I am watching." Seiko pushed her off her.

Japan smiled and hugged Seiko too who sighed and looked up at him "Mama?"

Japan kissed her hair "I missed my baby." He said gently "I may scold you a lot but I do love you."

Seiko looked puzzled she had no idea why the two were being so…well huggy it wasn't like them at all "Did I do something wrong?" she asked suspiciously.

Japan laughed "No! It is because we missed you."

"Oh…" Seiko turned back to her show "Missed you too."

Japan smiled and walked over to his husband in the kitchen "Yao-san…I have to tell you something?"

China turned to look at him "You're pregnant?"

"Hai-wait what? No I'm not pregnant!" Japan blushed and looked at his own stomach "We have been careful!"

China laughed "I was joking-aru! So what is it?"

Japan swallowed and told him what had happened with Xiaolian and how she was all clingy to her mother now because of it. China looked worried and ran his fingers through his hair "I see…"

Japan nodded "Hai…"

China shook his head "I should've gone with you."

"I saved her. Everything turned out well." Japan said.

China walked over to him and cupped his face "Shi but at what risk?" he lightly brushed the cut on his cheek with his thumb "You got hurt."

Japan quickly looked away "Hai…but I still saved our child…"

"Shi I'm not doubting that." China pulled him into a hug "I just wish I was there to protect you both-aru."

Japan stepped away "I-I don't always need protecting! I am a strong country. I can protect myself too or have you forgotten?"

China winced and shifted his shoulders in uncomfort, on his back lay a deep scar from Japan's fight for freedom. "Shi…Kiku. I was just saying-"

Japan saw the hurt flicker in China's eyes and the pain on his face, he gasped and covered his mouth with his hands "Yao-san." He looked mortified by what he had said "I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

China smiled awkwardly "It was in the past, I should let go."

Japan felt tears sting his eyes "But that must be hard to do when there is a deep wound reminding you of my betrayal…"

China took his hands in his own gently "Kiku…do not feel guilty. Feel proud. You broke free of my stupid prison for your people. You cared so much for your people that you wanted to be free from me."

Japan nodded "Hai…i-I do care."

China kissed his cheek "Shi, it still pains me sometimes but if you stayed my little brother then you would never have become my wife."

Japan wound his arms around him and nuzzled into the taller man's cheek "It didn't bother you when you took my virginity Gege."

China smirked "You're being naughty." He patted Japan's butt who squeaked in shock.

"H-hai but you love it." Japan blushed.

China laughed "Shi I do."

**XxX**

Seiko woke up to hear her sister whimpering in her sleep, she yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She climbed out of the futon and padded over to her "Xiao-li?" she nudged her with her foot.

Xiaolian screamed shocking Seiko so much she fell back onto the floor with a thump, she crawled away from her sister who was flailing in a panic. "MAMA!" Seiko yelled.

China and Japan raced into the room, China knelt down next to Seiko and looked around the room suspiciously, Japan tried to comfort Xiaolian who woke up and started crying in his chest "What happened Xiao-chan?" Japan asked.

Xiaolian sobbed "M-Mama I had a bad dream! Th-they came back for me an-and dragged me out of bed! Oh Mama!" she wailed clutching onto him. Japan looked at China in concern.

China nodded in understanding "You two can come snuggle up to us in our bed, shi?"

Seiko cheered and scrabbled up onto her father's back like a monkey, China laughed and stood up to go in their room.

After they left Japan looked at his daughter "Do you want to come in with us? Or shall I stay here with you?"

"L-let's all sleep together." Xiaolian mumbled.

Japan nodded and scooped her up, he walked into his room to see China lying under the futon with Seiko lying sprawled out.

"Seiko how are we to get in?" Japan sighed pushing her over with his foot.

China laughed and pulled his youngest close to him "You're a silly girl Seiko-aru."

Xiaolian smiled a little and climbed into bed too, Japan laid down and pulled her close to his chest "Mama will keep you safe." He said gently.

Seiko fell asleep alarmingly fast against her father and it didn't take long for China to follow, Xiaolian smiled a little despite her wet with tears face "They sleep quick."

"One is young and one is old." Japan smiled "They both need sleep so they fall asleep fast."

Xiaolian nodded and cuddled into her mother more.

Japan stroked her hair and gently hummed a lullaby that made her drift slowly off to sleep.

**AN: Thank you for reading, the ideas for this chappie were given to me by JASisJessica. There will be some LatSea next and the USUK chappie.**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please Review~**

**Arigatou~**


	6. Signal USUK

** Chapter 6: Signal **

Latvia walked into Sealand's room with a cup of tea and some porridge on a tray "Peter?" he called out nervously.

Sealand woke up and stretched sleepily "Raivas?" he rubbed his eyes, his hair was all sticking up at odd angles in obvious bedhead, Latvia giggled he looked so cute.

Sealand smiled and sat up fully the bedclothes tumbling off him to show his naked chest and slightly rounded tummy. Latvia blushed and placed the tray down on the side table "W-we should get you dressed b-before any of your parents come in."

Sealand giggled "Mama Finland and Papa Sweden are okay with us."

Latvia nodded but tugged a sweater over his head "Yes but I don't think they will be comfortable with me…um…doing stuff to you in their home."

Sealand smiled "You're so fussy." He took the tray and started to eat.

Latvia sat next to him and shyly looked at his love's tummy, his baby was lying in there…he blushed deeply at that thought. Sealand looked over at him curiously "What's wrong?"

Latvia shook his head "N-nothing…just…I'm going to be a father." He played with the edge of the bed cover shyly.

Sealand nodded and placed his hand over Latvia's "I know…but I still want the baby."

Latvia looked at him "I-I do too!" he said hurriedly "Don't get me wrong!"

Sealand giggled "Good."

Latvia smiled "I…I just didn't think we would end up having one right now. I…I imagined us married first…and older."

Sealand placed the tray on the side and climbed into his lap "Rai I know that you're worried but I promise you I am happy." He grabbed Latvia's hands and placed them on his tummy.

Latvia looked at him shyly "I can't feel it…it's too small."

Sealand nuzzled him happily "I know that silly! I wish I could feel it kick too!"

Latvia pulled him close and kissed him. Sealand was a little shocked but he kissed back, he loved Latvia when he was eager and took charge. That was one thing he loved about his boyfriend, he was very shy and timid but in bed he was gentle but he took charge. Sealand gasped as he was thrown onto his back against the pillows. Latvia kissed his throat gently and sucked a little, a small moan eased its way out of the younger's parted lips.

There was a knock on the door and Sealand gasped and sat up knocking Latvia off him onto the floor "Y-yes?"

Finland walked in and took in the sight "O-oh sorry did I interrupt?"

Sealand shook his head his cheeks going red "N-no mama s-so what is it?"

Finland smiled "Me and your papa think it's time you should give your parents a visit or at least a call. After all they must miss you very much. I know your mother did…"

Sealand looked down "But daddy…"

Finland nodded "I know that your daddy wasn't exactly very happy about you and Raivas' um…shall we say reunion…"

Sealand blushed deeply "I-I know! But I can't go back if he doesn't love me anymore."

"Oh Peter do you really think he doesn't love you?" Finland smiled "He really does love you."

"He didn't act like that." Sealand mumbled folding his arms.

Finland nodded "Yes…maybe not. But it was just a surprise that you're pregnant. It shocked me and Papa too."

"Yeah but you two didn't treat me like crap!" Sealand snapped.

"Peter! Language!" Finland gasped "You may be acting like adults but you're still young and you still shouldn't swear even Papa doesn't swear…unless he accidentally hammers his thumb or drops something on his foot…"

Sealand pouted "You swore last night. I can understand Finnish you know. You said some really naughty words."

Finland went beetroot red "Th-that wasn't me." He looked away shyly "A-anyway you should call your mother. O-oh I think I can hear the kettle calling me." He dashed off.

Latvia looked at Sealand rubbing his head, he frowned slightly "The kettle calling him?"

Sealand giggled "I told you Mama and Papa were doing what we were doing too~"

Latvia smiled and climbed back on the bed and pushed Sealand back "Now where were we?"

Sealand giggled "I'll call Mummy after, he waited this long." He wrapped his arms around Latvia's neck and kissed him.

**XxX**

England yawned and watched America playing his game, he had been up all night with the twins, they were suffering from a cold so they would cough all night and call out for him. No matter how old they got they were still big babies. America looked over at him and grinned "Go to sleep babe. I don't mind you napping."

England yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily "No…I can manage."

"Sure you can." America paused his game. "Rest."

England curled up on his lap and smiled "I guess I can sleep for ten minutes."

America stroked his hair and pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa to pull it over England "Sleep well babe."

England fell asleep slowly. America smiled and went back to playing his game; he heard the sounds of coughing from upstairs. "Moooom" came a weak call. America gently laid England on the sofa and paused his game again; he walked upstairs and opened the door.

"Hey kids, what's up?"

Tobias sniffed "Where's mom?"

"He's asleep he didn't sleep so good. So what do you want?" America asked.

Avery coughed "Daddy…can we have some cough medicine? My throat hurts."

America nodded and grabbed it from the cabinet; he walked in and poured some on a spoon and placed it into Tobias' mouth then poured some on the same spoon. "I'm not taking that. It has Tobi's germs on!" Avery yelped.

America rolled his eyes and shoved it into Avery's mouth "Relax, you have the same cold."

Avery coughed and pouted "You're mean."

"And you're fussy. Go to sleep." America kissed his forehead and threw a clean pack of tissues onto each of their beds and walked off.

Avery sneezed into a clean tissue. While Tobias just wiped his nose on his pyjama sleeve. "Gross." Avery scowled in disgust.

"Oh shut up." Tobias yawned. He curled up with his dinosaur plushies.

Avery pouted and cuddled his unicorn and his pony and fell asleep.

America sighed and walked in the living room to see England still fast asleep, he smiled and stroked his hair "Hey…babe?"

England just slept on. America pulled him close to him "He's so cute."

England mumbled in his sleep and cuddled into him "'Merica…don't touch me there…" he murmured. America raised an eyebrow and listened to him. "So big…" he laughed lightly.

"Of course he'd be having perverted dreams."

England woke up and saw America; his eyes were glazed slightly with sleep "Al…fred?"

"Hey sleepy head." America smiled "Nice dreams?"

England blushed and buried his face in his chest "D-did I say something?"

"Yup. You said I was so big and I shouldn't touch you there…touch you where baby?" America grinned.

England looked up shyly "Y-you…um…you were rubbing me…"

America slipped his hand down between his legs "Oh yeah?" he smirked as England whimpered. "Was it here?"

England shook his head "N-no not there…"

America raised an eyebrow again "Oh yeah? Was it here?" his hand slid lower to rub his butt through his pants.

England squeaked and arched up "Y-yes."

America laughed lightly "Well then, shall we go have sex?"

England bit his lip "Please…n-no." he whimpered.

America just smirked and pushed his hand down the front of his boxers "Come on, you like this."

England gripped onto his arm and moaned "A-Alfred…o-our children."

"They're fine." America purred softly "They'll be fast asleep by now."

England cried out as his fingers pressed against his entrance. "Alfred…but…they might wake up."

"They might. They might not." America nipped his ear "It depends how quiet you can be."

England shook his head "Th-that is going to be-ah!" he arched his back feeling America's fingers enter him roughly.

America grinned "That's going to be…?"

"A-ah! Alfred!" England moaned his nails biting into America's wrist.

America nipped his ear again "Sorry babe, is it good?"

England moved his hips against him, his member rubbed against his wrist, slowly hardening. "Alfred, please just take me!"

America laughed lightly and kissed his neck "So where shall I take you? Can you hold out for the bedroom or shall I fuck you here and now right into this sofa?"

England pulled his fingers out and leaned over the couch sticking his butt in the air, he wriggled his pants and underwear down. "H-here."

America laughed and leaned over him "Man you're keen." He freed himself and rubbed himself against his entrance "But we have no lube so this may hurt a bit."

England shook his hips whimpering "Please…i-I'm all…excited…"

"Ah I see. You're all wet and ready? Is that what you're saying? Sometimes you're like a woman." He laughed lightly and pushed in.

England cried out and gripped the pillow in pain and pleasure. America waited for him "Tell me when you're ready."

England gasped "I-I'm ready."

America nodded and started to slowly move. England gasped and bit into the pillow, he wriggled his hips and moves against America's. America grinned and gripped his hips, he thrusted harder and faster making England moaned and arched his back. He almost tore through the pillow when America hit his sweet spot. "Man you really are keen, did that dream really make you this turned on?"

England nodded "Y-yes. Please."

America smiled gently and kept hitting his sweet spot again and again; England yelped and gripped the sofa. "Alfred! O-oh god!"

America kissed his neck "You like it?"

England nodded "I-I do."

America laughed lightly "You're just a pervert."

England whimpered "You started this!"

"You did actually. You wanted sex when you were asleep." America kept it going.

England cried out "No! No that isn't true."

America smirked "But it is."

England was very close now "O-okay! Okay it's true! It's true!"

America felt England tighten on him, he knew he was close. He groaned and came heavily in him, England cried out and came heavily coating America's hoodie which luckily happened to be lying there at the time. America pulled out and fell back against the other side of the sofa. "Wow…just…wow."

England wriggled up his clothes and crawled over to him "Th-that was so good…I feel even more tired now."

America grinned "Well why don't you go to sleep then?"

England blushed "Wh-what happens if I have…naughty dreams again?"

"I doubt it. I just fucked you really good. I'm surprised if you'll ever walk again." America laughed.

England pouted and flicked him in the forehead "Don't be a prat."

America hugged him "Oh baby, you loved it."

England smiled and buried his face in his chest "I-I did."

Avery woke up hearing his name being called.

"Avery." Tobias called again.

"What?" Avery mumbled.

"Did you hear all that noise? What was it?" Tobias asked.

Avery yawned "I didn't hear anything. I was asleep, "Was" being the most important word."

"Shut up. I think Mummy and daddy are fighting or something." Tobias crawled out of bed and clambered over to door, he popped his head out the doorway "They stopped now."

Avery sighed and turned over "Good. I want to sleep."

Tobias pouted at him "I'm going to see why they were fighting." He trotted out the room and padded off downstairs.

Avery rolled his eyes and hugged his stuffed limp unicorn plush to his chest.

Tobias opened the door and peered over the sofa, he blinked seeing his parents all cuddled up close together and kissing. "Mummy! I thought you and daddy were fighting!"

England yelped and leapt away from America; he fell on the stained hoodie his elbow hitting the puddle and winced "Ew."

America laughed "That's your fault."

Tobias blinked "So you're not arguing?"

America smiled "Why would we be?"

Tobias tilted his head "I thought I heard the sounds of fighting."

England went bright red "N-no! That was…something else."

America laughed "Yeah don't worry I wasn't hurting your mom."

Tobias nodded "Okay then." He walked off back upstairs.

"Heh he's so cute~" America nuzzled England who blushed deeply.

"This is your fault you bloody idiot."

"Hey! I wasn't the one having naughty dreams." America pouted.

England just folded his arms and snorted.

**XxX**

"A-ah…not again…" England whimpered. America licked his thigh smirking, England placed his hand on the top of America's head. At least this time they were on the bed, America looked up and smiled at him "You're so sexy. Do you want sex?"

"D-do we have time?" England whimpered.

"Of course we do." America murmured. He pushed his fingers inside England with a little more force than normal. England yelped as he smacked his head off the headboard.

"Owch! Alfred!"

"Oops! Sorry babe." America removed his fingers and sat up "Are you okay?"

England's eyes watered from the pain "No you prat! That bloody hurt!" he held his head pouting.

"Oh babe I'm sorry." America leaned over and kissed his hand.

England grabbed America's wrist and gasped as he saw the time on his watch "You're going to be late. I told you, we didn't have time to have sex! Go get the kids."

America laughed and patted him on the head "Okay, okay!"

He stood up and patted England on the head again before leaving. England rubbed his head and pulled up his pants "He's such a moron."

America arrived at the school, Tobias pouted "Dad you're late!"

"I know kid. Get in."

Avery giggled and climbed in the car "Tobi you're so silly."

America smiled; he looked over noticing Finland and Sweden. He saw Sealand and Latvia walking across the playground; Avery gasped "Daddy! Let's say bye to Peter!" he hung out the car and yelled "Big brother! Peter!" Sealand looked over and noticed the car; he grabbed Latvia's hand and hurriedly walked over to Sweden's car. "Peter!" Avery called out "Peter! Big brother!" Avery looked sad as Sealand clambered in the car ignoring them, America gritted his teeth. "Daddy…?"

America shook his head "I dunno…come on." He pulled out and started to drive away for home.

Avery looked down "But…why didn't he say bye?"

America sighed "Because daddy was horrible to him."

Tobias patted Avery on the hand "It'll be okay."

America nodded "Yeah. It can't get any worse right?" no sooner had the words came out of his mouth, a car came screeching around the corner and slammed straight into the side car collapsing it inside. The car skidded off the road and fell on the side, the window shattered. America's head had collided with the steering wheel, he winced his vision blurring but the sound of screams jolted him conscious.

He looked behind him to see Tobias' face covered in cuts surrounded by glass and Avery pushing on the car door crying in agony. The door had caved in on Avery's leg crushing it and his hip. "Shit!" America tore his seatbelt, with shaky legs he clambered over the back seats to the kids. "Hold on, please hold on." He checked Tobias' eyes for any stray glass. Tobias sobbed in fear.

"D-daddy. A-Avery." He whimpered.

"I know, I know." America swallowed thickly seeing some glass in one of his eyes "For god's sake Tobias please do NOT rub your eye."

Tobias winced "But it hurts so much!"

"I know! You have glass in there, just don't touch!" he crawled over to the inconsolable Avery. "Hold on. Avery wait this will hurt a little." He tried to pull Avery's leg but he just screamed and clawed at his hands.

"Daddy no! No please!" he screamed in agony. "I want Mummy! It hurts! Mummy, help me!" he wailed.

America stopped, he bit his lip "Avery, your mom's not here. Fuck…shit…what to do. Fuck." he looked around then at his own hands. "Ugh guess I have no other choice." He gripped onto the metal door. He gritted his teeth and the metal started creaking and grinding as he used his super strength to bend the caved in door to part away from Avery's leg who screamed in agony crying out for England.

Avery screamed louder at the sight of the blood pouring out of his leg. America grabbed his phone and dialled the ambulance then called England. "Babe…babe I was in an accident."

"What?!" England yelped "What happened?"

"I'm going to the hospital. I'll meet you there. Some moron crashed into me. The kids are hurt I-i…I wish it was me babe. I wish I had their injuries." America started to cry "Babe…"

England held the phone shakily "A-Alfred…don't say that…I'll meet you there."

England entered the hospital to see America pacing outside a room, a dressing on his head. "Alfred!" he ran up to him tears in his eyes "You said you weren't hurt!"

"Yeah I forgot I cracked my skull on the steering wheel, I just cared about the kids." America looked at the door anxiously.

"H-how are they?" England whispered fearing the worse.

America looked sad "Tobias might lose sight in the one eye, but the doc said because he's a country he'll regenerate that back in time…you know…like you regenerated your eye back?"

England nodded "A-and Avery?"

America sighed softly "He might have to be in a wheelchair for a while. His left leg and hip are completely shattered. They said if he was a human he might have been permanently wheelchair bound."

England looked scared "I-I need to see my babies."

America nodded and knocked on the door; a doctor opened it and saw the two "Okay come in."

England rushed over to the bed where Avery was lying; he had passed out exhausted with the pain and trauma. Tobias was sitting on a chair his eye covered in a dressing and a bandage around his head. "Mom!"

"Shh." England hugged him hard "How are you baby?"

"I'm a little sore…but I'll be fine...they gave me lots of drugs when they took the glass out." Tobias gripped onto his arms.

England kissed his hair "My poor baby."

Tobias smiled a little "Avery will be okay right?"

England nodded "I'm sure he will." He looked at his unconscious son and walked over to him; he reached out and very gently stroked his cheek. "My poor baby…"

The door was flung open, Sealand stood panting his hands on his knees and bent over. "Peter?" England stared at him.

Sealand stood up straight and smiled a little "Mummy…how are they?" he walked over to Tobias.

Tobias looked up at him and glared "You didn't say goodbye to Avery! He was really upset! Daddy was comforting him so it's your fault we crashed!"

Sealand burst into tears "I-I know! I feel so awful! When daddy told me you were all in an accident the only thing I could see running through my head was how hurt Avery was because I never said goodbye to him."

England was frozen watching him. Sealand sniffed and looked at his mother "M-mummy…i-I'm so sorry."

England shook his head "Peter…"

America walked in and sighed "Peter…I'm sorry I treated you badly. Your mom was really hurt when you left…he…well he almost drowned in the bath."

Sealand looked at his mother again "Y-you tried to ki-"

"No, I don't think he knew what he was doing." America sighed "I don't think he intentionally wanted to die…"

England slowly reached out and touched Sealand's cheek. Sealand looked at him "M-mummy?"

"Peter…" England drew back his hand and slapped him hard across the cheek, he reeled back in shock "Don't you ever leave me again and put me through that much pain! Your father left me and I will never forgive him for that! I didn't need you to leave me too!" he yelled "You idiot! How could you?!" he grabbed Sealand and pulled him into a hug.

Sealand felt his cheek sting but he still gripped onto his mother and sobbed into his chest "M-mummy! I'm so sorry!"

England hugged him hard, he started to cry "You idiot."

America smiled a little "Sea…"

Sealand looked up "Yeah?"

"I really am sorry…I didn't mean to drive you away and upset your mom." He looked nervous and shuffled slightly from one foot to the next.

Sealand smiled "It's okay daddy I forgive you." He pulled away from England and walked up to him "Can I have a hug?"

America grinned and pulled him into a hug; England wiped his eyes and smiled. He looked over at Avery who slowly woke up "Mu-mummy?"

"Avery?" he scurried over to him and placed his hand on his head "You're burning up sweetheart. Are you in pain?"

Avery nodded "A little…"

England kissed his cheek "I'll go get the nurse or doctor and see if they can give you some medicine."

Avery gripped his sleeve "Mummy…"

England looked at him in surprise "Yes love?"

Avery looked scared "I…I keep seeing it…"

"Seeing what?"

"The crash…it hurts." Avery started to cry "My leg hurts…"

England gently stroked his hair "Oh Avery…I'm so sorry. If I could take your pain away I would."

Avery sniffled and tugged his sleeve "D-don't leave me!"

England kissed his cheek "I won't leave you."

Tobias looked at America "Daddy…is he okay?"

"He had some trauma kiddo." America answered.

**XxX**

Avery chose not to use the wheelchair because he hated how it made him feel, he chose to use crutches instead but Tobias was to take the wheelchair to school in case he got exhausted. Tobias had left him with the wheelchair; Gilbertra had kind of stolen it and was being wheeled around the playground by Marcus they were both laughing loudly. Avery leant on the crutches, using the crutches was exhausting but he refused to be an invalid, he hated having to use the chair. His crutch slipped and he dropped his bag and collapsed onto the floor. "Ah!"

"Are you okay?" Avery's eyes widened as Elfriede knelt down to his level "You took a bad fall then."

Avery blushed deeply and nodded "I-I'll be fine…"

Elfriede looked up and scowled seeing her cousin in his wheelchair "Honestly, she has no consideration. Where's your brother?"

Avery shrugged "Somewhere…he probably let her borrow it." He looked around for somewhere to drag himself up.

Elfriede gently took his hands "Come here. I'll help you up." She stood up and gently helped him to his feet, she handed him his crutches back. "It will be okay."

Avery stared at their clasped hands; he was surprised by how soft her skin was. Elfriede slid her hands out of his and he looked at his now empty hands. Elfriede smiled and picked up his bag "I'll walk you to class. Let me just get your chair back." She marched over to Gilbertra and stood directly in front of Gilbertra's path.

Marcus screeched to a halt and smiled at Elfriede who put her hands on her hips, she glared at them "You two should behave! You should be ashamed of yourself stealing from someone who is injured."

Gilbertra rolled her eyes "We were just having fun."

"Nein!" She folded her arms across her chest and glared at her "Apologise." She snapped.

Gilbertra folded her arms too "Make me."

Elfriede walked up to her and frowned "Apologise."

"No." Gilbertra smirked.

Elfriede smirked "Well I may have to tell your mutter."

"My-That's a low blow!" she spluttered.

Elfriede grinned "Ja but I could still do it."

Gilbertra pouted and climbed out and wheeled it over to Avery "Here. Sorry." She mumbled.

Avery smiled a little "Thank you."

Tobias ran around the corner "Hey bro! You got the chair back then? Get in!"

Avery sighed he hated going in the chair, he waited for Tobias to kick the brake on and he eased himself inside. Tobias hung the crutches on the back and happily wheeled him to class. Elfriede rolled her eyes. Poor Avery he needed some looking after.

Avery sighed again as he eased into his chair, Tobias watched him "Why don't you just use the chair?"

"Because I need a break from the wheelchair." Avery hissed. He hated being in it so much it made him feel like an invalid.

Tobias looked at him weirdly "But you don't have to walk!"

"You try staying in there." He hissed.

"Now boys quiet." Their teacher said. "Let's review shall we."

After school Sealand was waiting for his parents, he had decided to move back in with them, Finland of course would miss him but he knew he could visit him anytime. Latvia was living with them again but he was banished to the guest room by America, sometimes Sealand still snuck in to cuddle him at night. Avery sighed softly and looked up at his older brother "I hate being in the chair…can't I stand with my crutches?"

"No…last time you fell over." Sealand frowned slightly.

Avery pouted "Only because they slipped!"

Sealand shook his head "I don't want you to get hurt again, besides your brother's ran off with them."

Avery sighed again; he could see Gilbertra and Tobias having a "sword fight" with his crutches a little far off. "He's a pest…"

Sealand giggled "I know."

The car pulled up and England stepped out "Hello love how was your first day back?" he asked Avery.

Avery shrugged "It was okay."

England looked around "Where are your crutches?"

Sealand pointed over to where Tobias was "Over there."

England sighed and shouted Tobias' name. Tobias looked over and sighed "Looks like Mom's here." he took the other crutch off Gilbertra "See ya."

Gilbertra grinned "Bye. My mom should be here soon too."

Tobias happily walked over to his mother "Why don't I just pick him up? I'm super strong like Daddy?"

America smiled and climbed out the car "I'll do it."

Avery grabbed the crutches "I can do it myself." He struggled up and staggered in the car.

America sighed "I can help you; you're going to just end up hurting yourself even more."

"I have to do things myself Daddy!" Avery snapped.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." America sighed getting back in the driver's side.

England frowned slightly "Are you okay?"

Avery nodded "Yes…"

England nodded "If you're sure…"

"I am…I just don't want to depend on people. I have to do this by myself how else can I heal?" Avery said sliding over slightly.

England nodded slightly "Well okay."

Tobias sat in and grinned sheepishly "Sorry I keep robbing your things…"

Avery smiled a little "I know you're doing it just to make me laugh."

Tobias nodded "Of course bro! I love you!"

England smiled and got in the car "You two are so sweet."

Avery blushed and looked out the window noticing Elfriede waiting for her parents. Her hair waved slightly in the breeze. He gulped and looked down.

**AN: okay all done for now o3o sorry it's so short. But anyway next one will be PruAus with more of Hungary x Macau and Anaztazia and her relationship with her dad. Also have more Gilly being insecure.**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please review~**

 


	7. Bacterial Contamination PruAus

** Chapter 7: Bacterial Contamination **

Gilbertra scowled at her music sheets and tore them up; she hated the pressure of writing a new song. Yes she loved music but when she had to do it for her homework or for her mother she felt pressured it was usually a hobby for her but right now she felt she must do it so it became not very enjoyable for her at all. She threw her pencil across the room and slumped on the piano, her mother came in and saw her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"There has to be something." Austria sighed.

Gilbertra looked up "I can't write any music, I suck."

"That isn't true and you know it." Austria smiled; he picked up one of the discarded sheet music and hummed the tune on the page "This one is very good."

Gilbertra pulled a face "It's depressing."

Austria looked at her puzzled "You think so?"

Gilbertra nodded "I always seem to do slow, sad type music. I want to do an upbeat song."

"Gilbertra…do you…feel depressed?" Austria sat down next to her on the bench.

"…no." she played with a loose button on her dress "Just…unhappy I guess…"

"What's wrong?" Austria placed a hand on her back.

"I'm sick of everyone keep pointing out how different I am to Elfriede and Ana. Some older girls laugh at my eyes too…I wish you would let me wear contacts." She sighed.

Austria frowned "You're too young for contacts and besides you should be proud of your eyes."

"Oh yeah, because being an asymmetrical freak is something to be proud of." Gilbertra snorted "Why can't they be a normal colour? Like brown." She yanked on her hair "And why is this so damn white! It's hideous! Sure the colours look cool on Vater but not on me! I just look like a demon version of Ana and Elfi."

Austria shook his head "Don't be silly Gilbertra, you look nothing like them."

"Exactly!"

"What I meant is" Austria interrupted "that you are your own person. No one can change that." He cupped her face "You're beautiful sveetheart."

"You're going to say that, you're my mutter." Gilbertra pouted.

"That isn't true." Austria kissed her forehead "Come and have a break with me and Friedrich we're baking cookies."

Gilbertra sighed "Okay, can I lick the bowl?"

Austria laughed "Very well."

Friedrich looked up as his sister walked in, she ruffled his hair and he smiled happily. He admired his older sister but it usually took a lot for her to notice him because he was so quiet and well behaved. "What cookies are we baking?"

"Chocolate chip." He mumbled.

Austria smiled "Friedrich you shouldn't mumble."

"Sorry." Friedrich said softly. His hands were caked in flour and dough and he had some butter smeared across his nose. Gilbertra giggled.

"You're so messy."

Friedrich looked up at his mother "I am?"

Austria smiled "Don't worry she doesn't mean it in a bad way."

Gilbertra sighed softly "He looks cute with white hair too…but I look dumb…"

Austria looked at her sadly "Gilbertra…"

Gilbertra sighed "I know, I know."

Prussia burst through the door laughing "Hey! Look whose here!"

Anaztazia smiled as she entered "Hello sister."

Gilbertra looked at her and sighed "Yeah…"

Anaztazia blinked "What's wrong?" her ruby eyes had darkened to be able to be mistaken as brown. Gilbertra hated how her sister looked relatively normal while in her eyes she was still a freak.

Austria smiled "Don't worry about her."

Prussia frowned slightly "Yo kid are you okay?"

"Yes Vati…" Gilbertra walked off.

Prussia looked at Austria who shook his head "I don't know."

Anaztazia looked puzzled "Is it something I said?"

Austria smiled "Nein, she's just not feeling too good."

Gilbertra ran upstairs and barged into the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror tears gliding down her face. She hated her stupid school but worse of all she hated her ugly mismatched eyes. She stared at them, why was she born with such ugly eyes? She bit her lip "They're so ugly…deformed." She sniffled and tried a pose like her dad "I-I'm too awesome to get hurt about all that! Kesesese!" her smile faded "Who am I kidding?" fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks "I-I'm not like Vater…" She opened up the medicine cupboard and pulled out some scissors "M-maybe I can cut one eye out…" she closed it and stared at herself "But which one do I cut?" she covered her right eye, the ruby one glittering at her "With red I look like Vater." She covered the left one leaving the amethyst one on show "But with purple I show that I am my Mutter's kid too. S-so which one do I choose?" she threw the scissors and sobbed "I don't know what to do!" she punched the mirror smashing it and fell to the floor of the bathroom holding her knees to her chest.

Prussia heard the commotion and walked upstairs "Kiddo? Are you alright?" he opened the bathroom door and gasped at the glass shards scattering the sink and floor and his daughter curled up on the floor sobbing into her knees. Her skirts were bloodied from deep cuts on her hand. "Gilbertra vhat happened?"

Gilbertra looked up her hair stuck to her wet face "E-everyone hates me because of my ugly eyes."

"Come on Gilly! They're so pretty and original!"

"I don't vant to be "original" I vant to be like everyone else…I vant to be loved and smiled upon like Elfriede and Ana, I want people to see me and smile at me because I'm pretty and smart…I don't vant people to look at me and laugh because of my eyes and because I'm so stupid looking…" Gilbertra tugged on her long silver hair "Not even having long beautiful hair like them makes me look good! I just look pathetic." she stood up and grabbed the scissors again.

"Vait! Gilbertra you're not-NEIN!" But Prussia was too late Gilbertra grabbed her long hair and started cutting; the metallic snips loud in the bathroom. Prussia grabbed her wrist and pulled the scissors away. Gilbertra sobbed into his chest. Prussia sighed and stroked her hair he looked down at the puddle of silver surrounding their feet. "Gilly…let vater cut your hair nicely. I'll give you a cute short stylish bob ja? That's all the fashion in England's home right now! You'll look really nice!"

Gilbertra nodded and sniffled "It won't make me like Elf-"

"Nein it won't make you like Elfie or Ana, it will make you Gilbertra." Prussia smiled a little "Hey maybe I can buy you some new clothes too ja? Not these silly dresses your Mutter is always buying you, I never liked them they always make you a carbon copy of your cousin and sister it sucks! Hey! Let's buy you some nice jeans huh? Jeans and a new shirt? Maybe a hoodie for Winter? I mean you're always stealing my hoodies." He laughed lightly, he cut her hair into a fashionable pageboy's bob with her bangs covering one eye in a delicate pixie way. It looked beautiful on her; her hair feathered her face and made her look more petite and pretty. It highlighted her eyes in a whole new way instead of horribly throwing them into focus like her long hair did, it made them shine differently, maybe because now she looked like her own person instead of a horribly distorted warped version of Elfriede and Anaztazia. Prussia personally hated how Austria dressed Gilbertra the same way as Elfriede because once they stood next to each other in the same dress and hair style, Elfriede always looked like a beautiful angel with her long golden hair (it grew back since the gum incident) and blue eyes and Gilbertra always looked like a mischievous demon with her silver hair and mismatched red and purple eyes.

Prussia hated how people would coo over Elfriede too and kind of recoil when they saw Gilbertra because she looked so much like Elfriede but so much NOT like her. Prussia cupped his daughter's face "There…you look good. Look at yourself."

Gilbertra smiled a little as she saw herself in the broken shards of what remained of the mirror "V-vater I look…nice." She mumbled.

"Ja you do! Now let's get your hand fixed up and go shopping!" Prussia cheered. He cleaned her hand up making sure to pick out all the remaining glass fragments and bandaged it up with a torn up shirt of his, he then grabbed Germany's wallet and left with his beloved daughter.

Gilbertra looked around the store; Prussia cackled and grabbed some clothes. "Come on put these on."

Gilbertra took the outfit and tried them on; she wore a short plaid red skirt that had black petticoats underneath and she wore black leggings underneath that. Giggling she wiggled her feet in her knee length lace up purple boots and she brushed down her dark purple lacy vest. "Well how do I look?"

"Almost perfect." Prussia held out an Alice band and slid it onto her head; it had a large red bow with purple lace trim "There." She grinned and hugged him hard.

Prussia laughed and grabbed her he flipped Germany's card at the cashier, she took it and ran it through the till "There we go sir."

Prussia cackled holding the bags full of jeans and hoodies and skirts and pretty clothes. Gilbertra gazed at her boots; she twirled admiring the way the skirt flared around her legs. Prussia placed a hand on her head "Hey kiddo…do you still feel bad?"

Gilbertra shook her head "Nein! I feel happy now."

Prussia smiled and took her hand "Let's go get some ice cream and some donuts huh? CRAP!"

Gilbertra yelped and nearly fell off the kerb "Wh-what's wrong Vater?"

"Scheiss! I forgot I had a son!" Prussia scooped Gilbertra in her arms and ran to the toy store; he looked around "What would he like?"

Gilbertra giggled "Do you forget him because he's so quiet?"

Prussia nodded "Ja he is so quiet."

Gilbertra giggled again "Okay! Let's see what shall we get him." She looked around and saw a cute teddy bear that had a music note on its tummy and a little baton in its paw. "Hey! He would love this." She smiled and held it up.

Prussia grinned "Hey that's cute!"

Gilbertra smiled and cuddled it "He loves toys!"

They made it back home, Austria frowned "Where did you two go off t-Ah! Gilbertra! Your hair! Your clothes! Wh-what happened?!" he grabbed her by the shoulders in horror "Who could've done such a thing?!"

"It was me Roddy." Prussia sighed rolling his eyes "I was sick of her, Ana and Elfi looking the same. They're not the same. Elfriede looks perfect in the long dresses and the long blonde hair because she's so pretty and perfect. Gilly's like me…she's unusual looking and pretty in a different way! So I had to change her up a bit. She looks better like this. Unique. Perfect." He grinned.

Gilbertra smiled back happily "Ja. Don't you like it Mutter?"

"W-well…it is a shock…" Austria mumbled "But…I guess it doesn't look too bad."

Gilbertra grinned "I look awesome!"

Prussia laughed and grabbed her in a one armed hug "Yeah you do!"

Austria smiled softly "Very well now off you go to play."

Gilbertra ran off happily, Austria was about to turn away to go back into the kitchen when Prussia grabbed his wrist "Hey…Prinzessin can I have a word?"

Austria nodded "Sure."

Prussia sighed "I had to do something she…well I caught her trying to decide which eye to cut out…so that she would be normal…Prinzessin she's really upset about her eyes. I feel like it's partly my fault."

Austria looked horrified at the idea of his daughter performing self-mutilation from the bullying she was receiving "N-nein…it's my fault…I tried to make her fit in so much with her cousin and sister that I made her even more of an outcaste. But because I saw her as special and adorable I didn't realise I was making her contrast…" he sighed softly "short hair suits her."

"Ja I know!" Prussia cackled softly.

Austria smiled sadly "I'm sorry…"

Prussia kissed his cheek "Don't be. Come on." He took his hand and pulled him into the living room happily.

Austria smiled "Gilbert. I have to check on the children."

"They're fine. Besides where did you say West had gone to?"

"The park with his children." Austria answered, he jumped as the doorbell rang "Who could that be?" he stood up and walked over to the door.

Prussia followed "Kesesese did West forget his keys? That's so weird. Having a baby fried his organisation."

Austria rolled his eyes and opened the door; he felt small arms wrap around his waist and small sobs wracked from the figure. "M-Mutter! I-I'm not a country anymore! I-I should be dead but I'm not! What if I die?!"

Prussia looked puzzled "Mutter?"

Austria pulled Kugel Mugel off him and knelt down "I told you to call me Bruder…"

Kugel sniffled "I know but I couldn't help it. You are my mutter! You have to save me…"

Austria sighed and pulled the young Pre-teen into the kitchen, even though Sealand has aged slightly poor Kugel couldn't. He was stuck in time forever due to his micronation breaking down. Austria sat him down and handed him a drink "Now tell me what is wrong."

Kugel Mugel sniffed again "Ladonia told me that I will die…because I don't exist."

Prussia laughed "Kid by law I should've died years ago and yet I have lived to fuck your brother and give him two kids!"

"Yes all while fathering another." Austria muttered "He's right. You won't die Kugel Mugel. You'll be just like your Vate-err like Prussia."

Prussia stared at him, he saw Austria's cheeks go red and his glasses steam in embarrassment. He took them off and wiped them. "What did you mean by Vater?"

Kugel looked down, he knew who his father was but he was always forbidden by Austria to call either of them by the parental pronoun in case it caused problems. Austria looked at him "Haven't you ever wondered why Friedrich looked like him?"

Prussia scratched the back of his head "Well…I just never thought about it to be honest."

Austria rolled his eyes "So will this be another addition to Germany's house?"

Kugel looked at him sadly "I'll…I'll go back to the ruins…"

"Ruins?!" Austria yelped "No! No child of mine will sit in ruins and freeze."

Kugel smiled "Thank you! It's very cold there…in winter I had to find a blanket but I drew lots of art of us three celebrating Christmas together."

Austria felt tears fill his eyes "Why didn't you tell me you were homeless?"

"I…I didn't want to intrude…sometimes I would…come here and see you through the window. I would sit in that tree." He pointed outside to a giant tree "I would see you play with Gilbertra and Friedrich and be all happy and I never wanted to intrude. I even stayed over one Christmas; I watched you all in the living room and pretended I was there."

Austria pulled him into a hug and sobbed into his hair. Prussia smiled and placed his hand on Austria's shoulder "Hey…I'll ask Bruder if he can stay…I mean…he's our son, right?"

Austria nodded and broke away from him wiping his eyes "Ja."

Soon enough the door opened and a happy bouncy cheer rang out "Ciao~"

Austria smiled softly "Well time to break the news."

Prussia picked up Kugel making him yelp "Okay! Let's go see your uncle!" he ran up to them "Hey! West!"

Germany raised an eyebrow seeing Kugel "Is this another child you fathered somehow?"

"Now that you mention it…" Prussia grinned "Yes. He is mine and Austria's first kid."

Gilbertra frowned "I thought I was your first kid."

Prussia smiled "Turns out I did have a son after all!"

Friedrich looked at his mother sadly; Austria kicked him in the shin. Prussia yelped "Don't worry I meant before my girls."

Germany frowned slightly "How could that be?"

Austria blushed "Well…Gilbert could never leave me alone…"

Italy giggled "Aww he's so cute! He looks like Friedrich!"

"Well actually Friedrich looks like him; he came after him after all." Austria said.

Germany sighed "I suppose you want him to stay."

Prussia looked sad "He's homeless…"

Germany took in the boys appearance, he was a little on the thin side and he had dirt on his clothes and face; it even smudged his knees and elbows. His hair was in messy plaits. Kugel looked self-conscious. "Oh…well of course he can stay."

Prussia cheered "Let's bath you!"

Austria smiled and scooped up Friedrich "You need one too."

**XxX**

Prussia hummed happily as he looked around the toy store, it was Gilbertra's birthday and he needed to find a toy she would love. Austria sighed holding Friedrich's hand; Prussia was just as bad as a child when in the toy store. He suddenly gasped and grabbed a box "Hey look!" Austria banged straight into the back of him.

"Ouch! Why did you stop?" he rubbed his nose frowning.

Prussia turned around holding a box which contained a doll which was a greenish colour in the skin and had painted stitches on, her hair was black and white streaked. Her eyes were two different colours, one green one blue. Austria frowned "Monster High? What are these strange dolls?"

Prussia grinned "Yeah but look at her eyes."

Austria nodded "Yes…"

"Maybe if we buy her these strange dolls, she will love herself more." Prussia picked up a white haired one with pinkish purple eyes. "I can paint the eyes on this one and make her look like Gilly."

"But isn't that just highlighting her eyes?" Austria frowned. "Wouldn't that be like rubbing it in?"

"No. If we try to cover it up that she has unusual eyes or make her forget then it will hurt more every time she gets mocked or someone mentions them. So if we remind her then she will be proud of her unusualness and the more dolls we show her with the eyes then the more she will understand how cool and pretty having two different eyes is." Prussia grinned "So whenever she gets mocked about them she won't even care anymore she'll be proud of them."

Austria smiled gently "Yes that seems like a good idea, you know our daughter better than I do."

"Of course! She has mein awesome blood!" Prussia cackled softly.

Friedrich shyly pressed the same doll in his hands but it was a plushie instead with material buttons for eyes instead of real ones and coloured yarn for her hair. "She would like this too." He mumbled shyly.

Prussia ruffled his hair "You're right kiddo she would!"

Friedrich smiled and took his mother's hand again. Austria smiled at him "You know your sister well."

Friedrich giggled and nodded "I love my sister that's why."

Austria smiled and patted his hair gently "I know."

Once home Prussia had taken the silver haired one out of her box and painted her eyes in purple and red. He cut her hair into the same as Gilbertra's and grinning her placed her back in her box. She looked perfect, the job was amazing if he did say so himself. Cackling softly he wrapped up the present.

Soon enough Gilbertra's birthday arrived; she bounced around the room in excitement "Vati! Can I open a present now?"

Prussia laughed "Nah not yet kiddo wait until the others come."

Gilbertra picked up a present and gave it a squeeze feeling the box underneath "I want to open it~"

Austria pulled it out of her hands "Be patient."

Gilbertra leapt around again "I can't even open a small one?"

"Nope." Prussia laughed.

Gilbertra pouted and felt around all the presents, Italy came in the room and giggled "Hey don't be so naughty."

Gilbertra giggled "I want to open one but Vati won't let me."

"Then you should be a good girl and not open it." Italy patted her head.

Gilbertra ran up to the window and smiled as she saw Marcus happily chatting to his mother as he walked up the driveway carrying a large present in his arms. Romano smiled holding Candita close. Spain smiled happily and walked up to the door, Prussia opened the door and laughed happily

Spain smiled and hugged him "Hola!"

Gilbertra flew out the door to hug him happily "Marcus!"

Marcus giggled, the present getting squished in between them "Hello Gilly."

Romano smiled and took the present "Here, do you want to open your present now?"

Gilbertra grabbed it before her parents could refuse; she happily tore off the wrapping and gazed at a beautiful soft white teddy bear with purple glass eyes and a big red bow around its neck. She smiled and hugged it "Thank you."

Marcus giggled happily "I chose it because it has the same colours as you."

Romano tilted up the foot "I-I um…tried to sew the flag on but I don't know if it's good…" the flag was cut in half and hand sewn on the foot, one half of the flag was the Austrian and the other the Prussian. She smiled and hugged him making him gasp.

"I love it Mr Romano!"

Romano patted her back awkwardly "G-good."

Spain smiled "Aww she's so cute~ so are you having a good birthday?"

"So far, yes." Gilbertra smiled happily.

Prussia grinned "Come on in you two! We have beer and stuff."

Marcus skipped in "I want beer."

Romano shook his head "No beer for you." He gently placed Candita down who ran in and glared at Germany who was tidying up the last few decorations.

"Up!" she demanded.

Germany looked at Italy who smiled cheerfully "She loves you~"

Germany nodded and picked her up; Candita pouted and shoved her thumb in her mouth scowling at her uncle. Germany smiled and held her close "What's wrong?"

"Nuffin."

Gilbertra came running in "Hey! Can I open my presents now?"

Prussia laughed "No."

Gilbertra puffed out her cheeks "Mean."

Prussia smiled "Go outside to play while you wait."

Gilbertra nodded and happily grabbed Marcus' hand "Come on!"

He smiled and happily ran out with her, Gilbertra smiled and climbed up her favourite tree. Marcus giggled and climbed up too, he swung himself up to her level; she was a lot faster at climbing than he was. "I hope you like our other present." He said happily.

"Huh?" Gilbertra looked down "What is it?"

"It's special." Marcus grinned.

Gilbertra giggled and sat in a dip in between two branches "Is it a doll?"

Marcus shook his head "Nope~"

Gilbertra looked thoughtful "Another stuffed toy?"

Marcus shook his head again "Nope."

Gilbertra frowned slightly in thought; she didn't know what else it could be. She looked at him curiously, he struggled up on the branch below her and she giggled "You can do it."

Marcus slipped slightly "Whoa!"

"Hey! Be careful!" Gilbertra thrust out her hand, Marcus grabbed it and gasped as she yanked him up. Marcus grinned and latched onto her hand. He saw a band aid on her knee.

"What happened?"

Gilbertra giggled "Oh I fell over."

Marcus giggled too, Gilbertra was prone to clumsiness, when she was younger she was always decorated in bandages either on her nose, elbows or knees. Marcus hummed happily, he watched his mother come outside "Hey! Time for presents. What the hell are you doing up there Markey?!" he yelped.

Marcus smiled and stood up "Catch me Mama!"

"Gah! Don't!" Romano ran to the bottom of the tree as Marcus jumped. He caught him and was knocked back onto the floor from the force. His son was a lot bigger than he used to be after all.

Marcus smiled "Oops sorry Mama~"

Romano grunted and stood up, he patted the dust and dirt off his trousers then proceeded to pat his son down. Gilbertra slid out the tree getting her dress caught on a few branches and tearing it in places. Romano smiled "Your mom is going to kill you."

Gilbertra grinned "Nah~"

Romano shook his head "She will."

Gilbertra happily scurried in; Austria gasped "Look at your pretty dress! It's a mess! Are you crazy?!"

Prussia rolled his eyes "It's just a dress, calm down."

Austria glared at him "I knew this would happen. She can't keep tidy and nicely dressed for two seconds."

"Sorry she's not Elfriede." Prussia snapped pulling his daughter close to him.

"I don't care that she isn't Elfriede! Why can't she be all tidy and neat like her sister?!" Austria snapped.

Gilbertra gasped "I-I'm not…you wish I was Ana?"

Austria covered his mouth and blushed "N-no I never meant that."

"You did!" Gilbertra burst into tears and ran up to her room.

"Gil-" Prussia was about to go upstairs but Austria placed a hand on his shoulder "Nein…I'll go." He sighed.

Gilbertra sobbed and froze when her mother walked in "Gilly…I'm sorry I upset you." Austria sat down on the side of the bed and placed a hand on her head "Gilbertra I love you…I don't care that you're not perfect…I know that but I never let you know."

Gilbertra sniffed "So…you don't hate my eyes?"

Austria blinked "Why would I hate your eyes? I love everything about you."

Gilbertra smiled "You do?"

"Of course I do! You're my darling daughter." Austria smiled and hugged her

Prussia watched Hungary come in smiling happily "Hey! Anaztazia has a new outfit all for her sister."

Prussia pouted; her outfit consisted of a short denim skirt with shorts underneath and a tank top. "Hey! Hey! What's with the short skirt?!"

"Oh relax she has shorts on underneath." Hungary sighed rolling her eyes.

Prussia pouted "I don't want her to be like you! Eighteen years old and getting her nipples pierced for a dare!"

Macau looked at Hungary and grinned "You have piercings?"

Hungary blushed deeply "Shut up! We don't talk about that!" she snapped at Prussia.

She sat down and took out her breast to feed her little baby boy "And that's another thing! Stop taking your tit out!" he snapped.

Hungary snorted "You're just jealous."

"Pfft of your saggy tits no way." Prussia smirked.

Macau glared "Hey! There is no need for this. Your daughter looks fine. Ana is wearing suitable clothes."

Prussia folded his arms "Whatever. Do what you want, just don't come crying to me if she's preggers at fifteen."

Macau rolled his eyes "She won't be. I'm raising her well."

"Excuse me,  _ you're  _ raising her?! She's my kid!" Prussia yelled.

"Then act like a father and not a spoilt brat Gilbert." Prussia looked over his shoulder to see Austria glaring at him.

"R-Roderich…I'm sorry." Prussia grabbed him and hugged onto him "I'm sorry!"

Austria sighed and hugged him back "You're a nuisance."

Macau saw Hungary adjusting her son self-consciously, he placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't listen to him you're still beautiful. You have had two babies."

Hungary sighed "He's right…I'm hideous. I'm fat, I can't shift the baby weight like the boys can…it's not fair." She buried her face in her son's hair.

Macau shook his head "Don't listen to him…he's just being an idiot…you look as beautiful as ever, yes you may have not shifted the baby weight yet but that doesn't make you any less attractive to me."

Hungary smiled at him "You're the only one I'm trying to impress, so if you don't care then who cares what anyone else thinks right?"

"Right." Macau smiled petting her hair.

Gilbertra pulled on Prussia's shirt "Can I open my presents now?"

Prussia nodded "Sure kiddo."

Gilbertra cheered and dragged Marcus over to the presents, she tore open his second one to reveal a pretty bracelet that had daisys around in place of the chain to mimic a daisy chain. She stuck out her hand "Can you tie it on?"

Marcus nodded and clipped it on with shaky hands. "There." He smiled seeing it dangle nicely on her wrist. Gilbertra giggled and hugged him.

Austria smiled "Isn't that a pretty little bracelet, make sure you take it off when you play outside Gilbertra, I don't want you to break it climbing trees or whatever."

Gilbertra placed her hand over the bracelet "I'll be super careful!"

Austria nodded "Well make sure you are."

Marcus giggled. "I'm glad you liked it. Mama made it."

"N-no! I-I brought it!" Romano blushed which proved that he really had made it.

Austria smiled "It's very lovely."

Romano looked away shyly "Y-yeah…it's one of my crappiest ones…" he mumbled.

Spain laughed "It took him three tries to make it and he stayed up all night."

Romano head butted him in the shoulder "D-don't tell them that!"

Prussia laughed happily "That's so cute~"

Romano pouted hard at the two of them, Austria smiled "Don't worry we appreciate it, I promise."

Spain patted Gilbertra on the hair "Are you being a good girl?"

"Sometimes." She grinned mischievously.

Austria rolled his eyes "Yes I know all about your "sometimes good" act."

Gilbertra giggled and grabbed other presents to tear them open, Austria watched her to make sure she never ripped the actual presents. Gilbertra tore open the monster High dolls her eyes wide in surprise "Oh…" she gazed at the one with bi-coloured eyes and touched the plastic covering her face "She's…different." She whispered "Like me…but she's pretty."

Prussia smiled "Like you."

Gilbertra giggled and carefully placed the doll to the side still in its box, she tore open another present which showed the hand painted doll her father created for her. She burst into tears and hugged the doll close "Y-you got me a doll! Sh-she looks like me!" she sobbed.

Austria looked concerned "I told you this was a bad idea!" he said to Prussia who looked anxious, he knelt down in front of her.

"Gilly don't cry…don't you like it? I just wanted you to see that your eyes are pretty." Prussia pulled the doll out of her arms "Do you want me to repaint the eyes to her normal colour?"

Gilbertra wiped her nose on her sleeve and shook her head "No! Vati! Please don't! I-I'm crying because I'm happy! She's special! No one else can have a doll like me."

Prussia breathed out in relief and handed it back to her grinning "I'm glad you like it kiddo."

Gilbertra gently pulled her out of the box and smiled in happiness "She's really pretty!"

Prussia smiled and patted her head "You really like it? I thought if I brought you dolls with odd eyes then you'd start accepting your own more."

Gilbertra nodded happily "I do Vati! I don't care anymore. They're awesome!" she giggled.

Prussia laughed "Yeah~"

Austria smiled "Is this the best birthday ever?"

Gilbertra nodded "Uh-huh~"

"Wait…" Friedrich shoved something in her arms "I-I picked this out…"

Gilbertra blinked and opened it up to see the doll "Oh! It's so cute!" she giggled and hugged her brother tightly "Thanks!"

Friedrich giggled happily and snuggled into her arms. "I love you sister."

"I love you too, silly brother." Gilbertra giggled.

**AN: sorry that this took so long I had a lot of brain farts and stuff happened. But now I should be more regular. Also the Kugel Mugel thing is from one of my friend's headcanons. So thank you Mira for the idea.**

**Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Please review~**


	8. Sayoko Spamano

**Chapter 8: Sayoko**

Spain sighed as Candita kicked at him "I don't want to have that for dinner."

"Stop it." Spain shoved her in her chair "Now stop this silly noise."

Romano walked in nursing a headache "Candi, shut up or you'll get no dinner at all."

Candita stopped and started to cry "I hate you!"

"Yeah sometimes I feel the same way kid." Romano sighed and took his seat.

Candita pouted and shoved her spoon in her bowl of chicken and rice. Marcus ate his own "Mama, do you really hate Candi?"

"Of course not." Romano closed his eyes to block out the light.

Spain looked concerned "You've been getting headaches a lot lately."

"Yeah." Romano knew it was stress, he had been thinking long and hard about his brother's request "Toni, tomorrow I'm going to Feli's can you come with me?"

Spain nodded "Si of course I can." Romano opened his eyes and winced at the glare of the sun on the pale walls. Spain handed him some medicine "Here take this."

"Thanks." Romano smiled.

The next day, Italy opened the door to be met with Romano pouting and Spain looking cheerful as always. He smiled happily "Ve~ come in!"

They both walked in "Is Germany here?" Romano asked.

Italy nodded "Si I'll just go get him."

Romano sat down heavily on the sofa, Spain looked concerned, he had no idea what this was about "Sweetie-"

Romano held a hand up to cut him off, he needed to muster up his strength, he couldn't risk Spain's sweet words. Italy came back with Germany; they sat on the sofa opposite them. Italy looked tense, what was wrong with his brother? He looked pale and dark circles stained his eyes.

Romano stayed looking at his hands "So I've been thinking about that request you gave me."

Italy gripped Germany's hand "S-si?"

Romano never looked up in case his honesty fell away and he said a lie that would hurt "I'll do it. I'll carry Germany's kid for you."

Italy burst into tears "Oh Fratello!"

"But!" Romano called out before he could be glomped; he looked into his brother's tearful eyes. "You have to promise me this is the last kid. No matter how old it gets."

Germany looked at Italy who gulped "S-si."

He frowned slightly "You promise?"

"Si." Italy nodded sounding more determined.

Romano nodded "Good. I'm not saying that to be a selfish shit, I just don't want any kids left in the dark."

"I love all my kids!" Italy said tears forming.

"I know, I know." Romano sighed "I'm just saying. I know how it feels and Markey was ignored and got sick."

Italy nodded tearfully "I know but I never left my kids."

"Yeah, yeah you're a better mother than me." Romano grunted out.

"Nein he never said that!" Germany frowned "Besides Feli lost Celio and I found him in the park..." he muttered

"Yeah I know I'm just being an ass." Romano said he looked at Spain who had been surprisingly silent all this time. "Toni?"

Spain smiled "Si?"

"What do you think?"

"Hm? Oh I think it's sweet of you." Spain kissed his cheek "It's so nice of you."

Romano frowned slightly, Spain's smile looked forced "Okay what gives? Usually you would've killed me in a hug by now or cried and be all 'sweetie you're so kind'."

Spain laughed nervously "Honestly I am happy! I'm just a little jealous that you'll be carrying another man's baby."

"Whoa! Wait!" Romano yelped "I'm not fucking Germany and besides I won't be carrying 'another man's baby'. I'm just a...substitute oven or something."

Spain laughed "Okay."

Germany nodded "Ja, there is no dishonesty. But I could pay you if you'd rather? To make it feel like a job?"

Romano blushed deeply "I-I don't want money! I'm doing this for my brother!"

"How much money?" Spain asked curiously.

"Toni!"

"Well I know it's an expensive process. So I was thinking...ten thousand Euros?" Germany offered.

"Oh...wow..." Spain looked at Romano.

"Of course if it's not enough-"

"Gah!" Romano leapt up cutting Germany off "L-look I don't need paying!"

Italy hugged him "Silly Fratello! You need a gift, come I can let you have one of my new Armani suits."

"A-Armani?" Romano let himself be dragged away.

Spain laughed "Thank you anyway."

Germany frowned "I feel I need to do something. I'll pay off some of your debt to Netherlands, ja?"

Spain burst into tears "That's too kind!"

Germany grunted as Spain launched onto him, he patted his back awkwardly "Ja, ja it's no problem."

"I-I won't have to be at work all day now!" Spain sobbed.

Germany frowned slightly, no wonder his in law family always looked exhausted, what with Spain working all day, every day and Romano practically a single parent.

Romano walked downstairs an hour later wearing a dusty blue Armani. "Fratello played dress up." He muttered. Italy himself was wearing a long t-shirt with the German flag on from the world cup days. It was obviously Germany's judging by the length. Germany blushed bright red, Italy wasn't wearing much else.

Spain laughed "He looks so cute."

Romano rolled his eyes "It sucks that I can't do that because Toni's clothes fit me. He's not much taller and only kinda broader."

"Really? Only kind of? But I've been working so hard my shirts are a little tight now." Spain laughed.

Romano frowned and looked at Spain to see that yes, thanks to all his hard work tending to Netherlands' garden, he had grown more muscles. His t-shirt was straining against his biceps and chest. Romano whimpered and blushed "Goddammit! I'm going home! Make an appointment to get your baby in me!" he stormed off.

Italy giggled "He's so silly."

Spain followed Romano laughing at his cute flustered state.

**XxX**

Romano stretched lazily; he looked over to the sleeping figure of Spain. It was unusual for him to wake up before Spain but he didn't care, he was just happy that he was there. "Toni?" he whispered.

Spain wound his arms around him and opened his eyes "Hola my cutie."

Romano blushed happily, he missed these lazy mornings. The children were on summer holidays so they didn't have to go to school for a good while yet. "I'm so happy you don't have to work so hard now."

"Si, me too." Spain kissed his cheek. "My economy has gotten better lately too."

Romano smiled "Si?"

"Si. So now we're comfortable, not rich like Feli and Germany but now no longer struggling." Spain kissed his nose "You can have a little wife allowance too."

Romano laughed "No thanks."

Spain smiled "Si let's save the money for birthdays and Christmases."

"We get to have a big one this year." Romano looked excited "This time they can all come around here."

Spain nodded "Si." He kissed his cheek.

Romano sat up "I'm glad you're here and not just getting me pregnant then leaving for work."

"Isn't that a husband's job?" Spain teased. He hugged him "But honestly, I'm glad too. I miss you and the children when I'm working."

"They miss you too." Romano said shyly "I'll need all the help I can get when I start to carry their kid. Both of Feli's kids were in the eight pound range when they were born, mine were only in the six."

Spain laughed "Poor Lovi and he's smaller than you.

"Yup." Romano nodded; he paled slightly "Thank fuck I don't have to take his dick, Feli likes to brag about how big it is."

Spain laughed "Me too, I don't want you to want it all the time."

Romano rolled his eyes "You're pretty generous too you know."

"Thank you." Spain blushed modestly.

Romano poked his nose "Idiot." He loved making Spain blush because he was so often made to blush by the Spaniard.

Spain kissed his hand "Si, but I'm your idiot."

Romano blushed "Y-yeah."

Candita burst through the door "Mama!"

"Hey baby another spider?" Romano smiled.

"No, I wan' food." Candita clambered up on the bed dragging her pink stuffed bunny.

Romano kissed her cheek "What would you like?"

Candita looked thoughtful "Cereals."

"Which kind?" Romano ruffled her curls.

"Dunno..." Candita pouted.

Spain smiled "Let daddy find some cereal for you."

"Si." Candita buried her face in her mother's chest.

Romano smiled and held her close. "Shall we get Markey up?"

"Nah let him sleep." Spain answered. "He doesn't need to get up."

Romano grinned "Breakfast in bed, such a lucky girl~" he flicked the television on at the bottom of their bed and turned it on to some cartoons for her. They rarely used it except for moments like this. Candita sucked her thumb and watched the cartoons.

Spain came back with some cereal for her "Here we go. Some cereal for the princess~"

Candita shuffled around in Romano's lap so that she faced her father "Si!"

Spain laughed and handed her the cereal, Romano rested his chin on Candita's head "She's so cute."

Spain nodded "Si, don't make a mess in Mama and Dama's bed."

"Si." Candita mumbled around her mouthful.

Romano gently let go of her "Stay there I'm just going to get dressed."

Candita waved her spoon in acknowledgement her eyes stuck to the television. Spain smiled and followed Romano into the ensuit; Romano blushed "Usually when you follow me you want sex."

Spain laughed "No!"

Romano squinted at him suspiciously "Fine." He started to strip, Spain followed suit and happily climbed in the shower, he turned it on to allow it to warm up. Romano was holding a towel and just staring at Spain, his mouth agape. Spain's body really _ was _ different, he had broadened out and he was more muscular, hardly like Germany or even America but a lot more than his usual athletic slim physique. "Goddammit! Now  _ you're _ a fucking muscle bastard!"

Spain looked over his shoulder "Hm?" Romano hugged him from behind, his hands flying all over his body. Spain raised his eyebrows in surprise "Sweetie?"

"Sh-shut up!" Romano whimpered and bit his lip, he wanted him but they couldn't have sex in case he accidentally got pregnant...looks like there was no other choice "Canitopyou?" he mumbled hastily making his sentence sound like one word.

"What was that?" Spain asked.

"C-can I...t-top you?" Romano looked at him, his cheeks bright red.

"Si of course, but I thought you didn't want sex." Spain smiled.

"That was before I saw you." Romano shuddered in pleasure.

Spain laughed "I only filled out a bit, probably middle age spread or something."

"D-Don't be stupid." Romano mumbled, he shyly pushed against him his erection sticking in his back.

"Well okay then sweetie." Spain laughed getting the shower gel. "Here use this, you'll be cleaning me too~"

"I-Idiot!" Romano yelped snatching the gel from out of his hands.

**XxX**

Romano looked nervous as his doctor got out an instrument "Don't worry." She smiled "IVF is virtually painless."

"I-I know." Romano closed his eyes gripping onto Italy's hand, he didn't want Spain to have anything to do with the child. He feared that it would seem like it was his and Spain's kid. Italy watched Dr. Garcia with anxious eyes, she walked up to Romano who was lying back his legs up in stirrups. Italy felt his hand tighten, looking down he saw his brother's eyes clenched shut.

"It's okay Fratello."

Dr. Garcia knelt down "A small uncomfortable feeling now." She warned.

Romano yelped as the tool was inserted, he whimpered and breathed out a sigh of relief when she said "All done now."

Italy cheered happily "Ve~ you have my tiny baby in you."

"It's a microscopic blob." Romano pouted "But I guess it's your microscopic blob."

"Si." Italy giggled happily.

Romano sat up and looked at the doctor "So that's it? I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, just make sure you don't have sex for a while because there is a chance the body will fight the egg when it detects the familiar semen." She said.

"O-okay. Can I...give it?" Romano blushed.

"Yes of course." She nodded.

Italy smiled at him "Thank you Fratello."

Romano nodded "Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand as if to wave away his gratefulness.

At home Romano threw himself on his bed, he felt so weird; he was pregnant yet he didn't feel it. Marcus looked away from playing with his sister and looked at his father "Is Mama okay?"

"Si, hold on." Spain walked upstairs and knocked on the door "Sweetie?"

Romano grunted in answer, Spain took that as approval and walked in. Romano looked at him "Well...it's done, the kid is in there."

Spain smiled "That's cute."

"Not really, it's just a tiny blob. Nothing to be cute at the moment." He shrugged.

Spain walked over to him and kissed his cheek "Si, but it'll become something cute."

"Yup, Fratello's baby." Romano stretched lazily again. "Oh, so the doctor recommends that I top you for a while in case the kid gets rejected."

Spain laughed "That's fine~"

Romano blushed as he reached out to pet his tummy "D-don't..."

"Hm?" Spain tilted his head.

"I-I don't want this to feel like our kid and then we don't give it to Veni." Romano mumbled.

Spain smiled "Oh Lovi, I understand."

Romano nodded gratefully "Thank you."

Spain lay on the bed and stretched out "Sweetie, I still think this is a nice thing you are doing."

"I know." Romano laughed, he reached out and held his hand. "Toni I'm glad I'm doing this for him, are you?"

Spain nodded "I wasn't at first because the idea of you carrying another man's baby upsets me. But I am now, because I know the baby isn't yours and someone else's, it's just theirs and you're a baby oven." He laughed.

"I told you!" Romano grinned.

Spain kissed his cheek "Will I ever get another?"

"Honestly, I don't want another, I'm happy with the two I have. A boy and a girl, what could be better?" Romano said playing with the wedding ring on Spain's finger.

"Maybe both?" Spain teased but he smiled "Si I know."

"I'll get you a frickin' cat if it gets you off my back." Romano smiled.

Spain laughed again.

**XxX**

Romano held his stomach sighing, he was about a few weeks gone and the sickness had already started, but thankfully you couldn't see any bump yet unlike England and Sealand who were already at the stealing the father's clothes stage. He groaned and glared at the sky, he hated summer so much. Spain smiled and handed him a large glass of iced tomato juice. "Thanks." Romano sipped it in relief "This brings back memories huh? Remember when I was preggers with Markey in the summer?"

"Si and you had an ice cube on your head." Spain laughed.

"Yeah." Romano smiled "I still haven't ruled that out yet."

Spain ruffled his hair "Just rest, at least this time you're not heavily pregnant."

Romano whined and placed the ice cube on his still flat tummy instead "Here I'll cool down my nephew instead."

"Or niece." Spain smiled.

"Veni thinks it'll be a boy." Romano lied, it was actually him who thought it was but he didn't want to say the two dreaded words.

"Mother's instinct, si?" Spain smiled saying them instead.

"Si." Romano nodded gratefully.

"Man I would never do what you're doing." Came a smooth voice from the doorway.

Romano spun around to see Portugal leaning against the doorframe "Who asked you? Why are you here anyway you idiot?" Romano snapped.

Portugal laughed "Marcus let me in and besides I wanted to see you."

"Why?" Romano asked suspiciously.

"Oh come on it'll be just a quick day out with me." Portugal winked.

"I'd rather fuck myself with a wurst then spend all day with you." Romano glared folding his arms.

Spain frowned at his brother "Why are you here really?"

"Okay, how about you spend just a few hours with me. Have a few drinks." Portugal shrugged.

"I'm pregnant." Romano snorted.

"You can have Vodka and Cranberry without the vodka." Portugal grinned.

"Fine. Just one drink with you then you take me back home." Romano sighed.

"One drink." Portugal promised.

Spain frowned suspiciously, he didn't like this at all; not because he didn't trust Romano but because he didn't trust his brother.

Later that night the two were in the nearest bar, Romano was cradling a glass of apple juice "So what's all this about?"

Portugal shrugged "I'm just amazed at how you could ruin your body for your brother."

"Toni can't carry, wouldn't you do the same?" Romano asked before taking a sip.

"Not really." Portugal grinned "But then again we're not the closest of brothers."

Romano raised an eyebrow "Well anyway I don't mind."

"So, does this mean you can't have sex?" Portugal asked curiously.

"Y-yeah for a while anyway." Romano blushed.

Portugal grinned again "I see."

Romano cleared his throat "Look after my drink I'm going for a piss." He walked off.

Portugal grinned and took out a small packet, he emptied it into Romano's drink and stirred it with the straw. "Maybe you'll relax now." He murmured.

Romano came back and drank some of his juice, he frowned and looked at the glass curiously "This tastes weird..."

Portugal shrugged "Maybe it's the pregnancy." He said not meeting his eyes so that he couldn't see the small smirk on his face.

"Hmm...maybe." Romano drained the glass.

A couple of hours later and Romano was on the dance floor shaking his hips around, his eyes were glazed over. He giggled and sashayed over to Portugal "Toni...Toni...y-you know what we should do?" he sat on his lap and started to grind. "Le's go home and have fun!"

Portugal laughed, okay so Romano thought he was with Spain but that didn't matter he could make that work. He took his home, glad to see the house was empty, maybe Spain took the kids out for dinner or something. "Come on." He helped him upstairs and threw him on the bed.

"T-Toni...so eager..." Romano giggled in a high pitched way.

Portugal laughed "Yeah, you could say that I don't have much time." He yanked off Romano's clothes, hopefully he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

Romano yelped as Portugal forced himself entry, why was Spain being so rough? It hurt...was he still upset about going to the bar with Portugal...where did he go anyway? A small fear laced his hazy mind...was this really Spain? The hands digging into his hips felt too rough and mean. He started to push on him "N-no..."

He looked over his shoulder to see Spain in the doorway, his face was full of horror and his eyes wide. Romano giggled and reached out towards him "Toni! Hey! Two Toni's! Come here Toni!" Spain shook his head and ran off.

The next day Romano woke up in so much pain, he had a splitting headache and his back was killing him. "Hey Toni, get me some meds. Dammit." He hissed sitting up "Moron! You topped me, you wasn't supposed to!"

"Good morning to you too."

Romano froze, the voice sounded all wrong. He shot a look over at the smirking figure sitting up. "Gah! What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" he yelped.

"You weren't complaining last night." Portugal grinned.

"Get out!" Romano screeched. He dived out the bed and yanked some clothes on, he looked at Portugal "S-Stay away from my family!" he ran out the room calling for Spain. He sped into the children's room to see they were gone and some things were missing, even Marcus' pet turtle tank was missing. He burst into tears and ran downstairs to see a letter on the sideboard.

_ Dear Mama, _

_ Daddy says we're going to stay at uncle Feli's. What happened? Were you bad? _

_ Love Marcus. _

Romano hugged it crying "You have no idea." He had to see his brother "I want you gone when I come back!" he screeched upstairs before taking off after pulling on some shoes. He hammered on his brother's door tears falling down his face, Italy opened it worry on his own.

"What happened Fratello? Big Brother Spain left your children here last night and said he couldn't take anymore."

"T-take what?" Romano gulped.

"I dunno, what did you do?" Italy asked.

"I-I did a bad thing...I slept with his brother...I-I think I was drunk..." Romano started to cry again.

Italy slapped him hard "You got drunk while carrying my baby?!"

Romano held his cheek sobbing "I-I'm so sorry, I-I will go to the hospital straight after I find Spain."

"Si you better." Italy frowned holding his arms.

Romano sped off to Belgium's hoping he was there, when she opened the door she looked surprised to see the torment on Romano's face. "Little Lovi, what's wrong?"

Romano hugged her and explained his situation.

"Oh Lovi, just tell him...he'll understand." She said soothingly.

"I don't think he will, I bet he hates me." Romano wailed.

"Come ask him yourself." Belgium led him into the living room and pulled Netherlands into another room to give the other two privacy.

"I'm really sorry Toni." Romano sobbed. "I-I just...don't know what happened."

"You were drunk, after promising you wouldn't drink." Spain said with venom in his voice, his eyes were dark vicious emeralds.

"I-I know! Please don't leave me!" Romano sobbed throwing himself into his arms "I-I'll kill myself!"

"No you won't." Spain said softly as he stiffened up. "You may be a selfish lover but you're not a selfish mother. You'd never let your children be without you, you couldn't forgive yourself."

"Y-you're right." Romano whispered he pulled away slightly to look at his hand grateful to see the ring still on, he grabbed it in both of his trembling hands.

Spain sighed and looked at him "I still love you and that's what hurts me...I can't have you...I love you but I can't forgive you yet."

Romano nodded fresh tears falling down his face, Spain looked at their clasped hands. A fresh wave of pain lacerated his chest at how perfect they looked together, how well they fit. He heard Romano whisper his name "What?"

"T-Toni...please...please come to the hospital with me to see if Feli's baby is fine." He said quietly.

Spain sighed "Fine..."

Romano gave him a watery smile.

**XxX**

Dr. Garcia frowned as she checked him over, Romano looked nervous "Is it okay?"

She nodded "Yes, the baby is fine surprisingly. Were you drugged at all? I see no results of alcohol however I do see results of a low dosage of Ketamine. Usually we can prescribe it to mental health patients but it's now used as a date-rape drug. In low doses it can cause confusion and a dopey drunk like state, in high doses you can be in an almost catatonic state."

Romano gasped "Th-that's why my drink tasted weird."

Dr. Garcia raised her eyebrows slightly "Can I check you?"

"S-sure." Romano whimpered nervously.

She checked him over again and frowned "Ah...you have injuries relating to forced sex."

Romano burst into tears "S-so even though I thought it was S-Spain...I-I was raped?"

"Well yes because you weren't in your right mind." She said.

Romano curled up into a ball, no wonder his back and rear were painful.

Spain looked up at the door as Romano walked out the room all ashen faced "Is it...?"

Romano shook his head "N-no the baby is alive. But I wasn't drunk." He whispered sitting down heavily next to him "I-I was drugged and he...you know...took advantage."

Spain watched him frowning "So...you didn't cheat on me? It was rape?"

Romano sobbed and buried his face in his hands in shame. Spain sighed and pulled him close. "I-I must sicken you!" he wailed.

"That isn't true...knowing you never did it intentionally lessens the pain a little but it still hurts..." Spain said softly.

Romano looked up tears falling down his face "P-please?"

Spain cupped his face "Give me time. I won't leave you because of our children but it will take a little time for us to be normal again." Romano nodded grateful he wasn't going to leave him. "Let's call your brother." Spain said softly. Romano sniffed heavily making Spain grimace "Lovi...where's your tissue?"

Romano giggled a little and took one out to blow his nose, even being scolded like a child from Spain made him happy, usually it would piss him off but anything right now...anything was good.

**Anyway Thanks for reading~**

**Arigatou~**

**Please review~**

 


	9. Hope Chuni

**Chapter 9: Hope**

Japan smiled watching Seiko and China play in the garden, he sat on the porch. He felt so tranquil and at peace, he hadn't felt like this in ages mainly because his youngest was a handful but he still loved her regardless. Xiaolian sat next to him and hugged onto his arm, she was still very nervous about leaving her mother's side since that fateful day in the alley. Japan smiled softly "Nothing will hurt you here."

"I know." She whispered softly.

Japan stood up in concern as Seiko fell off the wall, she fell the other side away from the garden. China leapt over the wall after her. "Oh no!" Japan rushed to the wall in worry. He stood on tiptoe to see over the top and cursed his small stature. China climbed over the wall one handed, Seiko was shoved under his free arm. He grinned at Japan and placed her down. Japan blushed and felt his heart thud a little faster, sometimes he forgot how strong his husband was and when he did things like that it made him feel giddy and fall in love all over again. He shyly reached out and hugged Seiko close to his chest just to keep him from hugging himself like a silly schoolgirl.

China ruffled Seiko's hair "You're lucky there was a pile of leaves there-aru. I told you you'd fall."

Seiko giggled "I'm fine!"

Japan smiled at her in relief, he always worried about her she was so clumsy and always covered in band aids because of the amount of times she would fall off walls or out of trees. He shook his head and kissed her hair "You worry me."

Seiko grinned at her showing that she had another tooth missing, thankfully not her front teeth again. Japan sighed "What happened to your tooth this time?"

Seiko giggled "It fell out when I fell over at school."

China sighed "She's lost another tooth?" he scooped her up "You'll end up with no teeth-au. Then you'll have to eat mushed up food like you did as a baby~" he nuzzled her making her giggle.

"I won't! I'll grow new ones!" Seiko snuggled into her father.

He laughed "You're lucky they're your baby teeth-aru."

Japan smiled and walked back over to his eldest "Your sister is a pain."

"Hai." Xiaolian giggled "She just loves to play."

Japan heard the phone ring "Oh! Hold on." He walked in to answer it "Ohayo?"

China laughed throwing Seiko in the air, he caught her making her scream in delight. Xiaolian watched them happily, she would love to play like that but it always scared her when she was younger and she always preferred to play with dolls or learn how to make tea like her mother. She and her mother always held small tea ceremonies for her dolls and her father before Seiko was born.

Japan walked to the porch "Yao-san!"

China looked over "Shi?"

"Yao-san it is your Boss on the phone. He wishes for you to speak to him." Japan said.

China nodded and walked back in the house, he cursed as he tripped over the cord before picking up the receiver "Ni hao?"

Japan led the girls out to the living room so that he could hear China's answers but not to be in the way so he could hear his Boss.

China sighed "Shi? Right now?" he ran his hand through his hair, Japan watched him through the doorway. He looked concerned. "Shi I know…look I have a family now so-Shi I know my country must come first! I'm not saying that!...Shi I'll be there just give me a couple days-aru. Shi I said I would…okay…okay. Bye." He hung up and scowled "Aiyaa!" he said in frustration.

Japan rushed out to him fear on his face "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" China tugged on his hair in annoyance "I have to go back to my Hometown to sort out some things…"

Japan looked worried "For how long?"

China looked at him "Six months."

"Six months?! B-but you have children and a wife!" Japan grabbed his hand in both of his "Yao-san! Please don't leave me!"

China kissed his hands gently "I'm allowed to visit. I don't know what my government has done-aru but it seems they fucked up."

Japan felt tears fill his eyes "Six months." He whispered.

"It'll go by fast." China smiled "He said I could leave in a couple days-aru."

Japan started to cry. He buried his face in his hands "I-I hate being a country…this is the pain we suffer for immortality."

"Kiku…" China pulled him close "Don't cry." He whispered softly "It's six months and I will visit you I promise, even if it kills me. He can't keep me away from my beautiful wife-aru." He kissed his hair.

Japan clung to him and sobbed in his chest, last time China left he missed him horribly and felt like his heart had left with him. "Don't leave." He whispered.

"I have to." China murmured "You know this…"

Japan looked into his eyes, China was surprised to see how much pain was in the younger's "Yao-san…"

China cupped his face "Don't cry…" he kissed his nose lightly "I will be back before you know it-aru." He smiled "I promise you I will visit you as often as I can."

"Last time it was every month, me and our babies miss you!" Japan protested.

"Shi I know…this time I'll make sure it's every week." China used his thumbs to dry Japan's tears "So please don't cry."

Japan sniffed "I-I love you so much! It hurts when you leave me!"

China frowned slightly "Shi…I feel the same way…I know that feeling more than anything-aru."

Japan would've looked away if China wasn't still holding his face, instead he averted his eyes. "Hai…" he said softly.

China kissed him gently "I will be back every week and I will make love to you." He smiled "So much so that I wouldn't be surprised if you have another baby-aru." He winked.

Japan blushed bright red heating China's hands "I-idiot." He muttered.

China laughed and kissed his forehead "There's that pretty smile."

Japan smiled and leaned up to kiss him. China always felt it cute that the younger had to stand on tiptoe to kiss him properly because even though China wasn't one of the tallest countries he was still inches taller than his little pretty wife.

Japan smiled happily at him "Arigatou."

China stroked his cheek "For what?"

"Making me feel a little better." Japan shyly pressed his face into China's hand and closed his eyes. He would miss this touch, China's soft words and his kind heart. He knew it wasn't that long really…six months for a country was nothing especially one who had been alive for over two thousand years but it was still too long!

China smiled "You're so kawaii-aru~"

Japan blushed and poked him in the chest "D-don't use my words against me."

China laughed "You love me calling you that~"

Japan smiled shyly; it was true; he really did.

A few days had passed and Japan watched China pack a week's worth of things, he knew he would be back but a week felt so long! He bit his lip trying to stray off his tears "Yao-san…please don't forget me when you're gone…"

China smiled at him "How can I forget someone as beautiful as you~ we've been lovers for over fifty years-aru."

Japan smiled a little "Hai…but…um…" he hurried away before coming back with a picture. "Kankuro-kun helped me take it!" he shoved it in China's hands before turning away to get clothes for China out of the laundry basket.

China raised his eyebrows and looked at the picture to see Japan lying seductively out on the futon in an erotic pose and wearing small female panties and his shirt which had ridden up to reveal a lot of his flat ivory stomach and long legs. The shirt was unlaced so it slipped off his shoulder on the one side to reveal the bite mark scar that China had given him many years ago. He gulped seeing cute kitty ears perched on his head and a long tail connecting his behind. Japan's face in the picture was flushed slightly in a familiar way. "Kiku…" China's voice went husky with supressed pleasure.

Japan looked at him, his face red "H-hai?"

"Get here." He said making his eyes meet Japan's.

Japan walked over to him knowing what was coming next. China pulled him close and kissed him deeply, he was planning on making sweet gentle love to him but Japan had awoken the beast so now he was going to make him cry out his name and leave his mark so that the little Asian would never forget him. He pushed Japan back on the futon knocking the suitcase flying, Japan gasped in shock and clung to China's shirt. "Y-Yao-san!" he moaned out.

China smirked and slid his hand down under Japan's kimono, he felt an already hardening bud and he squeezed it lightly. Japan moaned and bucked his hips slightly. His eyes took in China in his suit, he never wanted to admit it but he found China in a suit the most sexiest thing ever especially when his hair was down which he made happen. He yanked out the hair tie and moaned again "Y-Yao-san." He murmured feeling China's broad shoulders.

China smirked and kissed Japan again, he knew he wouldn't be undressing but he also knew that wouldn't bother Japan so much. He kissed down his jawline; Japan moaned and gripped onto China's shirt with shaking hands. China slid his tongue down Japan's neck to his collar bone and he nipped lightly before sinking his teeth in. Japan arched his back a louder moan falling from his parted lips. China smirked and yanked Japan's kimono up his legs to reveal his underwear. He stroked his hardening bulge. "Do ou even wear male's underwear anymore-aru?" he purred.

Japan went bright red "W-women's underwear are much more comfy…an-and they feel so soft against m-me."

China laughed lightly "Admit it, you wear these because you know I like them so much~" he purred.

Japan nodded opening his legs eagerly "H-hai I do know that!"

China seized them "They're easier for this too." He ripped them clean in two making Japan gasp in shock.

"M-my panties! Th-they were really pretty too!" he pouted.

China laughed "Shi they were pretty, no one is denying that! I just wanted you out of them~" he stroked Japan slowly making him whimper and bite into his index finger.

"H-hai." He whimpered.

China reached over for the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Japan spread his legs wider eagerly awaiting his lover. "Please." He moaned clinging onto the bed covers.

China slipped in two fingers; Japan moaned and arched his back. He was thankful his children were at school so they wouldn't have to hear or even walk in and see them like this! China moved them slowly. He loved his wife's noises so much. He kissed and bit Japan's throat again wanting to mark him for life. Japan panted and gripped onto China's shoulders "Please…go in!" he cried out.

China pulled them out "Eager aren't we-aru?" he grinned.

Japan nodded "Hai! Please!" he moaned.

China lubed himself up and pushed in, Japan cried out louder and his hands knotted into China's shirt. China kissed him lightly before sinking all the way inside. Japan arched his back and cried out in pleasure as he moved; he loved feeling him deep inside like this. China panted softly "You're so tight right now-aru." He moaned. He gripped Japan's hips and moved faster making his wife moan and claw at him.

Japan wanted to mark China too! It wasn't fair! He pulled China down to his level; he sank his teeth deep into China's throat making him hiss in pain. Japan popped off a trail of saliva connecting his lips to his throat still. China wiped Japan's mouth a little surprised to see it a little bloody. "Did you bite me and draw blood-aru?" he asked.

Japan nodded "Hai. Every time you shave and you look in the mirror to see yourself, you will see my love in that mark and remember our connection."

China laughed lightly and kissed him deeply.

Japan held onto him his cheeks lighting up a little in pleasure. China felt him shudder against him and he came filling him up. Japan panted as China rolled off him "Aiyaa~" he sighed in bliss.

Japan giggled and curled up to his husband "I'm surprised you never got messy."

"Me too actually." China laughed.

A few hours later China had his suitcase packed; Seiko came running down the driveway "Baba! You haven't left yet!"

"How could I leave before saying goodbye to my little angels first?" He smiled hugging Seiko close to him.

Xiaolian smiled at her father "I will miss you Baba."

"I will miss you too-aru." He hugged her close too.

Xiaolian looked at him sadly "Can't you stop for a last meal Baba?"

China ruffled her hair "I wish I could but I have to go now."

Seiko clung to his leg "No Baba! Take me with you!"

China smiled "I can't, you have to be a big girl and stay here with Mama-aru."

Seiko started crying "No! Baba I don't want to be a big girl! Take me with you!"

China pulled her off his leg and crouched down to her level "Seiko…I can't take you with me…Mama needs you-aru."

Seiko sniffled and wiped her eyes "No she doesn't…"

Japan looked sad "Hai Sei-chan I do."

Seiko looked up "You do?"

Japan smiled "Hai."

China kissed her forehead "There you go, you know Mama never lies. Sh-he needs you more than anything right now. He will miss me very much and he needs you to distract him from me not being here-aru. You're in charge." He stood up and saluted.

Seiko looked determined and saluted back "Shi!"

China smiled and ruffled her hair "Good girl."

Japan threw himself in China's arms "Do not forget me…"

"Like I could." China kissed him gently "I will be back soon. You're more trouble than the girls-aru." He chuckled lightly.

Japan blushed slightly and buried his face in China's chest to take in as much of his scent as he could "Yao-san…I have your shirt." He said shyly.

China smiled "You're so cute-aru." He looked at his watch and muttered a curse "I have to go right now-aru! Goodbye." He kissed Japan once more and briefly kissed the girls. "Be good!" he called over his shoulder.

Japan pulled his daughters close; he held back the tears until he was out of sight.

Xiaolian looked up "Mama…don't cry, he said he will be back soon."

Japan wiped his eyes "Hai I know, Mama is just being silly."

Seiko tugged on his sleeve "Mama, Baba put me in charge! I will take care of you!" she ran in the house.

Japan smiled and walked in the house to get dinner started, Xiaolian heard her sister clattering about and walked upstairs curious. She giggled seeing what her sister looked like "What are you doing?"

"Baba put me in his place!" Seiko tottered downstairs to the kitchen and called out "Ni hao!"

Japan looked down and burst out laughing, Seiko had pulled her hair down into a ponytail like her father's and she wore one of his shirts which was miles too big for the small girl, on her feet were her father's shoes which looked like boats on her tiny feet. A small plushie panda was hanging limply down the back of the shirt. He walked over to her and picked her up, the shoes ended up still on the floor and the panda got jostled out. "Silly girl."

Seiko giggled happily "I made you laugh."

"Hai you did~" Japan nuzzled his cheek on her head; he loved his children very much. Xiaolian would comfort with soft words much like her mother but Seiko would act a fool and try to distract people from their pain much like her father. When Japan was younger, no bigger than Seiko now in fact, he fell over and grazed his knee and he cried but China made him laugh by pretending to scold the rock he tripped over.

Seiko giggled happily and cupped her mother's face "Mama, Baba will be back! He's gone for a week that's as short as…as…seven days! That's nothing."

Japan laughed "It is seven days silly girl."

Seiko counted the days of the week on her fingers and said a soft "Ohh."

Japan smiled and kissed her hair "Off you go to play."

Seiko cheered "Xiao-li!" she bellowed as her mother placed her on the floor "Xiao!" she toddled into the room almost tripping over her father's shirt "Let's play!"

Xiaolian smiled and nodded "Hai what shall we play?" she clapped her hands together once in excitement "Oh! Let's play tea ceremony."

"Pppptht" Seiko blew a raspberry "No thanks. Boooring! Let's play a video game! I vote that we play something fun! Yoshi! Yoshi!" she cheered in excitement.

Xiaolian frowned, she never liked to play video games, yes her mother was an avid fan and loved to play with Seiko on the co-op games but Xiaolian was much more reserved, she preferred gentle things like tea ceremonies, dolls or embroidery. She even enjoyed painting delicate scenes of intricate Dynasty Eraesque portraits. Whereas her sister wanted her mother to teach her how to draw Manga and play video games and paint sloppy works of bright characters.

Sighing Xiaolian sat down and watched her sister set up the game; Seiko giggled "Just follow me!"

Xiaolian nodded "O-okay."

**XxX**

A few weeks had passed and even though China kept his promise and visited every week it still hurt when he left all over again, Seiko stared at her teacher not taking in what she was saying. She sighed and plopped her head on the table, playing video games was fun for a while…but her father always amused her with fun games and he bathed her when she got dirty and muddy. Her teacher sighed softly "Seiko please pay attention."

"No!" Seiko yelled "I miss my daddy!"

She looked startled "Seiko?"

Seiko burst into tears and grabbed her bag "I'm going to find him!" she ran out the room and through the gates as fast as her little legs could take her. She stumbled a few times but she refused to stop. Sobbing tearfully she got to a large dark forest, a crow hopped down onto a lower branch and screamed at her. Panicking she ran deeper in the forest, low hanging branches snagging on her ribbons and pulling her hair free. She tripped over a root and landed heavily on her stomach, she clambered up and cried heavily seeing a deep cut on her knee from where the branch sliced through her pants and skin. She slumped down by a large oak tree and pulled her toy Panda out of her backpack. She buried her face into its soft fur and released all her torment and pain, the panda still smelt of her father.

A crow screeched at her from above her, Seiko trembled and stood up "Go away!" she screamed at it. The crow just watched her and tilted its head. Seiko whimpered and climbed into the hole in the tree which was big enough for her to sit in comfortably. She heard rain start to beat down through the leaves of the trees sounding thunderous overhead. The crow took flight to find shelter.

Japan answered the phone expecting it to be his husband "Ohayo?" he listened to the teacher's frantic voice explaining how Seiko ran off to search for her father and how she never returned. "Sei-chan…I-I'll alert the police." Japan hung up and quickly phoned them hoping his daughter wasn't far and just at the nearest park or something.

The day was getting later, Xiaolian watched her mother pace frantically talking to China to tell him what had happened. The phone's cord was slowly winding around Japan. She hugged her favourite delicate porcelain doll close to her chest. The doll was of a Japanese girl in a small delicate kimono and it had long black hair that she loved to brush every day. "Mama…you're going to trip." She called out.

Japan stopped and untangled himself "Arigatou." He said softly before returning to talking to China. The police were still out looking for Seiko.

Seiko trembled as the sky darkened, she was hungry and she had eaten her lunch a while ago she ended up sharing half her food with the crow. She shivered and her stomach growled loudly, the crow had taken flight ages ago. Or so she thought, she screamed as a flurry or dark wings entered the hole. The crow held an apple dangling off a branch in its beak. She looked nervous "I gave you food…why are you here again?" The crow dropped the apple in her lap and cawed at her. "I-is this for me?" The crow cawed again.

Seiko smiled and bit off a small piece and held it out in the palm of her hand, the crow gobbled it up and flew off again. She ate the apple grateful, seems the bird wasn't as bad as she thought it was. She looked sadly up at the trees; she wouldn't even know how to get back now…she was lost. The rain came pounding down heavier and she felt the wind blow cold, sighing she pulled her coat around her tighter. The crow came back with a ribbon hanging from its beak. "My ribbon!" she giggled and took it from it. "Thank you." The crow hopped along the rim of the hole. She smiled and tied it around the crow's foot "Here, you have it. As a thank you."

The crow looked at its foot and cawed; it hopped onto her knee and settled down. Seiko stroked its head marvelling at the softness of the feathers.

Japan answered the door to the police officer; he shook his head "Sorry…we have found no signs of her yet."

Japan burst into tears "Wh-where could she have gone? D-do you think she was kidnapped?"

The police officer shook his head again "We can't rule it out. But I promise you, we will still search for her."

Xiaolian watched sadly, she hoped her sister would be found soon. She wanted to go out and look for her but she was a little scared about straying outside alone like she did last time. "Mama…let's go search for her too."

Japan chewed his lip and nodded when the police officer left "Hai…we have to find my baby."

Xiaolian walked over to the car, Japan climbed in and drove off searching up and down the streets. Xiaolian thought back on her sister's last words "Mama, she said she was going to go find Baba. Maybe she went to that forest you take us when you go mushroom picking!"

Japan gasped "Oh hai! Maybe!" he spun the car around and drove off to the forest area.

Seiko woke up hearing shouting and seeing lights flickering in the woods "H-huh?" the crow cawed loudly and took off. "No! Don't leave me!" she yelled, she felt fresh tears cascade down her face. She clutched her panda and tried to stay small and hidden in the tree. She could hear the voices were in Japanese, her mother's language. She sighed and grabbed her backpack, maybe she would have to leave. She shook slightly in fear, maybe they wouldn't see her. She started to cry again and clambered out of the tree after all she didn't want to be in a place where she could be cornered. She took off running again making her knee bleed all over again. She could barely see where she was going and she stumbled over another root this time slicing open her hand. She held it to her chest wailing in pain.

"Seiko? Seiko!"

Seiko stopped crying to see the lights coming her way, she crawled backwords away from them in fear. But she froze as a figure grabbed her and hugged her close; suddenly she was met with the familiar scent of her mother. "Seiko!" Japan sobbed holding her.

Seiko's lip trembled and she cried all over again "Mama!" she wailed clutching onto him. She heard a caw, looking up she saw the crow with the ribbon around its ankle. It cawed at her again before taking off. Japan pulled Seiko away a little too look at her "Oh Sei-chan! I was so worried! We saw the crow and I knew it was your ribbon so we followed it. What are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to find Baba…and I got lost and it started to rain so I hid in the tree." She looked behind Japan's shoulders to see police officers "A-am I in trouble for leaving school?" she asked.

Japan shook his head "No you silly girl! I called them out because I was scared!"

Seiko hugged Japan again fiercely "I'm sorry Mama!"

Japan took her home and tended to her wounds "How did you get hurt?"

"I tripped and they hurt so much!" She answered.

Japan cleaned the dirt out of her cuts and dressed them "There we go. Such a brave girl."

"I didn't feel brave…" Seiko mumbled "I cried a lot…"

Japan looked at her sadly "Why did you run away?"

"I wanted to find Baba but I got lost in the forest and I got scared by a crow but we ended up making friends." Seiko scuffed the carpet with her toe shyly.

Japan kissed her hair "The important thing is your safe. I'll call Baba."

China sighed happily "Aiyaa I'm glad she's back safe." He said on the phone.

Japan smiled "Hai she hurt herself but it's just a few cuts, she's fine though."

China shook his head "She's so much trouble…but I feel a little honoured that she wanted to find me…she must really love her Baba huh-aru?"

"Of course she does!" Japan said "She loves her Baba more than anything!"

China laughed "Xie Xie."

Japan held the phone close to his ear so the children wouldn't hear "Um…I want you here…"

China grinned "Missing your husband already?"

"Hai." Japan whispered.

China laughed "You're so cute~ missing your husband's…err…Goupi what's the word again-aru?"

Japan whispered almost inaudibly "Ochinchin."

China slapped a hand to his forehead "Aiyaa! How could I forget?"

Japan giggled "I do miss you. I want you back…how long now?"

China looked at the calendar on the wall and groaned "About four months."

Japan pouted "That's too long!"

China nodded "Hai I know that. Can I talk to my little Psycho?" Seiko's little nickname stemmed from when China accidentally mispronounced her name, instead of saying Sayko he ended up calling her Psycho, ever since that day China had always called it her whenever she did something crazy.

Japan smiled "Hai hold on. Sei-chan! Baba wants to talk to you."

Seiko happily sped up to the phone and reached up "Baba! Baba!" she chanted. Japan handed her the phone and walked off to give them some privacy.

China smiled "How's my little Psycho?"

Seiko giggled "Baba! I only went off to find you! I miss you."

China sighed sadly "Shi I know you miss me. I miss you too-aru."

Seiko played with the cord shyly "When will you be coming home? I thought of fun games we can play."

China smiled "Oh shi? Well I will be finished fully in four months but I will be back to visit in a few days."

Seiko sighed "You never play on those days…you just play with Mama then go to sleep."

China laughed "Mama needs to play too! He misses your Baba just as much as you do~"

"No he doesn't." Seiko pouted "Mr Greece is always here!"

China stiffened "…Greece?"

"Hai! He always helps Mama! He tells him stuff and once I walked in on them kissing!" Seiko said "Mama pushed him away but still!"

China cleared his throat "Oh…Seiko, dear? Can you pass the phone back to Mama?"

Seiko bit her lip "H-have I made you mad? D-don't leave us please?!"

China tried to make his voice sound happy "No! I'm not leaving you! I love your Mama very much I just want to say goodbye to him!"

Seiko nodded "Say bye to me first."

China clenched his hands into a fist feeling anger rise, but not at his sweet youngest, she was innocent "Shi. Goodbye Seiko, Baba loves you."

Seiko smiled "Bye bye Baba!" she called out to her mother.

Japan took the phone and smiled "Yao-san-"

"What's this about you having Greece around all day and kissing him?!" China snapped "Am I not enough? What? You miss cock that badly you have to go out and seek it from somewhere else-aru!"

Japan was startled at the outburst "Yao-san! Please let me explain! Hai I had Greece over but not because I wanted his…um…I had him over because I missed you! I needed someone to take my mind off the pain of you not being here, Itaria-kun is busy with his children and Hungary-san is tending to her youngest!"

"What about America? Or England?" China hissed "You know how I hate Greece and Turkey! They're besotted with you and I know they will try and steal you off me-aru!"

"Th-those two are busy, they have f-four children and two more on the w-way." Japan started to cry "Hai Greece-san kissed me but I never asked him too!"

China growled "Of course you didn't ASK him to but you never stopped him either."

"That's not true! I did I swear!" Japan sobbed "I pushed him away! He hasn't been around since! Please Yao-san! Please believe me."

China snorted and slammed the phone down.

Japan sobbed cradling the phone. After their argument on China's visits to home they never made love again. Japan felt he was to blame and that he had destroyed their marriage and worse, China's love and trust just by inviting Greece over.

**XxX**

Xiaolian giggled as she watched Elfriede twirl around the playground "You're going to be an excellent dancer~"

Elfriede grinned "Thank you!"

Suddenly a great rumbling echoed throughout the floor, Xiaolian yelled and covered her head "Earthquake!"

Gilbertra who was running past at that time fell and landed on her butt "Wh-what's happening?!" The kids all ran around screaming. The teachers tried to usher them over to the safety point.

Xiaolian looked over as the younger kids from the small school came running over with their teacher "Seiko!" she yelled opening her arms.

Seiko threw herself into her arms "Mama?!"

Xiaolian shook her head "This one is pretty big! I hope Mama is okay."

Japan collapsed to the floor of his kitchen as pain ripped through his body "Yao-san!" he cried out, lacerations sliced up across his left arm and across the left side of his face "I-I'm sorry." He sobbed.

China sighed and flicked on the news for background noise while he did his paperwork, he froze seeing a headline " **MASS EARTHQUAKE HITS LEFT HALF OF JAPAN.** " He froze listening to the reporter talking in Chinese.

" _ A mass Earthquake hit the entire left side of Japan from Hokkaido all the way down to Fukuoka. Thousands of buildings are in devastation and there are an estimated number of over a thousand deaths and even more injuries. The earthquake was found to be either an eight or nine on the Richter scale." _

China threw down his pen and sped out the room he had to go see his wife now! The argument rang over and over again in his head like buzzing bees. He picked up his phone hearing it ring, he threw his bag in the back of his car "Ni hao?"

"Ohayo Chuugoku-san, this is Dr Saito, Nihon-san's doctor…I am sorry to say he has been admitted to hospital. His children came back from school to see him lying in a pool of blood." Japan's doctor was a soft spoken, young woman.

China gulped "I'll be right there."

China made it to the hospital as fast as he could, he burst through the door s and demanded to see him. A nurse led him to the room "I have to warn you, he isn't in the best of health…he's covered in dressings. The doctor will explain it all to you." She said.

China nodded and walked in "Dr Saito?" he looked at the doctor who called him over. China looked down to see Japan laying in the bed, his paleface looked peaceful; half of his face was covered in dressings. His arms lay on top of the bed covers and China saw bandages covered the whole of his left arm from shoulder to the first knuckle of his fingers. Dr Saito gently raised the covers to show more dressings covering Japan's leg from toe to hip and the front of his hospital gown looked suspiciously bulky. She lowered them a sad look on her face.

"I'm afraid his entire left side is covered in deep lacerations. All in all I used about three hundred thousand stitches. He's going to be covered in scars…but thankfully the ones on his face aren't too deep to scar. His left leg is completely crushed too and his ribs on the left side were all shattered."

China sank to his knees "It's my fault…if I hadn't have argued with him, then his heart wouldn't break and he wouldn't have suffered this-aru."

Dr Saito shook her head "I don't think that's the case Chuugoku-san. Even when he is happily married with you he still suffers earthquakes."

China sighed sadly and gently touched Japan's hand "Kiku…I'm sorry."

Japan never answered.

Dr Saito smiled a little "Your children are in the guest room."

China nodded and walked off to see them, he opened the door and Seiko looked up "Baba!"

China knelt down and opened his arms; the two stood up and ran to hug him. "Shi I'm back…I can't go back to work with your Mama like this-aru."

Xiaolian sobbed into his chest "W-we saw Mama…"

China shushed her gently "Shi I know." He kissed their hair worried about his love.

Days had turned to weeks and eventually Japan opened his eyes. He winced slightly; his body wasn't healing as quickly as it should which was natural considering the state his Home was in. "Kiku!" China leaned over and grabbed his good hand "Kiku you're awake!"

Japan smiled at him gently "Hai…I'm sorry I angered you…"

China shook his head "That's all in the past; I was just a jealous old fart-aru."

Japan slowly reached out with his injured arm "Yao-san…please?"

China looked at him curious "Hm?"

"Make love to me." Japan whispered.

China looked over his shoulder and smiled awkwardly "You're in hospital silly. Also I can't make love to you…you're badly injured."

Japan looked sad "I feel fine…please?"

China ran his hand through his hair nervously and looked over his shoulder again "Well…the doctor did leave not long ago…I guess if you think you're up to it-aru."

"Hai…" Japan looked happier. China gently pulled off his bedcovers. Japan winced slightly seeing the bandages covering his entire left side "I must be worse than I thought."

"Shi which is why I think you should wait." China smiled a little.

"No! Please Yao-san!" Japan clung to him "Just…just one last time?" he whispered.

"L-last? You're not going to die." China cupped his face "You're not."

Japan closed his eyes and kissed him. China kissed back and climbed onto the bed forgetting everything about his fears all that mattered right now was his little injured wife and giving him what he wanted. He broke free only to pull off his shirt then he returned to kissing his little love. Japan slowly tried to bend his leg up only to realise it was in a metal brace. China smiled and positioned Japan's leg so it was over his hip "It will be okay." He murmured sucking on his fingers.

Japan watched him, his arms shaking as he gripped onto China's shoulders. He moaned softly as China slipped two fingers inside him "Y-Yao-san." He moaned. China kissed him again as he gently prepared him; he kissed down ghosting over his dressings and kissing the bare skin that he revealed after pulling up his hospital gown. Japan whimpered feeling himself becoming one with China. He moaned and entwined his arms around him "Y-Yao-san!" he moaned again.

China smiled and kissed his jaw "I'll be very gentle." He murmured.

"H-hai you are very gentle." Japan gripped onto him harder and pain laced through his arm. He whimpered. China took his arm off from around him and placed it above Japan's head.

"I like this better." He murmured as he laced his fingers through his. Japan moaned and kissed China loving the connection, the electric just from their touch. He couldn't even feel his pain all he could feel was his husband deep inside him and that was the only feeling he cared about.

China felt Japan shudder against his body, he gasped and filled him. He knew when the doctor came to change his dressings that he would probably be gutted like a fish but he didn't care. He laid back and gently helped Japan to curl up on his chest; he laid on his right side so his left wasn't in worse pain. "Kiku…I love you."

Japan smiled sleepily "I love you too."

China kissed his hair "Sleep."

"I just woke up." Japan smiled.

China laughed "Shi that's true but I wore you out again-aru."

Japan nodded "Hai…with love." He yawned and fell asleep again.

**Please review~**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Arigatou~**

 


	10. Don't just take your clothes off Franada

**Chapter 10: Don't just take your clothes off**

_ England whimpered and bit into his finger "I-I can't." _

_ Canada gripped onto the Brit "Francis! Please! We need you!" _

_ France grinned and kissed Canada's cheek "Oui I can see that~" he slid his finger down along Canada's member which was tied to England's. He pressed his finger down in the middle of the string pulling it down. He released which caused the two to moan loudly. He looked over to see America panting heavily, tied to a chair, he gasped out "Please! Let me fuck him!" _

_ England moaned "Francis! Please!" _

France woke up and rubbed his eyes "Ah~ what a pleasant dream." He looked over to see his husband fast asleep cuddling the pillow and murmuring in his sleep. "So cute~" he smiled. He got up to go to the toilet; he relieved himself and washed his hands. Coming back in the room he saw Canada snuggling into his pillow.

France smiled and stroked his hair, Canada made a small noise. France smirked and ran his hand down Canada's side to caress his hip. Canada arched into his touch, France wanted to know how much he could get away with. He slid his hand down to the Canadian's soft white thighs. Canada moaned again and bucked into the pillow. France laughed lightly and leaned down to kiss his leg, he slid them apart and pulled him onto his back, he slid his tongue along his inner thigh and over the bulge in his pants. Canada moaned the bulge hardening under France's tongue. France smirked and pulled him free; Canada trembled lightly at the cool breeze against his member. France opened his mouth and took him in.

Canada arched his back and gripped France's head, he woke up feeling his member becoming engulfed, he entwined his fingers in France's blonde messy hair. He looked down to see eyes of sky blue gazing up at him. "F-Francis?" he moaned. France moved his head slowly making the younger cry out and sink his teeth into his lip. France popped off, Canada whined "I-I was so close."

France smirked "Shall I continue~ or shall I make sweet love to you?"

Canada blushed "I-I don't care! Ju-just let me come."

France grinned and reached over for the lube "I had a sexy dream of you mon cherie~"

Canada whimpered opening his legs "Y-you always dream of me."

France smiled "How can I not?" he slid his fingers inside him. Canada arched and gripped the bed covers.

"Y-you're such a pervert." He mumbled "Waking me up from sleep for sex."

France laughed lightly "I could've taken you in your sleep but I have more grace~ love should not be forced upon others after all."

"Yeah, yeah." Canada gripped onto his shoulders "You know I'm moody when I wake up."

"Oui." France laughed kissing his cheek "Almost like Angleterre~" Canada pouted and puffed his cheeks out. France noticed and looked flustered "B-but much cuter of course! No one can rival your adorableness!"

Canada looked away folding his arms "Good save." He muttered.

France kissed him gently "I'm sorry mon cherie~" he licked his neck.

Canada unfolded his arms and wrapped them around France "Shut up and just get in."

France smiled and pulled out his fingers to push himself in; Canada gasped and arched his back. France slowly started to move, Canada gripped onto him and moaned "I'm not doing any work." He said softly "You woke me up, you do it."

France laughed lightly "Of course." He moved his hips faster making Canada cry out. Canada sank his teeth into France's shoulder not wanting to make too much noise and wake up their son. France gasped a little from the pain but he kept thrusting.

Canada moaned and came heavily, France followed soon after and lay on his husband "Ah that was good~"

"So what made you so horny?" Canada asked "What did you dream about? If you say England I'll beat you with a hockey stick."

France laughed "I told you! I dreamed of you."

"Good." Canada smiled but then he frowned "I hate it when you dream of England…it makes me feel like you're still in love with him."

"Oh Mathieu, that isn't true." France kissed Canada lightly "I love you. Oui I did love him once but that is all in the past, he broke my heart and you fixed it. I can only love you now."

Canada giggled and hugged him "Good."

**XxX**

France yawned and flicked through one of England's magazines, they were all at America's house, he, Canada and their son. Aurelian was playing with Avery and he smiled hearing their joyful laughs and screams from outside. England waddled over to him and slumped in the seat next to him, he placed his hands on his belly "Ugh five months pregnant in this heat." He mumbled.

France smiled "You look so cute in your 'usband's shirt~"

England pouted at him; he was wearing an oversized Captain America t-shirt which clung to him so the shield stretched over his bump like a target. "I might as well just put "baby here" with an arrow on top in this bloody shirt."

France laughed "Doesn't he have any more flattering ones?"

"No I wore them. He only has a few t-shirts and he's been wearing one a week because I keep wearing a clean one everyday…I get sweaty a lot lugging this thing around and in this heat too." He whined "I hate America."

France smiled "Well he did put it there."

"I'm not talking about Alfred. I mean the bloody country." England whined "Why is it so hot?!"

America came in the room and poked England's forehead "Stop complaining Babe. You even complain about how cold it is in the winter here too."

England puffed out his cheeks "Winter and pregnant isn't so bloody bad!"

America laughed "You're so cute." He was wearing low slung shorts and a tank top.

Canada eyed him up and scowled "You're not seeing our Bosses like that. Go back upstairs."

"But it's hoooot!" America whined.

Canada grabbed his ear and dragged him upstairs. England smiled "He's taking after me~ I treat Alfred like that."

"Oui a nagging mother." France grinned.

England scowled at him, he stretched out on the sofa and kicked the magazine out of France's hands "Oops~"

"You did that on purpose." France pouted. "Well they were boring anyway."

England smirked at him "Go make me a drink with ice."

France raised an eyebrow "What 'appened to please?"

"Please?" England gave him the big shiny eyes.

France rolled his eyes "You're as bad as L'Amerique." He got up to make him a drink.

America came back downstairs rubbing his ear; he was now in a suit the blazer slung over his arm. "I hate wearing suits in summer." He moaned.

England smiled "I think you look dapper in a suit."

"Do people even still say that in your country anymore Babe?" America grinned.

"Th-the elderly…yes." England went red "Shut up it was a compliment."

Canada smiled "Don't pick on your husband, he's pregnant."

"He's my wife." America said cheekily.

England stuck his tongue out at him before pouting and picking up his book. Canada rolled his eyes "Where's Francis?"

"Making me a drink." England said opening it up to the page he was on.

"Hey, is that a naughty book?" America asked resting his chin on England's head.

"It's not a naughty book! It's called erotica." England protested "Besides it isn't that."

"Pfft yeah right." America snatched the book and read out a passage "She had never seen a pirate as fetching as the man that stood before her. She felt her womanhood tremble at the sight of his bronze body gleaming in the moonlight." America grinned "Babe I bet even when you were a pirate you never had a bronze body. I bet you were as pale as milk."

"Oh thanks." England snapped sarcastically "Give me back my book! I was always on a boat I was golden tanned as Spain!"

"Ha you wish." France laughed returning "You were as pale as ice and just as cold. I've never made love to an ice sculpture before but I bet being with you is close."

England went bright red and threw the book at him "Idiot! A-Alfred wasn't old enough!"

"Babe!" America gasped "Whoa! You wanted to have sex with me as a kid?!"

"Nooo!" England buried his face in his hands "I never wanted to shag you at all! You bloody took me in that sodding tent!"

"Heh~ It felt good though. I found one way to shut you up during your WWII lectures. It's hard to lecture with a dick in your mouth." America smirked.

Canada went red and pushed him out the door "So crude!"

France laughed and handed England his drink "L'Amerique is such a pervy boy."

"That's your fault." England pouted taking a sip of his drink.

France laughed and plopped the book back in England's lap "That's not fair; I barely saw the little munchkin. I bet it's from you." He sat down and stretched "He told me during his revo-err…event that he had loved you since he was young."

England snorted "You didn't have to wash his sheets."

France burst out laughing. "Babe!" America had come back in the room, he was bright red "I came back to kiss you goodbye and you say that! Why are you so mean?" he gave England the wounded eyes.

England weakened "W-well…I'm sorry love…I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Awesome!" America kissed him and sped off.

France shook his head "You spoil him."

England sighed "He knows how I tick, bloody idiot only has to give me the puppy dog eyes and I'll do anything."

France looked pointedly at England's stomach "Oui, we can see that."

England went red and returned to his book.

The sky had darkened and the kids were sitting in front of the tv eating dinner, England however hadn't touched his at all. France poked him "Mon Amie, you must eat or else your baby will not grow."

England nodded looking away from the window "Y-yeah…I know sorry." He ate some of his food.

France smiled a little "They will be back soon."

England chewed on his food and looked down at his boys happily nomming, Tobias was eating and lying on his stomach which really wasn't good for his digestion. Avery was sitting cross legged and eating daintily as possible, Aurelian was happily sitting next to him chewing away and Sealand was sitting on the floor a tray resting on his tummy. England swallowed the food in his mouth and smiled "I'm sorry I just worry about him when he's away."

Sealand whined and reached out to Latvia "Help me."

Latvia giggled and helped him up; Sealand was like his mother, five months gone but due to Sealand being quite short his bump was massive; a lot bigger than England's. At first they thought he was going to have twins but a scan proved that theory wrong it was just going to be a huge baby.

Sealand waddled over to the kitchen with his empty plate; England smiled and finished up his dinner. "Hand me your empty plates children I'll go clean up."

"Non, let me. You just rest." France smiled taking the plates and going into the kitchen.

England stretched "Well you boys need to brush your teeth and get ready for bed anyway."

Tobias whined "Mom! Can't we stay up a little longer? I want to see dad!"

"Daddy will be back soon, I'll send him in to say goodnight. Go get ready darling." England smiled.

Tobias whined and stood up "Fine. Can I say goodnight to the baby?" England was too scared to tell the children he was pregnant right away but as the weeks went on and the regular check-ups showed the baby being healthy, they decided to tell them. Tobias had made a habit every night to say goodnight to the baby before going to bed.

England smiled and raised the t-shirt "Very well."

Tobias pressed his hand to the bump "Goodnight baby. Sleep well." He hugged England and leapt off to bed. England smiled happily and lowered the shirt.

Avery hugged him goodnight before rushing off after his brother, Aurelian hugged him too then went to say goodnight to his father before taking off.

England yawned and curled up on the sofa.

Hours later Canada and America came back home "Ugh dude they babble on about shit."

Canada rolled his eyes "It was important shit."

America grinned and opened the door, he walked into the living room kicking off his shoes and yanking off his blazer and tie along the way "Babe! Huh?" he froze.

Canada walked in after him muttering and he smiled seeing England all curled up fast asleep on France's chest, France was fast asleep too his arms slack, one had fallen off the sofa and his head lolled back. America swallowed thickly "They look…perfect together…" he sighed sadly and slumped in the chair.

Canada cooed "They look cute~ But no not perfect. Francis is too short to be holding England like that."

America frowned "Look! Iggy looks so content…"

France woke up and stretched "Mmm~ Bonjour Mathieu~" England whimpered and clung to France's shirt. "Aww~" he cooed.

America stood up sharply "Iggy…?"

France smiled "Take him. My legs have gone numb; honestly I don't know how you stay like that with him all night. My whole body feels dead." He scrabbled out from under the sleeping Brit and walked around the living room.

America took France's place; England woke up and looked into his eyes with large emeralds "Alfred." He smiled.

America blushed "H-hey Babe."

England snuggled down and fell asleep again; Canada smiled "See? You're the one who is perfect for him. Your legs are long enough to be with him without getting cramp and your arms are long enough to hold him properly, you're also tall enough for him to snuggle in. You're the perfect shape for him."

America blushed deeper and held onto England "Yeah, yeah okay."

France smiled rubbing his thighs "Were you jealous of me and Angleterre snuggling?"

"Well…yeah…I know you have history so I'm scared that you'll just go back with him!" America said.

"I won't." France sat down next to Canada "I am in love with your brother~ look at how cute he is!"

Canada giggled shyly "And besides anyone can see how much England loves you."

America nodded "Yeah…you're right." He kissed England's head who smiled in his sleep.

**XxX**

America smiled happily as he set the Barbeque grill up "This is going to be awesome!" he grinned at England who was lounging by the pool his tummy on show. France laughed "Well it is your birthday mon cherie~"

America grinned "Yup! Happy 4th of July to me!"

Canada looked at England with concern, he was lying with a calm expression on his face and his eyes closed. Aurelian giggled and bounced around "Mama when can we go in the pool?"

Canada smiled "When everything is set up." He leaned down and whispered "Wait until your uncle set the grill up and jump in as heavy as you can to extinguish it."

Aurelian giggled "That's bad!"

Canada ruffled his hair "You're such a good boy." He kissed his cheek "Go play with your cousins."

Aurelian happily hugged his cousin; Avery blushed "H-hey!"

Tobias pouted and pushed him off "Don't just hug him!"

Aurelian rolled his eyes "I can hug him if I want to."

Canada shook his head "Honestly…"

America tapped the spatula on Tobias' head "Hey no arguing on Daddy's birthday, kay? That's not cool."

Tobias giggled "Okay."

Canada smiled "So what did England get you for your birthday?"

America grinned "Do you really want to know?"

"If it's going to be sex related, then no thanks." Canada rolled his eyes.

America laughed; the two brothers actually had a thing where they would brag about sex through text whenever they tried something new or just to have the bragging right. Canada stretched lazily and poked France who laughed "What is it?"

"Nothing." He smiled "I just wanted to poke you." He giggled.

France laughed "You're so naughty."

England sighed softly and sat up "Alfred, make me a drink."

America pouted "I'm busy."

"I'll do it." Canada said "You just stay there."

"Don't worry, it's not like I can get back up anyway." England said holding his stomach.

Sealand was already happily paddling around in the swimming pool, Latvia giggled watching him, he was sitting on the edge and just dangling his feet in the water.

Canada came back with the drink and handed it to him "There we go."

England smiled "Thank you." He sipped it and lay back again after placing it on the floor by the side of him.

"Babe are you all covered up in lotion? Because if not I can do it." America grinned.

"I know your games Alfred." England frowned "Yes I am covered, thank you very much."

"That sucks~" America grinned "Hey are the kids?"

"Yes."

Sealand clambered out the pool "I'm all cool now~"

Latvia gathered a towel and gently dabbed at the water off Sealand's face. Canada smiled, the two were incredibly cute. America gave a cheer as the grill started to light "We have fire!"

Canada giggled "Oh good. We get food."

America nodded happily "Yup!"

England smiled "Good I'm bloody starving."

America laughed and started to throw some burgers on the grill "You can have the first one then babe. I don't want you to starve~"

England smiled "Good~"

The day started to get later and drinks started flowing, America grinned watching France playing with Aurelian. Aurelian giggled and dived in the pool, Canada giggled "My family is so silly~"

England was pouting because he wanted to drink but he wasn't allowed "Alfred…come here."

America walked over to him "Yeah babe?"

"Drink that beer." England demanded. America raised an eyebrow and drank some beer "Good now kiss me!" America kissed him happily.

Canada rolled his eyes as their kiss got heated; it seemed that was the only way England could get the taste of beer without damaging their baby. Aurelian giggled and clambered out the pool he dived on his Father who laughed and hugged him close.

Canada smiled and watched them, he stood up sharply as he saw France slip on a bit of water and crack his head off the side of the pool. "Francis!" he yelled as France fell in the pool.

"Daddy!" Aurelian screamed.

England broke from the kiss and dived in the pool, America looked shocked "Wh-what's happening? Iggy can't go in there!"

Canada stumbled to the pool, his head was banging and he couldn't control his body he was too drunk to save any of them "No!" he cried out.

America grabbed him "Careful you nearly fell in too."

Canada cried "He can't die!"

"Iggy will save him." America said pulling him back. "I taught him how to swim."

England resurfaced clutching France, America ran over to help pull him back up to the side. "I think he's out cold."

England climbed out and pressed his ear to his chest "You bastard!" he yelled. He started to do chest compressions "You're not going to die on me! This is not how you die!" he listened again "If you die I will drag your arse back just to kill you all over again." He hissed.

America watched, fear on his face. "I-Iggy…?"

England opened his mouth and started breathing in him, France coughed and spluttered. England turned him and he puked up water. France slumped on his back again his eyes dark with pain. England smiled a little "Hey…" he looked at America "Lie him down in our bed."

America nodded and picked him up "Do you think he has concussion?"

England shook his head "He should be fine."

Canada walked over "D-do you think he remembers us? I-I forgot him when I hurt myself."

England smiled "I'm sure he will."

America laid France in the bed; England cleaned his head and wrapped it up "There we go."

Canada sat on the bed and watched him with fear on her face. The other two left to return to the Barbeque and to calm the children down. Aurelian padded in the room and crawled into his mother's lap "M-Mama?"

Canada smiled bravely "I'm sure he will be fine."

France opened his eyes again and winced at the light "What…happened?" his voice was all hoarse and cracked from the water in his lungs.

Canada looked worried "You almost died England saved you." He kissed his hair "I'm so glad you're here now."

France smiled a little "Heh…Angleterre saved me once before…I owe him two lives now."

Canada frowned "What do you mean?"

"When we were pirates, Spain's ship crashed into his and I fell off into the ocean…he saved me then." He coughed a little "And he saved me again…"

Canada stroked his hair "Don't talk…save your voice."

Aurelian hugged onto him "Papa! I'm sorry!"

France petted his hair "It's not your fault…"

Aurelian sniffled and hugged onto him, terrified that he would lose his memory like his mother did.

France's face paled and he held his stomach "Ahhh!"

"What's wrong?" Canada asked concerned.

"A-ah! M-my stomach hurts so much!" he yelled curling into a ball.

"England!" Canada yelled.

England sped up the stairs as fast as his tummy would allow; he burst into the room "What's wrong?"

France panted as he held his stomach; he looked up at England his face pale "Help me…"

Canada looked worried and ushered his son out the room before shutting the door. England threw off the covers to see France's shorts were starting to soak through with blood. Canada muffled a scream "Francis!" he grabbed his hands "Francis you're bleeding!"

England frowned "Ah…" he helped pull France out of his clothes.

"Wh-what is it?" Canada asked fear on his face.

England looked at him a serious expression on his face "Were you ever aware he was pregnant?"

"What?!" Canada yelped. France looked at Canada with tears in his eyes "Pregnant?"

England nodded "Yes…but sadly…he's miscarrying."

France sobbed into the pillow as England helped him through it; he then cleaned him up "It will be okay. You may get another chance."

Canada shook his head "We always lose the babies…" he whispered.

Canada pulled France close to him once he was finally finished. France sobbed himself to sleep. England sighed softly "I think it was the drowning that killed this child."

Canada nodded "You're right." He murmured.

England frowned "I'm sorry about this."

Canada laughed a little "It's okay, it can't be helped."

England nodded "I understand, I suffered one too."

Canada held France close "I know…at first I was jealous of you."

"Me?" England looked puzzled.

"Yes. I knew Francis loved you." Canada blushed stroking France's hair. "But now I know he loves me dearly…I hope he loves me more than he ever loved you."

England smiled "I'm sure he does. I always cheated on him, I was never faithful to him but I'm always faithful with Alfred."

Canada nodded "I know. I admired Francis since I was young, I was like Alfred. I loved Francis beyond parental love." He smiled softly "And now I'm married to the man of my dreams." He kissed his hair "I always dreamed of stealing him away from you, but he caught you with Alfred and Francis came to me…I was so happy."

England blushed "I-I know…I was horrible to him. I don't know why, I guess I felt so worthless after Alfred betrayed me…I felt like I wasn't worth his love." He shook his head "And I wasn't! I wasn't worth any of the love France showed me. I knew he deserved better, I'm glad he married you Mathew."

"Thank you." Canada smiled "I'm glad too."

**AN: Done, all ideas go to JASisjessica for helping me with this chapter.**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please Review~**

**Arigatou~**


	11. Dear Mother Gerita

** Chapter 11: Dear Mother **

Italy happily tugged on Germany's bedcovers, it was rare for him to be awake before his husband but this was one of those times. "Luddy, come on it's time to wake up."

Germany groaned and pulled the covers back over his head "Feli go away." He mumbled.

Italy pouted and tugged on the covers again "Luddy come on!"

Germany frowned at him "Why? I have another hour before I get up."

"We have an appointment today!" Italy placed his hands on his hips and pouted at him "To see our bambino."

Germany sat up and stretched, Italy's eyes wandered over his husband's muscles, he let off a small "ve" in pleasure. Germany opened his eyes and blushed "Stop ogling me."

Italy giggled "Sorry! I just can't believe I managed to pull a man as sexy as you."

Germany blushed slightly "J-ja." He got out of bed and walked off to go get cleaned up. Italy giggled and happily followed him hoping for early morning sex but he was shoved out the bathroom and he heard a click of a lock behind him.

"Aww booo!" he whined. "But I can always give you a blowjob instead…"

Germany sighed softly and opened the door "I thought we had no time for sex?"

"There's always time for sex." Italy grinned.

Germany rolled his eyes "Fine get in."

Italy cheered and sped in happily, he wriggled off his boxers and leapt in the bath "Ve~"

Germany stepped into the already warm shower, Italy pressed his body against his, Germany blushed heavily "Feli…you're getting worse as you get older."

Italy giggled "An Italian's libido never diminishes."

"Is that so?" Germany raised an eyebrow and gently kissed his little lover.

Italy wound his arms around him and kissed back, Germany slid his hand down between them to caress Italy's member, he was surprised to feel he was already half hard. He broke the kiss "You're turned on already?"

Italy nodded "Si! It's your fault for being so sexy." He kissed Germany again eagerly almost pushing him up the wall.

Germany reached around for the soap; he lathered up his hand and slowly slid a finger inside Italy. Italy broke the kiss to moan softly. Germany knelt down and kissed the tip of his member. Italy moaned again and ran his fingers through the blond tresses. He whimpered as another finger slid inside "Luddy."

Germany stood up and smirked softly "Ready?"

Italy nodded, he lifted a leg and grinned "You can use me as much as you like."

Germany shook his head slightly "You make everything sound like a kink." He held his leg gently and carefully slid in. Italy moaned and wound his arms around him, he went to lift his other leg but he slipped on the soap from before. He yelped and fell out of Germany's arms. Germany went to grab him; Italy accidentally yanked him down on top of him with a loud crash.

Prussia burst in the room "What happened?!" he blinked seeing Italy underneath Germany. Germany sat up rubbing his forehead.

"Gott verdammt Feli. I'll probably have a bruise on my forehead now."

Italy giggled "Sorry I fell!"

Prussia raised an eyebrow "Should I leave you two alone?"

Germany looked up at him and went bright red "N-nein! We-we…were um…"

Prussia cackled softly "It's okay baby bruder, you're a grown man now with an adorable husband! You're gonna want to fuck as much as possible. I know I would fuck Little Italy if he was mine~"

"Ve~" Italy smiled "See that Luddy, I'm fuckable~"

"You're a pain in the ass." Germany muttered.

Soon enough the two made their way to the hospital, Italy giggled and hugged his brother happily "Ciao!" he smiled wide.

Romano smiled a little "H-hey…"

Germany gently took Italy's hand, he raised his eyebrows a little seeing pain shoot across Romano's face "Are you okay?"

Romano nodded and looked at Spain who was staring at the floor, his hands in his pockets. His face looked dark and brooding. "Big brother Spain?" Italy gently placed a hand on his arm "Are you okay?"

Spain smiled at him warmly, but it didn't reach his eyes "Si I am feeling fine. Sorry I was just thinking~"

Romano looked down at the floor as they walked in the hospital; his shaking hand was resting on his stomach. Spain returned his look back to the floor.

Germany and Italy exchanged a look, Italy chattered trying to get a response from the two men. Spain made small talk but he sounded false and his smile was forced, Romano just made small grunts. Germany sighed softly and said quietly to Italy "Feli, nothing good can come of this."

Romano glanced at Spain who ignored him. Tears slid down Romano's cheeks "Toni please! Don't do this to me!"

Spain shook his head and sat down in the chair outside the doctor's room. Italy looked sad "Fratello?"

Romano sniffed and burst in the doctor's office. "I'm here."

Dr Garcia smiled "Ah yes, take a seat on there." She pointed to the table.

Romano sat down and looked at Italy with sad eyes. Italy hugged him "Lovi I'll help you get him back, I promise."

Romano sniffed and nodded "Yeah."

Dr Garcia set up the machine and gelled up Romano's tummy when Italy released him from the hug, Romano sighed softly, lying back. He bit his lip and looked at the screen then quickly looked away "It's all my fault…I let him do this to me."

"Who?" Italy asked.

"His brother…I let him have sex with me." Romano murmured.

Dr Garcia frowned "You were raped Mr Romano." She was quite a stubborn, stern lady who didn't take any of Romano's attitude.

Germany smiled a little seeing the baby on the screen "Look Feli."

Italy looked up at the screen and his sad expression turned into one of love and happiness "Oh our baby." He placed a hand on his brother's tummy "Oh look at it~ can you tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

Dr Garcia smiled "Ah…yes that's a boy."

Italy cheered cutely and hugged Germany "Our baby boy! Oh look at his tiny hands and feet."

Romano smiled a little that was the only one small joy besides his children at the moment. Seeing the happiness on his brother's face was worth it. Germany smiled holding Italy's hand "Ja…our little baby boy."

Romano closed his eyes to hide the pain, he tried not to cry.

Spain looked up as the three came out the door "It's healthy." He said softly.

Spain nodded "Good…it would be cruel to kill your brother's baby because of your stupidity."

Romano burst into tears "Toni! Please! I'm sorry! I love you so much, why are you being like this?"

Spain gave him a dark look "You hurt me Romano."

Italy hugged Romano close "Big Brother Spain, please don't act this way. Every harsh word you say cuts Fratello like a knife. He's fragile, he needs love and compassion, he's been alone for so long."

Spain stood up "He has never been alone! He has had me all his life! I raised him! I loved him! I still do love him and he threw all the sacrifices I made for him in my face!" tears filled Spain's eyes "I love him still, but I can't stop the pain of seeing him fucking my brother. Seeing his arms wrapped around my brother…like a lover."

Italy swallowed thickly "But Fratello-"

"Was never alone…" Romano said softly "You were alone more than me Veni…Austria got rid of you after Holy Rome died…you fought valiantly for our country all on your own…I saw you cry over Holy Rome's grave many times. The first time I saw you smile, the first time I heard you laugh was when you met Germany." He looked at Germany "You want to know why I hated you? I was scared you would die…I know Veni would never survive another love dying."

Germany looked away "S-so…when-"

"I nearly killed you? Yes I realised I had nearly caused my own fear…I nearly killed you. I nearly killed my own brother." Romano shook his head "I'm sorry…I'm such a bad person. Me and Fratello are…we're the opposite. I'm darkness, he's light. He is happiness and spreads love where he goes, I'm sadness and I spread hatred. How many countries love Italy? And how many love me?"

Germany nodded "I…" he went red "I became obsessed with trying to please you. I thought it was because I loved Feli and I wanted you to accept our love…but…" he laughed a little "Nein."

Romano frowned "What?"

Italy watched him slowly removing his arms from his brother "Luddy?"

Spain watched the German go redder "I see…you loved Lovino."

Germany shook his head "N-nein! I wasn't in love with him! I…I had a crush on him I guess…but I love Feli more than anything and I always have. I didn't settle or anything!"

Romano's eyebrows rose "Y-you had a crush on me?!"

Germany covered his face with his hand going even redder "J-ja…I liked your fire…I wanted to conquer it…"

Romano looked at Spain who closed his eyes, he breathed out and started to laugh "You sound like me."

Italy pouted "What about me? Don't I have a sexy fire to conquer?"

Germany laughed a little "Feli you're more like a pillow to cuddle."

Italy folded his arms "So if there was a choice between me or Fratello, you'd choose him?"

Germany shook his head "Nein. I love you Feli. I think it was just lust."

Romano went red "That's all people see me as…a lust object…"

Spain looked at him "Then maybe you shouldn't be so sexy." He gave him a small wry smile.

Romano gave a small smile back.

Italy grabbed Germany's shirt pouting "I wanna show you sexy! I wanna show you fire when we get home!"

Germany laughed "Feliciano, you don't have to! I was…well different back then. I don't need fire I'm happy with you as you are. You're still very sexy."

Italy pouted more "Would you like it if I called you a potato bastard?"

"Nein." Germany kissed his forehead.

Romano laughed softly "Feli go home and fuck your husband stop being a brat."

**XxX**

Germany sighed and rolled his eyes, he wished he never even started this now. He watched Italy pull his curl up so it stuck on top of his head, he whimpered at the contact "S-Stay there." He gasped as Germany went to get up off the bed. He sighed as he watched Italy pull on Romano's WWII uniform. "Wow this lasted long!" he giggled and clapped a hand on his mouth "Oops I mean. Y-you German bastard!" he strode over to Germany and straddled him "You better love what I'm going to allow you to do." He murmured huskily his voice deepening to mimic Romano's perfectly.

Germany went red "Feli…"

"Shh." Italy placed a finger over Germany's lips "Don't even speak. You're such a bastard making me do this." He kissed him deeply.

Germany blushed and gripped his hips; he didn't like this…it wasn't his Feli, the man he loved, the sweet angel he married. Italy slid off him and went to his knees in front of him. He freed Germany and started to lick lightly, Germany wasn't hard though…how could he be? This wasn't Feli…he slowly ran his fingers through Italy's hair dislodging the curl. Italy popped off "N-no! I-it's gone down."

Germany nodded "Ja…I like it to the side."

Italy frowned confused "But I…I don't understand…"

Germany pulled him to his feet and buried his face in his stomach "Feli you idiot. I love you, not Romano. I can't get turned on by him, just you. I love you and I lust for you. So be yourself and you might get sex."

Italy blushed a little his curl turning into a heart "S-si? You mean it?"

"Ja I do." Germany smiled. "Now let's get these clothes off you." He pulled the uniform off him very slowly so he could kiss each bit of flesh that he revealed. Italy moaned softly as he watched Germany kiss his body. Germany smiled at him before sliding his tongue along Italy's hipbone. Italy quivered and bit his lip. Germany smirked and gently pulled Italy down onto his lap "You need to stop comparing yourself to your bruder."

"But…he's the sexier one…" Italy pouted cutely.

"Nein. You are." Germany kissed him roughly. He slid his hand down between Italy's legs and teased his member. Italy moaned in the kiss and wound his arms around his neck. Italy moaned and broke the kiss; he entwined his fingers through Germany's hair. Germany took the opportunity to kiss his throat; he nipped in some places making small moans escape his lover. Italy closed his eyes and arched into his husband's touch. He repositioned himself so he was straddling the German.

"Luddy…come on, take me." He murmured huskily.

Germany smiled and gently pushed him on the bed "Ja okay." He got out the lube and undressed himself. Italy laid on his back and opened his legs awaiting him. "You're always so eager." He murmured.

"Si of course~" Italy smiled taking the lube "Ve~ can I prepare myself? Please?"

Germany nodded "Ja sure." He sat back and watched as Italy lubed up his fingers and inserted them inside himself. Small keens of pleasure escaped the Italian. Germany blushed feeling himself become rapidly harder at just the mere sight of the display. He blushed a little as Italy started to moan his name. He gulped and took Italy's wrist "I think you're done." He murmured.

Italy smiled and lubed his hand up again, he grabbed Germany's member making him hiss a little "Ve~ so hard! It's like stone." He purred as he expertly flicked his wrist to coat Germany in lube.

Germany bit his lip groaning a little in pleasure "J-ja I think that's enough."

Italy nodded and laid back "Ve~ then enter me~"

Germany nodded and positioned himself; he slowly pushed in making Italy moan loudly. Italy held onto him pulling him down. "S-si!" he moaned "Luddy."

Germany kissed him gently before sinking all the way in, something he never liked to do but Italy had shown him that he wasn't as delicate as he acted. Italy moaned softly. Germany kissed him and moved slowly. He reached up a hand and teased Italy's curl, Italy moaned louder. Germany kissed him lovingly as he thrusted harder. Italy gripped onto him moaning softly "I-I'm close already~" he panted.

Germany nodded and moved his head down to kiss along Italy's jawline to his throat. He kissed and nipped to cause little red marks before he came across Italy's small pink nipples. He took one in his mouth and sucked making Italy moan loudly. Italy moaned and came heavily as Germany sank his teeth into his nipple lightly. Germany thrusted a few more times before filling him up.

Italy panted softly and held onto him "Ve~ I love you Luddy."

"I love you too." Germany smiled kissing his ear.

Italy giggled and cuddled into him.

**XxX**

Germany hummed softly as he walked in the house holding Celio's hand, they had just come back from walking the dogs. Celio giggled holding Doggy's leash. Suddenly he was embraced happily "Hehe~ my little nephew!"

Germany glared at the man in shock and froze seeing someone who looked exactly like Italy just his ahoge was connected to his fringe and thicker than Italy's was. "Eh?!"

"Ciao! Ciao! I'm Seborga~! I'm Italy and Romano's little brother! Ahaha~ aren't I the cuter one? Hey, hey do you know any pretty ladies around?"

Germany face palmed "Ja…you're certainly Feli's bruder anyway…"

Seborga winked and placed Celio down "Si! But if you can't find pretty girls then I could always flirt with that cutie Sealand! Or Wy~"

Germany rolled his eyes "You're in the wrong country for both of those, all I have here is Kugel Mugel who is my nephew."

"Ah! Kugel is here! Oh he is so delightful!" Seborga sped in before Germany could stop him.

Celio blinked "Are all micronations crazy?"

Germany nodded "Ja, you could say that…your uncle Gilbert would technically be a micronation now and look at how crazy he is."

Celio giggled and happily trotted in with Doggy following close behind, Italy happily chattered to his younger brother in the kitchen. Germany frowned slightly at the two; he was still surprised how alike they were. Romano really did stick out like a sore thumb, no wonder he was insecure.

Italy giggled "Ciao Luddy, my baby Fratello is here to say hi. He's going to a happy slumber party at England's; a lot of micronations are going."

Germany rolled his eyes "Then I feel sorry for England."

Seborga smiled happily "Ve~ I wish I wasn't still a virgin. Can I borrow your husband Fratello?"

Germany spluttered and went bright red "W-was?!"

Italy giggled and smacked him lightly with a wooden spoon "No Fratello, Luddy belongs to me."

Seborga pouted and rubbed his wrist "But I look and sound like you! He can even call me Feli if he wants!"

Germany shook his head "Nein…Feli is the only man I want." He shyly wound his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

Italy beamed and snuggled into his arms "Si~ I love you so much."

Seborga "ve'ed" sadly "Aww but I want a little lover…maybe I can prise Sealand away from Latvia."

"Isn't Sealand pregnant?" Germany asked letting go of Italy to get a beer from the fridge.

Seborga nodded "Si he is but I will still claim him! I never realised how cute he was until now!"

Italy giggled "I know! He's like his mama, before Britain used to be really scary but now I think he's very cute."

Germany raised an eyebrow "Well that's one word I'd never use to describe him…stubborn, deceiving, a pain in the ass. Those are words I'd use to describe him."

Italy giggled "The last one is what you say I am~"

"Because you are." Germany muttered pouring his beer into a glass.

Seborga giggled "You two are so cute~"

Italy smiled and took Germany's beer; he took a sip "Si, you will find someone soon! I know it!"

Germany frowned and took his glass back and walked off to the living room.

Italy giggled "He's such a good husband~"

A few days later Italy happily hummed as he watched Celio brush Doggy, he knelt down in front of him "Celio? Want to come to the park with me?"

Celio nodded "Is Vata coming?"

"No, he's busy at a meeting thing." Italy frowned slightly "But anyway you can come with me, si?"

Celio giggled "Of course Mama!"

Italy cheered happily "Okay! Let's go!"

Celio giggled again and put the leash on Doggy's collar "He likes to come with us."

"Si of course." Italy smiled "I wouldn't want to part him from his master~"

Celio pouted "Mama! I'm his friend!"

Italy gasped "Oh! Si of course~"

Celio beamed and happily walked in front, Doggy was gentle despite being a puppy and walked close to Celio's side. Italy smiled "Your Papa really helped train him huh?"

Celio nodded "Vata showed me how to do it and I did it."

"You're a good boy that's why." Italy smiled petting his hair.

Celio giggled "Mama! Can we go play on the swings?"

Italy nodded "Of course we can."

Celio cheered and ran on ahead to the park; Italy giggled and ran after him. Doggy took off almost tripping over his paws in order to try and catch up to his little master. Italy stopped at the gates and leaned forwards pressing his hands to his knees "Y-you have y-your father's stamina." He panted.

Celio smiled and clambered up on the swings "Come on Mama!"

Italy walked over to him and started to push him; Celio giggled and kicked his legs to give him momentum. Italy sat on the other swing and joined him in swinging. Italy pointed his toes to make himself go higher "I'm so much higher!"

Celio giggled and stayed to a safe height "Mama you're so silly."

Italy jumped off the swing and cheered as he leapt onto the floor "Come on baby! Jump into Mama's arms."

Celio jumped off and yelped in fear but Italy caught him "Mama!"

Italy smiled "I would never let my baby fall." He giggled and walked over to the climbing frame "Hey! Let's go climbing!" he giggled "Let's be pirates, the treasure is up the top."

Celio's eyes shone, he pulled his pirate England plushie out of pocket and gave it a snuggle "Captain England will guide us!"

Italy giggled and saluted "Aye, aye Captain!"

Celio giggled "He said it's up at the tippy top!"

"Aye! Tippy top here I come!" Italy cheered clambering up the spider web like ropes on the climbing frame. Celio giggled and scrabbled through after him. Italy wriggled through an opening and gripped onto the outer frame and swung his legs over the connecting frames. Panting softly he scrabbled up to sit on the top. "Siii! I'm here!"

Celio reached out a hand "Mama!"

Italy grabbed his hand and helped him up to sit on his lap "Come here baby."

Celio clung to him and gazed at the view, his eyes were large as he took in the beautiful autumn leaves glittering red, gold and brown. The sun was setting slowly the sky afire with orange and red. Italy smiled "Look at all the rubies and topazes of the sky." He kissed Celio's hair.

Celio nodded happily "This is the treasure huh Mama?"

"Si of course." Italy rubbed his cheek on his son's head lovingly.

Doggy was bouncing about at the bottom barking up at his master. Celio giggled happily and waved "Doggy! We'll be down soon!"

Italy giggled and placed Celio on his back "Let's go!" he slid down the bars to reach the bottom. Celio giggled clinging onto him, Doggy barked happily and bounced around Italy's feet. Italy placed him down on the floor; Celio smiled and pulled Doggy into a hug.

Italy smiled "We better get ready to go home, I have to cook dinner for Daddy~"

Celio nodded happily "Can I help Mama?"

Italy nodded "Sure~ let's go." He took his son's hand and walked back home, Doggy was barking in excitement chasing butterflies and making Celio giggle.

Upon entering the house Italy was met with the smell of cooking "Huh?" he walked in the kitchen to see Austria cooking "Aww me and Celio were going to do that!"

"It's sundown Italia. You're too late, my own children are starving and I cannot wait around for you to think about doing stuff. You're just a nuisance lately." He complained.

Italy folded his arms "You have a perfectly good house of your own, when are you moving out?"

Austria scowled at him; this was a constant argument between the two. Italy was sick of living with Austria there was a reason why he demanded independence from him when he was a child and now he was older it was no different. Austria however liked living at Germany's place not just because he saw Germany as a son but because he knew Prussia loved being around his baby brother. He would miss him terribly and he couldn't bear to tear him away from him. "I'm not having this conversation with you again." He said snippily.

Italy rolled his eyes "Then at least move over so I can do my family dinner."

"I've done us  _ all  _ dinner." Austria snapped.

Italy groaned and threw his hands up in frustration "Oh! Fine whatever! Be that way you snippy princess!" he scooped up Celio "That better not be disgusting slop." He peered in the pot and wrinkled up his nose "Ugh it looks bland and boring, like dish water."

Austria glared at him "It's one of your husband's recipes."

"My husband is a better chef than you." Italy smirked.

Celio reached over for a spoon and took a taste "Nana? Maybe you should put some stock into the broth it will thicken it up and give it more flavour."

Austria tutted "Very well."

Germany's children often saw Austria as a grandmother; Celio however was the only one that addressed him as such, Elfriede just called him Aunty.

Germany walked in through the front door, Celio wriggled "Vata!"

Italy placed him on the floor and walked with him to the hall "Luddy!" he yelled throwing his arms around him. Celio hugged his legs happily "Vata!"

Germany laughed and hugged Italy back "Oh, hullo you two."

Celio looked up at him with large eyes "Vata! Can you play with me?"

Germany smiled "Ja I don't see why not."

Celio giggled in happiness "Mama and Nana were arguing."

Germany sighed "Again?"

Italy blushed "H-he's a pain…I wanted to break free from him for a reason."

Germany nodded "Ja I know but he likes living here. His children love this house."

Italy pouted "I know…but I feel constricted…like I'm being judged by him all the time."

Germany smiled "I'll talk to them about it."

Celio looked at him sadly "Nana will be moving out?"

Germany ruffled his hair "We'll see."

Celio giggled and nodded "Okay! I don't want him to go!"

Italy rolled his eyes but he smiled at his son "Si I know, but sometimes it's for the best. He has his own home."

Celio pouted "But the house will be quiet…"

"Good." Italy frowned.

Germany laughed "It's never quiet with your mutter here."

Italy pouted too making Germany laugh more "You two look alike." He kissed his cheek and picked up Celio "Come on then let's go play."

"Yay!" Celio cheered.

Italy walked back into the kitchen and pouted at Austria cooking and humming. Prussia walked in and hugged Italy hard "Hey!"

Italy giggled "Ciao~"

Austria smiled "Gilbert, leave him alone."

Prussia grinned "Are you jealous?"

"Nein." Austria stirred the stew "I can get anyone I want."

Prussia laughed "Ja that's true."

Italy glared at him "Except Luddy! Luddy loves me."

Austria raised an eyebrow "Well I see him as a son so of course I wouldn't have sex with him but Ludvig did used to harbour a crush on me when he was younger."

"Th-that's not true!" Italy yelled tears filling his eyes "You're lying!"

Prussia cackled softly "He did, didn't he? I remember that. It was cute, he would hand you a flower every day and ask you to teach him baking."

Italy folded his arms "I-I took his virginity!"

Prussia grinned "How do you know?"

Italy paled and sped off out the kitchen, he ran upstairs and threw himself on the bed and sobbed into Germany's pillow. Austria rapped Prussia on the back of his hand with a wooden spoon "That was mean. You know I never had sex with Ludvig."

Prussia rubbed his hand pouting "I know~ I thought he would see it as a joke."

Germany walked in the kitchen to grab a drink for Celio "Hey, where's Feli?"

Prussia looked sheepish "Err…upstairs…I think I upset him."

"Mein Gott…Bruder, what did you do this time?" Germany sighed pouring some juice in a plastic cup that had a cartoon dog on it.

Prussia laughed a little "I might've said that Austria took your virginity."

Germany rolled his eyes "You dummkophe, Feli is very touchy about that. He likes the idea of being my first everything."

Austria raised his eyebrows "Was he your first kiss?"

Germany blushed "Sh-shut up…" he was but he didn't want the other two to know he was basically inexperienced with everything before Italy. In fact he didn't even know what sex was properly (other than the hastily shoved book in the face by Prussia) until Italy taught him and helped guide him. He gave Celio his juice and walked upstairs "Feliciano?"

Italy pulled his face out the pillow and blushed "L-Luddy?"

"What's wrong?" Germany asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"D-did you have sex with Austria?"

"Nein! Of course not!" Germany blushed "I love you and besides he's like a mutter to me."

Italy sat up and cupped his cheek "Promise?"

"Ja." Germany nodded.

Italy kissed him lightly "I'm glad."

Germany smiled and pulled him close "Feli…I'll show you how much you mean to me tonight, ja?"

"Si~" Italy giggled.

**XxX**

Italy entered the kitchen and gasped seeing Germany naked and kissing someone "L-" he was cut off by a small moan, he gulped watching the other person wind their arms around his husband. "Ludvig." His eyes widened in shock he walked up to them a little closer to see Germany was having sex with Austria. Austria was lying back on the kitchen counter and holding Germany close, his legs were wound around his waist so that he was entered in him deeply. Austria smiled and ran his hand down Germany's cheek "Is this why you won't let me leave?"

"Ja." Germany muttered "Why did you think I annexed you in the first place?" he grinned "Feliciano can't know about this."

Austria smiled and kissed Germany "I love how you always take off your wedding ring when you fuck me."

Germany grunted softly in pleasure "Ja, shush now. We can't let anyone know we're doing this. Bruder would kill me."

"L-Luddy…" Italy whispered tears falling down his face.

Italy shot up in bed and panted heavily, he rubbed his face feeling the tears mingling with the sweat. He gulped and looked over to see Germany lying next to him fast asleep, he was curled up on his side facing Italy. Italy gulped and ran his fingers across Germany's hand feeling the gold band on his ring finger. He breathed out in relief and cuddled up to him, he sniffed him lightly to see if he could detect any scent of sex but he smelt of soap from the night's shower. He decided he would make Germany only think of him; he shuffled down under the covers glad that Germany was a heavy sleeper. He giggled and lowered his boxers; he kissed the tip wanting to make him hard. He licked him listening to him moan softly in his sleep. Italy giggled again and suckled him feeling him harden, he heard Germany mumble his name and he felt a thrill of excitement run down his spine. It was  _ him  _ Germany thought of not that dumb prissy Austrian.

Italy wriggled his own boxers down and started to prepare himself as he soaked Germany's member with as much saliva as possible, thankfully Italy didn't need much preparing due to the sex they already had after dinner. Italy popped off and straddled him, moaning he pushed the tip into his eager entrance. He saw Germany grit his teeth a little in his sleep, he moaned softly as he pushed his hips downwards so that Germany filled him up.

Germany gasped and woke up at the tight feeling around his member "A-ah!" he gripped Italy's hips automatically "F-Feliciano?"

Italy nodded "Si who else~" he giggled and started to move his hips a small moan escaping him.

"Wh-what brought this on?" Germany moaned softly.

Italy stopped and looked sad "I had a bad dream…you were cheating on me with Austria…"

Germany rolled his eyes "Feli…I could never cheat on you. How could I? I mean I must be pretty crazy to give up this sexy creature in front of me." He smirked "You literally woke me up with a fuck."

Italy giggled "Si~ I wanted you to think of only me."

Germany grabbed Italy and rolled over so he was on top "Feliciano stop this. I do think of just you, I love only you." He kissed him deeply and started moving. Italy moaned happily and wound his arms around him.

Italy moaned out his pleasure as Germany upped his pace, he cried out feeling himself become close already. Germany smirked and sucked on his curl making Italy's body arch towards his, he screamed out his pleasure and came heavily. Germany groaned softly at the sudden tightness and came too filling up his love. He pulled out and laid back smiling softly "Now do you believe me?"

Italy nodded and curled up in his arms "I love you Luddy~"

"I love you too." Germany smiled, he kissed his hair gently "I love just you." He murmured "I couldn't love anyone but you."

Italy blushed in delight, he knew Germany was telling the truth because he was a man who would never tell his feelings in jest or sparingly, whenever he said he loved someone he meant it.

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please review~**

**Arigatou~**


	12. Everything's alright Chuni

**Chapter 12: Everything's alright.**

China wheeled Japan through the ruins of a city; tears ran down the smaller Asian man's cheeks. China frowned slightly seeing the wreckage of buildings and destroyed homes, the city was completely empty of people. China sighed softly "Are you sure you want to be here-aru?"

Japan nodded "I have to be…I have to know what damage was done." He said softly "Not just to my body but to my people…"

China placed a hand on his good shoulder "Kiku…"

Japan raised his hands and started to cry into them, he was always close to his people and to see the wreckage of their homes upset him more than he could ever know. He knew that there had to be some people still stuck in the wreckage; dead. There had to be so many dead or dying, so many homeless, so many grieving and so many orphans. China walked around to the front of him and knelt down "Kiku…"

Japan froze and raised his head hearing a beautiful melodic voice coming from one of the ruins; he looked at China "Yao-san?"

China nodded and wheeled him to the wreckage, he stepped over the threshold and lifted a piece of cave in out the way, he gasped seeing a beautiful Japanese woman, she couldn't have been any older than twenty-one. She was holding a baby close to her as she sang; blood was slowly dripping from her side. She must have been here several days, China tried to summon his best Japanese "Konnichiwa!"

The girl looked up, hope on her face, disappointment washed over her and she held her baby close. "K-Konnichiwa…" she murmured.

China walked up to her "Are you okay?"

She shook her head "I have been stuck here for so long." She murmured. Her baby started grizzling, she shushed it gently.

China placed his hand to her side thankful that he knew all about medicines "Hold on." He said "I'm a doctor-aru." Well it wasn't a lie technically, he was a medicinal country he was one of the most advanced in medicines.

The girl nodded "I thought you were Hishiro."

"Is he your husband?" China asked checking her over. She had a large splinter of wood sticking in her side just above her hip. He knew if he pulled it out he could cause more damage and she would lose more blood. He instead ripped off his sleeve and made a makeshift dressing over the wound just to staunch the small blood dripping around the stake.

"Hai." She said wincing slightly "My baby has to survive…even if I can't. I was hoping he'd come back to take our baby."

"Are you sure he survived?" China asked gently.

She smiled "Hai. He was out of the country working. I know he's safe even if I can't be."

China lifted her up in his arms "You will be safe, I'll help you. You will survive-aru." He carried her out of the rubble to where Japan was sitting worried.

Japan gasped "Is she okay?"

China smiled "She will be-aru."

Japan struggled to his feet "She must have my chair."

China frowned "It's a long way to the hospital…"

Japan shook his head "I will be fine."

China knew he wouldn't be he still had a crushed leg for God's sake! But he knew Japan would protest and he would win the fight so he placed the girl in the wheelchair. Japan smiled at him gently "I can manage."

China shook his head and sighed wheeling her to the hospital, Japan clung to his arm, his face down so he couldn't see the pain but China wasn't stupid he could hear small intakes of breath every time he took a step. The woman smiled a little "Why don't you sit on my lap?" she half joked.

Japan laughed a little "I'll be fine. Please…sing that song again?"

She nodded and started singing the beautiful haunting song, Japan smiled and listened closely. China didn't quite understand it because his Japanese wasn't that strong but he could hear the longing in the words. Was it a song for her husband?

They arrived at the hospital; the doctors arrived to take the woman. She grasped China's hand "Arigatou." She said smiling "You saved my life."

Japan's hand slipped off China's arm slightly, he grunted in pain. China smiled at the woman "It's okay." He wrapped his arm around Japan's waist to keep him up. The woman nodded as she was taken away. China frowned at Japan "Do you need a doctor?"

Japan shook his head "Just…home." He said softly "I'm tired."

China nodded and left the hospital. Japan grunted again and collapsed to the floor his legs going from under him "I'm taking you back in there." He frowned.

"No! I'm…just tired." Japan protested.

China sighed and picked him up, he carried him home delicately so he wasn't hurt any more. He knocked the door with his elbow; Xiaolian answered the door and gasped "Baba! Is Mama okay?"

China nodded "He's a little tired." He carried him to bed and laid him down. He checked his bandages in case any of his stitches tore but they were still clean thankfully.

Seiko walked in and grabbed China's hand "Baba…come look at this." He dragged him to the living room. China feared the worse, was it going to be more earthquakes?

The news reporter was talking but he didn't quite understand he looked at Xiaolian who translated "Many people are gathering in the ruined cities to try and recover what wreckage they can to build new houses to re-create Japan. It's estimated in about ten years the whole left side of Japan will be fully recovered again and fully functional but maybe in three years some places will be repaired and habitable."

China smiled "At least we know he will recover…a country of his age I thought it would take longer."

Seiko looked worried "Is Mama going to die?"

China ruffled her hair "Of course not. Mama is going strong."

Xiaolian nodded "Hai, the news is good news."

**XxX**

"Okay guys this meeting is about trying to help Japan!" America said slamming his hands down on the table eagerly.

"Y-you don't have to, really." Japan protested.

"Nah, it's not trouble at all!" America grinned cutting him off "You're our friend! You need help! You can't do it yourself you're still in bandages dude!"

England placed his teacup down "For once I have to agree with Alfred. Your recovery will go along much faster if we all pitch in and help you Japan."

America laughed happily "If my wife agrees then it has to be a good idea!"

England blushed and spluttered "W-wife?! I-I'm your husband you nitwit!"

France laughed "Oh my, you're so stubborn Angleterre~ just admit defeat, you are his wife."

Japan giggled softly, the meetings never changed. They were always full of strangeness and England either arguing with America or France. Italy smiled "It's nothing to be ashamed of being a wife~ I love being Luddy's wife!"

England looked away huffily, his cheeks red.

China rolled his eyes "Aiyaa, let's just discuss my own Wife!"

Japan blushed and looked at his lap. "I-I don't mind…"

China gently took his hand and kissed it lightly "I want you to get better…I worry about you-aru."

Japan looked at England who shoved his hand over America's face and pushed him out the way "Okay so we shall do what America says, all of us will chip in and help Japan to heal." He blushed slightly as America wound his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder. "S-so any ideas who should do what?"

Germany nodded "I can be in charge of manning a building team for the houses."

"Ooh sexy~" Italy cooed "Will you be wearing dirty overalls?"

Germany went bright red and chose to ignore him. Japan smiled softly. America laughed "I'll help ya dude! We can do this if we put our strengths together!"

Spain looked happy "Si! And the Italians can help decorate the houses with their keen fashion sense~"

Japan spluttered "P-please make the houses minimalist s-so that the people can do what they see fit…I-I don't want to cause culture shock with Western fashions…"

China smiled "You're the one who would be in culture shock-aru."

Japan nodded "H-hai…"

**XxX**

Japan watched Seiko happily speed past with Pochi at her heels, she giggled and looked over at her mother who smiled at her softly. Seiko beamed at him before rushing over to the garden to hide amongst the large plants. China walked past humming; Seiko jumped out and yelled making him drop the basket of laundry in horror "Aiyaa!" he yelped "Seiko! I should beat you with a brush for that-aru!" Seiko giggled and grinned. China suddenly collapsed to his knees clutching his chest "Ahh…"

"Baba?!" Seiko's eyes went big "Baba!" she ran up to him and grabbed his shirt "Baba don't die! I'm sorry!"

Japan stood up his eyes full of fear "Yao-san?" he grabbed the side of the porch and struggled down the steps.

Seiko shook China "Baba!"

China opened his eyes and poked her nose "Boop."

Seiko rubbed her tears out of her eyes and punched him in the stomach "That was mean Baba!"

China laughed "You scared me so I got you back-aru."

Japan slumped down on the last step breathing out in relief; his youngest and his husband were going to be the death of him surely…always causing him worries. China stood up and picked up the basket and walked over to Japan "Ni Hao~"

Japan smiled "Ohayo. Don't ever do that again or I'll divorce you." He muttered.

China laughed and ruffled his hair "You love me~ besides it was mainly to trick Seiko more than anything-aru."

Japan smiled up at him "Hai, but I saw it and got worried too."

"I'm sorry." China leaned down and kissed him gently.

Japan smiled at him "Go put that laundry away before it gets dirty."

China laughed "I plan to." He walked off into the bedroom.

Xiaolian stepped outside "Mama, Korea is here."

Japan's eyebrows rose slightly "Hai?" he used the porch beam as a support to pull himself up. Xiaolian helped him to the chair and wheeled him to the front door. Japan smiled "Ohayo Kankuro-kun."

"Hey! I'm here to see your cute girls!" he laughed happily. His eyes sparkled a little as he saw Xiaolian who smiled at him politely.

Japan looked at Xiaolian worried that she was still scared of men besides her parents. After all the day in the alley really terrified her because they were in Netherlands at the time her greatest fear was the poor man himself. Japan had tried to tell her deep down he was a kind gentle man but she was still terrified and had spent the rest of the meeting with her face buried in Belgium's chest. Korea didn't know the exact details but he knew something had happened to make her terrified of men so he walked in cautiously, he smiled at her as warmly as possible. Xiaolian looked down shyly. Japan smiled "Xiaolian I think this will be good for you, it will help you to get over your fear. So maybe you should play with Kankuro-kun."

Korea nodded happily "Sure! I'll do whatever you want!" his face was full of hope.

Xiaolian nodded shyly "H-hai…l-let's have a tea party. I'll get Baba to help me bring everything down into the sitting room. Please wait in there."

Korea nodded and walked off into the room offered. Japan smiled "He won't hurt you; he is very fond of you. He's been proposing marriage to you since you were born." He laughed softly.

Xiaolian giggled shyly "Hai…it used to annoy Baba…I'm a little nervous Mama."

Japan smiled in understanding "Hai I know you are. But it is a fear you must overcome. When you are older you will be surrounded by strange men due to you being a country. You will have politicians of every nation at your meetings."

Xiaolian nodded a little worried "Hai…I-I know that…E-every country? E-even…N-Netherlands?"

Japan frowned slightly "Hai…unfortunately. I have a strong alliance with him so sadly you will be."

Xiaolian paled slightly "I-I will try." She ran off to find her father.

Korea smiled gently "Is she still scared of guys?"

Japan nodded sadly "But she will get better I promise, just give her some time."

Korea grinned "Of course!"

China came back carrying a box full of Xiaolian's tea party stuff. "Don't drop it Baba!"

"I won't." he answered placing it down on the floor.

Xiaolian smiled and started to set up the little table and crockery, Korea smiled watching her. China walked off to find his other daughter who was busy climbing a tree. Korea sat down on the one side of the table while Xiaolian sat on the other side; she giggled shyly and started to place the cups down. Korea grinned watching her, she was so cute! How could anyone want to hurt her? He knew about that time in the alley, Japan had told him after he was curious about why she had taken a sudden fear to him. Xiaolian smiled at him softly and placed his cup down "I have been practising with real tea too. Mama trusts me."

"I can see why. You're really responsible." Korea nodded happily.

"H-hai." Xiaolian blushed shyly. She took the small pot, it was of course a children's tea set so it wasn't all too big or heavy for her, and went to ask her mother to fill it with hot water. Korea followed her knowing poor Japan would have to struggle to cook the water.

"Hey I'll do that!" Korea grinned gently taking the pot out of her hands.

Xiaolian squeaked and clasped her hands to her chest; Korea carried the pot back to the room. Xiaolian followed him looking shy. Korea placed it down and grinned at her. Xiaolian shyly took her place and scooped three spoons full of Matcha green tea. She smiled and carefully picked up the wooden utensil to pour water into the bowl. She started to grind it into a paste and poured more water into the bowl. She shyly held out the bowl towards him with shaking hands. Korea took it carefully, he placed his hands over hers to try and stop the shaking. She yelped and looked away hurriedly, her heart beating fast in fear. Korea gently pulled the bowl out of her hands; his own heart was dancing in his chest. "Thanks." He said softly.

Xiaolian hurriedly placed her hands in her lap and chewed her lip; she nodded once to show her acknowledgement to his words. Korea sipped the tea and smiled "Hey that's pretty good!"

Xiaolian looked up at him hopefully "Really? Y-you mean it?"

Korea nodded and grinned "I do!"

Xiaolian smiled gratefully "I can still be married! I'm not tainted."

Korea frowned "Tainted?"

Xiaolian looked shy "H-hai…those men wanted to take me away and they wanted to taint me…"

Korea frowned "You're not tainted!" he shook his head "Those people were just sick!"

Xiaolian felt tears well up "I-it must have been my fault somehow though?"

Korea shook his head "No…you're not tainted. You'll be a very good wife to someone one day."

Xiaolian started to cry "What if no one wants me?"

Korea shuffled around the tea set and hugged her "Don't worry about it. I like you." He hugged her gently.

Xiaolian tensed slightly but she felt no harm so she buried her face into his chest "But…"

Korea smiled "I would marry you~"

Xiaolian looked up tears still in her eyes "Really?"

Korea nodded "Of course!"

Xiaolian smiled back and snuffled.

**XxX**

Seiko bounced around in excitement, Japan held her hands and tried to calm her down "Sei-chan I can't decorate your face if you're going to keep bouncing."

Seiko giggled and closed her eyes, it was Halloween and she was super excited. Her mother had dressed her up as a ghost girl, she had her hair down and brushed to look matted, her face was painted pale and she wore a long white kimono with decorative blood splatters and a red sash tied around her middle. China hummed softly as he put the slashes in the kimono to make it look like a murder. Seiko wrinkled her nose up as Japan painted darkness around her eyes and on her eyelids to make her look like her eyes were ripped out when she closed them. Japan smiled adding the authentic blood trails down her cheeks.

Xiaolian was the opposite and she was dressed as a Vocaloid called Gumi in a cute cat costume. She played with a lock of the green wig before Japan lightly tapped her hand with the end of the paintbrush "Leave."

Xiaolian blushed and dropped her hand down to her side "Gomen."

China smiled and stepped back "There."

Japan lifted Seiko's face and admired his handiwork "Hai…you look true terror."

Seiko's eyes glowed happily "I look scary? Really?"

Japan nodded "Hai. Like a little ghostie girl~"

Seiko bounced around and grabbed her father's hands "Teach me how to be scary!"

"Are you saying I'm scary?" China frowned pretending to be stern.

Seiko giggled "Maaaybe~"

China laughed and hugged Seiko close "You are so rude-aru!"

Xiaolian looked shy, Japan smiled at her "You look cute Xiao-li~"

Xiaolian smiled happily "Hai I know! It's just…we'll be with…Amerika-san…"

Japan frowned slightly "Hai. Baba will be there too and Amerika-kun is very nice, he won't hurt you. Puroisen-san will be there with his children too."

Xiaolian nodded "Hai…can't you come Mama?"

Japan smiled weakly "Hai…what could I be with all these bandages and a wheelchair?"

"A Mummy!" Seiko butted in.

China laughed "Shi, come with us Kiku it will be fun!"

Japan smiled "And you were the one saying I should rest."

China grinned "You'll be in the chair."

Japan rolled his eyes "I can see where Sei-chan gets her stubbornness from." He smiled "Hai okay I shall come. Only because I don't want you two to stuff on sweets and make yourselves sick."

China laughed "I'm older than you-aru!"

The family got to America's house who they were meeting, America opened the door and grinned "Hey guys!" he looked down at Seiko and laughed "Wow…she looks kinda freaky. You're really good at this stuff Japan."

Japan smiled "Hai I am best for horror."

America laughed again "Remember when I scared you?"

Japan pouted wanting to slap him but he couldn't because he was in a wheel chair and he was too honourable. England came to the door and slapped his husband around the back of the head instead "Stop being mean."

The twins happily stepped out from between the two, Avery was dressed as an Angel and Tobias was a devil. He happily waved his plastic pitchfork around and poked his father by accident. "Hey!"

"Oops sorry~" Tobias giggled.

Japan smiled "Let's go."

Seiko looked around "Aren't we going to see Celio?"

Japan smiled "You like him hm?"

Seiko nodded happily "I do!"

China patted her head "You're so silly-aru."

The group set off to start trick or treating, Seiko noticed Celio who was dressed as a pirate, she bounced over to him and grabbed his hands. "Celio!"

Celio screamed "Ahhh! Ghost girl! Ghost girl!"

Italy giggled as he buried his face in his stomach "It's Seiko silly."

Celio slowly removed his head to see underneath the paint and horror was a familiar grin and large happy golden brown eyes. Celio sniffled "Oh."

Japan gasped as he was hugged by the happy go lucky Italian. China winced imagining the pain his poor husband was in just from that happy hug. Japan didn't say a word though that's just what kind of a person he was; he was strong and didn't like to cause trouble. Italy beamed at him "I'm so happy that we could meet up! My babies have gathered so much candy!"

Celio was shyly sharing some gummi worms with Seiko who had one dangling out of her mouth as she sucked and gave him some lollypops. Japan looked over at them and smiled "Hai, I can see that."

Tobias was mooching around in Xiaolian's bag to see if she had anything different to him while Avery pouted and tried to get him to stop. Elfriede giggled at them and handed Tobias a large toffee apple. Tobias cheered and took it. "Hey what do you say?" America asked poking Tobias's arm.

"Thank you." Tobias smiled.

Elfriede giggled again "You're welcome~"

Italy looked around nosily "No Britain or Sealand?"

America shook his head "Nope. Iggy couldn't take walking the streets, he's pretty heavily pregnant now and his ankles swell. Sea couldn't find a costume and I said go as a pumpkin and he burst into tears." He smiled awkwardly "Soo that pissed off Iggy too."

Japan smiled "Well you should use your words better."

America pulled a face, China laughed he was such a child~

Suddenly America was glomped fiercely from behind, he stood his ground to avoid falling over though "What the-?" he looked over his shoulder to see two shining ruby eyes and a mischievous grin. "Oh hey Gil."

Prussia cackled softly and let go of him he was with his children, Gilbertra was dressed as a Demon and Friedrich was dressed as a composer called Mozart which was Austria's idea. Kugel Mugel was dressed in a pretty dress though for some reason, he looked like a Pink Alice in wonderland complete with his long plaits untied so his hair trailed down his back. He looked around hopefully for Sealand and pouted seeing he wasn't there. America grinned "Glad my kid isn't the only one into cross dressing."

Prussia looked at Kugel and blushed "Hey! It wasn't my choice!"

Japan smiled "He looks Kawaii."

Italy squealed and hugged the little Silverette "I wish Luddy came with us but he was too busy."

Japan smiled "Hai he always seems busy."

Italy nodded "Si…don't I know it~"

**XxX**

After the festivities the little family went home, Seiko happily poured her candy out on the table and squealed "I got so much candy!"

Japan smiled "Hai don't eat it all today, you will ruin your appetite."

China smiled and moved two sticks of candy towards the excitable Asian and tipped the rest into a container "There you can eat those two today, the rest will go in the pantry-aru."

Seiko pouted "Aww Baba!"

Japan smiled "Your Baba is being fair Sei-chan."

Xiaolian happily picked two candies for herself and handed her bag to her father who took it smiling, he walked off to place them into the pantry. Seiko trotted after him wondering where he was going to put her candy. China saw her and placed the container two shelves higher than her; out of her reach. Seiko puffed out her cheeks making her father laugh.

Japan smiled gently and started the dinner "Girls don't forget to brush your teeth after."

Seiko whined and came in the kitchen and started to nom on the candy she was allowed, Xiaolian daintily ate hers then took her sister's hand to take her to the bathroom. She knew her sister would probably pretend to brush her teeth; she brushed her own while carefully monitoring her.

At the end of the busy day Japan sighed blissfully as he laid back on his futon. China smiled and kissed his hair "That was an eventful day huh?"

Japan nodded and smiled at him "It was a fun day though."

"Shi that's true." China kissed his hair. "Goodnight my sweet one-aru."

Japan blushed "G-goodnight."

**Thank you for Reading**

**Please review**

**Arigatou**


	13. Laugh Maker Spamano

**Warning:** Smut, rough sex, violence

**Chapter 13: Laugh Maker**

Spain hummed softly as he cooked dinner for his children. Romano watched him with sad eyes "I…I can do that."

"Si…probably." Spain muttered. He served the food and called the children in; Marcus took his seat and looked up at his father.

"Are you and Mama still not talking?"

Spain petted his hair "Silly boy of course we are~ I still love your Madre." His smile didn't reach his eyes and when he looked at Romano there was coldness there.

Romano smiled weakly "You two eat your dinner nicely; Mama has to go upstairs for something." He rushed upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom. He let out the sobs that were threatening to choke him. He couldn't let his children know there was something going on between them. He hated feeling this way, when he was younger and depression hit he would take it out on his own body in the form of a sharp blade but he couldn't do that now that he had children. What if the cut was too deep and he ended up in hospital? Or worse…dead. He couldn't leave his babies behind.

Spain sat down and started to eat, Marcus ate too but he looked worried. He wasn't stupid something was wrong. Candita nommed not really paying any attention to her parents problems she had the problems of a 4 year old which meant which colours should she colour her pictures in and where her favourite ball was. After dinner Spain walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door "Are you done in there?"

Romano dried his tears "Y-yeah…" he opened the door slowly. His eyes were red and swollen from crying.

Spain looked away feeling a sharp pain hit his chest "O-okay good."

Romano sniffled and hugged onto one of Spain's shirts; he buried his face into it and breathed in his scent. Spain watched him pain lacing across his face, he wanted to hug him but he knew it would hurt. Spain gulped and placed his hands on Romano's shoulders "Romano…" he murmured he chewed his lip watching Romano flinch at the use of his country name.

"S-si?"

"I…it'll be okay." Spain said softly.

Romano nodded tears filling his eyes "Yeah…I just have to suffer the pain until then though right?"

Spain nodded once "Si…we both do."

Romano grabbed the front of his shirt "Toni! Please! Can't you just hit me then we can go back?"

Spain shook his head "My pain isn't physical Romano." He took a hand off Romano's shoulder and placed it against his chest "It hurts here."

Romano nodded tearfully "I-I know…I'm sorry."

Spain sighed softly "I know you are…"

**XxX**

Romano watched Italy sing and twirl Celio around the kitchen much to the young boy's delight "What can I do Veni?"

Italy gently placed his son down "Well try to snuggle up to him at night. Go on a date, you two need to rekindle your love for each other again."

Romano sighed "Do you really think it will work?"

Italy grinned "I don't see why not~"

Romano nodded "Okay…how cute can I be?"

Italy smiled "Super cute! You have to snuggle up to him when watching TV and let him touch you in ways he likes too but you hate. That means letting him pet your hair."

Romano pulled a face, he did hate that. It wasn't that he didn't like it messed up or hated how it felt, it's just when someone messed with his hair it made him sleepy and he hated going to sleep on Spain because he'd get a barrage of so cutes and cuddles-wait! That seemed a good idea. He grinned "Yeah okay!"

Later that night Romano tucked his babies up in bed and smiled "Goodnight my little princess."

"Goodnight Mama." Candita murmured sleepily "Kiss Bunbun." She said pushing her stuffed bunny out to him.

Romano smiled and kissed the bunny's soft head "There we go."

Candita smiled and cuddled it to her chest as she fell asleep. Romano walked into Marcus' room to tuck him up too. "Mama…please try to make it up with Daddy…I'm sad that you two are sad."

Romano smiled a little "I'm working on it."

Marcus nodded "Good." He kissed Romano's cheek and curled up to sleep.

Romano kissed his curls and left the room. He walked downstairs and smiled as he saw Spain sitting on the sofa watching the TV, he didn't look like he was paying much attention though to whatever was on. Romano sat down next to him on the sofa and shyly shuffled up to him; Spain blinked and looked down at him. Romano's cheeks reddened slightly as he cuddled up under his arm. Spain's eyebrows raised a little and he placed his arm on Romano's hip. Romano placed his head against Spain's chest and closed his eyes. Spain sighed a small sigh and carried on watching the TV. Romano nuzzled into his chest and made a small "Ve~" noise.

Spain twitched slightly, dammit the urge to cuddle him and call him cute was strong. He couldn't…he had to resist…he had an image to attain! Romano looked up at him with his large golden green eyes; they looked like soft golden honey, warm and oozing with love. Spain gulped heavily; he set his mouth in a straight line and dragged his eyes onto the television screen trying to refuse Romano. "Toni~" came a small soft sound. "I love you~"

Spain closed his eyes and breathed in shakily, he opened them and breathed back out heavily "S-si…I love you too."

Romano rubbed his cheek into Spain's chest cutely, his curl bobbed in front of Spain's eyes, it turned into a heart. Spain growled and grabbed hold of Romano and pushed him away. He grabbed his shoulders "You're such a pain."

Romano tilted his head to the side cutely "I am?"

Spain's eye twitched a little in annoyance and a small grin spread across his face "Ah si, you're playing a game?"

Romano looked down then looked up through his eyelashes "I'm sorry." He said cutely adding a small lisp.

Spain roughly pulled him close "Let's take it slow." He muttered before crashing his lips to Romano's.

Romano gasped and kissed back, his hands knotted into Spain's shirt a small keen of pleasure erupted from him. Spain felt Romano part his lips eagerly without encouragement, he pushed his tongue into his mouth, Spain groaned feeling Romano clamber onto his lap. He broke from the kiss when Romano's hands scrabbled to his pants. Romano panted softly and smirked pulling him free. Spain grabbed his hands and shook his head "Lovino…no. I said slow."

Romano pouted "I-I was hoping I won you over…"

Spain sighed "I love you, I do but I will still need time."

Romano nodded and put him away, he looked sad. Spain cupped his face gently and placed his lips to his in a chaste kiss. "At least now I can kiss you."

Romano smiled "Yes."

Spain stroked his face "Good…I'm sorry I make you feel this way…I should let you go."

Romano blinked "We're married! And have children!"

Spain placed his hand over Romano's mouth "Let me finish, I should let you go and be with someone else, someone who will love you and not keep you hanging on like this." He frowned "I thought about letting you just be with my brother." His face turned to anger "But I had a dream about you with him…you looked so happy and I felt so angry. I knew I should've let you be with him but the pain was too intense. I can't let you go." Spain smiled looking into Romano's eyes which were wide with shock. "I'll kill anyone who stands in the way of me having you. I won't let anyone have you. Ever. If you leave me…I'll find you and try to make you love me again."

Romano pulled his hand off his mouth "I won't ever love anyone other than you!"

Spain kissed him "Si I know…" he grinned "But I promise you…my brother will die before he takes you again."

Romano looked away shyly "I-I should be scared of you talking like that…but it just turns me on." He mumbled.

Spain laughed and pulled him close "We will make love again soon, I can't hold back anymore either…soon. I promise." He murmured rubbing Romano's butt.

Romano blushed and nodded "I-I can't wait."

**XxX**

Spain hummed gently as he watered his tomato plants, Marcus was happily trying to water them with him, Candita however was drowning some of them. Spain laughed softly he didn't mind, he had many more, a few he could cope without. Candita looked up at him the water in the bucket sloshing all over her small chubby hands. "Dama! Help!" she pouted.

Spain knelt down and gently took the bucket out of her hands "You're too teeny for a bucket this big."

Candita pouted and marched off to get her own small pink bucket "You're teeny!" she shouted picking it up.

Spain laughed again; she was so cute~ Marcus suddenly let out a cheer "Uncle!"

Spain stood up and used a hand to shield the sun out of his eyes "Hm? Ah Little Fe-" he froze up seeing Portugal standing there with a grin.

He scooped up Marcus "Heya kiddo!"

"I told you not to come here again." Spain hissed.

Portugal grinned "Yeah but that isn't fair on your kids huh? They like me."

Marcus looked worriedly between the two "Wh-what's going on Daddy?"

Spain shook his head "Nothing sweetie~" he kissed his hair and gently pulled him out of his uncle's arms "Go take Candita in the house~"

Marcus grabbed his sister's hand and ran into the house promising loads of sweets and food for her.

Portugal raised an eyebrow "I can't see my family anymore?" he laughed "Come on brother. So I fucked your wife! He was gagging for it!"

"You raped him." Spain growled his clenched fists shook by his sides.

Portugal rolled his eyes "You're being a moron. It was consensual."

"Liar!" Spain spat out. "I will kill you if you come near him again!"

Portugal smirked "I see he's not around right now, did he leave you? Good. That means I can go collect him from his brother's and take him away from you." He turned around and gave a short wave "Bye bro~!"

Spain ran after him and stepped in front of him "No!" he yelled "I will settle this here and now! You will not go near my Lovino!"

Portugal's grin widened "You really think you can get him now? You've deprived him of sex."

Spain roared in anger and charged towards him "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Portugal's eyes widened in shock and an explosion of pain hit him as his brother's fist made contact with his face, he staggered holding his jaw "Wh-what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Spain growled and grabbed a hoe, he swung it around, Portugal dived out the way landing on the floor, he swiftly grabbed a shovel "Stop!" he yelled. He held it out in front of him for protection, the hoe clanged off the shovel emitting sparks. "Toni I'm sorry! I was joking okay!"

Spain threw the hoe and yanked the shovel out of Portugal's hands "I don't care. I will kill you!" he swung it around narrowly missing Portugal; the shovelhead cleaved a groove in the ground above Portugal's head. Portugal paled and dived out the way again.

"Brother!" he yelped as Spain grabbed his ankle. His hands scrabbled at the dirt trying to escape "Antonio! I'm sorry." He tried to kick at Spain's hand but Spain was too strong. Spain grabbed the back of Portugal's shirt and picked him up to slam him heavily up the shed. Portugal gave a small groan of pain "Toni!"

Spain grabbed his hair and slammed his head off the shed wall until blood coated his face, a small laugh erupted from him. "I thought only Eyebrows would make me feel this bloodlust and this hatred but turns out I was wrong…it's you as well." A sneer formed on his lips "Cry and I may let you survive." He growled.

Portugal's eyes looked hazy "Bro…ther…" he whimpered "S-sorry...I…I admit it…" his knees buckled "I raped him…"

Spain nodded and gave his head one last slam up the shed wall, blood splashed on his face. He walked up to the water bucket outside and washed his hands and face. He looked up to see Marcus staring in the doorway, his eyes were huge with fear. The drink in his hand was slowly dripping onto the floor thanks to the shaking of his hand. Spain stood up "I'm sorry you had to see that. I had to protect your mother's honour…you will understand when you get older."

Marcus nodded "D-Daddy…?"

Spain cupped his face "Marcus…don't fear your Padre he did what he had to, to protect your Madre."

Marcus's tears flowed down his cheeks "B-but-"

Spain kissed his forehead "I know you're scared, Padre never wanted you to see him like this."

Marcus sniffed "Daddy a-are you going to hurt Mama?"

Spain shook his head "I couldn't even if I tried. I love him too much; I'm going to make it right." He stood up and smiled "Call an ambulance for him." He walked off.

Marcus ran back in the house to call an ambulance for his uncle.

Italy hummed as he happily chatted to his baby in his brother's tummy "You're so cute~ Mama can't wait to see you~!"

Romano was slowly nodding off, the sun was getting to him and Italy's happy chatter was making him sleepy. He jumped as the door was thrown open; he looked horrified to see Spain standing in the doorway in a bloodied shirt. "Tonio! What happened?!"

Spain shook his head and picked up Romano into his arms "Forget that." He walked off home with Romano looking at him with puzzlement and a little fear in his eyes.

"A-are you okay?" he asked.

Spain nodded "It's time." He grinned.

Romano's eyes widened slightly, understanding what he meant. He blushed and wriggled in joy. He saw an ambulance outside their house "Wa-wait! Is that for-"

Spain shook his head "Our babies are fine. It's for Portugal." He entered the house and walked upstairs. Romano struggled slightly as he watched the ambulance pull away from the window.

"W-we can't-mmph!" Romano gasped as Spain kissed him fiercely. He entwined his arms around Spain's neck forgetting about Portugal because he was finally going to make love with his husband again.

A small knock came on the door "The ambulance is gone now Daddy." Marcus called out.

Spain laid Romano down on the bed "Good boy Markey, go outside and play with Candi, Padre wants to play with Madre."

Marcus called back "Okay…have fun." He trotted off to get his sister who totally missed the fight and drama and was happily sticking stickers in a sticker book.

"I plan to have fun." Spain smirked kissing Romano's jawline; his hands gently caressed his chest and stomach.

Romano whimpered "D-don't get too carried away and hurt the baby. I-it's Feli's."

Spain kissed his collar bone "Si I would never hurt the little baby. It is innocent." He sank his teeth into his neck piercing the skin.

Romano let out a strangled cry, his hands knotted in Spain's shirt, tears budded his eyes. The pain was erotic, Romano wasn't one for pain during sex but it had been so long since he felt anything from Spain and this was just amazing. The pain sent a shard of pleasure shooting into his veins like a drug was injected into him.

Spain pulled Romano's shirt off him and threw it over his shoulder, he slowly kissed down his body his hands trailing his sides. Romano whimpered and bit his lip, he didn't want to make too much noise out of habit. He heard the door shut. Spain looked up and grinned "You can make as much noise as you like now."

Romano nodded his words catching in his throat. He reached out instead as if begging him to just take him there and then. Spain took the hint and grabbed some lube, he pulled off his own shirt and then eased Romano's pants down to his knees. He turned him gently on his hands and knees before slipping two fingers inside him.

Romano finally cried out in pleasure and pain, he hadn't had sex in so long that his body was practically a virgin again. "T-Toni!" he whimpered.

Spain pulled his fingers out and unzipped himself "Ready?"

Romano swallowed thickly, he knew he needed more preparation really but he was desperate "Si!"

Spain lubed himself up and pushed in slowly, Romano cried out grabbing onto the pillow. "So tight." Spain groaned gripping Romano's hips.

Romano panted as he tried to adjust, when he felt ready he begged Spain to move who happily complied. Romano moaned and bit into the pillow, he never thought he would ever get to have sex again with his one true love and husband but thankfully he was. Spain moved his hips harder and faster he had been building up for a long time, sure he tried masturbating while they weren't doing it but it didn't feel good so he never got off but this was amazing. This was what he was missing. Romano couldn't last he too had been waiting too long, he felt Spain bite into his shoulder and that was it, the pain again caused him to climax heavily all over the covers. Spain didn't take too long to follow covering his back in his essence.

Romano panted happily and turned over onto his back, he whined and kicked his pants off. He smiled blissfully at Spain who was staring at his hands in horror "Wh-what have I done?"

Romano blinked "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Lovi…I-I let my anger get the better of me and I raped you." He said in sorrow "I'm so sorry…"

Romano shook his head "No! I liked it!" he reached out his hand "Help me up."

Spain took his hand and helped him to sit up "Lovi I'm so sorry." He started to cry.

Romano rolled his eyes and cupped Spain's face "Look at me. You didn't hurt me. I wanted it." He slid a finger in some of the semen coating his bump and pushed his finger in Spain's mouth "Would I have done this if I didn't like it?"

Spain sucked his finger clean and smiled "I guess not. I'm being silly."

Romano nodded "Si you are!" he laid back and frowned "So…gonna tell me about your brother?"

Spain laughed a little and laid back next to him, he winced slightly as he lay in the mess but he decided not to question it. "Si…he was saying rude things about you so I beat him up."

"My strong man." Romano yawned and cuddled up in his arms "I hope you gave him a punch from me."

Spain kissed his hair watching his curl turn into a heart "Si~"

Marcus came back with Candita a couple of hours later "I think Mama and Dama are sleeping." He whispered to his sister who was whining and pouting at a cut on her knee where she fell over.

He led her into the kitchen and stood on a stool to get the first aid kit out of the cupboard; he opened it and found the cleaning solution Romano always used on their cuts. "This will sting a bit." He said tipping some on a bit of gauze, he dabbed her cut making her cry out "Sorry! I have to do it!" Marcus said "I'll make you some food too…I dunno what though…" he knew how to make toast and how to boil an egg so egg on toast was an option. He cleaned her knee and put a plaster on. "There we go." He kissed her cheek and went to clean the cleaning solution off his hands because toast and rubbing alcohol was a nasty combination.

Soon enough their meal was cooked; sloppily thrown boiled egg on too buttery toast. Despite this though the food was edible, Candita happily sat in front of the television watching her cartoons and eating her dinner while Marcus did his homework sitting on the floor and resting his books on the coffee table.

Romano woke up and looked at his watch, he yelped and wriggled out of Spain's arms. He rushed off to have a quick wash and change his clothes. "Toni! We haven't fed our babies!"

Spain woke up groggily "Oh whoops. It's not that late they can still eat."

Romano frowned "I bet they're starving!" he sped off downstairs while Spain went off to clean up. He walked into the living room "I'm so sorry babies that I didn't feed you-huh?"

Marcus smiled up at him "I made us dinner Mama!"

Romano smiled "Is it good Candi?"

Candita nodded with a mouthful of food she mumbled "'s guff."

Romano hugged Marcus "My big boy. You're cooking on your own too." Tears filled his eyes "You're growing up too fast."

Marcus giggled "I'm eleven Mama!"

Romano petted his curls "Eleven already…I remember when you were a tiny chubby infant cuddling my knees and calling Dama a bastard."

Marcus pouted "I never said that!"

Romano smiled "Did too~"

**XxX**

Italy hummed happily as he tidied some glasses away "Did you get sex?" he asked his brother who was sitting on the chair holding a glass of tomato juice close.

"S-si I did." He blushed.

Italy giggled and turned around, he gasped and grabbed his brother's hand to see bruises on his wrist where the sleeve fell down "You had passionate sex si?" he giggled.

Romano went even redder and yanked his hand away "Sh-shut up."

Italy smiled happily "I'm glad you two are in love again." He knelt down in front of his brother "Are you happy too my bambino?"

Romano blushed shyly "W-well…I'm happy too…"

Italy giggled "Si I can see that." He gave a very pointed glance at Romano's neck who blushed harder and cursed under his breath. Italy kissed Romano's tummy "My sweet Bambino Mama missed you. You get nice and healthy, si? Mama can't wait to hold you close." The baby started to kick and move under Italy's hands hearing his mother's voice. Italy cooed "Oh is Bambino dancing? Your Madre can dance too." He danced his hands across Romano's tummy making him bite his lip trying not to laugh because it tickled. "Let Madre dance with his Baby~" Italy cooed.

Romano couldn't contain it now and burst out laughing. Italy looked up at him with a hurt expression. "N-no it isn't you." He snorted "I-it's just that tickles."

Italy's face brightened "Oh!" he tickled him making him screech and try to fight him almost spilling his juice everywhere.

"N-no! No Veni please!"

Italy giggled and stopped "Are you gonna pee?"

Romano panted from laughter "Yeah kinda." He struggled upwards and placed his drink down "I do need it now." He waddled off to the toilet.

Italy giggled; maybe everything would go back to normal now.

"Goddammit Fratello! Where's your crappy toilet in this shit hole of a house?!"

Italy rolled his eyes; maybe that wasn't such a good thing. He walked out the kitchen to show him where it was for what felt like the hundredth time.

**Thank you for reading~**

**Arigatou~**

**Please Review~**

 


	14. The world is mine USUK

**AN: Okay so just a little warning the next few chapters will be Nyotalia, no it's not filler and yes it's important to the plot. It's a request of a dear reader of mine who has been with me since the beginning and she has been waiting extremely patient for this because I had to make it fit into the plot~ and a small British plot bunny in a blue Sailor boy's cap came along and helped that plot to fold!**

**So let's begin shall we!**

**Warning:** Nyotalia, Smut, swearing

** Chapter 14: The world is mine **

England sighed softly as he watched his son waddle around; he was huge even though he was only seven months gone like his mother. Sealand looked at him and pouted "Mom stop looking at me like that!"

England tried to smooth his face into a smile "Like what darling?"

"Like you're upset for me. I can't help being this big! Raivas is really tall now so that's probably why!" he sat down and held his stomach groaning softly.

"I just worry about how you're going to get that child out love, you aren't even full term yet and you're huge." England sat next to him "Look at my tummy compared to yours." England's stomach was about a third smaller than Sealand's was.

Sealand blushed and held his stomach "I know…but I love the baby. Are baby boys bigger or smaller?"

England blinked "You think it'll be a boy?"

Sealand shrugged "I dunno…maybe. Why else is my tummy so big?"

"Because you're so short." America cut in ruffling Sealand's hair.

Sealand giggled "Mummy isn't exactly tall."

"Yeah but he's taller than you squirt." America walked over to the fridge to get a drink for the twins and him.

England smiled "He's right sweetheart you're pretty small, in stature as well as build. Maybe that's why you just look bigger." He still looked worried though.

Sealand rolled his eyes "I'm fine! I keep telling you guys."

America laughed "Oh yeah? How about you try getting up?"

Sealand pouted and folded his arms over his bump "That's just cruel." He always needed help getting up due to getting exhausted when he tried to get up himself. "When's my appointment Mummy?"

England looked at his watch "In an hour, we better leave now."

Sealand nodded and held out his hands, England smiled and stood up to help his son off the chair. Sealand whined "Thank you. If the baby is too much hassle can't you have it early?"

England nodded "Of course, but it's far too soon right now."

Sealand smiled "I agree, I want the baby to be healthy and I know all this pain will be worth it."

England laughed "That's true." He pushed some shoes on his feet and helped his son to get into his own.

Sealand yawned softly and waddled out the door to go to the car; England smiled and helped him in then drove off to the doctors.

At the doctor's surgery, the doctor frowned as she felt around Sealand's bump. England sat in the chair watching with a worried expression. Sealand smiled at his mother "Don't look so worried Mummy!"

England blushed at being caught out "I-I'm not!"

Doctor Lewis, England's personal doctor smiled warmly "Well Mr England the baby seems to be a healthy size."

"I'll say." England muttered.

She smiled and continued "But naturally we'll do a scan to see if the baby is pressing on any vital organs at all due to your son's small stature." She shook her head "I must warn you that this will be a difficult birth."

England paled a little "D-does that mean he could…?" he couldn't bring it in himself to finish the question.

Dr Lewis nodded "It's possible…but I promise you I will do my best to make sure that won't happen."

Sealand smiled "I'm made of steel! I won't die Mummy don't worry!"

"Yes but you also don't have the strength of a country! You have the baby of a country which means this child will be stronger than you." England retorted.

Sealand pouted and held his stomach "I don't care I still want it!" he looked stubborn.

England sighed and ran his fingers through his own hair nervously "Would he have a better birth if he was a girl?"

Dr Lewis smiled "It's possible because his hips would be the right shape for it."

England's eyes glittered which worried Sealand "I see~ thank you!"

Dr Lewis blinked confused "Err…you're welcome…?"

Sealand pouted "Let's get on with my scan! I want to see my baby."

Dr Lewis smiled "Ah very well then." She set up the machine; Sealand lay back on the bed and giggled as she smoothed the gel on his tummy "Sorry it's a bit cold."

Sealand smiled "It's okay~" he happily gazed at the small screen as the baby appeared on it. He cooed softly loving the sight of his little wiggling child, the baby stretched due to not being a lot of room inside its mother. He gazed at his child hopefully "Do you know what it is?"

"It's a baby." England said. Sealand glared at him and he stuck his tongue out at his eldest before smiling.

Sealand pouted again. Dr Lewis laughed "Let's see now." Sealand looked hopeful. "Ah, it's a little girl."

"A girl." Sealand whispered clasping his hands together. "Same as you Mummy!"

England nodded placing a hand on his own bump, he felt a small sense of pride at knowing that he and his son were together in this and they were both having beautiful little girls. He smiled at Sealand happily "This is something we can bond over."

"Oh Mummy you're so silly." Sealand giggled.

England laughed "Soon your own darling will be saying that to you."

Sealand nodded happily "I know~"

**XxX**

England hummed happily, he was down in his secret magic basement, he was going to make Sealand a girl to make the birth smoother. He refused to let his eldest child die by birthing his little granddaughter. He drew a chalk circle on the floor and added lit candles on the compass points of the circle and stood in the middle, he closed his eyes and chanted the words softly. He took out a pouch of magic powder and sprinkled a small amount over the middle between his feet.

Suddenly the door burst open and America called out "Yo Babe!"

England yelped and dropped the powder bag, it tipped out all over the floor "Oh bollocks!" he managed to curse before suddenly a great poof of smoke exploded in the room covering the whole room.

America coughed and tried to waft it away "Iggy are you okay?"

England choked as the smoke dispersed "You bloody idiot!"

America froze where he stood and stared at the person in front of him, it was a small slim woman with long blonde hair that fell to her waist, she was in the clothes that England previously wore but they were massive on her everywhere except the stomach which ballooned out the front of her. She blinked and looked down at herself, she looked at America and screamed "Look what you did!"

America walked over to her, he looked down at himself quickly "Well I'm still a guy…why?"

England blushed "The spell was for someone who is carrying or has had a baby in the last five years. I was using a small amount just enough for one person which was Peter. But god knows what's happened now! Look at what you've done!"

America cupped England's face "Sorry Babe…also…you look so damn cute right now."

England blushed and slapped his hands away "Don't think I can forgive you for messing up my spell with flattery!"

America laughed "Oh well! Worth a try!"

England kicked him in the shins "I hope it only worked on me and not anyone else!"

America grinned "Oh well. It's early in the morning so we're not going to hear anything about it soon."

Walking upstairs America could've sworn he heard a quiet screaming coming from Germany and Spain way but he just shrugged it off and walked upstairs.

England sighed and cleaned up the mess while trying to yank up her trousers. She was thankful that she had cross dressing clothes. Hopefully because of how small she was they would be normal length rather than really short like when she was a man.

She smiled and stood back admiring her work once the basement was cleaned "There~" she giggled and disposed of the powder properly after all it wasn't the kind of stuff you really wanted lying around in a dump after all who knows what could happen? It could create a large trash monster or make the rubbish fly around or anything! She happily walked upstairs to be greeted with Sealand running out of her room.

"Mummy! What happened?!"

England looked at her in shock, Sealand was taller than her and she had a hefty set of D cups on her chest, her hair curled slightly against her shoulders. America walked out the bedroom carrying a dress for England, he saw Sealand and grinned "Looks like if I was a girl I'd be pretty hot~"

England punched him in the arm pouting, she looked down at her own sadly flat chest "How can my own son be bigger than me?!"

America laughed "What can I say? He looks like me so much as a dude anyway I'm guessing he looks like me as a chick too! I bet if I was a girl I would be smoking hot!"

England whined "Stop being mean!"

Sealand blinked "Mummy what happened?! Look at my shirt!"

Her breasts had made her shirt ride up showing a lot of her belly, but now that she was taller and a lot curvier her stomach didn't look as huge as it did when she was a boy. Sealand giggled and held her stomach "I bet the baby is happier now, she can stretch out~"

America laughed "So thought of any names for the kiddo?"

Sealand nodded "Me and Raivas were thinking maybe Elizabeth."

America pulled a face "After his lover?"

England smiled sweetly "I can't help it if I'm promiscuous."

"Is that just a fancy word for being a slut?" America asked raising an eyebrow.

England kicked his shin again "You're so mean to me!"

America laughed and kissed her happily "You know I'm joking~ I love the fact that you had a slutty past because you're so desperate and needy in sex. It's pretty hot."

Sealand pulled a face "Gross…"

America laughed and ruffled her hair "You'll understand when you're older~"

Sealand rolled her eyes "Daddy, I'm fifteen and besides I don't wanna understand what being a slag is. I am very happy being with Raivas." She strode off to her bedroom.

America smiled "Ain't he cute?"

England smiled "He is now a she~"

America face palmed "Dammit…it's the kids and calling you a she all over again. I keep accidentally saying she when talking about you because of them and now you really are a she! So is Peter too."

England laughed "Poor baby, the woes of fatherhood~"

America smiled at her; he slid his fingers through her silky golden locks "I love your hair. I don't usually go for women but your hair looks really amazing."

England blushed and looked down shyly "Th-thank you."

America stroked her cheeks "But hey even though you're still a chick I know you're still you."

England glanced down and grinned "Is that why you're sailing at full mast?" she purred.

America went bright red "Dude!" he yelped. He quickly stepped back "H-hey look! Don't get any bad ideas I mean I wouldn't wanna cheat-"

England wrapped her arms around him and grinned "It's not cheating silly~ it's still me."

America laughed and picked her up to take her to bed "Okay fine you've convinced me."

England smiled and wound her arms around him "I can't wait to see what it's like to have sex as a woman."

America laughed "You're just kinky." He laid her down and kissed her chin lightly. England moaned softly and ran her fingers through his hair. She was already excited even though America hadn't even really done anything yet.

America slid his hand up her shirt and freed her belly "You look huge in this body." He laughed.

England pouted "I can't help it if this body is so small…now I know how Peter feels."

America smiled and freed her from her clothes "You look so cute~" he nuzzled her small breasts lightly before sucking on a nipple which made her gasp and moan in pleasure.

America opened her legs and gazed at her sex in curiosity, England blushed "D-don't stare!"

"Hey err…babe…where do I put it?" America asked going a little red "I've never fucked a woman so…"

England giggled and opened herself "See down there?"

America touched her bead which made her moan loudly, America laughed awkwardly "Did that hurt?"

She shook her head "N-no!"

America kept rubbing it loving her moans; he marvelled at how wet she became pretty quickly. He slid his finger down and rubbed the entrance "Are you sure it goes in here? It's pretty small."

England gasped and clung to the covers "O-of course it goes there!"

America slid his finger in; he looked up in shock at the small squeak England let out. "Did that hurt?"

She shook her head "N-no! It felt good."

America grinned and moved his finger in and out slowly, he freed himself and placed the tip against the entrance and frowned "Babe I really don't think this is gonna fit."

England laughed a little "I know you're a hefty size love but you can fit in~ I have to push out a baby soon so I know you will fit."

America nodded and tried to push in, England yelped tears stinging her eyes "Owch!"

America frowned "I'm not going in…" he said pulling away "I wasn't even in properly and it hurt! If I push in you'll rip!"

England sat up and hugged him "Maybe we're-well I'm-rushing this. After all this is a new body." She nuzzled into his neck "We'll use toys and stuff first get me all nice and loose." She purred.

America blushed "I-I don't want to hurt you."

England smiled "I know."

**XxX**

England looked nervously at all the glaring nations; she scratched the back of her head laughing a little "I'm really sorry. I was only supposed to change me and Peter but Alfred burst in the room and scared me making me mess up."

France frowned; she had become a beautiful curvaceous woman with long chestnut hair that she tied neatly in a topknot "I cannot believe your stupidity sometimes! We do not have women's clothing! How are we supposed to deal with this?"

Amongst her was Germany, Romano, Prussia, Japan and Russia who had become women, Hungary however had become a man. He frowned "I have a kid to feed. I already stocked up about a week's feed because I make a lot of milk." He stood up towering over the little blonde "So you have a week to make this right England! I want to feed my baby!"

England squeaked and hid behind America who laughed "Hey don't be mean! She's really cute!"

Hungary pouted folding his arms "You're lucky he is adorable as a woman."

America laughed again "Okay, okay! I take full responsibility for Iggy's fuck up."

Russia held her coat closely and nuzzled down in her scarf "It is hard for me to button up my coat…when will we be men again?"

America took in her appearance and blinked "Whoa…you got some killer nukes there!"

England kicked him in the back of the leg making him yelp, Russia blushed and pulled her scarf over her head fully. America yelped and dodged a knife that launched his way he frowned at Belarus "I thought we were friends dude!"

Belarus shook her head "Wasn't me."

Lithuania lowered his arm and frowned "Anyway can we get to the bottom of how to change them all back."

England peeped out from behind America "Um…yes." She shyly stepped out from behind him "If I have to do this in a week-" she glanced at Hungary "I-I mean if I am to get this done before a week then I will need help gathering these items." She handed out a list.

France raised an eyebrow "How on Earth are we to get fine unicorn hair? Can't you ask your so called Unicorn friend?"

"No I can't." England pouted "You can't use the same hair to counteract a spell that you used to create the spell. Any idiot knows that."

The "any idiots" all looked at each other and cleared their throats mumbling "Yeahs" and "I knew that"

Japan held out her paper "I-I'm not sure I have fairies in my land."

England smiled "Nonsense! Every country has their own fairies and mythical creatures~ you have fairies too love. I can see them even if you have neglected to see them."

Japan blinked "Oh…so how do I get their dust?"

England laughed happily "You ask them silly!"

China groaned "This is getting ridiculous-aru! Surely the potion is made from legit materials! Like Herbal remedies, I can whip one up in no time."

England pouted "These are legit materials." She folded her arms "You have a child ask her."

China blinked surely he…well she now wasn't serious? The children had to be the only ones who could find imaginary materials such as these!

Japan smiled happily "Oh hai! I shall ask Sei-chan she will know! She talks often of little friends in the garden."

"Well there you go then." England nodded encouragingly.

China still thought it was a stupid idea…

**XxX**

England sighed as she stared at Sealand in an adorable dress "Mummy why do you have dresses?" she giggled.

England pouted and folded her arms over her chest "B-because your daddy likes to see me cross dress."

Sealand giggled and twirled showing off a lot of her chubby legs. England smiled a little and then sighed, why was she feeling jealous of her own child? Sealand smiled and held her tummy "My baby is happy."

England smiled "I imagine she is. She has more room now."

Sealand giggled "Why am I taller as a girl?"

England shook her head "If I'm honest I have no idea."

Sealand patted her tummy gently and happily trotted off to find Latvia. Latvia was sitting at the computer, Sealand happily covered his eyes "Guess who~" she giggled.

Latvia smiled "Peter what are you doing?"

Sealand smiled and sat on his lap "What are  _ you _ doing?"

Latvia smiled "I'm looking up baby stuff." He smiled "See? This crib is very pretty."

Sealand gazed at the small dusty pink crib; it was a small pretty thing with a little mobile above it. Latvia smiled "I know your Mom said we could have the twins' old stuff but I want to get her new things…her own things."

Sealand kissed him "Oh~ that would be wonderful!"

Latvia nodded "That's what I thought."

Sealand shyly clambered in his lap "Can we try out this body?"

Latvia went red "W-well…um…what about your parents?"

Sealand smiled "They're going out soon."

Latvia nodded "Th-then let's wait until they go out."

America threw open the door "Yo! Kids I'm going out to take your mom to get some clothes, I'll get you some too. Anyway we'll be back soon look after the twins."

Sealand smiled at him "We will Daddy don't worry!"

America grinned "Good bo-girl…thing." He sped off happily; he wanted to dress England in all sorts of cute things!

Sealand giggled and nuzzled into Latvia "See? We have time now."

Latvia blushed and shyly touched her chest "Y-yeah…but what about the twins?"

Sealand giggled "We can work that out~ they usually just play their games or something."

Latvia smiled at her "What happened to you being all innocent and sweet?"

Sealand smiled and nuzzled into him "Well I got older!"

Latvia had always worried that he had ruined Sealand's cute personality by taking his virginity but he couldn't help himself, Sealand was just too cute even now! Boy or girl he loved him so much. Sealand blushed a little hearing the door close "Can we do it now?"

"N-no!" he squeaked out "W-we can't do it now!" he shyly tipped Sealand off his lap "We have to get the boys ready for dinner and stuff."

Sealand pouted a little, how annoying…

A few hours later Sealand was trying to catch Tobias to get him to have a bath "Tobi! You're too old for this!" she pouted holding her tummy.

Latvia swooped on him making him yelp, he held him under his arm and sighed "You're ten…"

Tobias pouted "Yeah but I still don't like baths very much they're annoying."

Sealand smiled "You'll never get a girlfriend unless you have a bath~"

Tobias snorted "I don't want a girlfriend."

Latvia smiled and shoved him in the bathroom.

Tobias whined and got undressed and climbed in the bath "You're mean!" he yelled.

Sealand giggled and went to see if Avery was in bed, sure enough Avery was indeed in bed but he was reading. Sealand sighed "Come on Avery! Turn out the light you have to go to sleep now."

Avery pouted "I have a few pages left."

Sealand shook her head "No. Turn off the light and close the book."

Avery sighed and closed the book "Fine…"

Sealand smiled and kissed his head "Good boy~ Mummy will be back soon."

Avery nodded "I thought they were just getting clothes." He snuggled down in bed cuddling his unicorn and pony close.

Sealand nodded "Yeah Daddy phoned me not long ago, turns out because they're so late coming back they've gone out for dinner but it's fine because we've all eaten too!"

Avery giggled "Yes that's true."

Tobias came back and wriggled into his pjs and clambered in bed. Latvia sighed he was soaked thanks to Tobias happily making a mess of the bathroom. Sealand giggled and tucked up Tobias "Okay you two sleep well."

Latvia smiled and left to go change into some dry clothes, Tobias yawned "Kay, night!"

Sealand left and shut the door. She padded over to Latvia "What shall we do?"

Latvia blushed "Let's go watch a movie or something."

Sealand cheered and dragged him downstairs.

Latvia sat down and turned on the telly "You seem eager."

Sealand curled up close to him "I'm fine~" she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

Latvia went red and he shyly placed a hand on her hip. Her belly stuck out straining the dress. He smiled and ran his hand over her belly where his baby was nestled inside. Sealand looked up at him; she parted her soft pink lips. Latvia blushed and cupped her face, he pressed his lips to hers making her blush slightly. Sealand hooked her fingers into his shirt and kissed back deeper. Latvia smiled "You seem pretty eager."

Sealand blushed "I am." She lay back on the couch and opened her legs smiling "Please?"

Latvia leaned over and kissed her lightly "I will." He slid his hand between her legs; Sealand whimpered and bit her lip feeling him caress her lightly. "You feel good." He murmured.

Sealand blushed "Y-yeah?"

Latvia smiled "Yes." He rubbed her through her panties making her whimper and bite her lip. He smiled and kissed her neck lightly "Is this good?"

Sealand nodded again, she wriggled her dress up shyly "H-here."

Latvia smiled and gazed at her body; he gently took a breast in his hand and squeezed it lightly. Sealand moaned again and arched against him. Latvia smiled and kissed her nipple "Is it okay?"

Sealand nodded and whimpered "It feels so good."

Latvia sucked lightly and pushed her underwear away "You're already pretty wet."

Sealand blushed "D-don't say stuff like that!"

Latvia smiled "But it's true."

Sealand giggled nervously "D-do you know how to have sex with a woman?"

Latvia shook his head "I have no idea…but we can just try it."

Sealand nodded "Okay~"

Latvia felt her gently and slipped a finger inside her, when she moaned and gripped the sofa he knew he had done something right. He sucked her breast again gently marvelling at the softness of her skin, her moans were making him antsy but he refused to rush it and end up hurting her. He slipped in a second finger and felt her loosening up slowly, Sealand panted and moaned softly it was becoming too much for her virgin body to handle. She sat up and pushed him away gently, she freed him and smiled "You're already like this~"

Latvia blushed a little "I-it's your fault." He mumbled.

Sealand giggled and laid back "Now what?"

Latvia gulped and guided himself to her and very slowly pushed in, she squeaked and clawed the couch her eyes watering slightly. "Sorry." He whispered softly, he kissed her cheek tenderly "I know this will hurt but I will try to make it better I promise."

She nodded "I-I trust you."

Latvia waited until she was okay and he slowly moved, Sealand whimpered and gripped his shirt. It started to feel good; she whimpered and made small moans. Latvia kissed her neck it was an odd sensation, she was so warm!

England walked up the drive pouting "You would say that."

America laughed "Dude! I can't help it if you look hot in drag as a dude!"

England opened the front door "So you prefer me as a man in a dress than a woman in a dress? Aren't I cute?"

America kissed her cheek "Babe you're cute no matter what you look like."

England smiled "Good." He entered the living room and gasped "Peter!"

America walked in and yelped covering his eyes "Dammit Peter!"

Sealand blushed and sat up, she pulled the dress down "Mummy! You ruined the moment!"

England looked away "If you're going to do that at least do it in your bloody room!"

America frowned "We sit on that couch dude!"

Sealand folded her arms "If I made a mess I was going to clean it up."

"That's not the point!" America yelled "It's the fact that you've…you know got your gross prescense all over the couch!"

Sealand scowled "You had sex on here I bet!"

America shook his head "Actually no it was the other one." He jerked his head to the direction of the larger one.

England slapped his arm "Don't tell them that!"

Sealand stood up and grabbed Latvia's hand, Latvia was hurriedly adjusting himself his face bright red. Sealand frowned "We're going to have sex upstairs then!"

England sighed and looked at America who shrugged "Hey I ain't saying anything. Last time I did he fucked off to Finland's."

England pouted "That's true…"

America wrapped his arms around hr waist "But hey~ I wish we could do stuff like that."

England snuggled into his arms "Me too…wait…she was wearing my dress!"

America laughed "Shall we burn it after?"

England folded her arms "It's a good dress…" she mumbled.

America just laughed again.

**Thank you for reading~**

**Arigatou~**

**Please review~**


	15. Cantarella Spamano

**Warning:** Smut, swearing etc.

**Chapter 15: Cantarella**

Romano pouted staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, she cupped her ample breasts and squeezed. "Enjoying yourself?" came a voice from behind her, she yelped and almost stumbled. She grabbed a towel and threw it over her body to cover herself up.

"T-Toni! What the hell?! You idiotic bastard get out of here!" She threw a sponge at him and Spain laughed ducking to avoid it. Romano pouted "Why did you spy on me?"

"I wondered where you were~" he smiled innocently at her. "I have to admit you are a very pretty girl~ I knew you would be." He grabbed her hips and gently pulled her close "Don t be shy." He purred softly.

Romano's cheeks reddened slightly and she looked away "Y-you idiot!" her legs went a little wobbly she had longed for Spain ever since their big falling out, sure they made love again but she still needed him.

Spain kissed her gently as he entwined his arms around her, the towel slipped away from her due to her letting go to cling to his shirt. Spain gently slid his hand under one of her legs and lifted it up, she whimpered and entwined it around his waist. He kissed her neck lightly; she gripped his head her back arching slightly relishing his mouth teasing its way down to her nipple. "Mama!"

Romano yelped and peeped over Spain's shoulder to see two large golden eyes staring up at her from behind a mop of curly brown hair. "Y-yes baby?"

Candita pouted "Mama I'm hungry!" Marcus was at school but Candita wasn't allowed to go to school as there had been a huge measles breakout so it was best that the nursery school stay away for a while. Romano pulled herself out of Spain s grip

"Y-yeah okay."

Spain smiled gently "Candi Mama and Dama wanted fun."

Candita pouted again "I want fun! You play with me Dama! Mama can get me food!" she walked off huffily.

Spain laughed She's so much like you at that age~ I feel sorry for whoever marries her."

"She's not getting married." Romano said going into the bedroom to pull on some clothes.

"What do you mean?" Spain asked curiously.

Romano shrugged "Well she's not getting married because she's not getting older."

Spain looked horrified "Is she sick?"

Romano shook her head "Oh no, nothing that drastic." She smiled "She's not getting older because I won't let her."

Spain laughed "Oh I see. You forbid your baby from growing up."

"Yup." Romano brushed her hair "I keep forgetting how long it is." Her hair was a beautiful rich auburn that fell in waves down to her waist.

Spain ran his fingers through her hair "I love it~" he gently lifted a lock and kissed it tenderly.

Romano blushed and pushed him "Y-you fool."

Spain smiled "You're so beautiful. I usually say I'm gay." He laughed "But I think I could make love to you like this too~"

"You slept with Belgium." Romano said twisting her hair into a ponytail.

Spain nodded "Si I did but that was more of a dominant thing, it was when I was a teenager when I slept with her." He laughed nervously "It was also to get a dig at Nethy~"

Romano smiled and poked him in the forehead "That's mean~ playing with poor Bel's feelings."

Spain took her hand and kissed it gently "I regret it now of course."

Romano threw her arms around his neck "Toni I-I feel so happy now."

Spain laughed happily "Now you're a woman?"

Romano blushed "No! I mean now that we're finally together again."

Spain kissed her gently "We'll always be together."

Romano closed her eyes and held onto him, she pulled away after hearing Candita call her "Mama!"

"I'm coming Candi!" she called out.

Candita waited patiently for her happily "Mama food!"

Romano ruffled her curls lovingly "You always want food." She smiled and walked over to the cooker "What do you want to eat?"

Candita looked thoughtful "Pizza!" she chirruped.

"For lunch?" Romano asked raising an eyebrow.

"Si!" Candita smiled happily as she swung her legs. She was colouring a picture that she had drawn for class she had to draw her family. Romano peered over her head and saw the picture, she tried not to laugh. Candita loved drawing tomatoes because they were easy and simple to draw so she had drawn all her family as tomatoes with little faces and pronounced features. She drew Romano and Italy with their curls, Spain with his big green eyes, Marcus with his kind smile and Germany with his frown. She ignored Prussia and Portugal because she didn't like them very much; she was a little scared of them actually. Prussia because he was always laughing and joking and his voice sounded too harsh and Portugal because he was still a stranger to her and she didn't like his sly smile. Romano hummed as she handmade pizza for lunch, Candita sang a song probably from a cartoon as she coloured the tomatoes in a little over the lines but it didn't matter as she was still careful in not smudging all the colours together so you could see what was what. She loved to colour in felt tip pens because she enjoyed how bright and glossy her tomatoes looked, she was always extremely careful and made sure not to lean too hard on them and damage the tips and she always never drew over on her clothes or anywhere else unlike Marcus and Spain which is why Romano forbade them from ever using the pens.

Spain happily walked in and ruffled Candita's curls who pouted up at him, she like her mother wasn't fond of having her hair touched. "What are you doing little cutie?" he asked her happily.

Candita smiled "I'm drawing my picture! It's my family!" she happily wrote on the top in blocky childish print 'Mee Famleea' and drew a heart next to the words.

Spain laughed "So sweet." He looked at the words curiously "I'm not one for reading but I think that's spelt wrong."

Candita looked up at Romano who looked over "Si it's Mi Familia." She wrote it out on a spare piece of paper "Copy that out." She drew a line threw her own words and copied her mother's words; she stuck her tongue out in concentration.

Spain hugged Romano from behind making her blush "What are we having for lunch sweetie?"

"Pizza." She answered loving the feel of his strong arms holding her close.

He glanced over at their daughter who was totally unaware and was too busy drawing on a fresh sheet of paper. "How nice." He murmured before kissing her neck lightly, he felt her heavy long locks resting against him, her hair smelt sweet and fresh. He never thought he loved long hair before but Romano looked absolutely lovely with it. Romano could come out wearing a trash bag and shoes made out of cardboard and he would've thought it sexy though so it really wasn't any surprise he loved the new body his little husband turned wife had.

Romano's breath hitched slightly and she pouted not wanting to do all this naughty stuff while their daughter was in the same room. "Toni." She said in a warning tone. "Our child is drawing nice pictures." She said sweetly but her tone was laced with hints that said 'Don't do this kind of stuff while our kid is in the vicinity.'

Spain however was dense and smiled "Si! She's such a good girl~" he ran his hand down Romano's swollen stomach to slide down along her hips.

Romano gulped and pushed his hands away "Toni!" she wriggled free "L-let's just wait to do this upstairs not when our kid is here!"

Spain laughed "Si okay!" he happily ruffled Candi's curls again and left the kitchen.

Candita looked up curiously at the blushing face of her mother "Mama what's wrong?"

Romano shook her head "N-nothing don't worry."Candita shrugged and continued colouring. Romano knelt next to her and patted her head "So, looking forward to your birthday?"

Candita nodded happily "I am Mama, Marcus will get me lots of things I bet!"

Romano laughed "We'll have to wait and see huh?"

Candita giggled "I know he will! He loves me~"

Romano smiled softly and kissed her curls "Mama has to wash your hair, I got it covered in flour." Candita giggled again.

**XxX**

Soon enough the day arrived, Candita woke up her parents by bursting through the door and bouncing on the bed. Romano yelped and tumbled out of the bed, her hair covering her face. She looked up and pouted. Spain laughed and gently helped her up "Our baby is excited today~"

Candita giggled and happily threw herself into her mother's arms. Romano smiled "I'm glad you look so happy."

Candita looked up wrinkling her nose "You smell funny."

Romano blushed deeply and threw a glare at Spain who laughed and climbed out of bed "Well me and Mama will go have a shower."

Candita giggled as Romano covered her eyes "You're nude~"

Spain smiled "Si I am~ sorry." he walked into the bathroom.

Romano sighed and face palmed "My God he's such an idiot." She then smiled softly down at her daughter "So sweetheart~ let's go make you a special breakfast huh?"

Candita cheered "Can I wear my Birthday crown?"

"Of course." Romano ruffled her hair "Then I can get you dressed in your little princess dress and brush your hair into bunches."

"No! Princesses have long hair!" She pouted.

"Okay, okay! It's your birthday." Romano sighed

Candita cheered and scurried off to find her special birthday crown, she had it a couple of years ago from Germany and she loved to wear it on her birthdays. She giggled slipping the small silver tiara on her head, one of the pink gemstones was missing but she didn't care it was still special to her. She ran into her parents room "Mama, can I have breakfast first?"

Romano nodded "Sure." She knocked on the bathroom door "Toni are you done? I need to shower too."

"Just come in sweetie~" Spain called out.

Romano blushed even though they had sex for the first time the night before she was still shy about her feminine body, probably because it didn't feel like hers. She decided to wait while Candita went and bugged her older brother for Birthday cuddles; luckily her birthday fell on a Saturday so everyone could come to the party without the problems of school getting in the way.

All cleaned up Romano happily cooked his daughter a special breakfast, Candita giggled happily sitting on Marcus lap. She knew she d get too old to do this so she wanted to make it last! Marcus nuzzled her curls happily "Mama I wanna open a present~!" she chirruped.

Romano sighed softly "No wait until the party."

Candita pouted "But Mama-"

"No. You have to be patient."

Spain smiled gently "Surely she can have a little one?"

Romano frowned "But I just told her no."

Spain kissed her cheek "Sweetie remember our present?"

Romano groaned "Fine whatever."

Candita cheered "I wanna open a big one!"

"No, no~" Spain laughed "It's going to be a small one, stay there I'll go get it." He left the kitchen to go get her present; when he came back he was holding a small box. "Now don't shake it around and carefully open it."

Candita frowned and opened the box, she was a little put out that it wasn't decorated nicely and the box had large holes in it but that soon vanished when she saw the cutest little kitten staring up at her. It was a little ginger tabby with large blue eyes, it had a small orange curl on its head and was wearing a large blue bow. She squealed and picked up the kitten "I shall call you Pumpkin!" The kitten purred and rubbed his cheek against hers in delight. Candita giggled then frowned "But Mama! Markey never got his birthday kitten!"

Spain laughed "He's got a turtle."

Marcus smiled cheerfully "Si~!"

Spain smiled and ruffled his hair "Anyway the guests will be here soon." Candita cheered.

Soon enough the guests did arrive, due to Candita's shyness Romano thought it would be best to leave it for just the family. Italy happily arrived with his husband turned wife, Prussia, Austria and Hungary. Netherlands and Belgium turned up too they were her Godparents after all. Candita giggled happily and ran around the room in excitement. She couldn't wait to open her presents. Italy smiled and handed her a large present "Here open mine."

Candita looked up at her mother who nodded "Sure go ahead."

She tore the wrapping off happily, her eyes widened as she held up an expensive looking box with ornate writing on the front. The writing said " _ A Doll like me _ ", curiously Candita placed the box on the floor and took off the lid. The doll was a pretty doll that came halfway up Candita's body, the doll had soft Auburn curls that hung down her back, the same length as Candita's it also had large green eyes that were outlined with long lashes. She pulled the doll out of the box squealing in excitement at the doll's eyes closing.

Romano smiled softly "Not that I'm ungrateful but wasn't it expensive?"

Italy smiled "It's fine! It's her birthday after all!"

Romano still looked worried about the price but she blushed at feeling Spain hold her and say softly "Don't worry."

Marcus giggled "Do you love your new dolly Candi?"

Candita nodded and trotted up to Germany, she wasn't sure about her favourite uncle now that he was a woman but she still loved him dearly "Uncle! Thank you!" she wound her little arms around her knees.

Germany smiled and patted her on the head "It was your uncle Feli's idea."

Candita hugged his knees too "Thank you!"

Italy giggled and hugged her back with some difficulty.

Belgium smiled and handed her a present. Candita let go of her uncle to tear it open, she squealed in excitement, the present was an adorable fairy costume complete with wings and wand. She waved the wand "Mama! Look!"

Romano nodded "I know I can see it. It's cute."

Candita clambered up to her feet and looked at her Godparents "Neffy help me put it on!"

Netherlands smiled "But you have a dress on already."

Belgium giggled at the little girl's cuteness "Then let's put on her wings." she gently picked them up and carefully attached them to her back. Candita ran around the room waving her wand and yelling cheerfully that she was Queen of all Fairies. Romano laughed as she watched her daughter at play.

Soon enough she had opened all her presents and she revealed that she had matching outfits for her and her doll, some Disney Princess dress up jewelry, a soft ragdoll with curly brown hair, some bath toys and a cute ballet outfit. Candita had always clamoured for dancing lessons but they couldn't really afford it but now that Spain was out of his recession they could.

Spain smiled softly and patted her on the head "You'll be our little ballerina."

Candita nodded "I wanna be the best at dancing! Even better than Elfi!"

Italy giggled "Well she's been dancing since she was three so maybe you'll get there."

Candita pouted and whacked him with her wand "I will! You'll see!"

Elfriede smiled "I could always help you."

"No!" Candita said huffily but she looked down at the floor and mumbled "Okay." in a grateful tone.

**XxX**

It was later that night, Romano was getting undressed for bed, she sighed softly "Candi said she found some fairy scales." she took a small bottle off the side table and held it out to Spain who took it, in the bottom were small silvery looking things.

Spain smiled "Oh well, if Eyebrows believes it then it doesn't matter."

Romano nodded "Yeah but I just hope she didn't tear the wings off an insect to get them."

Spain laughed "Sweetie our daughter isn't cruel, she hates spiders but she refuses to let me kill them. Like I would anyway!"

Romano rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah we all know you're just full of sugar."

"Si!" Spain smiled and wrapped his arms around her "But you love me~"

Romano nodded "Yeah, yeah." she tried to push him away but gave up pretty easily and snuggled into his arms.

Spain sighed softly rubbing his face into her hair "I love you."

Romano blushed "I-I love you too." she mumbled "D-do...do you prefer me like this?"

"No." Spain smiled "I love you however you look."

Romano blushed and looked up at him "W-we can...do stuff again if you want? I-it feels really good as a girl..." she mumbled.

Spain smiled and gently cupped her face "Si I would like that." he gently picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

Romano wound her fingers in his hair and pulled him down in a kiss. Spain gently kissed her back loving how she seemed so much more confident in this new body then when she was her usual self. He slid his hand down between her legs feeling her already damp. He broke the kiss and smirked "Wet already?"

"Sh-shut up." Romano blushed, she shoved her hand over his face "W-wipe that smirk off your face."

Spain laughed and gently kissed her hand "Don't be so shy sweetie, you always look good."

Romano nodded "O-of course I do."

Spain smiled kissing down her hand to her wrist "Modest too."

Romano pouted and pulled her hand away "A-are you going to make love to me?"

"Of course sweetie." Spain smiled. He gently prepared her before slipping inside.

Romano arched up her breasts brushing against his chest "O-oh! Toni!" Spain kissed her neck loving her sweet sounds.

Soon enough they climaxed together in sweet bliss.

Romano curled up in his arms happily "I love you." she murmured.

Spain smiled "I love you too."

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please review~**

**Arigatou~**


	16. Motto, Shite Yo! Franada

** Chapter 16: Motto, Shite Yo! **

France raised an eyebrow watching Canada looking through the drawers for some pyjama bottoms. "Surely they're not all in the wash!" he muttered.

France laughed and stood up, she was wearing his T-shirt, she smiled and wound her arms around him "Maybe I prefer you with no clothes on at all." she purred.

Canada blushed "I-I have no idea if you're hornier as a woman or not."

France laughed "Who knows?"

Canada took her hand and kissed the back of it gently "I wonder if I can make you all blushing and shy again."

France laughed nervously "Me, shy? I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Canada picked her up "You're so cute."

France laughed and slapped his back lightly "You're the cutie, don't take away my charm!"

Canada threw her on the bed and straddled her "You're all red."

France blushed "Matheiu you're being mean to your husband."

"Wife you mean." Canada grinned. He slid his hand up the T-shirt and gripped her naked breast "I love how big these are." he murmured.

France gasped "You naughty boy."

Canada pushed her shirt up and sucked her nipple lightly, France gasped and grabbed his head "M-Matheiu..."

Canada smiled and slid his hand down between her legs, he was surprised by how wet she was already "You don't have your underwear on."

France blushed but smiled coyly "W-well it wasn't much point. I wanted it."

Canada kissed her gently and rubbed her again "You're wet already."

France couldn't believe that she was all shy and blushing at his words, this was so out of character for her. In her male form she would've just smirked and teased him but she felt like this body was making her more gentle. Maybe it was all the hormones or something. She gasped again feeling his fingers slip in "A-ah! Matheiu!"

Canada smiled softly "Is it good?"

France nodded "I-it is."

Canada smiled and kissed her neck lightly "I can't wait." he was feeling pretty hard right now.

France stroked him through his boxers "I want to taste you."

Canada blushed and sat up "O-okay."

France smiled "Ah~ it seems I have finally regained my effect on you." she pulled him free and caressed his need "Oh is this all for me?"

Canada blushed and bit his lip "O-of course it is."

France smiled and kissed the tip, she sucked him and gave a small moan. Canada groaned and gripped her hair, she felt so good no matter what France's gender was he was always good. France opened her eyes and locked eyes with him as she slowly sucked him deeper.

Canada gasped and his hips jerked upwards a little "O-oh God..."

France sucked him slowly, Canada gasped and came heavily, France sat up and coughed not expecting it to be so soon.

"S-sorry." Canada panted "I-it felt too good."

France licked her lips "It's okay, i'm glad I pleased you so much." she purred.

Canada blushed "Give me a few minutes and i'll get up again."

France laid back on the bed and opened her legs seductively "I wonder if I can convince you any faster~"

Canada blushed and swallowed seeing how shiny her legs were with her arousal. France wriggled off the T-shirt and smirked at him. Canada shook his head "Okay that's it." he stroked himself to get him harder and then pushed inside pretty quickly. France arched up and moaned loudly.

"A-ah! S-so fast~!" France wound her arms around his neck "Not so rough Matheiu~"

Canada waited until she was ready, when her hips grinded slowly into him it alerted him that she was ready. He slowly moved which made her body tense in pleasure, her nails bit into his back which didn't bother him that much, in fact it please him greatly.

France gasped and arched her back "Matheiu! Why does this feel so good? I feel like i'm going crazy."

Canada kissed her neck lightly "Oh really?"

France blushed and arched her back "Ah! Th-there!"

Canada smiled and gathered he had hit her sweet spot so he kept it up. Soon enough she came heavily, which made him follow not long after.

France panted heavily "That was so good..."

Canada nodded "It really was."

Suddenly there was a small tapping on the door "Mama...Papa..."

Canada gasped and pulled out gently and yanked the covers over them "Yes darling?"

Aurelian opened the door "I-I had a nightmare." he looked at his parents his face all wet with tears.

Canada looked sad "Oh my poor baby come in here with us." he quickly looked at France who was wriggling the T-shirt on under the covers.

Aurelian did so, he burst into tears again and threw himself into France's chest, he found comfort from his father's now soft chest "Papa! I-I had a dream that you died! Th-that's why you were this girl!"

France laughed lightly "Oh darling i'm not dead. I'm still your papa~ it's because of your silly uncle that i'm like this."

Canada stroked his hair "As soon as your uncle gets the potion ready then Papa will be back to normal."

Aurelian looked down "D-does that mean he won't have his pillow?"

France frowned "Pillow?"

Aurelian blushed and buried his face in her chest "Y-yes..."

France laughed "Oh my chest~ will you miss these? Papa won't have them sadly but I could always stick a pillow up there!"

Canada slapped her on top of her head "D-don't be an idiot!"

France laughed again happily "Or Mama can!"

Canada pouted again and folded his arms "Stop being mean!"

**XxX**

France yawned softly and poked England who pouted "Stop poking me!"

She laughed happily "Sorry, sorry! It's just i'm bored watching you play around with liquids~"

"They're potions and i'm trying to come up with the counter spell that would affect the rest of you but keep me and Peter as a girl." England explained.

"Why do you want to stay as a girl?" France asked curiously "Oh! Have you made love to L'Amerique in that body yet? It feels really good~" England mumbled something and continued weighing out the potions and ingredients. France tilted her head "What was that?"

"I-I said he doesn't fit!" England stammered out blushing "I-i'm too small...or he's too big I don't know."

France looked shocked "But if you are going to have a baby in that body then how will you give birth if you can't even take the person who put the baby in there?"

England blushed "I know! That's something I worry about too, but it can't be helped..."

France smiled "You should practise with toys first~ get your body used to having something inside then before you know it you'll be accepting him with ease."

England gave her a look as if the vial had suddenly started talking to her "Of course..." she muttered "Why didn't I think of that...?"

France laughed "I'm surprised you haven't already, I know what a naughty minx you are~" she winked.

England kicked her in the shin making her yelp "Don't be an idiot."

France whined and rubbed her leg "Why are you so mean?!"

"Because I can be." England stated. She looked a lot happier "All I have been doing is oral but that's not enough, I want to be with him as one!"

France smiled "I see~ how cute are you two? I can imagine you two bumbling away like young virgins."

England flashed her a glare "Excuse me but I happen to be very experienced in sex, I have had sex with enough men AND women to know what to do."

France grinned "That's just from you as a man's point of view. You know how to please a man and a woman from being a man, but you know nothing about how to please a man from a woman's point of view."

England pouted "Well I bet you sucked too by that logic!"

France laughed "Of course! At first I had no idea what I was doing, I had no idea if it would hurt or not but now me and Matheiu are always at it. I have to say Angleterre...it feels amazing. It's the best sex I have ever had."

England blushed "Isn't that just because Canada knows what he's doing?"

France laughed "Not at all! When you're a man going with someone with a big part feels great right? But when you're a woman it's even better because it feels heavy here." she placed a hand over her stomach where her womb was "It feels amazing when he gets as far as possible you feel like you want him to go even further but you know he can't~ it's a glorious feeling." she held her face in a dramatic way and wiggled "And when he rubs against your inner walls it feels so enchante~ Oh and when he gets that spot it's so-OW!"

England blushed deeply and lowered her fist "S-stop talking! I just know you're saying all this to tease me now!"

France rubbed her head pouting "You're so mean!" she yelped feeling two hands grab her shoulders, she tilted her head back to see two large blue eyes glittering with excitement and a red face flushed with embarrassment.

"I-is all that true? D-does it feel that good for a girl?"

"Ah L'Amerique~ are you wishing to try it out yourself?" She smirked.

"Of course not." America let go of her and walked around the sofa to face them "I-i just want to know f-for-" he noticed England and went an even deeper shade of red, because she was so short he had no idea she was sitting on the sofa at the time but of course it didn't click in his mind who the hell would France have been talking to?

England stared at America and then she swore as a bit of potion dripped onto the floor and a large poof of smoke filled the room. America coughed and flung open the window "Jesus Christ!"

England wafted the smoke away from her and looked at the floor to see the carpet had turned into stone "Oh bollocks."

America looked at the floor and whined "Iggy! Now I have to dig up that and replace it with carpet!"

England pouted "You could always get a rug, I feel this house needs a few touches anyway."

France grinned "Feminine touches?"

"Shut up!" England pouted.

America laughed happily "Iggy we're so going to try that!" sure enough he picked her up with extreme ease and ran off happily upstairs.

France laughed watching them "Silly boy~" she stood up and walked off to find Canada who was around somewhere.

Canada smiled "Hello."

France laughed and hugged him from behind "I think we got the two fools off~" she purred.

Canada laughed "I see." he held her gently "So what do you wish to do?"

France laughed softly "Ah well~ what do you think?"

Canada smiled "You always want sex."

France laughed, she kissed him gently. Canada smiled and cupped her face as he pulled out of the kiss, he was about to say something until he realised how pale she was "Francis...?"

France smiled weakly "I-I'm fine..." but soon enough she passed out.

Canada gasped and caught her "Francis!"

The two heard the commotion downstairs and ran downstairs, England adjusted her dress "What happened?"

Canada held France close "She's passed out! I don't know what's wrong with her!"

America frowned "We have to call the doctor." he rushed off to do so.

**XxX**

France woke up to see Canada looking at him worriedly, she smiled a little bit "Why do you look so worried?"

Canada looked relieved to see her awake "Francis! You passed out! The doctor came and did some tests on you, he said you weren't eating enough."

France looked puzzled "How so?"

Canada swallowed thickly and looked at England who sighed "France...you're pregnant."

France's eyes widened "Wh-what?!"

England nodded "I don't know how but it seems you got pregnant."

America grinned "Well, ya see Iggy, when a man and a woman love each other very-OW!"

England had punched him as hard as she could in the arm "I-idiot! I meant I don't know how it happened to Old Man over there!"

France pouted and folded her arms "How rude..."

Canada laughed and gently held France's hand "It's okay Francis. I'm happy we're having another baby."

France looked at him sadly "But...we lost a baby not long ago...wh-what if it happens again?"

Canada nodded sadly "You're right...but hopefully it won't end up that way."

France nodded and sighed softly "I know..."

Back home, France sat on the sofa gently patting her flat stomach "Well...how far along do you think I am?"

Canada smiled "I'm not sure, you're not showing much so it can't be more than 12 weeks at least."

France laughed softly "You loved me so much you had to put a baby in me?"

Canada went red "Th-that wasn't intentional but I don't mind making you pregnant."

France smiled softly "I know." she gently stroked her stomach "Well baby, I hope you grow up to be big and strong...I don't think I can take another heartbreak."

Canada placed his hands over hers "I'm sure the baby will be fine, it has to be."

France smiled and gently held his hands "Oui...surely we can't have this much troubles?"

Canada laughed a little "England and Alfred have had more troubles than us."

France kissed his hand "Oui that is true."

**Arigatou~**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please review~**

 


	17. Snow Fairy Story Chuni

**Chapter 17: Snow Fairy Story**

China yawned as he sat on the porch watching Seiko run around the garden, she was giggling and looking in the bushes and under stones. China smiled "Seiko what are you doing?"

Seiko looked up "Baba! I'm looking for fairies! They're hiding, I can hear them giggling."

China sighed softly "Have you been talking to England again?"

Seiko pouted "Maybe." she leapt in a bush and cheered "I got you!"

Even though China couldn't see it, there was indeed a fairy clasped in her little hands. China shook his head thinking that she was using her imagination so he just picked up his newspaper and started to read leaving her to it. The Fairy waved its little arms "You got me!"

Seiko nodded happily "I need your help for a potion that Mr England did wrong!"

The Fairy giggled "Sure I can help!"

Seiko let her go and she fluttered over to the house "Let's go ask Mama if she has a bottle!" she sped off "Mama!"

Japan looked over at her daughter curiously "Yes Sei-chan?"

Seiko smiled "Mama I want a bottle."

Japan frowned "A bottle? Aren't you too old for bottles?"

Seiko shook her head "Not to drink from silly! To hold fairy dust!"

Japan just thought it was one of her games and looked in the cupboard, she pulled out a small jar that used to hold dried herbs "Here, don't drop it now. It's glass."

Seiko cheered and took it "Arigatou!" she sped off, the fairy following in her midst.

The fairy fluttered around her "So what do you need?"

Seiko popped open the bottle and held it out "I need some dust."

The fairy nodded and dived into the bottle, she sat there and smiled "The dust will drop off me and collect in this jar!"

Seiko gasped "Oh! But how will you breathe?"

The fairy giggled "Don't close the jar silly!"

Seiko nodded and put the lid in her pocket "I won't." she walked off happily to find her mother. "Mama! Look at my fairy!" she held her bottle out.

Japan looked over at it "O-oh? I see..." she clearly couldn't.

Seiko giggled and happily walked off.

Japan smiled softly "She's so silly."

**XxX**

China yawned softly and laid back on the futon, running around after Seiko was hard work, especially for a man of his age. He watched Japan shyly enter the room wearing one of the many cosplays she owned. This one was a very pretty Japanese nightdress that had frills around the neck and arms and it was short about thigh length but due to her being shorter than her male form it hung down to her knees. China smiled, she was so cute!

Japan blushed happily "Wh-what?"

China gently hugged her as she climbed into bed "You look so cute like this-aru."

Japan smiled shyly "R-really?"

China nodded "Shi of course." he kissed her lightly "Shall we have fun?" he purred softly.

Japan blushed and bit her lip "Hai." she laid back "I am yours."

China leaned over her and kissed her gently, he loved her new soft body but if he was honest her male form wasn't too different just a little more masculine. He ran his hand across her small breasts, she let out a timid squeak. She balled her hands up in his shirt enjoying the tenderness, he gently broke the kiss "I'm surprised you haven't asked for some weird stuff yet."

Japan looked away shyly "I-I wouldn't mind...b-but-"

China cupped her face "But nothing, if you want to then it is up to you."

Japan smiled "Well for tonight I want you to just make me yours." she kissed his chin lightly.

China laughed "Shi okay." he gently pushed her nightdress up and kissed her neck "I love your legs." he went down and kissed her thighs. She let off a little whimper at the contact.

"Y-Yao-San."

China smirked and licked lightly, she even tasted sweet. He kissed up her thighs to reach in between them, lightly he kissed her womanhood. Japan gasped and arched her back. She bit her lip and looked away shyly. China loved her noises and gently licked her again. She cried out and covered her mouth blushing greatly.

China found her clitoris and gently licked it, she gripped the futon and panted heavily. "D-don't t-tease me." she whimpered.

China just kept it up knowing how much she enjoyed being teased. Japan gasped out as she felt his fingers make his way into her. "Y-Yao-san!"

China smirked "Shi?"

Japan blushed softly "I-it feels good."

China smiled and stroked her insides loving her noises, he kissed her neck and gently caressed her small breast. He licked her nipple feeling it harden under his tongue. Her soft pants made him harden even more, he couldn't help it. He stretched his fingers, she cried out and bit her lip. "Y-Yao-san please! I-I can't take anymore!"

China grinned removing his fingers "Shi i can tell, you're about to break~" he purred softly. He removed himself "Hand me a condom-aru."

Japan reached over, her body shaking with pleasure. She took a condom out of a small wooden box with condoms in. She took one out and smiled softly at him "I have one that makes it feel like you're not wearing one at all."

China grinned "Ah good."

Japan giggled and happily sat up to roll it on her husband, she looked up at him with loving eyes. "I can't wait." she murmured. She lowered her body and nuzzled his member with her cheek.

China grinned at her "Ah shi?"

Japan nodded and pushed him back "Can I ride you?"

China cupped her face "Did you really think I would mind?" Japan straddled him shyly and pushed him inside herself, she cried out and held her hands over her mouth. China held onto her hips "Careful. Don't hurt yourself."

Japan panted softly "N-no...it feels good." she pushed him as far inside as he could go "A-ah!"

China sat up and kissed her "Be careful." he murmured holding her tight to his chest.

Japan moved her hips slowly "Th-this feels good." she said softly.

China smiled, she really did feel good to him too. Japan as a male could take more of him but he didn't mind after all, as long as it felt good for them both then it was fine. Japan buried her face in his chest, she hoped he would never let her go. China gripped her small firm rear and gave it a small squeeze making her squeak shyly. He grinned, how could he not resist doing more stuff like this when she was being so cute?!

Japan arched, she felt she was getting closer "I-I can't..."

China grinned "Shi?"

Japan whimpered "I-I feel like i'm going crazy, th-this is too good...I-it's scary."

China laughed "Oh? Scary, hm?"

Japan cried out her body trembling. China groaned softly feeling her tighten on him, it was the last thing he needed. He came heavily and rested his forehead on hers. Japan giggled shyly "That was sudden."

China laughed a little "Shi, but it still felt good?"

Japan smiled "It did feel good."

China kissed her nose softly "I love you."

Japan giggled "I love you too."

**XxX**

Xiaolian sighed softly as she looked at the returned piece of homework, she had worked so hard on it! How did she manage to get an F? She shook her head "There has to be some mistake..." she said softly to herself.

Her teacher smiled tenderly "A bit of bad luck there Xiaolian but you will pick it back up next time, I know you."

Xiaolian nodded with a small smile "O-okay." she looked at the paper and ran her fingers through her hair, she didn't remember writing any of this...was she not feeling so well? What would her parents think about it?

Soon enough school was over, Xiaolian hid her work in her bag so that her parents wouldn't see it. Seiko giggled and held out her schoolwork "Hey! Mama!"

Japan smiled "Ah you have done well." she smiled happily ruffling her hair. Seiko looked proud of herself.

Meanwhile England looked surprised at Tobias' high grade "Are you sure this is yours?" she asked curiously.

Tobias pouted "What are you trying to say?"

England laughed "Nothing! I'm just curious because you haven't been showing much interest in this lesson lately."

Tobias smiled happily "I'm really good at it! See?!"

England laughed "Well we'll see."

America looked at the paper "Well your writing seems to have improved too."

Tobias laughed nervously "Y-yeah!"

England smiled "Anyway well done darling."

Xiaolian hurriedly climbed into her car feeling anxious about the paper. Japan looked at her in the rear window and looked concerned, her daughter seemed worried about something...but what?

China was unaware as Seiko was happily nattering away to him about what happened to her at school, he was only half listening however as he was trying to concentrate on the road.

Back home Xiaolian sighed and walked off upstairs, she took the paper out and shook her head "I worked really hard on this one..." she stashed it away in her drawer and threw herself on her bed, she didn't want her parents to see it in case they would get angry with her.

Japan called her down for dinner, Xiaolian called out tearfully "I'm not hungry Mama!"

Japan frowned and walked upstairs "Xiaoli? What's wrong?"

Xiaolian buried her face in her pillow "N-nothing!"

Japan sat on the bed "Xiaoli...what's wrong? You've been looking worried since you left school."

Xiaolian started to cry "You'll be so disappointed in me!"

Japan frowned "Of course I won't. I'm your mother, so I will love you no matter what you've done."

Xiaolian pointed to the drawer "I-it's in there..."

Japan reached over and opened the drawer "What is?" she picked up a piece of paper and frowned slightly at the mark. "Ah I see."

Xiaolian nodded "I-I worked so hard on it as well!"

Japan smiled a little "It's fine. You tried that's the most important thing."

Xiaolian sniffed and sat up "Y-you're not mad at me?"

Japan shook her head "Of course not."

Xiaolian hugged her and sobbed "I-I was so scared!"

Japan rubbed her back "Me and Baba will always support you two. We don't mind about the grades as long as you try. Look at Seiko, she's lucky if she gets good grades but I suppose that's her age..."

Xiaolian sniffed "She doesn't pay attention either..."

Japan laughed "That is true."

England was staring at Tobias' work with a frown on her face, the writing was totally different to what it usually looked like, she was finding it hard to believe it was actually his. "Alfred, can you come in here for a minute?"

America walked in curiously "'Sup?"

She held out the paper "Do you honestly believe Tobias wrote this? Look at the difference in the writing in his name and the writing in the actual paper."

America frowned "Yeah...I know what you mean. It looks pretty weird right?"

She nodded "I don't think he actually wrote it."

America frowned "Well let's call him in. Tobias!"

Tobias walked in "Yeah?"

America held out the paper "Did you actually write this?"

Tobias went red "O-of course!"

America frowned "Are you sure?"

Tobias looked down at the floor "Y-yes..."

"Tobias..." England said in a warning tone.

Tobias bit his lip "I didn't...I-I...I wish I did...but I'm always failing and you are always upset with me! I'm sorry!" he covered his eyes with his fists as he cried.

England pulled him into a hug "Tobias...I know I shout at you but I only do it because I love you and I worry about you."

Tobias sniffled "I-I failed! I got scared so I swapped with Xiaolian's!"

England held him close "My silly boy...Don't worry so much." she cupped his face "Tobias...if you're struggling you shouldn't feel scared to come and talk to us."

Tobias hugged her hard "I-I won't!"

England smiled and held him close "Silly boy."

America sighed "I should call Japan."

Japan walked off to answer the phone "Konnichiwa? Nihon speaking."

"Hey! 'Sup Jappy! Did you find out about Xiaolian's paper score at all?"

Japan frowned "H-hai...how did you?"

America laughed nervously "So it turns out Tobi swapped the names on the papers because he was scared about failing, usually he just about gets a passing grade."

Japan smiled "Ah I see."

America laughed "So i'll bring over her paper and take Tobi's back."

Japan nodded "Hai, she was so worried, she will be really relieved to find out that she didn't fail after all."

America grinned "Yeah! I mean she is pretty smart." he looked over at Tobias who was looking at him from underneath his mother's arm with watery eyes.

Japan looked happy "Ah~ Arigatou."

England kissed Tobias' nose "You're clever too darling."

Tobias smiled a little. "Y-yeah...?"

America happily picked up the paper and set off to give it to Japan.

Japan went to tell Xiaolian the news "Oh i'm so glad!" Xiaolian breathed out in relief "If I was wrong after all the work I put in then what would be the truth?"

Japan smiled and kissed her hair "It's okay."

Xiaolian felt glad that she could tell her parents what was bothering her and that she shouldn't be afraid of failure as it is part of growing up, after all how was she to know how to fix problems if she couldn't face failure?

**Thank you for reading~**

**Arigatou~**

**Please Review~**


	18. Bakunyo Ondo Gerita

**Warning: Smut**

**Chapter 18: Bakunyo Ondo**

Italy peeped around the bedroom door to watch Germany get dressed, he was banned from going in the room when she was dressing as he wouldn’t stop staring at her body. Italy watched her walk over to the mirror curiously, she adjusted her vest over her breasts and frowned down at them. She had borrowed Hungary’s bra but it wasn’t quite big enough so they seemed to spill over the top. She groaned and yanked her vest off, her men's clothes were just TOO big for her! Cursing her masculine physique and obsession for training she stormed over to the wardrobe to get Italy’s clothes. She yanked on one of his shirts and groaned as it stretched beyond breaking point over her ample bosom. “Gott Verdammt!” she spat out angrily. She threw it to the floor and marched over to the door to see if Prussia had anything at all to wear. Despite him too now being a girl at least Prussia had a smaller male frame. 

Italy dived out of the way as Germany marched off to her brother’s room “Bruder! I need some clo-” she yelped and covered her face.

Prussia grinned up at her “Don’t you ever knock? I’m getting laid here~”

Germany scowled trying to erase the image of her sister riding Austria out of her mind “J-ja I just wanted some clothes.”

Prussia smiled “I have clothes. Try Austria’s sexy cross dressing clothes.”

Germany walked blindly over to the wardrobe banging into a few of the shelves as she went “If they even fit...Austria is a skinny bastard.” she muttered.

Austria was bright red “D-do you mind? This isn’t exactly arousing!”

Germany flashed him a glare that rivaled his own and tore open Prussia’s wardrobe she snorted in anger. She had been making do with wearing her male clothes but she hated how frumpy they made her look and she was sick of having to keep pulling up her jeans, even her tightest pair were too big. She groaned and grabbed one of Prussia’s hoodies and yanked it over her, it was loose everywhere but her chest. She whined and pulled the hood over her head and tightened the strings “I’m going to hide in bed until England brings me back to normal.”

Prussia laughed “You have a rocking pair bruder! You should embrace your sexy new body~ I bet Italia loves it.”

What could be seen of her face was nothing but sheer annoyance “Oh ja, of course he loves it. He keeps trying to have sex with me but I won’t let him.”

Prussia looked stunned “What? Why?”

Germany looked down and played with the sleeves “I-I don’t want him to prefer-” she froze and glared at their direction “Why the hell am I talking to you while you’re like this?!”  she stormed out to find something to wear to cover her bottom half. 

Italy followed her in the bedroom “Luddy why are you wearing that gross hoodie! I have dresses you could-”

Germany yanked the hood down “I will never fit in any of your dumb dresses! You’re so damn thin!”

Italy blinked startled “Uwaa! L-Luddy! I-I went out and brought you one!”

Germany scowled “Oh ja? And how did you take my measurements? While I was asleep?” she said sarcastically. Italy went silent and started to go red. Germany covered her face with one of her hands groaning “You took my measurements while I was sleeping didn’t you?”

Italy laughed nervously “S-Si…”

Germany scowled at him “What else did you do to me while I was asleep?” she felt a cold feeling go over as she remembered that time when Italy had climbed on top of her when she was a male while she was sleep just to get sex. Her eyes were full of fear which startled the Italian. 

Italy shook his head “No! No that’s all I did I swear!! Y-your boobies were right there but I respected you and I didn’t touch them! I wanted to so much~ but I didn’t because I love you!”

Germany groaned “Why is it you have more respect for me as a woman but not as a man?”

Italy tilted his head “What do you mean?”

Germany frowned “You grope me unmercilessly as  a man but as a woman you respect me. You even offered to sleep on the couch.”

Italy blushed “Um...Nonno said I should always treat a pretty lady like a delicate flower and I must show them how much they mean to me before I can sleep with them.”

“And with a man?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

Italy scratched the back of his head nervously “I don’t think he thought i’d like men to be honest...but Big Brother France said I must show men how I feel about them by touching and feeling them up because men are dim with romance...which is true with you actually.”

Germany frowned and sat on the bed “You’re a dummkopf.”

Italy happily clambered on the bed “Ve~ but you love me!”

Germany nodded “Someone has to.”

Italy pouted a little before smiling “I brought you some clothes because I want to take you out for dinner.”

Germany frowned at him “Why?”

Italy smiled “No reason~ because I love you.”

Germany quoted him “Always treat a pretty lady like a delicate flower and show them how much they mean to you before you sleep with them.”

Italy blushed a little “I’m not doing it for that!!”

Germany sighed “Whatever...i’m past caring now.”

Italy blinked “Past caring?”

She shook her head “Never mind.” she stood up and looked in the carrier bag that Italy had left by the bed, she pulled out a silky red bra laced with pink lace around the top and decorated with a small pink bow in the middle. Matching underwear lay on top of a pretty black  dress that was classy. It was a pretty white top with billowing black skirts and pretty white petticoats sewn into it. The sleeves were puffy and would rest around the top of her arms and off her shoulders. Curiously she pulled off the hoodie completely forgetting Italy was there, she started to get dressed. Italy gazed at her his eyes wide. She looked so beautiful, the dress complimented her body perfectly and her cleavage was on show. Germany turned around and yelped “I-I forgot you were here!”

Italy giggled “You look so pretty~”

Germany covered her face “I-Idiot!”

“Uwaa! Stay there! I have to call Hungary in, she has to do your make-up.” he dashed off before she could protest.

Soon enough Hungary turned up, he grinned “Hey let’s make you look beautiful.”

Germany was back in the hoodie and Prussia’s jeans. She blushed and looked away pouting. Hungary laughed “Well I know you’re beautiful anyway~” he grabbed her cheek making her whine and slap his hand away. “Come on.” he walked to the bathroom. Germany sighed and followed.

Hungary grinned “Hey let’s run you a bath because i’m going to help you wax.”

Germany blinked “Wax…?”

“Uh-huh.” He grinned “Don’t worry about me being a dude right now and seeing your girly parts because you know i’m technically a girl.”

Germany paled “You’re not seeing me d-down there!! I haven’t even let my husband see me so no way am I letting you!”

Hungary sighed “Ludwig I am a woman normally, I have one so it’s fine. I promise you I won’t get any sexual feelings for you I have a handsome boyfriend who I love dearly. So go and run that bath.”

Germany sighed “Ja I suppose…” she leaned over to run the bath before stopping “Wait why a bath…?”

“Well I need to see you to wax you silly.” he laughed.

Germany groaned “Fine…”

Soon enough the bath was run and she was lying in the bath she had her arms folded in ways to cover her modesty. Hungary happily grabbed her leg and started cleaning “Okay time to get you all hair free.”

Germany frowned “What if I become a man again? I’ll have no hair!”

Hungary shrugged “It’ll grow back.”

Germany groaned again “You’re annoying.”

Hungary hummed happily as he stuck the wax on “Okay hold still.”

“Hold st-AHHH!” she screamed as he yanked the strips off.

Italy who was downstairs jumped “What’s happening to Luddy?”

Prussia blinked “I’m sure she’s fine...I mean Hungary isn’t intentionally hurting her.”

“AAAAHHHHH YOU FUCKING BITCH!!”

Prussia ran upstairs with Italy in tow, they burst into the bathroom to the sight of Hungary holding a wax strip while Germany was holding herself between her legs “Gott Verdammt that hurt!”

Hungary laughed “I said this one would be worse.”

Prussia blinked “I thought you were murdering her.”

Germany plopped her head on the side of the bath “It feels like Murder.”

Italy giggled nervously “You don’t have to go to these lengths for me Hungary.”

“You better fucking appreciate this.” Germany said her voice full of venom.

Italy backed away “Err...I’m going to see what the children are doing.”

Prussia laughed nervously and left too, Germany glared at Hungary who smiled “Don’t worry I know what i’m doing.” he happily continued his work. 

Soon enough Germany was all spruced up and moisturised to help ease the burning of the wax. “Don’t worry you should be perfect for getting laid soon.”

Germany blushed “Wh-what? I haven’t decided if I want him to do it with me in this body!”

Hungary looked curious “You don’t want him to have sex with you?”

Germany looked away “I-I don’t know…”

Hungary smiled sympathetically “How come?”

Germany sighed “I’m not sure…I just...feel like he will prefer me as a woman then as a man.”

Hungary sighed “Ludwig he loves you for you.”

Germany snorted “Since day one he’s been trying to get in my pants I can see it in his face.”

Hungary laughed “That I can tell. He has the lust for you~”

Germany shook her head “He has the lust for these.” she gestured to her breasts.

Hungary laughed “I can see why. They’re  _ huge  _ far bigger than my own.” he grabbed them making her squeak and slap his hands away.

Germany sighed “I better get dressed.”

Hungary smiled “Yup it would help.”

Germany rolled her eyes and got dressed with some help from Hungary.

**XxX**

Italy looked up eagerly as Germany walked up to him, she was wearing the new dress and thigh length stockings and her feet she wore button up kid boots with small heels but she looked like she still wasn’t used to them (which was true). His eyes misted over with tears “You look so beautiful.” he cupped her face. Her lips were painted a soft pink, her eyeshadow was a delicate subtle gray and her cheeks were pinkened with rouge. He leaned forwards as if to kiss her but he caught himself “Oh I don’t want to smudge your make-up.”

Germany went red and looked away “Sh-shut up.” her short hair had also been lightly curled around her face to help make her look more feminine instead of scraped back in the style she still wore when she was a man. 

Italy held out his hand “Ve~ let’s go to a nice restaurant.”

Germany nodded blushing “Y-yeah okay.”

Italy giggled and knelt down to kiss Celio and Elfriede’s cheeks, Elfriede giggled “Vata you look really pretty.”

Germany laughed nervously “Thank you.”

Italy poked his daughter’s nose lightly “You may look like her one day~”

Elfriede’s eyes shimmered “I-I will be that pretty?!”

Germany smiled “You’ll be even more beautiful.” she said ruffling her hair which made her giggle.

Celio looked up at her shyly “V-Vata…”

Germany looked at him “Yes?”

Celio smiled “You look n-nice.”

Germany laughed “Thank you.” she kissed his cheek causing a soft pink lipstick mark on his cheek. Italy giggled and licked his thumb and cleaned it off. Celio smiled shyly and hugged her “Y-you smell nice too.”

Germany hugged him gently “I feel you are happier with a woman as a mother…” she looked over at Italy whose face turned into a pained look. 

Celio shook his head “N-no! Vata I love you and Mama as you are!”

Italy hugged him “You’re so sweet. Mama loves you too.”

Celio smiled “But I won’t be your baby anymore…”

Italy frowned “What do you mean?”

Celio looked up “You’re getting a new baby.”

Italy kissed his forehead “Celio you’ll always be my little baby.”

Celio smiled a little “Are you sure? You won’t get rid of me?”

Germany frowned and knelt down in front of him “Celio...no matter how many babies we have we will never get rid of you. We love you and Elfriede and this new baby all equally.”

Celio’s smiled became a genuine one “Okay!”

Elfriede smiled “Go have fun!”

Italy smiled “We shall.” he took Germany’s hand and walked outside with her. Germany shyly looked at him, she never really saw him as a Gentleman but he seemed to be acting like one today. Italy opened the door for her, she looked at him suspiciously and climbed into the car. He shut the door and climbed in too “You’re going to love the place I have for you~”

Germany nodded “Ja…”

Italy blinked “Are you okay?”

Germany nodded “J-Ja I am...I’m just a little unsure why you’re doing all this.”

Italy smiled “Because I want to show you no matter what you look like I will always love you.”

Germany sighed and looked outside, that was exactly the problem.

Italy happily chattered away to her, she answered yes and mmm’s in the right places but she wasn’t really listening. She just didn’t think her being a woman would be...well right. Especially because of Italy’s love for women. She jumped when she realised they were there, Italy opened her door and grinned “Come on!”

She got out and faked a smile “Ja, let’s go.”

Italy happily walked into the restaurant and spoke to the Waiter who took them to their table. Germany looked around at the expensive looking interior, there were pillars with small cherubs carved into them. Artwork hung on the walls and a large replica Painting of The Creation of Adam was painted on the ceiling to mimic the Sistine Chapel. She snorted a little, sure the place looked beautiful and she really did love Italian artwork but it looked a little...well...tacky. Like it was trying too hard to be Italian. Italy giggled “Isn’t the place beautiful?”

Germany looked at him wondering whether to tell the truth and risk hurting his feelings or lie and make him angry because she barely ever lied. “Well…”

Italy frowned slightly “You don’t like it…?”

Germany shook her head “I-it’s not that!! I-I do! It’s just...it’s...trying too hard to be Italian. I mean I guess if it was in Italy it would be okay but it’s in my land…”

Italy raised an eyebrow “So because it isn’t German you hate it?”

Germany folded her arms “I didn’t say that! I said it looks like it’s trying to hard! Why do you always have to try and impress me? We’re married, ja?”

Italy pouted “Si we’re married. I just want to do something nice for my wife!”

Germany paled “Wife?! Wife?! I’m your husband you dummkopf!”

Italy at least had the grace to blush “S-sorry...it just slipped out.”

Germany sighed and held her head in annoyance “Forget it...let’s just order food…”

Italy stood up “No! We can go wherever you like! To a...a Wurst restaurant or a...beer festival or something.”

Germany looked up at him with annoyance “You have no idea what my country is like do you? Do you walk around with your eyes clo-bad choice of words…”

Italy pouted “Well how am I to know what’s in this dumb country?! Everyone scares me! The women all look like men and the men are loud rough brutes!”

Germany stood up and glared at him “Now I know how you feel about my people. At least my people are real! Yours are all fake and trying too hard to be special when they are all vain, pig-headed and idiotic!” she stormed off leaving Italy looking stunned.

Romano yawned as her mobile rang, she answered it “What?”

“Fratello!! I-I pissed off Luddy!”

“So what else is new?” she sighed. Candi was drawing on her bump happily. 

“No you don’t understand!!” Italy said in a panicked rush “I-I made her angry badly this time! I said some horrible stuff about her country and her people!”

“So? They were probably true anyway.” Spain looked up from the floor, he was helping Marcus with his homework which was a terrible idea considering he could just about read infant story books.

Italy bit his thumb nervously “Sh-she ran away...I’m scared she’s going to get hurt! She’s really pretty!” he looked around the street nervously “If you were Luddy and angry with me where would you go?”

“Home; to set fire to your clothes and piss on your toothbrush.” Romano answered.

“Be serious Fratello!!”

“I was.”

“UGH!” Italy ended the call and ran over to the nearest park, he looked in alleyways as he passed, terrified of what he would find. Soon enough he came across what sounded like a ruckus. A pretty blonde woman was being catcalled by a few yobs. She held her bag close to her and fear was etched on her face. She shouted at them in German. Italy had no idea what they were saying but he could read what was going on. She was clearly being hassled by these men, she wasn’t his Luddy but she could easily  _ have _ been so he had to do what was right. He stepped in. “Hey!! You leave her alone!!” he yelled. 

The men looked confused but then started to laugh, one of the men walked up to him and jabbed him in the chest “Or what? You think a pretty boy like you can take on us four?”

Italy scowled, he understood these words after all he watched German Soap Operas, they were just as dramatic and interesting as his Italian ones surprisingly. “Si-Ja! I take you on!” he said in broken German.

They laughed again and surrounded him, the woman trembled behind him “Please...don’t.” she said softly.

Italy gave her a small smile “Bella I can’t let these filth get away.”

“What did you call us?” the biggest one yelled. They jumped on him knocking him to the floor, Italy kicked out and fought like a wild animal. They were big and strong but he was lithe and swift on his feet. Two of the other men grabbed him and pinned him to the floor again “Get him!” they cheered their leader.

He cracked his knuckles and smirked, he raised his fist and went to punch him but a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist before it made contact. He looked over to see an angry but beautiful woman with piercing wolf blue eyes glaring at him “Get your hands off my husband.” she hissed. He smirked which was a huge mistake as the next thing he felt was a fist make contact and the taste of blood filling his mouth. Germany grabbed the man’s shoulder and used him as a launching pad as she jumped over him, she roundhouse kicked one of the men which caused him to drop Italy and slam into a wall. She then grabbed the other man’s head and slammed it into the Leader’s face. The last guy ran away but before he got very far Germany picked up a house brick and threw it at him which slammed into the back of his legs making him sprawl across the floor. 

The woman had collapsed onto the floor in shock, she stared up at Germany like she was an Angel that had descended down from Heaven. She snorted and pushed her fringe out of her eyes before turning to the woman. “Are you okay?” she asked softly while holding out a hand.

She nodded shakily “D-Danke…”

Germany smiled “It’s okay. Let me call a taxi, you shouldn’t be out this late it’s dangerous.”

She smiled gratefully as Germany called the taxi and waited for it with her. Italy stood up wiping blood from his mouth, the men had given him a few punches before she had arrived. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, was she even going to acknowledge him? Soon enough the taxi arrived. Germany paid the cab fare before waving the woman off on her way. As soon as the car was out of sight she grabbed Italy close and kissed him hard “Don’t you ever do anything that idiotic again.”

Italy laughed nervously “I wish I looked as cool as you.”

She smiled wryly “If you paid attention to my training instead of slacking then you would’ve known all those fighting methods too.”

Italy sighed softly “I just wanted to protect someone and not look like a wimp doing it…”

Germany shook her head “You didn’t...you looked really impressive but you scared me...I thought you were stabbed when I saw you go down.” she cupped his face and looked at the bruises, they looked harsh under the lamplight “Do they hurt badly?”

Italy shook his head and grinned “I’ll survive.”

Germany noticed he had a tooth missing but she thought it best not to say anything because she knew that he would panic and say he was ugly etc. She shyly buried her face in his chest “Y-you...you looked quite...s-se...um…” she shoved her face in his chest even deeper it was so embarrassing! 

Italy tilted his head “What? I looked what?” he gently cupped her face his own full of curiosity “You have to tell me now!”

Germany chewed her lip nervously and closed her eyes thinking it would be easier not to see his face “Y-you looked quite sexy when you were all angry at those men.”

Italy giggled “I was? Ve~ me sexy? I’m usually cute!”

Germany punched him in the chest winding him slightly “Shut up! Dummkopf!”

Italy rubbed his chest before cupping her face again “I’m sorry i’ll shut up.” he pressed his lips to hers marveling at the softness of her plump lips. She wound her fingers in his shirt and gripped tightly. She couldn’t help loving her silly Italy, idiotic and vain he may be but he was also sweet and kind hearted and noble when he had to be. He broke the kiss “I’m sorry for what I said about your people and your country Luddy...Germany is a beautiful place full of beautiful people. The countryside is wonderful, the houses are sweet and the beer is really good!”

Germany laughed “Back to beer again huh? I’m sorry for what I said about your people too Feli. They’re not vain and pig-headed. They’re proud and they have a right to be. Their country is full of rich beauty and their heritage is full of proud moments.”

Italy smiled cheerfully “We both said nasty things that we didn’t mean.”

Germany nodded and sighed softly as Italy walked her to another restaurant “Feliciano…”

Italy looked at her curiously wondering why she had stopped. “Si?”

Germany nervously played with her skirts “Feliciano can I tell you why I resisted sex with you in this body?” Italy nodded not saying anything. She looked up tears in her eyes “I’m scared that you’ll hate me when I’m a man again. I’m scared that you won’t want to have sex with me again because you’ll miss the girl me...you’ll just want the girl me…”

Italy looked sad and walked up to her “Luddy...that will never happen. I know how it feels to be one with the male you and I love it so very much. I mean i’m always begging you for sex.” he giggled “So of course I will still want you. Even if you feel twice as good as a woman it doesn’t matter because I love that feeling of you being one with me.”

Germany threw her arms around him and sobbed with relief “I-i’m so glad!”

Italy smiled and held her close “Silly Luddy, I married you because of  _ who _ you are not because of  _ what _ you are.”

Prussia opened the door curiously, she had a T-shirt and boxers on and not much else. Her long silver hair cascaded down her back and a lolly pop was in her mouth “You two are back early.” she pulled the sweet out of her mouth to talk.

Italy giggled “We had an eventful night.”

Germany sighed “You could say that. Are the children in bed?”

“Yup.” Prussia nodded, she eyed Italy’s bruises “Rough night?”

Germany blushed noting her smirk “Nothing like that! Some idiots jumped us and we showed them a lesson.”

Prussia laughed “You mean YOU showed them a lesson.”

Germany rolled her eyes “Shut up and go back in the living room, i’m going to bed.”

Italy took off his shoes and followed Germany “Ve~ i’m sorry tonight turned into a disaster…” they entered the bedroom and Italy flopped onto his back on the bed.

Germany locked the door and walked up to the bed, she straddled him and leaned down towards him “Not a total disaster.” she purred softly “We could try out this new body. You’ve convinced me.” 

Italy opened his eyes in shock, he stared at Germany “S-Seriously?!”

She frowned “Don’t you want to…?”

Italy grinned “Of course I do!” he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. He loved her womanly form, he had never been with a woman before and he could see why Austria and England raved about it. It felt amazing! She was so soft and she smelt amazing, she smelt of flowery powder and sweet like baking. Her lips were soft despite being a little chapped thanks to Germany’s annoying lip biting habit. One of his hands slid down to grip her rear which was firm and round much like usual. He shivered slightly as a small moan emitted from her. He couldn’t stand it any longer he had to have her, naturally he would be gentle as she was shy and a little insecure but he treated Germany the same way when she was a male too. He gently pushed her onto her back beside him so that she lightly bounced on the pillows. She looked up at him curiously.

“Feli?”

Italy smiled and leaned over her to gently push her skirts up “Your legs are amazing.” he murmured, they were so toned and thick. He licked her thigh making her gasp and bite her lip again. Italy slowly unrolled her stockings and neatly placed them on the bed he noticed her toenails were painted a delicate shade of pink to match her fingers. He smiled and kissed her ankle lightly, they were so small and delicate. “You’re so beautiful~”

Germany hid her face in embarrassment, she should’ve been used to Italy’s honeyed words by now but they still embarrassed her greatly. She muttered a thanks before trembling as she felt Italy pull her arms away “I can’t take your dress off like that.” he grinned. He pulled down the zip at the side and gently pulled her dress off her. He gazed at her in the lingerie glad he had brought her something so sexy. He kissed her hips lightly then her flat toned stomach, before moving upwards to just under her breasts. He smiled and gently kissed her breast that rested on top of her bra “Can I?” he asked softly.

She nodded her face red, her hands clung to the bed sheets underneath her making them knot up in her clenched fists. Italy unhooked her bra and peeled it off with shaking hands, Germany was slightly comforted in knowing he was a little nervous too. He gazed at her full breasts with amazement and wonder in his eyes, her nipples were a dusky pink colour like little small petals resting on them. He reached out and lightly touched them. She moaned and bit her lip again to hide them surprised at how sensitive they were, Italy grinned and squeezed enjoying how soft her skin was. It felt like velvet he couldn’t wait to be one with her and to feel her soft skin against his. He gently kissed her breast before taking in one of her buds, she cried out again before clapping a hand to her mouth she didn’t want to make too much noise, partly because of the kids and partly because of shyness. 

Italy loved the feel of her nipple hardening against his tongue, he knew she was enjoying it because he felt small goose pimples rising on her skin at first he thought it was cold until he heard her suppressed moans, she was obviously excited. He reached down to rub her  through her panties which made her whimper again. Popping off her breast he grinned up at her “You like this?”

She nodded before swallowing thickly “F-Feli...it must hurt.” she muttered.

Italy was about to go into details about how Hungary told him having sex for the first time for women hurt a little at first before he felt her sit up and lean over to set him free. She stroked his member lightly. “It got this hard really quickly.” she said in surprise.

Italy laughed nervously “S-si, well it’s hard not to when you’re so beautiful.”

Germany looked up at him her eyes darkening slightly with perhaps pleasure or love Italy wasn’t quite sure. “Feliciano…” she murmured before taking him in her mouth. 

Italy gasped out half in pleasure half in surprise. He stroked her hair and murmured her name as she worked her mouth on him. She popped off soon enough and smirked at him “I think i’m ready.”

Italy smiled watching her lie back and wriggle off her underwear, Italy gazed at her womanhood in wonder, Hungary had done a good enough job in getting her all spruced up she had just a small strip of blonde tufts at the top. He leaned forwards wanting to taste her, she gasped as she felt his tongue make contact “F-Feli…” she murmured softly. Italy licked her again when she made no protests or any movement to stop him. He loved her noises they were so sweet and melodious.

Very gently he inserted a finger, she gasped and then let out a small moan, he knew he was doing the right thing so he kept it up. He wanted to take it nice and slow so as to not alarm or hurt her. After venturing onto two he noticed she was getting really wet. “Is this good?” he asked curiously.

Germany blushed her hands knotted in the sheets again “D-do you really have to ask?”

Italy giggled “Sorry.” he gently removed his fingers and looked around for a condom “Ve...do we have any?”

Germany reached over for one and threw it at him “You’re not getting me pregnant.”she said “Not when we have a baby in your brother.”

Italy smiled “We tried to remember? It wouldn’t work!”

Germany rolled her eyes “Ja but it might be easier in this body and I don’t want to risk it so put it on.”

Italy smiled and did so, he didn’t want to lose this chance after finally having his love allow him to claim her body. He rubbed himself against her entrance “It might sting a little.” he said soothingly.

Germany nodded bracing herself, Italy kissed her gently “Don’t tense up it makes it harder to do it.”

“S-sorry.” she muttered trying to relax, she cried out and bit her lip making it bleed as she felt herself break.

Italy kissed her lightly “Does it sting? I can wait.” he said softly.

Germany panted a little “I-it’s fine. I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Ja, please just move.” 

Italy did so her small gasps of discomfort turned into little moans of pleasure soon enough, he loved the small noises she made. He leaned close to her and wound his arms around her like had always wanted to do “I love you.” he said softly.

“I-I love you too.” she whimpered out. It felt so unbelievably good it was like she was going to go crazy, she yanked on his shirt “T-take it off.” she wanted to feel his skin on hers.

Italy sat up a little and wriggled out of his shirt, he lay back on her again and held her close loving the way her breasts brushed against his own chest. He kissed her neck wanting to mark her but also wanting to survive to see their newest baby. Germany gasped and moaned loudly “F-Feli!” she froze up as she heard him groan and shudder against her “D-did you just come already?!”

“Si sorry...it just felt so good.” Italy laughed nervously. He kissed her neck a little “Don’t worry i’ll get it back soon.” She pouted she was nowhere  _ near  _ done yet! Italy was right as the minutes ticked by he soon enough got hard again, she gasped feeling him expand inside her it felt strange but also good too. He smiled at her before moving again. 

Germany whimpered and her nails bit into his skin, she wanted him to keep going the pleasure was beyond anything she had ever felt before. She moaned louder loving the way he was treating her and soon enough it was her time especially when he had hit that special little spot inside her. “F-Feli! W-wait!!” she cried out in a small panic thinking she just had to pee but before they could stop she released with a cry. Italy gasped and came for the second time as she tightened up on him. Panting softly he pulled out and laid back happily 

“That was really good!” he sighed in bliss.

Germany sat up and inspected the sheets to see there wasn’t any urine there “I-I thought I…” she trailed off and instead curled up in Italy’s chest “Danke…” she murmured.

Italy giggled and held her close “It was great~”

Germany nodded tensing up a little but she was instantly soothed as Italy kissed her hair “But remember I will still love you as a man.”

She smiled and dozed off into a happy blissful sleep.

Italy watched her for a few minutes before he too joined her in slumber. 

**AN: The next one is USUK and it’s the last one of the Nyotalia (i think owo) thank you for sticking with me so far. I have been trying to upload once a month hopefully it may be sooner I don’t know yet.**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please Review~**

**Arigatou~**   
  



	19. Lost and Found USUK

**Warning: Smut,**

Chapter 19: Lost and Found

England hummed happily as she made breakfast, she shook her hips to the song on the radio. America laughed softly and watched her “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

England beamed at him as she placed the plate down on the table “Of course. I must admit it feels good to be in this woman's body~ I feel so free and happy.”

America smiled and ate his pancakes, sure Iggy was really cute as a girl but...he missed his male self.He stuffed his pancake into his mouth to avoid answering. England smiled and happily hugged him from behind “Our baby is moving.”

America swallowed his mouthful “Oh good.”

Sealand walked in “Mummy! Have you found a cure for this body yet?”

England smiled “I’m still waiting on everyone else to tell me their process of gathering the materials I gathered my own.”

America looked up “S-so not long now right?”

England smiled and nuzzled him “Who knows? It could take a while~”

America groaned and changed it into a cheer “Oh yay!”

England frowned at him a little before Sealand hugged her roughly from behind “Mummy! I can’t wait to see my baby!”

She laughed softly “I know love, I know how you feel. I can’t wait to see mine either.”

America stood up “Hey i’m just going to...I have work to do ya know…”

England smiled up at him “Okay darling.”

Sealand watched him go and pouted “Is he still being a butt about being a Grandpa?”

England sighed softly “I don’t know...I think he woke up in a bad mood.”

Tobias threw himself onto the sofa next to his dad, his one eye was still damaged from the car accident. He grinned up at him “Dad!”

“Yes?” America smiled.

Tobias looked worried “Avery is getting better right?”

America ran a hand through his hair “Of course he is kiddo, he’s a country. We heal fast. He’s no longer in the wheelchair anymore right? He’s stumbling around on crutches.”

“I can hear you, you know.” Avery limped into the living room using the wall as support. “I’m doing fine I can walk almost without them now.”

America sighed “Yeah but i’d still like you to use them.”

Avery slumped in the chair “I’m fine!”

America rolled his eyes “Okay, whatever you say.”

Avery pouted “I am fine! Don’t fuss.”

England’s soft singing made America groan and turn the telly up louder. Tobias looked puzzled “Daddy...do you not love Mom anymore?”

America looked at him “Huh? Yeah of course I do.”

Tobias frowned “Well you seem annoyed with her.”

America sighed “I’m not annoyed with her-him-her” he stammered “...I just...I miss the man I married.”

Avery looked confused “But...she IS the man you married.”

America shook his head “Never mind I wouldn’t expect you to understand. Just ignore me i’m talking nonsense.”

Avery looked puzzled and nodded “If you say so Daddy.”

America nodded “I do, don’t you have homework to do?”

“Nope, I did mine already.” Avery said.

Tobias laughed nervously “I do…”

America smiled “Then go do it.”

England walked into the living room “Darling what do you want for dinner? I’m going out to the store now.”

America shrugged “I don’t care, whatever.”

England sighed “Love, are you okay?”

America nodded “Yup.” he looked up at England who had a small look of worry on her face, he felt a twinge of guilt and put on a brave grin “Don’t worry Babe this translation is a little hard but i’ll crack it.”

“I know you will darling.” England smiled happily “You’re so clever with Japanese.”

“I know other things.” he pouted “I know Paleontology and Meteorology and junk.”

England laughed “I never said you didn’t.” she pulled on her shoes and walked out to go in the car her ponytails bobbing as she left.

America groaned “I can’t do this.” he saved and turned the game off. “Hey kids I have a bit of a headache tell Mom i’m sleeping, kay?”

“Okay Daddy.” Avery called out as he left.

Tobias waited until he went to bed before rebooting the game again, Avery tutted “You’ll get into trouble.”

Tobias laughed “It’s fine! If i don’t save he won’t know!”

America laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, he couldn’t stop himself from being annoyed with the happy female England. He just wished he had even the smallest regret of being a girl but he seemed so happy...it made him feel so guilty and depressed when he thought of England’s cheerful face and cute laugh. He wanted his male England back. He missed him so much...how could he not? He fell in love with a stubborn, shy man not a small, excitable woman. He curled up on his side and bit his lip to try not to cry, he had to be brave…

The day got later and England walked upstairs “Alfred?”

America rolled onto his back “Yeah?”

“Aren’t you hungry?” England looked concerned, she walked into the room and placed her hand on his forehead. America winced at how small and delicate they were, they weren’t the usual strong, slender hands he was so used to. She frowned “You feel hot...do you have a fever?”

America shook his head “No...i’m fine.” he sat up and smiled at her, he had to change her mind, he wasn’t stupid he could see how much his moodiness was affecting her. She was always worried and her eyes dark with sadness and concern. He had to show her that he loved her in whatever body no matter what. It wasn’t exactly a lie as he did! But he just missed the man that’s all. He grabbed her wrists and yanked her into his lap. “They say sex gets rid of a headache.” he put on a flirty grin.

England laughed “So that was your game? Alfred you silly boy~” she wound her arms around his neck “Well fine. I think it’s time...w-we’ve been using the toys.” she blushed lightly and the same excitable curiosity America had experienced before surged back with a vengeance.

America pushed her back on the bed and tugged her ponytails lightly “I have to admit you are pretty cute.”

England blushed “F-foolish boy…” she looked away shyly and opened her legs “W-well...let’s do this.”

America watched her “You know...if you don’t wanna do this-”

“No!” England sat up so quickly she almost broke his nose “I-I do!”

America laughed “Okay, okay!”

England shyly laid back and wriggled out of her dress. America kissed her body lightly and ran his hand over her bump “Hey...what happens if we have twins again?”

“I guess the other one will have to be called Link.” she smirked.

America laughed “Seriously?”

England giggled “It’s just one, the doctor would’ve told us otherwise.”

America nodded “Good.” he picked up a sex toy and grinned “I better prepare you again.”

England blushed and shyly hid her face in her hands, he pulled her hands free “Hey. Don’t hide.”

England nodded shyly and watched him as he undressed, he grinned and kissed her shocking her. She giggled nervously and wrapped her arms around him “I love you.”

“I love you too.” America smiled holding her close, tears filled his eyes but he closed them to avoid them spilling. England kissed his chin unaware. America smiled a little and broke the hug “Okay let’s get down to business.” he kissed her neck and breasts loving the small noises that she made. She bit her lip as he stroked her in between her legs, she was eager for sex but also incredibly nervous in case it hurt again. America looked up “Are you sure?”

She nodded “I am.”

America smiled “Okay then.” he pulled her underwear off and then proceeded to stroke her. She whimpered at the bare flesh contact. He looked up at her swiftly before kissing her tummy then moving down to her thighs. He parted her legs a little wider so he could get to the prize at a much better advantage point. He kissed her gently then started to lick making her whimper and moan, she entwined her fingers in his hair.

“A-Alfred.” she bit her lip loving the feeling surging through her. She felt like she was having electric shocks going up and down her spine with the pleasure. America smirked and slowly slipped in a finger, she tensed and whimpered a little but she seemed fine so he moved it gently. When he felt she was fine he pushed in a second making her cry out and cover her mouth in embarrassment.

America laughed softly. “Does it feel good?”

“Y-yes.” She gasped out, her back arched as he spread his fingers to help prepare her for what was to come.

Curiously America felt around wondering if women too had a special spot like men did, he soon found out when she cried out in pleasure and gripped the bedcovers. “Was that a good spot?” he asked curiously.

“Y-yes.” she moaned loudly “O-oh God.”

America grinned and pressed his fingers into the spot making her whimper and whine, he smirked and removed his fingers. She panted softly and pouted a little “Why did you stop?”

“Because this!” America took the sex toy and gently eased it in, she squeaked and bit her lip knowing that soon she would be one with her husband. America looked at her face for any signs of discomfort but all he saw was excited bliss. Feeling more confident he moved the toy in and out of her slowly. She gasped and bit into her thumb to quieten her moans. America upped his pace seeing her face redden slightly from trying to keep her moans quiet. He laughed and gently pulled it out. “Ready?” he asked. His voice slightly broke due to nerves. He was afraid of hurting her again.

“Please.” she whispered “I-I can’t wait anymore.”

America nodded and pulled himself free swallowing thickly he placed himself against her “O-Okay...h-here it comes.” he faked a smile.

She smiled up at him “Don’t be so nervous sweetheart.”

America nodded and slowly pushed in. She gritted her teeth and yelped as she felt something give way. America panicked “A-are you okay?! Sh-shall I pull out?”

She shook her head “N-no! Alfred, don’t!” she smiled at him comfortingly “Don’t worry. I think you just took my virginity~”

America felt a small shiver of pleasure run down his spine, he had always longed to be England’s first but he knew that was never going to happen due to his Promiscuous past. England smiled noting his shiver “Ah~ you like that idea?”

“N-no!” America blushed but he swallowed and nodded “A-actually...yeah I do like that.”

England smiled and held out her arms for him “While I get used to your size come and hold me darling.”

America gently shifted and held her close, he felt her tense slightly due to the shift making him go deeper into her. “S-sorry.”

“It’s okay.” she murmured “It’s easing now.”

America nodded “It’s weird, I don’t feel like I can go as far in you as I can when you’re a guy.”

England blushed “Y-yes well...um...that’s because a woman has the cervix…”

“Really? Weird.” America said looking intrigued.

England laughed and kissed his nose “So be careful when you start to move, if you hit my cervix i’ll know about it.”

America laughed “Okay, i’ll try not to. I’ve never been with a woman before so…”

“And i’ve never been a woman before so we’re both learning.” England smiled softly. “You can move now darling.”

America sat up and slowly moved, England gasped a little “Oh!”

America froze “Did it hurt?”

England smiled “No, on the contrary it felt quite good.”

America beamed at him with happiness “Really? So i’m doing something right?”

England laughed “You look so proud of yourself darling, why is that?”

“Well…” his cheeks pinkened slightly “because I’m a virgin with women so I thought...I’d...you know...suck.” he mumbled.

England shook her head “No, I understand that it could be awkward I mean dear God my first experience with a woman was awful! I was so awkward and I finished far too quickly but it just takes practise. Now that we know I can take you~” she purred sliding a painted fingernail down his forearm “we can do it many times over~”

America grinned happily and moved a little faster, he was filled with confidence. England cried out and bit her lip, she grabbed the pillow above her head. America looked at her curious “Is it good?”

“So good.” she panted “It feels...so different from when i’m a man…” she clung to him happily “Alfred…”

America kissed her lightly she froze up on him a small whine emitting from her “What’s wrong?”

England groaned “Sorry love you just hit my cervix…”

America paled a little “Is that bad?”

England smiled “Not too bad~ you underestimated yourself darling and went too far.”

America looked worried but she cupped his face “I’m sorry.” he smiled a little “I’ll go slower.”

She shook her head “You don’t have to do that darling, just don’t go too deep perhaps?”

America kissed her hand “Okay, you’re right.” he upped the pace but he made sure how far to go. England bit her lip again and clung to the pillow a small moan of pleasure escaping her.

America felt like he was close, she was so tight. “A-Artie…”

England moaned “N-not yet, Alfred please wait.” she moaned “D-don’t stop.”

America squeezed her breasts making her moan and cry out in shock and pleasure, he smirked and sucked her nipple hoping to bring her to climax. He tasted something sweet, England pushed on his head and arched her back “A-Alfred!! N-no!” but before she could do anything she came heavily. America felt something spurt up his legs at the same time he tasted the sweet taste, he came heavily upon realising what it was.

He popped off panting “Was that your-?”

England had covered her face, her cheeks bright red “I-Idiot.” she muttered.

America pulled her hands away “Don’t be shy, was that milk? But you’ve never…well made milk before!”

England blushed “I-i’m a girl remember…”

America laughed “Oh yeah! By the way if it’s any consolation it wasn’t bad. It tasted pretty sweet.”

England giggled shyly “Th-thanks…”

America smiled and gently kissed her “We better rest huh?”

She nodded “Okay.”

America smiled and cuddled her close.

**XxX**

America woke up to find England all curled up in his arms on his chest, he sighed softly she was so small and delicate she didn’t fill his arms like her male self did. It just didn’t feel right. He stroked her long soft hair which was smooth and silky instead of fluffy and messy. He listened to her soft breathing, he frowned as she gave a small sigh that was almost musical instead of the usual calm sound. He felt tears fill his eyes, it felt like the man he married had left him and he had tried to move on with this new woman just because she was so much like him. It was hard for him. Suddenly before he knew it he was crying, he gently pushed England off his chest onto the pillows next to him so he could curl up into a ball and cry silently without waking her.

England however woke up feeling the movement, she heard him crying and mumbling her name. She frowned and reached out to touch his shoulder but froze hearing him “I-Iggy...I-I miss you...please come back to me.” She felt her heart break at his words. He was clearly missing...well...him! She waited until he had eventually fallen asleep before sneaking off to the basement. She entered it and added the last few ingredients to the potion she had plans to try and prolong the transformation as much as possible because she didn’t want her son to get hurt during his birth...but if he had to have a difficult birth...then he’d have to be there for him sometimes magic wasn’t always the answer.

She closed her eyes and waved her hand over the potion, mist eased out of the cauldron and drifted over her. It drifted lazily up into the air to wash over the other countries affected by the previous spell.

England rubbed his head feeling himself become taller and his hair shorter, his body became his normal self. Smiling to himself he walked upstairs “Well it was fun while it lasted~” he walked into the bedroom and climbed into bed. He shuffled under the covers and cuddled into America’s back. He kissed his neck, America woke up with a jolt and sighed “Iggy...i’m not in the mood…”

“Maybe you can be persuaded~” America’s eyes shot open hearing the soft deep voice purr in his ear.  He spun around almost knocking England out. He burst into tears seeing his lovely husband looking back at him with a bemused smile on his face.

America buried his face in his chest “Iggy I missed you so much!”

England laughed “I never went anywhere silly.”

America sniffled “You don’t understand! You weren’t you when you were a girl.”

England stroked his hair “Alfred love, I won’t change on the inside just because I was different on the out.”

America looked at him “But I missed your outside...I missed your scruffy hair and your broad shoulders and your voice and everything!”

England pouted “Scruffy hair?”

America nuzzled into him happily “Don’t be mad.” he smiled content that he had the husband that he married back.

England laughed and cuddled him “You’re so silly.”

America smiled “I can’t help it.”

The next day Sealand woke up to see he was a boy again and whined “Aww...I lost my boobies.”

Latvia woke up “Huh?”

Sealand pointed “Look i’m a boy again.”

Latvia blushed “I-i’m glad.” he said softly “You’re your cute self again.”

Sealand giggled “You think i’m cute?”

Latvia nodded “I-it’s hard not to.” he kissed him lightly.

Back in Germany, Prussia was lamenting over the loss of his boobs. Austria hummed softly as he cooked breakfast while Prussia whined to him. “They were a little heavy but they were boobs!”

Austria laughed “You’re a strange one Gilbert.”

Germany walked downstairs “I can do that.” he said watching Austria cook with a wary expression usually when he cooked it involved explosions...

Austria shook his head “I’m fine~”

Prussia smirked at Germany “Soooo? Did Italy only care about your girly self?”

Germany blushed and put the kettle on to boil “N-nein...he still won’t leave me alone…”

Prussia laughed happily “I told you!!”

And over in France Aurelian was cuddling his father and pouting “Your cushion is gone.”

France laughed “Ah oui~ it seems so!”

Canada giggled softly “It’s okay, Papa is still really soft.”

France pouted “I’m the Papa! I’m not supposed to be soft!”

Aurelian looked up at him “Papa it’s true! Your hair is really silky, your skin is really soft and you’re carrying my baby brother or sister! So you must be softer and more girlier than Mama.”

France looked offended “But i’m the husband!”

Canada hid a smirk “You _were_ a girl just yesterday Francis.”

France pouted again “I have a beard…”

Canada laughed “I could always shave it off?”

France snorted “Don’t you dare! My beard is who I am you shave that off and i’m-”

“A woman?” Canada grinned.

France whined in protest “So mean…”

**Thank you for reading~**

**Arigatou~**

**Please review~**

  
  
  
  



	20. Birth USUK

**Chapter 20: Birth**

Sealand groaned as he sat down, his belly was huge and he felt the due date was pretty close. He had been in pain a lot recently but he was a little too scared to tell his mother because the baby still had another month left!

Latvia watched him with concern on his face “You should go to the hospital…”

Sealand shook his head “I-i’m fine.” his breathing started to get harder. 

Latvia grabbed his hand “I’m calling an ambulance. You need to go to hospital right now!”

Sealand started to cry “It isn’t time!” he held his stomach “B-but the baby is moving around a lot now!”

Latvia rushed off to call England to help give support to him while he called the ambulance. England rushed in “Peter!” he grabbed his hand “It isn’t time yet.”

Sealand sobbed harder “I know! I’m scared!”

“Don’t worry darling, the baby just wants to say hello that’s all.” England gently stroked his hand “Just try to relax sweetheart.”

Sealand sniffled “But i’m scared…”

“I know.” England pulled him into a hug and kissed his hair “It’ll be okay.”

Latvia came rushing back in the room “They’re sending out an ambulance!”

England smiled “Thank you.” 

At the hospital Sealand laid propped up in a bed, he gritted his teeth clinging to the covers. “M-Mummy…?”

England stroked his sweat slicked hair “Darling be strong, the baby wants to be with her mother.”

Sealand nodded “I-it really hurts.”

England kissed his forehead, he looked up as Finland and Sweden rushed in, Finland struggled past the nurse “I’m his mother! Get off me! Peter!” he ran up to him tears in his eyes “Peter! Baby, how do you feel?”

England stepped back as Finland pulled him into a hug. Sealand started to cry all over again “Mama it hurts!”

Finland stroked his hair “My poor baby.”

Sweden held his hand a small frown on his face, England wrapped his arms around himself, his baby kicked as if understanding the pain and inner turmoil inside her mother. England placed his hands on his tummy a tiny smile on his lips. Sealand froze up “M-Mama!!” he yelled “I-I think it’s time!”

Finland looked at the doctor panic on his face “Hurry!”

England gasped as he felt hands on his shoulders, he looked up to see Sweden guide him to a chair next to Sealand’s bed “Ya shoul’ si’ down...ya pregnan’” he muttered.

England nodded “Th-thank you.”

Sweden nodded “I’ll wai’ outsi’ ‘e needs ‘is mothers.”

England felt so grateful, he gently took one of Sealand’s hands while Finland took the other one. Sealand gave them a grateful smile as the doctor helped him into a better birthing position “It’s too late for a c-section i’m afraid.” she said frowning “Sealand you’re going to have to just push.”

Sealand whined and nodded “W-will it hurt?”

“Very much so.” She said a grave expression on her face.

Sealand gritted his teeth “O-okay.” 

Finland smiled softly “We’re here for you baby.”

Sealand whimpered “I-i know Mama…”

England stroked his hand gently “You’ll be fine darling, you’re made of steel remember?”

Sealand looked a little braver “Y-yeah!” his breathing got more ragged as the contractions came on faster and longer “M-Mummy!”

England kissed his hair “Don’t worry sweetheart.” he looked at the doctor pleadingly.

She checked him over “I think it’s time Sealand you can push now.”

Sealand groaned and started to push, he cried out in pain and gripped England and Finland’s hands tightly. The doctor gave him encouraging advice as he kept on pushing. Soon enough though she told him to stop “The head is out but the baby is stuck.”

Sealand looked scared and looked up at England who frowned “It’ll be alright darling.”

The doctor had no choice but to numb him and make some incisions to help give the baby some leeway. Sealand puffed on the Gas and Air while Finland stroked his hair. Soon enough the baby was pushed out into the world, she took a few lungfuls of air and wailed loudly. England burst into relieved tears “Oh she’s here Peter!”

Sealand smiled, he was weak with exhaustion. The doctor gently cleaned up the newborn and wrapped her up in a little soft woolen pink blanket that Finland had knitted for her. She placed the newborn in her mother’s arms. Sealand held her close and gazed at her. She opened her eyes and whined, she had soft deep violet eyes like her father and soft wisps of caramel blonde hair of her mother. England smiled “She’s beautiful, what’s her name sweetheart?”

Sealand smiled “Elizabeth.”

England smiled “What a lovely name.”

Finland kissed Sealand’s hair “You did very well baby.”

Sealand nodded “Thank you Mama, oh! Mummy! It’s your birthday today...i’m sorry.”

England laughed “For what love? You gave me the best present ever~ a little grandaughter.”

Sealand giggled “Yeah.” he stroked her soft wispy hair with his fingertips “She’s so small.”

Finland smiled “You were that small once.”

England nodded “Yes, that’s true.”

Sealand giggled happily and gently hugged his little baby “Mummy...is this how you felt?”

England looked at him “What do you mean darling?”

“That you love your baby so much that you don’t want any harm to come to it?” Sealand looked up at England with tears in his eyes “I think I understand now why you gave me to Mama...it was because you were scared that you couldn’t look after me right?”

England nodded and hugged him “Yes darling.”

Sealand smiled happily and stroked Elizabeth’s hair. Elizabeth whined and kicked her tiny feet the blanket fell off her and Sealand giggled and tucked it back over her. England smiled “Do you want to get the daddy here?”

Sealand nodded “Yes please.”

Finland smiled “You stay there England i’ll go and get him.” he walked over to the door and opened it “Little Latvia?”

Latvia looked up, he looked pale and anxious, America was with the kids at home. Finland smiled “You can come in now.”

Latvia nodded and stood up shakily “H-he’s alright?”

Finland smiled “Of course.”

Sweden looked relieved “I’m gla’.”

Finland giggled and hugged his arm “You should see her, she’s such a beautiful baby~ i’m such a proud Nana!”

Sweden laughed a little “Ja..does tha’ make me Pops?”

Finland nuzzled his shoulder “Of course!”

Latvia walked up to Sealand nervously “P-Peter?”

Sealand smiled up at him “Raivas! Look at our baby~ she has your eyes.”

Latvia looked at her “O-oh...she does.” he held out his arms “May I?”

Sealand giggled “Of course! She’s your baby too!”

Latvia gently took her out of his arms and held her close “Hello little baby.” Elizabeth blinked up at him and wriggled happily in her blanket. Latvia kissed her hair “You’re so cute.”

Sealand giggled “She knows her daddy already.”

**XxX**

America smiled “Alright kids! It’s Mommy’s birthday so we’re going to make a cake for him while he’s with Sea okay?”

The twins cheered happily “Okay!”

America laughed and started getting out all the ingredients “Your Mom is going to love this!”

Tobias laughed happily “I can’t wait!” he was vigorously stirring the cake mix, Avery sighed and cut out little biscuits in the cookie dough while sitting at the table.

“You’re getting it everywhere!”

Tobias laughed “It’s fine!”

America looked over and grinned “Tobi, your mom will kill me if you mess up this kitchen so be careful.”

Tobias nodded, he had flour on his nose and a white streak in his hair. It looked like he had aged dramatically. America hummed as he started to make England’s favourite meal. He laughed happily at the perfectly cut chips. “Your mom is going to love this! A baby AND an awesome meal? How can he not love us?!”

Tobias looked at his father “Dad...will the baby be okay? And Peter?”

America frowned “Of course he will Tobi. Why?”

Tobias shook his head “Nothing I just remembered Mom saying that he’d struggle to birth the baby is all.”

America sighed softly “Yeah...he did say that...but he must be okay because your mom hasn’t phoned us back now, has he?”

Tobias looked like he was thinking then he nodded “You’re right Dad!”

**XxX**

England smiled as he watched Sealand sleep, Latvia was holding his newborn close. “I feel so proud.” he smiled “My baby has all grown up.”

Latvia nodded nervously “Y-yeah...i’m sorry.”

England looked at him with confusion “Sorry?”

Latvia chewed his lip “Y-yes...it’s my fault that he gave birth...I-I just couldn’t control myself…”

England blushed slightly “Y-yes well that is a problem...but it can’t be done.” he smiled and tickled Elizabeth’s chin “And besides, if you had controlled yourself then we wouldn’t have gotten to meet this little sweetheart so soon.”

Elizabeth made a small noise of content. Latvia smiled and stroked her wispy hair “Y-yeah you’re right.”

England smiled softly, he gasped and looked over at Sealand who had made a small noise but it turned out he just turned over in his sleep. England smiled and clasped his hand “My poor sleepy baby.”

Latvia smiled a little “H-he will always be your baby huh?”

England smiled “Of course. All of my children will always be my babies no matter how old they get.”

Latvia smiled, he gasped as Sealand woke up and whined “Mummy…?”

England smiled “I’m here sweetheart.”

Sealand looked up at him “I wanna go home…i’m sore and I hurt…”

England kissed his hair “I know sweetheart, it does hurt having a baby.”

Sealand rubbed his eyes and smiled “Oh...my baby.” he sat up and looked at the sleeping bundle all curled up in Latvia’s arms. 

England smiled “Raivas has been a very good father.”

Latvia looked shy “I-I hope so…” he mumbled as he cuddled the baby close. Elizabeth whined in her sleep but she stayed fast asleep.

Sealand smiled happily “Mummy? Will you call a doctor and see if I can go home?”

England nodded “Of course love hold on.”

America sighed as he waited for England to come back home, he had made a cake for him after all! There was also a delicious meal cooking and presents to be opened. He jumped as the phone rang, he raced to the hall and grabbed the phone almost ripping it off the wall “Hello?”

“Love? We’re coming home now. The doctor has given the all clear we’re coming back with our sweet little granddaughter. You’ll love her Alfred, she’s the sweetest little thing i’ve ever seen.” England gushed. 

America laughed “So I take it you love her, huh?”

England laughed too “Of course! And you will as well~ we’ll see you soon darling i’m calling a taxi back home so get some money out of my wallet ready.”

America nodded “Okay then, see ya babe.” he happily hung up and went to find his wallet he saw it somewhere!

England gently helped Sealand out of the taxi and was greeted by America rushing out of the house towards him “Babe!” he happily shoved the money in the Taxi driver’s hands before yanking his husband into the house. 

Latvia collected the change while Sealand happily walked in the house cuddling their baby close. England laughed as the twins clamoured around him, Avery on his crutches, “Happy Birthday Mom!” Tobias yelled excitedly.

“Happy Birthday Mummy.” Avery smiled happily.

England laughed “Thank you darlings. Is something cooking?”

America nodded “Uh-huh! Your special birthday dinner of course!” he dragged England into the kitchen “Look!” he pointed to a large cake in a display stand.

“Oh~” The cake was a round cake with a messy England flag painted on top with the words “Happy Birthday Mom” scrawled untidily on top. The white frosting wasn’t the neatest and the red lettering of the words blended in thickly with the red on the flag but England didn’t care it was the thought that counts after all. “It’s beautiful darlings.” he said kissing the twins’ cheeks happily.

Sealand giggled “Look Daddy!” 

America looked at the baby nervously as if she was a ticking bomb, Sealand gently held her out so he could take her. America looked down at her, her eyes were open and shining with curiosity. All of America’s worries flooded away from him at the sight of her “Oh hey there baby.” he said softly “I’m your Grampa. Don’t be scared okay? I’ll protect you when your daddy messes up.”

Latvia tried not to look offended and Sealand giggled “Daddy! Rai won’t mess up! He’s her daddy after all~”

America shushed him. “I’m talking to her.”

England laughed and took the meal out of the oven. “Alfred i’m glad you’re taking your role as Grandfather seriously.”

America pouted “Dude that makes me sound so old! I’ll be Grampa instead.”

England raised an eyebrow “That sounds even older.”

Sealand giggled “Well he IS old! He’s over 200 years old.”

America pouted even harder “Hey!”

England laughed again “You’re so silly.” he was just about to serve up the food when America nudged him out the way with his hip.

“Babe i’ll do it!”

England smiled and moved out the way “Go ahead.”

America grinned handing Elizabeth back to her mother before serving the food up “It’s your birthday Babe so i’ll do it.”

England sat down “Well thank you darling.”

Sealand walked off to put Elizabeth in her crib, he smiled happily “This is the first time you slept here.” he said softly to her.

Elizabeth kicked her feet sleepily, she stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked. Sealand giggled as he tucked her up. Latvia gently touched Sealand’s arm “Here.” he handed him a dummy. 

“Thank you.” Sealand gently pulled her fingers out of her mouth and place the dummy in instead, she looked shocked at first but then she sucked on it enjoying the feeling of content it gave her. Sealand kissed her hair and gently rocked the crib so that she could fall asleep in peace. Elizabeth kicked her legs happily and sucked on the dummy to lull herself to sleep.

Latvia smiled and whispered “I think she’s asleep.”

Sealand giggled softly “For now. Tobias was terrible when he was a baby let’s hope she doesn’t follow him.”

Latvia nodded smiling and gently took his hand as they left the room. They walked into the noisy bustling kitchen, Tobias was trying to help set the table but he was failing miserably in his excitement, Avery was shouting at him while making drinks and England was cooing to his belly while America laughed happily while serving the dinner. Latvia sighed softly “I’ll be very surprised if she gets any sleep at all.”

Sealand nodded “Yeah I know.” he sat down and winced, his poor body was still sore from bringing his little darling into the world. 

Latvia looked worried “Do you want a pillow?” he whispered.

Sealand smiled gratefully “I can cope but thank you.”

Latvia sat down and held his hand under the table “If you’re sure. Just tell me and i’ll get one.”

Sealand nodded twining his fingers with his “I promise I will.”

England looked up at them and smiled “Peter how do you feel darling?”

Sealand giggled nervously “A little overwhelmed but I think i’ll be fine.”

England smiled “Yes at least you only have one I had to look after three babies.”

Sealand frowned “Three…? But I wasn’t a baby!”

England laughed “I mean your father.”

America pouted placing England’s plate down “Hey I heard that.”

England grinned picking up his knife and fork “Good you were supposed to.”

**XxX**

England rubbed his belly, he had felt sharp pains going through his back and bump all day but they were too far and few between to worry so he hadn’t told anyone. He watched America play his game. America muttered to himself as he died, England smiled “Darling you should be better at this~” he laughed.

America pouted “Yeah I know!” his eyes never strayed from the screen so he couldn’t see the discomfort on England’s face when the contractions happened. He made a small noise which attracted America’s attention. He looked over “What? What’s wrong?”

England smiled “Oh don’t worry love, i’m getting contractions but they’re not strong enough for labour.”

America shook his head dropping the controller “No! We have to get you to hospital!”

England sighed softly “Well if you’re sure…”

“Of course I am!!” He raced out to yell at Sealand to keep an eye on the twins before throwing some shoes on not even bothering to tie the laces “Artie come on!”

“Alfred even if I wanted to rush I can’t.” England frowned.

America looked at him confused “Why not?”

“I’m bloody stuck!” England snapped, he had sunk into the chair.

America laughed and gently helped him up and slipped on some shoes on his feet “There! Come on now Babe.” he helped him to the car.

Avery looked at Tobias “I think Mummy is giving birth.”

Tobias pulled a face “Gross.”

Avery giggled “It has to happen! How else did we come here?”

Tobias shook his head “I don’ wanna think about it!” 

Sealand gently tickled Elizabeth’s tummy “Nanny is going to have your Auntie.”

Latvia smiled “It’s pretty strange to think she’s three days older than her Auntie.”

Sealand nodded happily “I know~ it’s cute huh?”

America watched England with worry on his face “Babe are you okay?”

England had been quiet after having the baby. He opened his eyes to look up at him “Yes love, just exhausted.”

America stroked his hair “Babe...get some rest.” he looked over at the doctor who was cleaning up the newborn.

“I can’t...I have to know if she’s okay.” England said hoarsely “I need to know how my little princess is.”

America nodded “Okay. Doc is she okay?”

The doctor nodded smiling “She’s all fine as you can hear.” and indeed the baby was crying fit to burst. She gently placed the newborn now wrapped up in a warm soft blanket in America’s arms.

America grinned “Babe look.”

England smiled “Darling bring her closer.” When America did so she brushed the tiny wisps of hair “Oh love.” tears filled his eyes.

America smiled “She’s cute huh?”

England started to cry “Sh-she looks just like Peter.”

America looked at her properly “Ya think so? I think she looks a bit like Tobi.”

England sobbed “Tobi looks like you! Peter looked like you too but with hints of me and she looks just like Peter did!”

America smiled weakly “So why are you crying babe? She looks like your Eldest.”

England sniffled “Because i’m happy you moron!”

America laughed “Wow. You’re so cute.” he leaned down and kissed his husband’s sweaty forehead “You really are a spazz sometimes.”

England punched him in the hip so as to not jostle the newborn “Idiot! You shut up.”

America smiled and nuzzled his cheek against the baby’s which stopped her from crying and grizzling. She blinked her big blue eyes and gave an almost smile. America gasped “Did you see that Babe? She smiled!”

England closed his eyes “It’s probably gas love.”

America shook his head “Ner-uh! Our baby is the best baby ever!”

England smiled “All of our babies are the best babies ever.”

America nuzzled her again happily.

**XxX**

Sealand opened the door to his mother who was holding his baby close “Hello love~” he smiled.

Sealand grinned “Mummy! Can we introduce Zelda to Elizabeth?”

England smiled “Well hold on love let me get in.”

America smiled and gently helped England in “Okay Sea go get your kid.”

Sealand skipped off to pick up his sleeping child. “Elizabeth?” he whispered softly. She kicked her tiny feet and woke up whining. Sealand smiled and stroked her soft hair “Shh you have to wake up just for a few minutes. Your aunty is here.” She whined again as if she was telling him she didn’t care. Sealand giggled “You grumpy gus~” he walked into the living room and sat down in front of England who was now on the sofa unraveling Zelda from her blankets. 

America sat down on the floor and gently took his daughter from her mother “Here we go.” he held her close to Elizabeth who looked at her curiously. Zelda opened her blue eyes and looked at her niece with the same curiosity. Sealand giggled and gently placed their hands close together. Elizabeth sucked Zelda’s hand who whined and pulled her hand away. Sealand giggled “Eliza don’t eat your aunty~”

England laughed “How sweet.”

America grinned “They’re getting along really well.”

Sealand giggled “Yes.”

England gently pulled Zelda back into his arms and swaddled her back into her blanket “There we go my sweetheart.” he gently cleaned her hand. 

Avery and Tobias walked in the room (well limping in Avery’s case) “Mom!” Tobias called out “Can we see her?”

England smiled “Of course but be careful.” 

Avery popped his head over the back of the sofa and smiled “Oh! She’s really cute.”

Tobias laughed “Wow she has my eyes! She looks like me!”

England laughed too “That’s because you both look like your father, Peter too. She looks just like how Peter did when he was this old.”

Sealand looked at him “I did?”

“Yes.” England kissed his daughter’s hair “My sweet little angel.” 

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please review~**

**Arigatou~**


	21. Fade away Spamano/Gerita

**Chapter 21: Fade away**

Romano sighed softly and looked over at Spain who was happily cuddling Candi who was struggling. He smiled and placed his hand on his belly, he could feel the baby kicking. He had been getting sad lately, he knew why...it was because soon the baby that he had carried for so long would be taken away from him. He shook his head, he couldn’t be selfish. This baby wasn’t his! He knew this! He looked at Spain again tears filling his eyes. No! He could have as many babies as he wanted but his poor brother could never have another baby again! Chewing his lip he stood up with difficulty. “Bathroom.” he muttered seeing the inquisitive look on Spain’s face. 

Romano sighed softly “This sucks.” he muttered closing and locking the bathroom door behind him “Why am I acting this way?” the baby kicked again and he sighed “Yeah...you’re just being an ass right now huh?”

Suddenly pain shot through him “Oh crap! No.” he gasped out “I’m not ready to give you up yet…” he threw open the door “Toni!!” he yelled “Every DAMN time!”

Spain rushed over to him “Again?! What is it with you and babies being born in the bathroom?”

Romano punched his shoulder “Don’t be stupid! Call an ambulance i’m not having this kid being born here!”

Spain nodded and ran off to call an ambulance for him.

Italy happily sorted Celio’s room so that there was room for the new baby. Celio scowled “Why do I have to share my room?!”

Italy giggled “Because we have too many guests so we need some room. It won’t be for a good while yet silly. The baby will be sleeping with me and Vati.”

Celio folded his arms “I don’t want a new baby…” he muttered.

Italy sighed “Celio...we’ve already spoken about this. We’ll be having a new special baby.”

Celio stood up and kicked him hard in the shin “What makes him so special?!”

Italy yelped “Celio!”

Celio scowled “I hate you! I hope the baby dies!” he yelled before running off.

“Celio!” Italy yelled running out after him.

“Feliciano!” Germany called out “Your brother is having the baby.”

Italy gasped “Oh!” he smiled “Uwaa~ our baby boy.” he kissed his cheek “I can’t wait.”

Celio scowled and slammed the front door before running off again. Italy jumped “Luddy! Celio’s run off! We had a fight.” he said sadly.

Germany frowned “You go to your brother i’ll go get Celio.”

Italy nodded and climbed into the car. Celio saw the car leave, tears poured down his face as he ran on. His parents didn’t even care about him they had gone to get that stupid baby! He made it to the park where they always played. He sat on a swing and sobbed tearfully. A young girl with pigtails came running past, she tripped up and started to wail. Celio watched her, he was about to climb off the swing when a woman came running up to her “Oh! My poor baby.” she picked her up and cuddled her close “Silly girl.” she walked over to a pushchair where a small baby kicked it’s little feet. Celio scowled waiting for the mother to ignore her but she didn’t. She cuddled the poor hurt girl before gently tickling her baby’s tummy.

Celio felt huge tears fall down his face, Elfriede was old enough to understand about the baby so she was good about it. Their father paid her great attention because she was clever in school. Italy showered her in attention because she was pretty and loved to dance. He however only got attention because he was the baby and their only boy but now...now he wasn’t the only boy...or the baby either. He started to cry again, he jumped off the swing and ran off, he screamed as a car’s horn beeped loudly. He felt strong arms lift him into the air. He panicked and flailed. “G-Get off me!” he yelled.

“Celio! It’s me. It’s Vati.” Germany pulled him close “You nearly got killed you fool! What were you thinking?!”

Celio sobbed into Germany’s shoulder “V-Vati...I-I don’t want the stupid baby! You’ll forget me!”

Germany sighed and walked over to a bench and sat down “Celio we won’t forget you...of course we won’t.” he kissed his hair “Mutter and me loves you very much.”

Celio sniffled “B-but i’m not the baby anymore!”

Germany smiled “Ja...you’re not the baby anymore but you’re our big boy.” he tilted Celio’s face up to his “Listen Celio when the new baby comes along you have to be a big strong boy so that the baby can have someone to look up to.”

Celio wiped his eyes “B-but-”

Germany smiled softly “Shh don’t cry.” 

“Mama hates me now…” 

Germany laughed “Of course he doesn’t! Mutter couldn’t hate you even if he tried. You’re still his precious baby no matter how old you are.”

Celio chewed his lip “How did you know I was here?”

Germany smiled “Remember when your mother forgot you and you were here? I just had a feeling you’d turn up here again.” he gave him a gentle shake “But don’t come here alone again. Who knows who could turn up and take you away.”

Celio nodded “Sorry…”

Germany smiled and stood up “Come on now let’s go home.”

Italy held his brother’s hand “Ve~ why isn’t Toni here?”

Romano scowled at him “I didn’t want it to be...well like I was birthing his son. Where’s your bastard of a husband?”

Italy sighed “He’s finding Celio...he ran away.”

Romano looked at him “Do I really want to give you this kid? You can’t even control the one you have.”

Italy pouted “Fratello! I can so control my kids! Elfriede is really good and so sweet~ and Celio is hardly any trouble he’s just finding it difficult to have another baby in the house.”

Romano rolled his eyes “You forgot you had him once.”

Italy pouted “ONCE! Besides we found him and it was an accident!”

Romano rubbed his belly with his free hand “Sure whatever.”

Their doctor smiled “It’s time, you can start pushing now.”

Romano nodded and did so.

Germany walked into the hospital, he saw Spain sitting outside the hospital room looking all pale. Germany looked at him concerned “What’s wrong?”

Spain shook his head “I just hate hearing him in pain.”

Germany sat next to him “Ja…” he heard Romano screaming as he gave birth. He placed his head in his hands “It’s bringing back memories of when Feli gave birth to Elfriede and...almost died.”

Spain gasped “D-don’t say that! Lovino will not die! He’s a lot stronger than Feliciano.”

Germany shook his head “Feliciano is the stronger one…” he looked at Spain with tears in his eyes “I’m truly sorry.”

Spain pushed him “H-he’ll survive!” he burst into the room.

“GET OUT YOU BASTARD!!” 

Spain ran out the room and the sound of something metal slammed against the door, he laughed nervously “See? I told you he was the stronger one.”

Germany laughed nervously “I-I don’t class violence as strength somehow.”

Spain smiled and sat down “I do. Especially when Lovi is concerned.”

Italy whined and rubbed his hand “You’re so mean Fratello.” 

Romano panted softly “Well i’m birthing your fucking child you idiot!”

Italy giggled nervously “Si...true…”

The doctor smiled “The head is out now Mr Romano just a few more pushes now.”

Soon enough with a few more yells the baby was pushed out, the doctor took the baby and wrapped it up in a blanket. Italy cooed and held out his arms wanting to snuggle his new baby. Romano closed his eyes as the baby cried. Italy smiled looking at the newborn, the baby had soft blonde wisps and when he opened his clenched eyes they were a startling blue. Italy gasped “Oh! He looks like his Daddy.”

Romano opened his eyes and looked at him “He does…? N-nothing like m-you at all?”

Italy shook his head and gently placed him in Romano’s arms “Look. Isn’t he beautiful?”

Romano looked at him looking for any sign of himself in the baby. Italy giggled, Romano looked up at him “Yeah...he looks like his dad alright. A German bastard.”

Italy pouted “Don’t be mean to my baby.”

Romano rolled his eyes, he paled a little as the baby cuddled into his chest “H-here take him back!” he held him out like he was diseased. 

Italy took him and cuddled him close, he started to cry, Italy shushed him gently and kissed his hair. “Mama is here.”

The baby whined not understanding why this mommy smelt and felt different. Even his heartbeat was different. Italy giggled and kissed his soft hair “Shh don’t worry. Mama is here.”

Romano sighed “Go show the dad then.”

Italy nodded “Of course~” he happily walked off carrying the baby close. 

Germany smiled as he saw Italy walk out the room holding a soft bunde “Hey.”

Italy giggled “Here’s our baby~”

Germany took him and smiled “Oh.” he gently stroked his hair “Hello there little one.”

The baby kicked his feet and gripped the blankets. Italy smiled “Can we call him Wolfram? After Germania.”

Germany looked at him shyly “Y-you remember him?”

“Si! He was really nice. Scary...but nice!”

Germany laughed “That sounds like you’re describing me.”

Italy giggled “Well you’re very much like him.”

Germany smiled and looked at the sweet baby. He was so small and so cute. He kissed his little wrinkly forehead. Wolfram whined a little but he looked content. Italy giggled happily “Our precious baby.”

Spain walked into the room “Lovi?”

Romano looked up at Spain “Is it bad that I want him back?”

Spain stroked his hair “Of course not. You carried him for nine months sweetie. It was like you had a child. We could have a child of our own anytime.”

Romano nodded and wiped his eyes “I-I know...Feli won’t…”

Spain kissed him gently and stroked his hair “You feel bad now but you’ll be happy when you see your brother with the baby.”

Romano sniffed “I-I already know. I saw how happy he looked.”

Spain smiled “Si and isn’t that the best?”

Romano sighed softly “Yeah…I guess it’s just hormones. My body wants to hold the baby I birthed but I can’t.”

Spain smiled “Lovi, do you want another baby?”

Romano snorted “God no. If Candi was the first there’d be no more trust me.”

Spain laughed “I felt the same way about you. I didn’t look after anyone after you, did you notice?”

Romano pouted “Shut up.”

Italy happily kissed his little son “Ve~ I should take him back to the doctor to see if he’s okay to come back with us.”

Germany nodded “Ja. You should let Romano say goodbye too.”

Italy giggled “Of course. He should say goodbye to his little nephew~” he happily walked into the room. “Doctor can we take our precious baby home?”

She shook her head “Hold on. Not so fast. Your brother just brought the child into the world you shouldn’t rush it.” she gently took the baby out of his mother’s arms to give him a health check over.

Romano shook his head “It’s fine. I was just an incubator, he means nothing to me.” Italy shot him a look. “W-well of course I love him! I-I just mean in a maternal way. He’s a nephew that’s all.”

Italy smiled “Oh good~” he happily watched the doctor check over the whining baby.

She smiled “He’s healthy but i’d like to keep him overnight just in case and you as well Mr Romano.”

Romano sighed “Fine…”

**XxX**

Soon enough it was fine for Italy to bring back his newborn, he giggled as he gently kissed Wolfram’s little nose. “Fratello say goodbye to your nephew.”

Romano looked at him and nodded “Yeah...bye.” he looked away swiftly.

Italy looked sad “Fratello...I-”

“No. Shut up. Go take your damn kid and get out of here.” Romano snapped “I’m fine. I can have as many kids as I want. You can’t. So it’s your kid.”

Italy placed the baby carrier down and hugged his brother “I appreciate it...you know that right?”

“Of course I know it you idiot.” Romano huffed.

Italy kissed his cheek and skipped off after picking up his son. Germany nodded at Romano before leaving. Romano wiped his cheek and scowled “Did you see that? The moron kissed me. Gross, I think he’s on the turn to incest. I’ve always said there was something weird about him.”

Spain gently held Romano close “Don’t be so brave sweetie. You can cry if you want to. You carried him for nine months.”

Romano struggled a little “I-I’m fine!! I don’t care!” but he burst into tears. “I-I’m not crying because of that! I’m crying of happiness dammit!”

“Of course sweetie.” Spain stroked his back gently “Of course.”

Celio looked around his sister shyly as Italy and Germany climbed out of the car, he hid feeling ashamed of his outburst about the baby. Elfriede giggled she couldn’t wait to see the new baby~ soon enough Italy gently took Wolfram out of the carrier “Come look at your new brother. He’s so precious.”

They followed him into the living room. Elfriede gasped “Oh! He looks like me~” she giggled.

Italy smiled “Si, he’s so beautiful. My sweet blonde angels.” he smiled at Celio “And my sweet red headed fairy.”

Celio pouted “I-i’m not a fairy...th-that’s girly…”

Germany laughed and picked him up “Ignore Mama, you’re our red-haired Soldier.”

Celio smiled proudly “Ja!”

Elfriede giggled and sat on her mother’s knee “Mama? Can I hold him? I’ll be super careful I promise!”

Italy smiled and gently helped her old him “Si, he’s such a tiny thing huh?”

Elfriede giggled “Celio was smaller.”

Celio looked shy “I-I wasn’t that small. I’m a big boy…”

Germany kissed his hair “Ja, you are now. You were really tiny when you were born. Only six pounds. That’s the size of six bags of sugar.”

Celio gasped “But I can hold six bags of sugar!!”

Germany nodded “Ja, your sister was eight pounds.”

Italy giggled “And this little dumpling is seven pounds seven ounces.”

Elfriede giggled “He’s asleep.”

Italy smiled “Si, he’s had a busy day.”

Celio looked up at his father “But how did he come here? Mama wasn’t fat.”

Italy pouted “I hope not!”

Germany laughed “I think he just means you didn’t have a belly. Celio Mama didn’t hold the baby in his tummy, your uncle did.”

Celio looked confused “But doesn’t that mean Uncle is the Mama?”

Italy smiled sadly “He was just holding him in there because Mama’s belly is being naughty so I can’t hold babies anymore.”

Celio looked as if he was thinking then nodded “Oh. I think I get it.”

Italy ruffled his hair “Silly boy. Do you want to come and say hello to your little brother?”

Celio looked shy and shook his head “N-no…”

Italy frowned slightly “Why not?”

“B-because...I was mean to him.” he mumbled.

Italy giggled “You said sorry so it’s fine. I’m sure your brother would like to see his older brother.”

Celio nodded and wriggled free from Germany’s arms and shuffled over to Elfriede, he stood up on his toes to peer over her arms to see the little bundle. Wolfram whined in his sleep and kicked his tiny feet. Celio giggled “Oh! He has Vata’s hair.”

Germany smiled “He has my eyes too, you can’t see them at the moment because he’s asleep.”

Celio smiled “Okay!”

Romano flopped down in the sofa, Marcus walked in the living room “Hello Mama! How is the baby?”

Romano smiled and pulled Marcus onto his lap “He’s fine. He’s with his mom.”

Candita pouted trailing her stuffed bunny behind her “But YOU’RE the mommy! The baby should be here right?”

Romano shook his head “No, i’ve told you before Candi. I was just holding the baby for Uncle.”

Candita pulled a face “That’s stupid.”

Spain picked her up “Don’t be mean Candi, it took a lot of courage and strength on your mother’s part to carry your uncle’s baby.”

Romano sighed and shoved his head in Marcus’ curls. Marcus patted his mother’s arm “Do you miss him?”

Romano shook his head “No. It just feels empty but i’ll get used to it. At least I don’t have to wake up with a stupid baby crying all night.”

Spain laughed “You’re all heart.”

Romano pulled his head up and smiled “Of course.”

Marcus giggled happily “Oh Mama, you’re so silly. Hey, can you help me do my homework?”

Romano shrugged “Sure what do you have to do?”

Marcus nattered to him about his homework while Spain placed Candi down to only be dragged away by her because she wanted to play dress up.

**XxX**

Italy woke up to Wolfram crying, he yawned and clambered out of bed, he gently picked him up and smiled “Shh little cutie, Mama’s here.” Wolfram cried louder needing a change. Italy smiled and gently took him to the bathroom to clean him up. Germany woke up rubbing his eyes, it had been a long time since he had heard that. Celio gently trotted in “Is the baby okay?”

Germany smiled and gently pulled him into the bed with him “Ja, he just needed a change.”

Celio snuggled into his father and sucked his thumb secretly, it was something he did when anxious but he was often told to stop by his parents. Germany heard small noises “Are you sucking your thumb?”

“No.” Celio said in a muffled voice before pulling his thumb out of his mouth.

Germany sighed “Celio you’re a big boy now, big boys don’t suck their thumbs and you know what Mama always says right?”

Celio pouted “That my front teeth will go all wonky.”

Germany nodded “Ja exactly.”

Italy walked in hugging Wolfram close “Oh~ Celio.” he giggled “Did you hear your baby brother? He has some powerful lungs, huh?”

Celio giggled and popped his thumb back in his mouth. “Uh-huh.”

Italy gently laid Wolfram in the crib and kissed his soft wispy hair “Celio don’t suck your thumb.” 

Celio popped his thumb out again “How did you know?”

Italy cupped his face and tilted it to the light of the hallway “I’m your mother I can always tell.” he checked his teeth and sighed “You’re going to have wonky teeth.”

Celio moved his face away “I’m fine.”

Italy rolled his eyes and climbed in bed next to Germany “What are we going to do with you?”

Celio sucked his thumb again and cuddled close to his father, Germany stroked his hair “Celio. Don’t defy your Mama.”

Celio popped his thumb out and gasped “Oh!” he started to panic as he saw his front teeth lying on his thumb “Mama!!” he yelled in fear which caused Wolfram to wake up again and wail too.

Italy got out of bed and looked at Celio “Oh Celio!! I told you not to suck your thumb! Your little teeth! Now you’re going to have an ugly gap.”

Germany shook his head “Go comfort Wolfram Feli.” he reached over and turned on the lamp so that he could see Celio’s face better. “It’s fine Feli, it’s just his baby teeth, they look like they’d been ready to come out for ages.”

Italy breathed a sigh of relief “Well don’t you dare suck your thumb! Your new ones will grow in all wonky.”

Celio started to cry but Germany pulled him into a hug “Don’t cry, if you put your teeth under your pillow then the tooth fairy will visit you.” 

Celio rubbed his eyes “R-really?”

Germany nodded “Ja. Want to stay here with me? The fairy will come as long as we’re all asleep.” he grabbed a tissue and wrapped the teeth in it so it was in a small bundle, he took another tissue and cleaned Celio’s face from blood. “Here have a drink.” he handed him a glass.

Celio drank the water removing the taste of blood out of his mouth “I-i’m sorry Mama.” he mumbled.

Italy kissed the now sleeping Wolfram and smiled “It’s fine, just don’t do it again.” he tucked him up then climbed into bed again “Come cuddle between Mama and Vata.”

Celio crawled over Germany so he could snuggle in between his parents. He sniffled and pushed his face in Italy’s chest, Italy giggled and stroked his hair “Silly boy.”

Germany smiled and gently slipped the teeth in the drawer next to his bed, he knew Italy liked to keep the first baby teeth to fall out in his scrapbook like he kept a lock of hair from their first haircut. When Celio had dozed off he slipped a few coins under the pillow. Italy giggled “He’s so cute.”

Germany nodded “Ja. He needs special attention because of the new baby. I think he feels left out.”

Italy looked sad “But we love him very much.”

Germany nodded “Ja, but he is no longer the only boy or the baby so he probably feels left out. Elfriede gets special attention from you because she’s smart and pretty so you get to do lots of things with her but poor Celio is so quiet.”

Italy looked sad “I’ll take him out for a Mama, son day out soon.”

Germany smiled “He’d like that. He’s so attached to me because I always do stuff with him so does Gilbert.”

Italy nodded “Si I know...he needs his Mama.”

Germany smiled “Ja.”

The next morning Celio woke up and shoved his hand under the pillow, he giggled as he saw the money. “Mama! Look! The fairy came!”

Italy woke up and smiled “Oh how good~” he pulled him into a hug “You’ve been a good boy.”

Celio beamed at him showing the gap in his mouth, Italy poked his nose “You’re so cute. Today we’re going out to buy you a toy with your new money.”

Celio looked at him excitedly “Really?”

Italy nodded “Of course. Just you and me, it’ll be a Mama, baby day.”

Celio looked sad “Oh...so the baby will be coming with us?”

Italy shook his head “No. Vati is going to spend the day off doing paperwork and junk to look after him so me and you can have a special day together. You’re still my baby too~ so is Elfriede.” he nuzzled him happily “All of my babies will always be my babies.” he blew a raspberry on his neck making him squeal and giggle loudly. He covered his mouth hurriedly just in case he woke up Wolfram.

Germany walked into the bedroom stretching, he had just come back from taking the dogs out for an early morning walk, he smiled “Gut Morgen. Did the tooth fairy visit?”

Celio nodded and showed the money “Look!”

Germany smiled “I see it, seems like you have a lot.”

Celio giggled “Mama and me are going out for the day! Can you look after Wolfram Vata?”

Germany sat on the bed and pretended to look thoughtful “Hmmm I dunno...it seems like I have a lot of stuff to do.” he saw Celio’s face drop but he winked and poked his nose “But I can move some things around.”

Celio giggled happily and hugged him hard “Thank you Vata!”

Italy giggled and ruffled his hair “He’s such a cutie.”

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Prussia walked downstairs yawning. He moved out the way as Celio ran past happily to put on his welly boots. “Whoa, slow down kiddo.”

Celio giggled “Mama and me are going out for the day.”

Prussia grinned “Awesome! Have fun.” 

Italy walked past to get Celio’s coat “Don’t forget to put on your coat Celio.”

Prussia leaned close “What happened to his teeth?”

Italy smiled a little “He sucked his thumb again and pulled them out.”

Prussia laughed loudly “Man Gilly lost her front teeth ages ago, I wish hers was that simple though she knocked them out playing.”

Italy giggled and gently helped Celio into his coat “There~” 

Celio happily rushed off outside, he looked over his shoulder to see Italy pulling on his own coat. “I’m coming Celio.” he smiled at how eager he was. 

Elfriede happily hugged him “Bye Mama!”

Italy kissed her cheek “Be good Elfi.”

She smiled “I always am~” which was true it was very rare that she would act out.

Italy buckled Celio into the car and climbed in, they drove off.  Italy smiled “Let’s go shopping and have a nice lunch.”

Celio cheered “Can we buy Elfi and baby a present?”

Italy smiled “Can’t you say your baby brother’s name? It’s Wolfram~”

Celio shyly played with the buckles “I-I know…”

Italy shook his head “It doesn’t matter I won’t rush you. Let’s go~” they arrived at the shopping mall soon enough. 

They walked around the shops, Celio dragged him into a toyshop. He giggled and picked up a soft doberman plushie “Look! Mama it looks like Doggy.”

Italy smiled “Si it does~ do you want it?”

Celio nodded happily “Yes please!” something caught his eye and he rushed off. Italy followed him curiously. Celio held up a wolf plushie “Look! It’s a Wolf! For baby!”

Italy smiled “Like his namesake. Si, he’s a little wolfy and Wolfram is our little Wolfy.” he giggled and took the wolf plush “Let’s buy this for your little brother.”

Celio beamed up at him “What shall we get Elfi?”

Italy looked around and smiled seeing a large craft your own jewelry set. “Ah~ here we go.” he picked it up “Your sister loves to make pretty bracelets. Poor Xiaolian is covered in them.” he too had a pretty flower beaded bracelet on his own wrist that his daughter had made for him. He didn’t care that it was really girly, his daughter had made it for him and so it was special.

Celio giggled “Where are we going to for lunch?”

Italy took his hand “We’re going to a nice little coffee shop.”

Celio looked happier than he had been for a while, he was nattering away to his mother who was smiling at his cuteness, especially because he was cuddling his new plushie too. At the coffee shop a waitress cooed over him “Aww your son is a sweet little darling~” she gently pinched his cheek “Where’s your Mata?”

Celio looked puzzled “I’m with my Mama!”

Italy giggled and pulled him onto his lap “Silly boy~ mama is at home looking after our newborn. I’m just spending a little Papa, son time with our little boy.”

The waitress smiled “How sweet. He looks just like you.”

Italy grinned happily “Thank you!” his statement was actually very true considering Germany was Celio’s biological mother. 

Celio pouted when she left to get their order “Mama, you lied!”

Italy shook his head “Not technically besides sometimes you have to tell a teeny lie to humans. They don’t understand our situation.”

Celio gasped “But Mama you shouldn’t lie to your people!”

Italy shushed him with a kiss on his head “Don’t worry, these are Luddy’s people.” he giggled coyly.

Celio pouted again “That’s naughty.”

Italy nuzzled him “I know but Mama doesn’t get to be naughty a lot. Vati doesn’t like me to be.”

Celio giggled “Si!”

The waitress came back with their order, a cappuccino and a small slice of coffee cake for Italy and a juice and a large slice of chocolate cake for Celio. Celio clapped his little hands in joy seeing smarties in a C shape decorating the top. Italy cooed “How sweet~ look at that.”

Celio giggled and picked up his fork “Thank you.” he said to the waitress happily.

She ruffled his hair “Enjoy your meal cutie~”

Celio giggled again and started to eat his cake, Italy smiled and nommed his cake with delicate bites. Celio however was excited because he was having so much fun, he ate with gusto causing chocolate to cover his little cheeks. Italy giggled and cleaned his face “You’re such a messy baby.”

Celio shook his head “Mama! I’m not a baby!”

Italy kissed his hair “You’ll always be my baby~”

Celio giggled and kissed his mother’s cheek “Yay!”

Italy gently pulled him onto his lap “Come, finish your cake on Mama’s lap.”

Celio smiled and continued eating, the truth was he was very much a mummy’s boy despite greatly admiring his father and following him around like a lost puppy. Italy rubbed his cheek on Celio’s hair, he smelt so sweet and fruity~ he loved the smell of his children they were such a special scent to him. Celio giggled and continued to eat.

Back at home Germany was lying on the sofa while holding Wolfram close, he had just been fed and fell asleep with his father. Germany too had dozed off but he held him securely so there was no harm in him slipping out of his arms. Italy happily walked into the house “Oh Luddy it was so much-oh!” he smiled “How cute~”

Celio trotted in “Oh! Vati fell asleep.”

Italy smiled “Si he did.” he pulled a blanket off the back off the sofa and gently tucked Germany under it, he took Wolfram out of his arms but it jerked Germany awake.

“Huh?! What’s going-Italia?” he mumbled confused, he sat up and rubbed his eyes “I must have dozed off.”

Italy smiled “It’s fine, you should go back to sleep silly, i’ll take Wolfy to bed.”

Germany yawned and gently picked Celio up “Hey. Did you have fun?”

Celio nodded “Yes! Look!” he held up the new plushie “We brought baby one too, it’s a wolf like him and Elfi got some beady things.”

Germany smiled “That’s good.”

Celio hugged his plushie happily, Italy gently tucked up Wolfram and kissed his hair “Mama loves you so much. Here is your new toy~” he gently tucked the plush up next to him. Wolfram kicked slightly but stayed asleep.

**XxX**

Romano yawned and petted Candita’s hair. She looked up and giggled “Mama?”

“Hm?”

Candita shoved a picture in his face “Look!”

Romano took it and smiled “Oh, how cute.” it was a picture of a tomato family (her favourite things to draw as they were easy) who were bouncing around on a large bed. “Are we having fun?”

Candita nodded “Yes!”

Marcus walked into the room all dirty and scuffed, Romano looked horrified “What happened?!”

He rubbed his eyes trying to get the tears out of them “I fell over…”

Romano gently put Candita down next to him on the sofa before standing up “Come here.” he gently took his arm and walked over to the bathroom so he could wash his wounds. “Look at all these…” he sighed.

Marcus sniffled “I’m really sorry.”

Romano shook his head “It can’t be helped.”

Marcus winced as his hands got cleaned, it stung! Romano smiled weakly “Sorry.”

Marcus giggled “It’s fine.”

Romano kissed his now cleaned up hands “Good boy. Go play but carefully this time. Go find your dad and play with him.”

Marcus nodded and happily went to find Spain to see if they could draw together. Romano sat back on the sofa and cuddled his daughter, Candita was happily brushing her doll’s hair. Romano kissed her hair happily “You’re so cute.”

Candita pouted “Nooo!”

Romano laughed and nuzzled her “Yes~”

Candita laughed happily “Nooo!” she happily shoved her stuffed doll in her mother’s face.

Romano smiled and nuzzled her first then the doll when Candita moved it “I love you so much.”

Candita looked down shyly “I-I love you too.”

Romano smiled, even though he felt broody at losing Wolfram he wasn’t so fussed anymore he was just happy that he had made his brother happy and besides he had everything he could ever want. A cute boy who was the world to him and a sweet little girl who was a little bit of a challenge but very dear to him. 

**Thank you for reading~**

**Arigatou~**

**Please review~**


	22. Aging Lily Franada

**Chapter 22: Aging Lily**

France yawned softly and patted his belly “This baby is getting larger.”

Canada smiled “It is.” he sat down and patted France’s belly as well “I wonder if this one will be a little girl?”

France smiled “A little princess?” he laughed softly “Maybe.” he rubbed his tummy again. The baby kicked against his hand. 

Canada giggled “Yes, we have a prince already~”

France smiled and kissed his nose “I wasn’t aware we were royalty.”

Canada pouted “You know what I mean.”

France laughed and kissed him “I know.”

Canada held him “I’m so glad we’ll be having another baby. It’s been so long.”

France nodded “Oui...so many disappointments but now we have our little darling.”

Canada smiled “I know.”

Aurelian walked in the room happily “Mama~”

Canada looked at him and sat up “Hello baby.” he reached out for him.

Aurelian clambered up into his lap “Is Papa okay?”

France smiled “I’m fine Aurelian. I have a large belly but it’s your baby sister.”

Aurelian giggled placing his hand on his belly “Yes. Wait you know it’s a girl already?”

France rubbed his belly “Non, I have a feeling though. So does your Mamon.”

Canada cuddled Aurelian and kissed his cheek “Well i’m hoping!”

Aurelian looked thoughtful “Don’t you have an appointment or something?”

“Soon.” Canada nodded “Tomorrow I think.”

“Oui~” France rubbed his belly again.

**XxX**

France waddled into the doctor’s room “I’m here~”

His doctor smiled “Oui. Let’s check on your child.”

Canada held France’s hand “He’s six months gone and the baby is already so large~ I hope it isn’t twins.” he said jokingly.

France laughed and rubbed his belly “I hope not.”

His doctor smiled “I’m sure there isn’t but we’ll check that out right now.”

France smiled and took his seat, Canada sat next to him. He looked excited about seeing his child. The doctor set up the machine “Okay can you lie back on this bed for me.” she asked him.

France did so while yanking up his shirt, Canada looked at the screen in anticipation. The doctor smiled and rubbed gel over his belly then ran the transducer over it. Canada smiled watching the screen. Soon enough a grainy image of a baby showed up “Here we are.” the doctor smiled “Your child.”

Canada cooed softly “Oh!”

France gazed at the baby with rapt admiration. The doctor checked its health and smiled “I can see the sex of it if you would like me to tell you?”

France nodded “Please!”

Canada giggled and nodded “Yes please.”

She smiled “Your baby is a little girl.”

France smiled “Oh!”

Canada grinned “I told you~ I knew our baby would be a little girl.”

France laughed “Okay, okay you’re right!”

The doctor smiled and checked the baby over some more “Would you like a print out of your scan?”

France nodded “Please.”

Canada gazed at her “She looks like she’s waving.”

The doctor printed it out and held it out to them. France took it “Aurelian will love this.”

Canada smiled “Of course he will. It’s his little sister.”

France smiled “We should go show him now, oui?”

Canada nodded “Of course!” he smiled at the doctor “Thank you.”

She nodded “It’s okay, now Mr France i’ll need you to see me more often due to the baby getting bigger and you being an older man.”

France sighed softly “Oui I understand...I lost a baby already I don’t want to lose this one too.” he placed a hand on his belly worriedly.

Canada gently held his hand “I know...this baby will survive I know it.”

The doctor nodded “Of course she will Mr France, I don’t see any reason why she won’t, she’s healthy and a good size and her heartbeat is strong. The only risk I can honestly see is her coming early.”

France looked a little more relieved and smiled “Merci.”

Soon enough they were on their way to England’s to pick up their son. Aurelian happily bounced around “Papa! Mama! How is the baby?”

Canada giggled and patted his head “Calm down baby let us come in.”

America gently moved him out the way “Sooo?”

France laughed as he waddled in the living room “You’re worse than our son L’Amerique.”

“I wanna know!” America called out “Do we have a niece or a nephew?!”

England brought in a tray of drinks for everyone. Aurelian sat on the floor and looked up at his parents with bated breath. Canada giggled and unfurled their surprise which would reveal what gender the baby was. He held out a tiny pair of pink booties with little white bows adorning the tops. Arthur gasped “D-does this mean…?”

France nodded taking one of the booties and bouncing it lightly along his belly “Oui. We have a sweet baby girl.”

America cheered almost spilling his coffee over his poor husband. “That’s awesome!!”

Canada nodded gently rubbing the bootie across his cheek “Isn’t it? Our own precious girl. Our family is now perfect; a sweet baby girl and a charming baby boy.” he smiled ruffling Aurelian’s hair.

Aurelian happily grinned “I get a baby sister to protect!”

England went to check on his own daughter before coming back in carrying her “How sweet~ here let’s see you practise holding a baby.”

Aurelian looked excited “Can I mama?”

“If your uncle says so, I don’t see why not.” he smiled.

Aurelian stood up and sat next to England who gently placed Violet in his arms, he guided his hands on how to hold her properly and safely “There we go.”

He looked a little nervous when Violet wriggled “I-is she okay?”

“Yeah, she’s always wriggling.” America grinned “Man I nearly dropped her once.”

“What?!” England gasped out “You nearly dropped her? Don’t do that you’ve already dropped Tobias on his head! Which explains a lot.” 

America laughed happily “How rude! He’s like me!”

“Exactly.” England rolled his eyes.

Canada laughed softly “I’m sure Tobias is fine, he IS like his father.”

England smiled “Yes. Bloody annoying but I love them both.”

Aurelian smiled at his father who smiled encouragingly back “You’re doing very well.”

He beamed happily and looked at Violet who opened her soft blue eyes, she whined at him and reached up with her tiny fat fist. Aurelian placed his finger in her palm which comforted her. Canada smiled “Are you crying Francis?”

“N-non!” he sniffled “I’m pregnant so it makes me emotional!” 

Canada laughed and patted his arm “How sweet~”

**XxX**

France sighed softly two months had passed. He was quite large now, he rubbed his belly and smiled “Could you get any bigger, baby? You have four weeks left.” he cooed softly. The baby however disagreed as a sharp pain shot straight through his lower back and his belly. “O-oh!” he winced and held onto his bump “Y-you’re not supposed to be out yet. You’re too early.” he panted and struggled into the kitchen where Canada was. “M-Mathieu…”

Canada looked over “Yeah?” he frowned seeing the look on France’s face. “What’s wrong?”

France panted “Th...the baby is on it’s way.” he cried out and his knees buckled with pain.

Canada grabbed his hand “Come on! We have to take you to the hospital!” he quickly rushed to the phone to call an ambulance.

France sat heavily on a chair and panted harshly, what was going on? Why did his baby want to come now? This could cause problems for her as she was nowhere near the due time. Canada walked back into the kitchen his face pale and scared looking “The Ambulance is on it’s way.”

France nodded “Merci.”

Canada held his hand as the ambulance arrived and they rushed him into hospital. He was glad Aurelian was at school, he would have to tell him when school was finished so that he wouldn’t wonder where his father was. France started to cry in fear, he was scared that he was losing his baby.

Canada squeezed his hand lightly “It will be fine, I promise.”

France nodded “O-Oui…”

Soon at the hospital the doctors rushed him into the a room to monitor him, they needed to know if the baby was ready for a natural birth or if they had to perform an emergency C-section. France tried to control himself but he couldn’t and he started to cry again in worry and fear. The doctor checked him and nodded “You’re dilated. I think you can have a natural birth.”

France was slightly relieved because that had to mean the baby was fine right? He gripped Canada’s hand and started to push. After an agonising fifteen minutes the baby was pushed out into the world. France panted softly but panicked at the look on the doctor’s face. “Wh-what’s wrong?”

“The cord is around her neck, don’t worry we’ll get her breathing again.” he replied.

Canada’s hand tightened on France’s “I-is she…?” he couldn’t bring himself to end the question.

The doctor cut the cord silently and worked on bringing the baby around again, soon enough after a few coughs there was a tiny shrill pitched wail. Canada breathed out in relief “Oh Thank Goodness.”

The doctor looked at them with a grave expression “The baby is very small so we’ll have to quickly monitor her and we need to make sure she didn’t suffer any brain damage we have no idea how long that cord was around her throat.”

France started to cry again “Wh-why is this happening to us?”

Canada stroked his hand soothingly “E-even if she is...we’ll still love her and look after her.”

The doctor nodded “That’s a brave thing to say...we’ll see. Chances are she could be completely fine but only time will tell.”

Aurelian looked up in surprise to see England calling him over “Your mother told me I was to pick you up today. Your father’s had the baby so they’re in the hospital right now.”

Aurelian smiled “Oh! Is the baby okay?”

England frowned “I’m not sure yet...she’s alive but she’s not very well because she was born early.”

Aurelian looked sad “I-I don’t want her to get ill…”

“I know, love. No one does.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair “How about we go to the hospital and see how she is?”

Aurelian nodded eagerly “Please!”

England smiled “Come on then.” he climbed into the car. Aurelian climbed in next to Avery who smiled at him.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” he said softly.

Aurelian nodded “Y-yeah.”

At the hospital Aurelian ran into the room and dived on his mother “Mama!! How is she?”

Canada smiled “She’s breathing and doing very well, she’s just really tiny which is hard to believe considering Papa was so huge carrying her.”

France was sitting in the bed “Bonjour Aurelian.”

Aurelian smiled and hugged his father too “How are you feeling Papa?”

He shrugged “I feel fine but the doctors won’t let me leave yet because they say I need to be monitored but I want to go home.”

Aurelian smiled “Well you should stay here then Papa if the doctors say you have to!”

France laughed “You’re such a bossy boy.” he patted his head “I know I have to. I don’t really want to though…”

Canada smiled “He’s been complaining about leaving bed all day.”

Aurelian giggled “Oh Papa!”

France pouted “Don’t gang up on me! That’s not fair.”

A nurse walked into the room “Hello Mr France. The doctors say that you can finally hold your baby girl.” she gently placed a tiny bundle into his arms.

France smiled, she had a few wires on her to help give her some nutrition but she was wriggling gently and breathing on her own. Canada cooed at his little pink baby “She’s so sweet.”

Aurelian stood up on tiptoes to have a look at his baby sister. She whined and moved her tiny starfish hands over her face to push the blanket off her nose. France gently parted the blanket and smiled “There we go.”

Aurelian smiled “Oh! She’s so cute.” he touched her tiny hand, she whined softly and curled her hands into fists.

France smiled “She’s very pouty at the moment~” 

Canada smiled “Aurelian was the same but then he became super sweet.”

Aurelian giggled “I wasn’t pouty!”

France gently placed a finger on Aurelian’s nose “You were. I wonder who she will look like. When you were a baby you looked more like your mother but as you’ve gotten older you look more like me now.”

Aurelian nodded “Maybe she will do the opposite.”

Canada smiled “Who knows. At the moment she’s a little baldy baby~” he smiled touching her soft head. She did have hair but it was that light she looked like she had none.

France kissed her little nose and tucked her back up in the blanket. “She’s so tiny.”

Canada nodded “Yes. Soon we should be able to take her home.” 

Aurelian looked up at his parents “Have you given her a name yet?”

France smiled “Oui. We thought Marcella would be a beautiful name.”

Aurelian cheered “That IS a cute name! I like it.”

Canada smiled happily and gently stroked his baby’s tiny cheek “Do you like that name? Little Marcella?”

She wriggled and yawned, she closed her eyes and dozed off. France smiled “Perhaps she does. Our sweet Marcella.”

Aurelian giggled. He couldn’t wait for his sister to come home.

**XxX**

Soon enough Marcella was allowed to go home as she was feeding nicely and had put on a bit of weight. France gently held their little daughter close to him. She was fast asleep her tiny hands screwed up into fists as if she was angry with the world. England and America came to visit their new little niece. America grinned and peeped at her “She’s so cute. What colour are her eyes?”

France smiled “Blue~ but babies all have blue eyes when they’re born.”

Canada smiled “It’s true.” he handed out drinks. 

England smiled “Thank you.” he took his drink and looked at her “She’s still very tiny isn’t she?”

Canada nodded “Yes but she will get bigger soon and if she still stays tiny it doesn’t matter. She will be our little fairy baby~”

England laughed “Of course. She’ll be adorable no matter what.”

America looked at her “She’s frowning. She’s like a little wrinkly old man.”

“Alfred!” England snapped.

Canada laughed “No, no it’s fine. She is like a little old man.” he gently ran his finger across her forehead as if to smooth out her little wrinkles. She whined softly and flailed her little hands. Canada laughed “She’s so sweet.”

England smiled “Yes she is.”

America pulled his own daughter out of the carrier, she cried as she was fast asleep. “Hey shhh don’t worry i’m just showing you your cousin.”

England took Violet and pouted “I don’t think she cares. She just wants sleep.” he gently rocked her “Poor darling.”

Canada smiled “She looks so big next to Marcella.”

England smiled “She’s a few months older than her and she came on time so it’s understandable.” he kissed her cheek gently.

France smiled “L’Amerique you have four children now and you still can’t get fatherhood down right.”

America pouted “Hey! It’s been ages since the twins were babies and i didn’t even know Sea as one so cut me some slack!”

Canada laughed “Most of us are first time daddies~”

America stuck his tongue out at him. England laughed softly “He is hopeless with some things but he is a lovely dad.”

Canada smiled and cuddled his own baby girl, he loved her teeny hands and feet and her little button nose. His own soft blue eyes were full of love for his daughter.

**XxX**

France stood by the crib just watching his baby sleep, she was a soft sleeper. She was fast asleep all curled up while sucking on a pacifier. France smiled and stroked her head gently he felt this same love before, when Aurelian was born. He loved his children so much. Canada woke up and yawned “What are you doing Francis?”

France smiled “Did I wake you?”

He shook his head “No.” he stretched “Are you watching her sleep?” he smiled.

France laughed “Oui, I can’t help it.”

Canada smiled “Why don’t you come lie down?”

France nodded “I will. I just can’t stop looking at her. She’s so tiny.” he climbed into bed and gently cuddled him.

Canada smiled “Now that we’re awake~ shall we make love?”

France laughed “I thought I was the one who was supposed to be after sex?”

Canada giggled “Well you are! But I just feel like we should have some.” he wound his arms around him “It’s been a while after all.”

France grinned and kissed his nose “Oui that’s true.”

Canada smiled “Soooo can we?”

“I don’t see why not.” he purred. He gently kissed him before undressing his love. Canada blushed in pleasure and watched him.

“I love you.” he murmured.

“I love you too.” France said softly, he kissed his neck again.“How would you like it?” he asked.

“I’d like you to top.” Canada smiled running his fingers through France’s hair.

France smiled “I will.” he kissed him again as he finished undressing his husband. Canada moaned softly as his hands brushed between his legs lightly. He moved towards his hand wanting more. France smirked and gently rubbed him “You’re eager.”

“I am.” Canada smirked and twirled a finger in his hair “I can’t help it, you’re so good.”

France smiled and kissed down his body and reached his member, he gently licked to make him hard. Canada moaned and bit his index finger in pleasure. He didn’t want to make too much noise as he could wake up the baby. France smirked and sucked lightly feeling him harden. France popped off “It’s hard already~”

Canada blushed lightly “I-I know.”

France laughed and sucked again, he stroked him gently. Canada ran his fingers in his hair again loving the feeling “F-Francis.” he gasped out, he reached for the lube and shoved it into his hands.

France smiled and unscrewed the cap after gently popping off, he smiled up at him and slipped a finger in. Canada gasped and bit his lip “It’s been awhile since this was touched, oui?”

Canada nodded “Y-yeah.”

France smiled and gently slipped in a second “I’ll be gentle.” he murmured.

Canada nodded “I-I know.”

France smiled and moved his fingers gently, Canada arched his back and moaned. Since France being a girl and getting pregnant he had topped. He cried out and quickly shoved his hands over his mouth to stifle his moans. France smirked and rubbed his sweet spot, he knew Canada was going to be close soon if he kept it up, he slipped his fingers out and lubed himself up. He knew he was going a little too fast but it has been a long time after all. He gently slipped inside. Canada whimpered and covered his mouth again “F-Francis.”

France smiled “I know.” he gently moved and wrapped his arms around him. 

Canada gasped and gripped onto him “I-it feels good.” he murmured.

France smiled “I’m glad.” he kissed him so they were both quiet.

Canada gripped onto him harder and arched against him. France kept on going feeling close, Canada gasped and came heavily. France moaned and came too. He panted and gently pulled out to lie next to him. Canada giggled “That was good.”

France smiled “Oui. It’s been so long.” he kissed him and curled up with him. Canada smiled and cuddled him happily, it really had. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please Review~**

**Arigatou~**


	23. Existence Chuni

**Warning: Smut**

**Chapter 23: Existence**

Japan watched China with sad eyes “I hate it when you leave for long meetings…”

China smiled “Hai...this happened before. I promise you I won’t be long and you better not have another Earthquake-aru.”

Japan smiled softly “No promises.”

China laughed and pulled him close “Don’t worry. I won’t be gone forever. It’s a week. You can handle that, yes?”

Japan shook his head pouting “No.”

China smiled and kissed him “You look like a sulky child-aru.”

Japan sighed softly “But even if I throw a tantrum you still will go.”

China smiled softly “The week will fly by and you will barely know i’m gone.”

Japan nodded and smiled bravely “Hai. I could do with a break from you.”

China laughed “See? You will love it.”

Japan leaned up and wrapped his arms around his neck “I will have a surprise waiting for you when you come back.” he purred.

China smiled “It better not be another baby-aru.”

Japan smacked the back of his head “No!”

China kissed his cheek “Good, if Seiko was the first I wouldn’t of had another-aru.”

Japan smiled “She can’t help the way she is.”

**XxX**

It had been a few days since China had left and Japan was feeling lonely, he sighed and laid on the futon. He buried his face in China’s pillow and breathed in his scent. He laid back and stared at the ceiling, when was he ever going to come back? He said work had him held up so he wouldn’t talk to him for a while. Japan sighed and sat up as Seiko sped in “Mama! Do you know when Baba will be back? I have a really neat bug to show him!”

Japan pulled her close onto his lap “Seiko Baba will be home soon. Why don’t you show me this bug?”

Seiko held out her hands to show a large fat bug scuttling across her hands. Japan stared in horror at the size of it “Th-that’s a pretty big bug.”

Seiko giggled “Shi! It’s a huge one! Look at his wiggly things~” she tickled the bug’s antennae making them quiver.

Japan smiled “Maybe you should take him outside and see if you can find out what bug it is in that pretty book Baba brought you?”

Seiko looked at him with a look of shock “I’m not taking him outside! He’s my friend! Look!” she placed the bug on the floor. It twitched its antennae curiously and scuttled away from her before turning around and coming back towards her. “He loves me. He’s my Shino.”

Japan groaned “Don’t name them...you can’t hurt them when they’re named…”

Seiko scooped it up “Why would you want to hurt him? He’s so cool.” she scurried off to her room to look up what type of bug he was.

Japan sighed again and hugged China’s pillow. How dare he leave him again! 

Xiaolian however was shyly playing with Elfriede who giggled, she liked to play Japanese tea ceremonies. Xiaolian smiled and looked up as Korea walked into the kitchen “Hey! Whatcha kids doing?”

Elfriede looked at him “We’re playing Tea ceremonies.”

Korea laughed “Hey that’s cute.”

Elfriede smiled “Maybe you should join us. You can be our customer.”

Xiaolian whined, she was still nervous around men after her incident in Netherlands. “H-hai.” she said with a nervous stutter. 

Korea sat down and gave her a friendly grin “Don’t worry!”

Xiaolian nodded shyly “O-okay.”

Korea happily watched as Xiaolian poured the tea and spun the cup around delicately before serving it. “Thanks!” Xiaolian smiled proud of herself for being brave. Elfriede smiled at her and gave a nod to show that she acknowledged how hard it must have been for her. Korea drank it in one go “Wow! That was good.”

“Thank you.” Xiaolian whispered. Korea patted her on the head very gently so as not to startle her. She blinked before smiling a little. Elfriede giggled happy to see her friend coming out of her shell again. 

A few days had passed and Japan was still bored waiting for China, he tripped over the cord rushing to get the phone when he heard it “O-Ohayo?!”

“Ni hao.” China’s smooth voice reverberated through Japan. “I should be home in a few days-aru.”

Japan groaned “But I miss you...it’s been so long already.” he pouted.

China smirked “Are you pouting?”

“N-no!” Japan blushed.

“I can tell, I can hear it in your voice.” China laughed.

Japan sighed “Fine...it’s only because I miss you so much.”

China smiled “Don’t worry Kiku. I’ll be home before you even know it.”

Japan played with the cord “Good I have an idea~”

China smiled “Oh?”

Japan blushed softly “Hai. You’ll have to find out when you come back.”

China laughed “Okay.”

Japan jumped as he heard Seiko screaming and crying “Oh! Hold on!” he placed the phone on the table and rushed outside. He saw Seiko crumpled underneath the tree sobbing, her arm was crunched up underneath her “Seiko!! What were you doing?!” 

Seiko sobbed and pointed up “I-I was trying to get Sh-Shino a l-lady friend.”

Japan scooped her up very gently so as not to jostle her arm “You silly girl. Shino is fine you shouldn’t hurt yourself over a bug.”

“H-he’s not just a bug he’s my friend.” she sobbed. “My arm hurts!”

“Hai I bet. It looks broken.” He sighed and gently carried her into the living room.

Xiaolian looked pale “Mama! Is she okay?”

Japan nodded “Hai, she broke her arm silly child.”

Xiaolian started to cry “I-I saw her climbing the tree but she does it so often I thought she’d be fine.”

Japan gently patted her head “Do not blame yourself.”

Seiko wailed “Mama!!” 

Japan picked her up again and placed her in the back of the car, he buckled her in and grabbed the phone “I have to take Sei-chan to hospital, she fell out of the tree and broke her arm.”

“Aiyaa…” China sighed “She’s so wild.”

Japan nodded “Hai. I shall call you soon when I come back.”

“Shi of course. Goodbye.” he hung up.

Japan looked at Korea “Look after the girls.”

Korea nodded “I will!”

Japan ran out with Seiko who started wailing that Shino needed to be moved away from the tree in case a bird gets him, Japan groaned and ran back to the tree to pick up the small cage. He placed it on the table and ran back to the car “There. He’s fine.”

Seiko sniffled “Okay…”

Japan got in the car and drove them to the hospital. She was really good when they straightened her arm and swathed it in bandages and plaster, she had chosen a white one. She wanted her mother to draw on it when they got home. Japan sighed and gently stroked her hair “You should’ve had a pretty colour.”

“No!” She pouted “It will have Mama’s pictures on!”

A nurse smiled “How sweet.”

Japan laughed and stroked her hair “Hai...she really is.”

Seiko giggled and looked down at her arm “It feels heavy…”

“It’s the plaster.” The nurse smiled.

Seiko looked up at Japan “Mama can you draw Shino on it?”

“It’s Shino’s fault you broke your arm in the first place.” Japan said shaking his head.

The Nurse giggled “Is that your pet?”

Seiko nodded “Hai! He’s a bug!”

“Oh! How exotic~” she smiled pinning a sling on her arm.

“Yes!” Seiko smiled up at Japan “So can you?”

“If you’re good.” Japan smiled as he helped her off the bed. “We better tell Baba what you’ve done.”

Seiko giggled “If i break my other arm Baba can draw on the other one.”

“No!” Japan sighed “You are NOT to break your other arm.” he took her free arm and smiled at the Nurse “Thank you.” he left with her.

**XxX**

Japan was excited knowing that China was going to come back soon, he shyly pulled on a cute maid’s dress. His eyes shined as he admired himself in the mirror. He slipped on a long wig, his cheeks going red. He looked astonishingly like a girl, he smiled and decorated his face with makeup. China was going to get a surprise~ the children were out thankfully. He rushed to the door and waited when he heard China’s car. He heard the car door slam, he clasped his hands down in front of him getting ready for a respectful bow. China opened the door “Welcome Home~ Master.” he smiled as he bowed low. He paled seeing a shocked looking man behind China. He yelped and ran off to his room. 

China laughed nervously “Um...c-come in.” he led his Boss to the sitting room. “I will be with you in ten minutes. I have to comfort…”

The Boss laughed “I know that’s Mr Japan. Go, go. I didn’t realise you were into such play. It is my fault for taking you away this long and intruding.”

China bowed and ran off “Kiku!” he knocked on the door. Japan whined and shoved his head under the pillow. China sighed and jiggled the lock until it jerked open. He entered the room and sighed seeing his husband had turned into a shame duvet burrito. “Kiku.” he knelt down next to him “You looked really pretty.” he leaned over the burrito and found the opening “In fact...I think my Boss is rather jealous of me~” he purred “After all I get to come home to you. A sexy, kinky wife...he goes home to his middle aged dutiful wife who only greets him with a tender smile and a kiss on the cheek. I get a sexy wife and wonderful sex.” The burrito quivered and Japan popped his head out.

“Y-you mean it?”

“Shi of course.” China smiled “Now come on out and give me my welcome home present. We have ten minutes.”

Japan went bright red and wriggled free “Yao.” he wound his arms around him “Please take me.”

China laughed and kissed him gently. He slipped the skirts up and stroked him, he didn’t want to hurt him so even if it did take longer than ten minutes he didn’t mind. Japan moaned and wriggled over to get the lube, he placed it in his hands eagerly. China took the cap off “No foreplay?”

Japan shook his head “I’ve been n-needing you too long.”

China laughed again and coated his fingers in the sticky liquid before slipping one into his love. Japan gasped and bit his lip getting lipstick on his teeth. China cupped his face with his free hand “I love how plump your lips look with lipstick on.” he purred before kissing him. Japan whimpered and kissed back, he wriggled in need. China slipped in a second loving the small keening sound coming from him. Japan whimpered and covered his face as China moved them in and out of him. China smirked “Ready?”

Japan nodded “H-hai…”

China removed his fingers and freed himself, he lubed up and slipped himself inside gently. Japan arched his back and clung to him. “Y-Yao-san.”

China waited and moved when Japan gave him the all clear. Japan kissed him again wanting everything with him. China kept it going loving his noises, he slid his hand down to grip his rear, he loved his soft smooth skin. Japan always was a little too feminine but it suited China perfectly because he wouldn’t have to worry about who he loved and it offending anyone. Japan panted and gripped onto his shirt, China knew this was him wanting to be faster so he gave him what he wanted. Japan arched his back getting close, China felt himself too going over the edge. They came together with a soft moan. Japan smiled up at him.

China kissed his forehead “You’re so cute. I bet go see how my Boss is.”

Japan nodded and pouted “Okay leave me.”

China laughed and wiped his mouth on his shirt “Don’t pout-aru. It just makes me want to kiss you.” he sorted himself out and left to go see his boss.

**XxX**

Japan hummed as he cleaned the room, he heard a yelp come from the garden where China was. He hurriedly ran out to find him on his knees holding his face. “Yao-san? Yao-san what’s wrong?” he knelt down next to him. 

China groaned “I think there was an explosion in my country.” he held his face refusing to let Japan see it even though he tried to yank on his wrists. 

“Yao-san let me see the damage!” He finally ripped his hands away. He gasped, China had a large burn covering his left eye and all down his cheekbone and temple. “Oh Yao-san…” he gasped reaching out.

China turned his face away “Don’t worry. It happens sometimes to us all.” he stood up and went to get some ointment from the medicine cupboard. 

Japan followed him “Let me!” he said tugging the pot out of his hands, he washed his hands and gently dabbed the ointment over the burn, China hissed in pain but sat still. Japan covered his face with a gauze and gently wound a bandage around his head “There.”

China sighed softly “This would happen right after Seiko hurt herself.”

Japan smiled softly “It’s okay.” he kissed his nose “She is like you.”

China laughed softly “I wish this was my fault, I could at least feel bad! I need to know what’s happened.”

Japan grabbed his wrist again to stop him from leaving “Yao-san...you just came back home...I don’t want you to leave.”

China cupped his face “Don’t worry Kiku...I won’t be gone long. I promise.”

Japan pouted cutely “I don’t want you to leave at all...but I know you have to.”

China nodded “Shi I do.” he hugged him gently and walked off to go put on his shoes and get ready to set off for his country.

Seiko dashed in and almost stumbled, Japan shot out a hand and grabbed her other arm “Careful! You’ll break your other arm.” he sighed.

“Sorry Mama! What happened to Baba?” She asked concern flittering over her face.

Japan shook his head “Baba got hurt, I think there was an explosion in his country.”

“Oh no! Will that happen to me?!” she yelped.

Japan stroked her hair “Well we all feel what our Land mass feels someday.”

Seiko looked at her arm “So...because I broke my arm...what happened to my Land mass?”

Japan smiled “I believe...a dam broke. It can be fixed like your arm.” he said hugging her.

Seiko nodded “Okay!” she beamed up at him and ran to go see her father before he left for work.

Xiaolian looked concerned watching her father hug Seiko close as she babbled goodbye. “Baba...are you going to be okay?”

China nodded “Of course.” he hugged her too “Don’t worry i’ve suffered worse than this.” he grinned “Don’t tell Mama but he once slashed my back open when he fought for independance. He hates to be reminded of that time...he’s not ashamed of being his own country as he shouldn’t be. But he is pained that he caused me so much pain, especially now he loves me. That time hurt me a lot more than this.”

Xiaolian gasped “Oh Baba...does it still hurt now?”

China smiled “Sometimes...very rarely though.”

Japan heard his words and walked off tears in his eyes, he hated that his husband was still in pain because of what he did...he knew that he wanted to break free but the darkness of the time had taken a hold of him and made him turn on the man who raised him and loved him. He wondered if England felt the same way…

China kissed Xiaolian’s head and left, Xiaolian walked off and found her mother looking sad as he hugged a cushion close to his chest “Mama?”

Japan looked up “Oh! Xiaolian, has your Baba left already?”

She nodded “Hai...you look sad thought.”

Japan ran his hand through his hair nervously “I...I heard what he said. Please do not think badly of me. I did not think I would ever fall in love with him as time went on. It just...happened.”

Xiaolian smiled and hugged him “Oh Mama! Of course I don’t think badly of you! I know that we are not like humans. We have wars and alliances beyond our means. We fall in love but our humans rage war against each other. We sometimes love the country that our humans hate.”

Japan hugged her back “You’re so wise for a girl so young.”

Xiaolian giggled “My parents are two of the wisest people I know~” 

Japan laughed “Then what about Seiko?”

Xiaolian smiled a little nervously “I think she got all the weirdness from your Humans…”

Japan laughed again “You could be right about that.”

Seiko skipped in “Mama! Could you draw on my cast again? I want a cute picture of Shino sitting on Pochi.”

Japan smiled “Hai come on then.”

Seiko cheered and grabbed her mother’s pencil case and dashed off to a table. Japan smiled and followed his eager daughter. She sat down and gazed up at him with excitement all over her face. Japan knelt down and carefully started drawing. Xiaolian sat down and watched.him, she wished she could draw like him but she wasn’t very good at drawing, Seiko however was quite artistic. Japan smiled and finished the drawing “There.”

Seiko cheered “It’s amazing!”

Japan nodded “Thank you.”

Xiaolian smiled “Hai…”

Seiko looked at her “You draw something!” she pressed a pen into her sister’s hand. She blushed and reached over, carefully she inked in a simple flower.

“There…”

Seiko cheered admiring her cast, she even had a few drawings from Korea and her father too. “It looks amazing!”

Japan ruffled her hair “We’ll have to see if the doctors can keep it for you~”

Seiko nodded “I’m never taking it off!”

“You’ll have to one day.” He laughed “I’m sure we can copy the drawings again on a sheet of cotton for you and then we can hang it in your room.”

Seiko nodded “Maybe…”

China came back a few hours later “A factory exploded. Thankfully there were no deaths though a few injuries of course.”

Japan looked concerned “Will you be okay?”

China shrugged “I’ll be fine. My people were taken to hospital straight away so they’ll survive too.” he cupped Japan’s cheeks “Don’t worry.”

He nodded and hugged him. China hugged back and stroked his hair “I worry about you.” Japan murmured.

China smiled and kissed his cheek “Shi I know.”

Japan smiled up at him softly “I can’t wait to see what the future holds.”

China nodded smiling “Shi.”

**Thank you for reading.**

**Arigatou.**

**Please Review.**


	24. Ai Kotoba USUK

**Chapter 24: Ai Kotoba**

Tobias yawned as he opened the fridge, he had his Guitar in its case slung over his shoulder, he found a recent love and he regularly went to Spain’s house to learn how to play the guitar much to England’s annoyance who could play the electric guitar. Tobias knew how to play both but he enjoyed each version according to his mood. He took a donut out of the box and shoved it in his mouth so he could grab a can as well. He was in his school uniform still, he had a short-sleeved shirt and a beige vest over the top. He slammed the fridge shut with his foot so he could adjust the strap on his shoulder.

England walked in and smiled “You look so cute~ your father wore that type of uniform.”

America laughed and swiped the donut out of his mouth “You shouldn’t be eating these. You’re getting chubby.” He bit into it instead.

England pouted “Oh leave him alone Alfred. It’s just puppy fat.” He took a cloth and wiped Tobias’s mouth.

“Mooom get off.” He protested.

America smiled “Why do you rib me for being fat? Which I’m not by the way, why is his puppy fat and mine is fat?”

England smiled “Well Tobi is a 14-year-old boy who has to eat to grow strong while you are a 21-year-old man who eats like a pig.”

America pouted “Meanie.”

England laughed and nuzzled his son’s cheek, Tobias was already only a few inches shorter than his mother, he would probably be a lot taller once he hit 18. America too had shot up even taller when he turned 21 which annoyed England terribly. 

Avery walked into the kitchen as well “Tobi we’re going to be late.” He on the other hand had a keen interest in learning to play the piano so he took lessons with Austria. 

Tobias grabbed another donut out of the fridge “Okay! See ya mom!” he yelled over his shoulder as he left. 

“Bag!” England called out.

Avery smiled “Don’t worry mom.” He picked up Tobias’ bag and sped out after his brother.

England shook his head “My God…that boy.”

America smiled “Where’s Vi?”

England smiled “She’s still sleeping, bless her.” Violet hadn’t aged any older than 6 months which her mother was thankful for because he got to spend time with a small bundle of joy.

Avery smiled at his brother “How long have you been with Xiaolian now?”

Tobias shrugged “A while…six months I think.” He sighed “I’m thinking about breaking it off with her.”

“What?!” Avery gasped “You’ll break her heart!”

Tobias laughed nervously “Yeah I know…it’s getting a bit much now ya know?”

Avery frowned “You’re lucky you have a girlfriend. Loads of girls want you…”

Tobias laughed “Well loads of guys want you.” He winked.

Avery pouted “Yeah well you thought you were going to marry me.”

Tobias went bright red “H-hey!! I was a kid! Of course I thought that! I like puss!”

“Cats are very cute~” Avery smirked.

Tobias poked him “You know what I mean.”

Avery laughed and ran ahead “You idiot~” 

Xiaolian saw them and waved cheerfully before running up to Tobias “Tobi.” She grabbed his arm.

Tobias smiled at her “Hey.” He looked at Avery who smiled softly at Elfriede. She had flowered remarkably with an ample bosom, her hair always flowed down in a long golden sheet to her waist. She smiled back at Avery which made Tobias’ heart flutter softly. He grabbed Xiaolian and kissed her hard. There was a time when he used to think she was really cute but he was falling for the German/Italian girl. 

“Get a room guys!” 

Tobias broke the kiss and grinned at a silver haired girl, she had filled out too but not as much as her cousin. Marcus laughed “You sly dog~”

Aurelian laughed too “You don’t have to show off.” 

Tobias smiled “Yeah well, you guys are just jealous.”

Gilbertra shook her head “I don’t think so. Don’t get me wrong Xiao-li is a pretty girl but I’m not into that.”

Tobias laughed “I didn’t mean that!”

Marcus smiled “How are your lessons going with my dad?”

Tobias shrugged “Pretty cool, my mom is still pretty annoyed about it though.”

Marcus looked cheerful “That will make my dad happy.”

Tobias laughed “What a jerk.”

Aurelian stretched and strode over to Avery “Bonjour~” he purred as he wound his arms around him. 

Avery yelped and leapt back “Get lost!!” he went red and quickly rushed into the school.

Aurelian pouted “Doesn’t he like me?”

Elfriede smiled “Well, you are cousins so it’s a little awkward for him. But…I think he does like you.”

Aurelian sighed “Anyway, do you have any crushes at the moment?”

“Me? Oh no!” she laughed “I’m too interested in my dancing. I love doing Ballet. I can’t get distracted by romance at the moment.”

Xiaolian played with her bag strap shyly “You can still have a crush on someone.”

Elfriede smiled “Maybe one day.” She set off into the school.

**XxX**

Tobias was lying on his back and just thinking, he couldn’t deal with Xiaolian…sure he still had some feelings for her but his heart belonged to another. He stared at his phone, Xiaolian had sent a picture of herself smiling cutely into the picture a small bird was on her head. The caption said “Tehe you have competition~” he sighed and found his eyes wandering to Elfriede in the background. She was practising her dance moves, she was balanced on the wall one leg outstretched behind her, her arms up in the air showing off her beautiful figure in her school uniform. Her long pale legs kept drawing his eyeline, her long golden hair flying behind her in a shiny waterfall. He sighed and covered his eyes with the back of his hand. He could feel the heat of his cheeks on his thumb, his heart was thumping so loud it’s a wonder his brother in the bathroom didn’t hear him.

Avery came in soon enough and threw a clean towel at him “Your turn for a bath.”

Tobias groaned “’Kay…”

“Tobi? What’s wrong?” Avery sat down on the bed and picked up his phone, he smiled “Aww she looks so cute.”

Tobias groaned even louder “Don’t.”

“What? She does!” Avery laughed “I’m not stealing her or anything~” he teased. Tobias mumbled something which made his twin frown “What?” he yanked the towel off his face “Did you just say what I thought you said?”

“What did you think I said?”

“Did you say “You can have her”?” Avery frowned “She’s your girlfriend!”

Tobias sighed “Yeah I know…I regret dating her now. She’s so sweet and she seems so devoted to me that it sucks knowing I’m just going to break her heart. I don’t…like her the way she wants me to.”

Avery sighed “She’s being too forward?”

Tobias shook his head “Not really…she’s just…sweet. Like an ordinary girlfriend really. I just…don’t love her…”

“Is there…someone else?” Avery asked cautiously. 

“I dunno man…” Tobias sighed.

“It’s Elfriede isn’t it?” Avery said softly as he looked at her in the background.

“H-how did you know?!” Tobias yelped in shock.

“Tobias, I’m your twin, I know everything about you!” Avery rolled his eyes “Look you can’t keep stringing Xiao-Li along, it’s not fair on her. It’s better to dump her now and hurt her feelings now then to string her along and shatter her heart later.”

Tobias scowled “I swear you’re an old man in disguise. God you’re so like mom.”

Avery laughed “Yeah Dad says the same thing, now go have a bath you’ve been playing football again and you stink.”

Tobias pouted “It’s the smell of man! You smell like girly soap!”

“I’d rather smell like a girl than a sewer now go have a bath.” Avery stood up and pulled out his pjs from the bottom drawer, his drawer was always neat with the clothes in separate drawers whereas Tobias’ drawers were a cluster of clothing like a hurricane had swept in. 

England called them “Are you getting in the bath boys?”

Tobias hung over the bannister “Mom Ave’s already had one. I’m having one now.”

England smiled “Okay good boys.” He left and sat on the sofa cuddling his daughter “You’re so cute~”

“Thanks.” America grinned.

England tutted “I wasn’t talking about you, I was talking about our sweet little princess.”

America laughed “Aww mean.”

England rolled his eyes but he smiled “You can be cute sometimes.”

America smiled and rolled over so his head was in his lap “Baaaabe…I keep dying.”

“You shouldn’t suck then should you.” England grinned. He plopped Violet in his arms and took the controller “Let’s see~” he happily played the game.

America snorted “You won’t be able to do it. You don’t even know how to work the con-whoa! Dude you’re kicking ass!”

England stuck his tongue out as he worked on the boss, he swore a couple times when he got hurt but he used strategy to time the attacks, suddenly the boss fell with a roar and England grinned “There you go.”

America blinked “Wow…you’re even hotter now!”

England laughed and took Violet back “You’re so silly.”

America sat up and saved the game, he reached over and tickled Violet’s belly, she squealed and waved her tiny fists. England smiled and nuzzled her fat cheek “She’s so sweet.”

America nodded “Yup.”

Avery yawned as he chewed his pencil, he heard Tobias’ phone go off. He looked over curiously and picked it up to see a message from Aurelian “Hey. We need to talk. I can’t stand this anymore.” Avery looked at the door quickly to check Tobias was still in the bath. “What do you mean?” he answered back. “Look, I know you’ll hate me for this but I’m going to ask Avery out tomorrow. I can’t hold back anymore!” Avery went bright red “What? Why?!” he texted back quickly with shaking hands. “You know why Tobias. I love him. Don’t try to stop me okay? I’m not dumb enough to tell you when.” Avery bit his pencil again this time in nervousness rather than concentration “I’ll find out anyway.” He answered. “Ha! No you won’t! Anyway see you tomorrow. Gonna go sleep now I have a lot of planning to do.”

“P-Planning?!” Avery gasped out. He hurriedly placed the phone back on the bed as soon as he heard the bathroom door unlock, Tobias entered the room.

“Man I smell awesome!” Tobias grinned “Sniff me!”

Avery laughed shakily “You idiot I can smell you from here. At least it’s nice now.”

Tobias nodded “Yup! So what’s up with you? You look all flustered.”

Avery shook his head “Nothing.”

Tobias grinned “Did someone send you a nuddy pic?”

“You wish.” Avery rolled his eyes and picked up his homework book “It’s just bloody hot in here, how hot was your bath?”

“Well it was pretty okay until I got in. Then it got super hot.” He gave a cheeky grin.

Avery threw his eraser at him “You’ve been hanging around at Gilbertra’s house too long, you’re turning into her father.”

“Pfft that’s what you think.” Tobias laid back on the bed and opened his phone again. He groaned again as he read the new message.

“Wh-what?” Avery asked a cold feeling of dread hitting him.

“Look at this…” he sighed showing a new picture of Xiaolian hiding under the bedcovers, the message read “Tehe I left the flash on and I’m hiding because I’m supposed to be sleeping!” the picture of her was pretty cute, her cheeks were flushed from hiding and she held a delicate finger to her lips. Her long dark hair was flat to her head but some of it tufted out across her face. 

Avery smiled “She looks cute.” 

Tobias whined “I know! That’s the problem! She IS pretty damn cute! She’s always cute but I want more than cute…she’s like…I can’t think of her in a sexual way. When I kiss her she’s very shy and innocent. It feels like she’s my younger sister or something.”

“Good job you don’t find her sexually appealing then.” Avery said raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up you know what I mean.” Tobias pouted “I just…I want more, ya know?”

“We’re fourteen years old Tobi. We’re too young for “More”, at our age dates and kissing should be what we’re only interested in.” Avery shook his head “You should be thinking about “More” when you’re sixteen at least.”

Tobias snorted “Peter’s only fifteen and he has a kid.”

Avery laughed “You’re basing your needs on him? He’s been around for sixty years plus of course he’s going to have a kid! Just because his body is fifteen doesn’t mean he has to think like one!”

“You’re right, look at mom. He’s in a twenty-five-year-old body and yet he thinks and acts like a ninety year old.” 

“Don’t let mom hear you say that.” Avery smiled putting his books away for now “He’ll deck you.”

“So what else is new?” Tobias yawned.

Avery shook his head “You shouldn’t be such a pain.”

Tobias gave him a cheeky grin.

**XxX**

Avery looked nervous expecting Aurelian to just turn up but thankfully he didn’t, not yet anyway. Tobias walked over to Xiaolian and Elfriede, he smiled at them cheerfully “Hey Elfi!” he waved at her.

She smiled “Hello.” She was sitting on a wall with Xiaolian and brushing out her hair “My Madre brought me here instead of my Vater.” She laughed nervously “So my hair is a mess.”

Tobias shook his head “It’s fine! Don’t worry about it, you still look good.”

“Th-thank you.” She blushed slightly as she continued brushing her hair.

Xiaolian smiled and hugged Tobias “Tobi~ did you like my pictures?”

“Yeah…they were…sweet.” Tobias smiled and patted her on the head “They’re always sweet.”

Elfriede smiled “Ja, she is a sweet girl so it makes sense.”

Tobias nodded “Yeah true.” He sat down next to her his body shaking slightly with nerves. 

Elfriede looked concerned “Are you cold?”

“Who, me? Nah, I’m totally fine.” Tobias said nonchalantly “Don’t worry.”

Xiaolian looked worried however “I don’t want you to get a cold! Perhaps we should go inside, hai?”

“I’m fine.” Tobias laughed “Honestly.”

Aurelian smiled and ran up to Avery “Avery!!”

Avery paled “Ah! Err…is that the time? I have to go! Bye!” he sped off towards the classroom.

Aurelian pouted and ran after him “Avery wait!” he grabbed his wrist “Don’t run off I have something to tell you!”

“Tell me?!” Avery frowned.

“Well yeah…and ask.” Aurelian looked nervous but he didn’t let go off his hand “I…I have a crush on you…well more than that. I like you.” He looked into the emerald annoyed eyes “I like you a lot. Will you go on a date with me?”

“That’s your planning? I-I mean well…okay…where?” Avery blushed slightly.

Aurelian smiled “To the cinema! There’s a new animated movie out and I just know you’ll love it. I know you like magic and stuff it’s called “Eskarina” you’ll watch it with me right?”

Avery smiled “Is that the new Disney movie about that girl who wants to be a witch?”

Aurelian nodded happily “Yeah!”

Avery shrugged “Well okay. I have been meaning to watch it after all.”

“All right!” Aurelian cheered. He smiled and sped off to greet his friends.

Marcus looked up and smiled “Something good happen?”

Aurelian nodded “Oui! Avery said he would go on a date with me~”

Gilbertra cheered “Oh wow cool!”

Marcus smiled “So you and him on a date huh?”

Aurelian smiled “Yes. Should I kiss him then? Or is it too soon?”

“Way too soon!” Gilbertra laughed. 

Marcus smiled “Only kiss him when it feels right~”

Gilbertra nodded happily “Of course.”

Aurelian looked happy “Okay!”

Tobias walked up to Xiaolian who was watching Elfriede practise her dancing “Hey…Xiao-Li…can I talk to you alone for a minute?”

Xiaolian smiled up at him “Hai.” She happily leapt off the wall and took his hand.

Tobias led her away and sat her down on a bench “Xiaolian. I can’t do this anymore. I want to break up.”

“Wh-what? Why? Is it something I’ve done?” Xiaolian panicked “D-do I send too many pictures?”

Tobias shook his head “It’s not that…it’s just…I don’t feel that way about you anymore.”

“Is there…someone else?” she whispered.

Tobias looked at the floor “Not…especially.”

Xiaolian burst into tears “There is! You’re dating someone else?!”

“No! She doesn’t even know I like her!” Tobias protested.

Xiaolian slapped him and ran off sobbing towards the toilets.

Tobias groaned “Goddammit…”


	25. His theme Chuni

** Chapter 25: His Theme **

Xiaolian stayed lying on her bed, she had been there for a while now, tears filled her eyes again, she had thought she had no more tears left to shed after a week of crying. She stared up at the ceiling and let her tears fall, she couldn’t understand why love had to hurt this much. “Xiao-Li?” Japan knocked on the door before opening it. “Xiaolian it’s time for dinner.”

“I don’t want anything.” She murmured before curling up into a ball.

Japan walked into the bedroom and sat down on her bed “Xiaolian…you barely have eaten at all this week. You have to eat something. You shouldn’t dwell on him. I know it hurts right now but I promise you, you will forget him.”

Xiaolian looked up “Could you forget Baba if he left you?”

Japan looked horror struck “I…it’s not the same! I have known Baba for many, many years! You have only dated a few months.”

Xiaolian burst into tears “Love is still love!”

“Hai…that may be true, but you are young. You never know, he might not have been your true love.” Japan rubbed her back “Come and eat.”

Xiaolian sat up and sniffed “F-fine.”

Japan nodded and walked off to the kitchen, Xiaolian wiped her eyes and set off for the kitchen too. She stopped in the doorway seeing Seiko happily laughing as Korea balanced a piece of food on his nose and pretended to be a seal. China rolled his eyes and scolded them. Xiaolian took a seat and looked up at the two. Korea flipped it and nommed the food before noticing her, he quickly nommed it and smiled at her “Hey. You okay now?”

Xiaolian shook her head “I’m getting there…it still hurts.” She mumbled. She looked at the older teen curiously, he still had the body of a sixteen-year-old, he had a crooked mischievous smile and his curl bobbed in happiness. His infectious laugh made her smile. “Hey…can I ask you something Uncle?”

Korea winced, he hated being called that…especially by her “Y-yeah?”

“Why do you stay in a young body? Can’t you age? You seem like you suffer.” She noticed him throughout her childhood of him checking in the mirror and forcing himself to stay young while he should look like her uncle Hong Kong at least, in his late twenties.

Korea laughed nervously “Because I’m saving myself for someone.”

China shot a glare at him, while Xiaolian just looked even more curious “Who?”

“It’s me, isn’t it?!” Seiko cheered “He wants to marry me!”

Korea laughed and patted the ten-year old’s head lightly “Of course I do!” he scooped her into a hug “You’re my little bride!”

Seiko squealed and struggled “Oh nooo~!”

Korea smiled and let her go “Actually no, it’s not Seiko even though she is very cute.” He booped her nose gently “But she’s very close.”

China dropped his bowl “You better not mean who I think you mean.”

Korea looked at him innocently “Who do you think I mean Aniki?”

Japan gasped “You mean Xiaolian?!”

Korea laughed nervously. Xiaolian went red and looked at her food “M-Mama…don’t be so silly.” She ate her food, Korea ate his food pretty quickly before speeding off to the garden.

Seiko ate her food quickly too and ran after him. Xiaolian looked up at Japan who sighed “I had a feeling he felt something for you.”

“It’s sick.” China growled “He watched her grow up!”

Japan nodded “Hai, but you watched me grow up too…you also raised me like a son.”

China blushed deeply “Th-that’s not the same!”

Xiaolian shook her head “But it is Baba!”

Japan smiled “Well when you heal maybe you can give him a chance. He has waited patiently for a long time.”

Xiaolian nodded fiddling with a pot on the table “H-hai…maybe I will.”

**XxX**

Elfriede panted as she sped down the road with Xiaolian “We’re going to be late!”

Xiaolian nodded “I know!” they sped around a corner and banged into someone. Elfriede yelped as she fell on the floor. Xiaolian squeaked as she landed heavily on the floor too, she rubbed her chin, she had banged it on impact and looked up to see Tobias looking worried.

“Hey! Are you guys okay?” He reached out to grab their hands, Xiaolian pushed it away and leapt to her feet.

“Finebye!” she hurriedly said as she sped off again.

Elfriede looked worried “Poor Xiao-Li…she’s still upset.”

Tobias sighed softly as he pulled her to her feet “I know…I wish it didn’t come to this way…I’m sorry.”

Elfriede shook her head “It’s fine.” She smiled at him “I’m just grateful you didn’t lead her on.”

Tobias nodded sadly “Yeah…”

She smiled “Thank you for helping me up.” She ran off after her friend.

Xiaolian threw herself in the classroom just before the bell went, she sat down heavily in her seat and stared at her bag in front of her. Elfriede walked in massaging a stitch in her side “Xiaolian!”

Xiaolian laughed nervously “I made things awkward, didn’t I?”

Elfriede took a seat next to her “Well it can’t be easy to be pleasant to the boy who hurt you.”

Xiaolian nodded “It’s true…”

Korea walked into the classroom, he placed a notebook on her head “Xiaolian. Present from your sister.”

Xiaolian picked it up and looked up at Korea who winked and left. Elfriede raised an eyebrow “You work fast.”

Xiaolian hit her lightly with the small booklet in her hand “Don’t be mean!” she looked at the booklet curiously. It was an amateur self-drawn manga; her sister was incredibly involved in drawing like their mother. She smiled and opened it to see pictures of Korea beating up Tobias and picking up a crying Xiaolian and then kissing her on the forehead to make her happy. Xiaolian laughed softly “She’s so sweet.”

Elfriede looked curious “What is it?” Xiaolian showed her, Elfriede laughed “She has promise.”

Xiaolian smiled “Hai. Mama worries about her, he said she will never attract a husband if she keeps playing the fool. She’s ten years old, plenty of time yet.”

Elfriede smiled “Besides we’re countries we could be this age for many, many years yet.”

Xiaolian groaned “I hope not…being a teenager is not fun.”

Elfriede laughed “Yeah…or a teenage girl. Have you…um…had a monthly yet?”

Xiaolian looked up at her “Hai. Haven’t you?”

Elfriede went red “N-not yet! I-it’s embarrassing because I’m developed…everywhere else.”

Xiaolian gave a small envious glance at her chest before looking away “Hai I know. I have yet to bloom.”

Elfriede laughed “You will. Give it time.”

**XxX**

_Xiaolian looked around, she was in a foggy place full of clouds and mist, she looked forwards to see a figure through the mist. She ran towards it only to come across Tobias. “Tobias!” she called out. He turned to her and smiled. He said something but she couldn’t hear the words clearly “I-I can’t hear you.” Tobias smiled softly and left, Xiaolian reached out “No!! Tobias come back!!” he disappeared and she felt the floor disappear from underneath her as she was about to take a step in his direction “Tobias!” she screamed “Help me!!”_

She woke up struggling and crying to see Korea looking at her in concern “Are you okay?” Japan and China had left for a few nights to have a romantic weekend so they left Korea in charge.

Xiaolian sobbed into her hands “I-I dreamt that…T-Tobias left me again and I was falling.”

Korea pulled her into a hug “I’m sorry.”

Xiaolian sobbed into his chest “Wh-why does falling in love hurt so much?”

Korea rubbed her back “I don’t know.”

Seiko ran in the room “Oh! You’re kissing!”

Korea laughed “No! I’m just hugging her to comfort her not kissing her.”

Xiaolian pouted at her sister “I’m not going to get over him that quick.”

“You should, he sucks.” Seiko sat down on the bed and patted her sister’s head.

Xiaolian smiled “I know you’re just trying to cheer me up, you like him a lot.”

Seiko shrugged “He can be fun…”

Xiaolian smiled “I know…”

Korea patted them gently “Hey don’t think about it, let’s go make a midnight snack and watch some movies okay?”

Seiko cheered and ran off. Xiaolian smiled “Okay, that sounds like a good idea.”

Xiaolian walked downstairs to the living room, she saw Seiko happily rootling through the DVDs. She looked up at her sister and giggled “Look! What shall we watch?”

Xiaolian sat down next to her “What do you want to watch?”

Seiko smiled “I’m in the mood for horror!”

Xiaolian shook her head “Oh no. You shouldn’t watch horror…”

Seiko pouted “I want to!” she happily pulled out a movie and set it in.

Korea brought out the snacks, he smiled “What are you watching?”

Seiko waved the box “This!”

Korea frowned softly “You’ll probably have nightmares.”

“No I won’t!” She pouted.

Xiaolian smiled “If you do then you can’t come into my bed.”

Seiko snorted “I won’t have nightmares!” she happily threw herself onto the sofa next to her sister.

Korea laughed and sat down next to her on the other side. “Fine, fine you win.”

Seiko cheered and happily grabbed some snacks. Soon enough the movie got under way, Xiaolian hid her face at the scary parts, Seiko watched with fascination, Korea laughed and gently patted Xiaolian’s head “It’s okay.” Seiko squealed at a super scary part but she refused to look away. Korea blushed as Xiaolian shoved her head in his chest to avoid looking at the television. Korea laughed nervously and hugged her, Seiko looked over and gave him a knowing smile. Korea pouted and poked her leg with his foot. Seiko giggled again before turning back to the movie.

Soon enough the movie was over and Xiaolian had a better sleep but soon enough she woke up to the sound of a knocking on the door. She yawned and soon enough Seiko opened the door, she walked in and clambered into her bed. “I told you, you would have nightmares.”

Seiko pouted “Shush I didn’t have a nightmare…I’m here because you had one.”

Xiaolian laughed softly and pulled her into a hug “Well thank you.”

Seiko smiled and fell asleep.

**XxX**

A few days later Japan and China came back, Japan opened the door and placed the suitcases down as Seiko leaped at him “Mama!”

China laughed as she then leapt on him “Ni Hao.”

Japan smiled “Was she good?”

Korea laughed “Yeah. There were no problems at all.”

Xiaolian nodded shyly “She’s not always naughty Mama.”

Japan smiled “Oh, I know she’s not always naughty but she can be clumsy.”

Seiko pouted “Hey! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

China patted her head “Good.”

Seiko pulled on Japan’s sleeve “Mama! I’ve been drawing again, I want you to help me!”

Japan smiled “Okay, I’ll go help you, how far have you got with it?”

Seiko smiled “I dunno, quite far.”

Japan nodded “Let me sort the suitcases out and then I will have a look at it.”

Seiko ran off happily to go get her manga book, she loved drawing and she loved her mother helping her, she felt it was a bonding that she and her mother had. China smiled and hugged Xiaolian “How are you feeling?”

Xiaolian smiled softly “I feel better now.” She hugged him back “I think I’m slowly getting over him.”

China nodded “Ah good, you will find someone else.” He glared at Korea who looked away innocently.

Xiaolian giggled “Ah I know Baba.” She smiled and shyly looked at Korea too “I think I may have found someone already who can help me feel better.”

China pouted “Really?”

Xiaolian giggled “Shi! I don’t want a boyfriend again yet of course…”

China smiled “Ah good. Have time to have fun first.”

Xiaolian smiled “I think I will do what Elfriede is doing and focus on my career first.”

China laughed “Good plan.”

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please review~**

**Arigatou~**

 

 

 


	26. It's not like i like you (USUK)

**Chapter 26:** It’s not like I like you

Aurelian rushed around his bedroom preparing for his date with Avery, he smiled cheerfully as he pulled a brush through his hair and yanked on a nice pair of jeans with a brand new shirt. He ran downstairs “Mama! Do I look okay?” he asked.

Canada smiled “Of course.” He kissed his forehead “You look so cute~”

Aurelian pouted “I’m not supposed to be cute!”

Canada laughed “Handsome then.”

Aurelian smiled “That’s better.” He happily set off after grabbing his bag, he sped off to go collect Avery. He raced to his house and knocked on the door in excitement.

America answered the door and frowned “Hey, make sure you have him back at a correct time and don’t do anything to him. Okay?”

Aurelian laughed nervously “O-of course.”

“Dad!” Avery pushed past him “D-don’t be an idiot.” He pouted. He was dressed in a nice shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. He shyly pushed his glasses up his nose before smiling shyly at Aurelian who happily held out his hand. Avery took it just as shyly and they set off for their date.

America closed the door and sat on the sofa pouting “Baaaabe!” he whined before slumping his head on England’s shoulder “Why are our kids growing up so fast? Tobias just got his first break up and now Avery’s on a date…not to mention I’m a grandpa.” He whined again which made England laugh.

“Oh love stop it. Kids need to grow up~” he nuzzled Violet “Except our sweet dumpling is still a baby and I’m so grateful for that.”

Violet sucked on her dummy happily while gazing up at her parents in baby innocence. America smiled “Yeah true…she’s our first daughter. So, I guess she’s forbidden to grow up. I ain’t having her getting her heart broke and then being knocked up.”

England raised an eyebrow “Shouldn’t you be worrying about Avery being knocked up?”

America paled “Oh crap!! He IS like a chick! I should go-“ he stood up to run after them but England grabbed his arm.

“Oh, sit down you idiot I was only joking, Avery isn’t a girl you cheeky sod, now I need you to change Violet. You scared her and made her poop.” England held her out.

America whined again and took her “I hate poop.”

England laughed “Good. Now go change her~ I’m fed up of nappies.”

Avery shyly walked along with Aurelian, he pulled his coat on “Mother said it looks like rain later.” He mumbled.

Aurelian smiled “Yeah my mom said the same.” He nodded to the umbrella under his arm “That movie is on in an hour let’s get the bus.”

They ran when they saw a bus pulling up towards the stop, panting they paid the fare and sat down on a seat at the back. Aurelian laughed as he slumped down “Wow, our first date and I’m making you run.”

Avery rubbed a stitch in his side “It’s fine.” He squeaked as someone sat next to him knocking him roughly into Aurelian. He looked up at him “S-sorry.” He stammered.

Aurelian smiled softly “It’s okay.”

Avery sat up sharply and looked away. Soon enough they arrived at the cinema. Aurelian grinned and took his hand as he led him away.

America whined softly as he looked over at his husband, England was reading a magazine while sitting on the sofa with his knees pulled up to his chest like a child. America pouted again “Baaabe! Aren’t you worried?”

England looked up “Hm?”

America pouted “Our kid is out there with France’s kid!”

England smiled “Oh love, don’t be silly. They’re too young to do anything.”

He just shot a pointed look at Sealand who was playing with Elizabeth who was kicking her tiny feet happily. England rolled his eyes. America sighed “Well I don’t want another kid on our hands…”

“There won’t be. Avery is responsible. Peter wasn’t.” England shrugged as he turned a page.

Sealand looked up “What?”

England smiled “Your father is being silly.”

America slapped the magazine out of England’s hands before throwing himself on his lap “You’re being mean!”

England flailed “Get off me you fat sod!”

America grinned “Nope! Not until you take me seriously.”

England whined and pushed on him “Alfred!”

America kissed his cheek “Ah you love it.”

England plopped his head on America’s back “Ugh…”

**XxX**

Aurelian smiled as he and Avery waited in the bus stop, the movie was over and the sky had darkened “Where is this bus?” Avery pouted. He looked at him “This is irritating.”

Aurelian nodded “Yeah…” he shyly edged up closer to him “Um…”

Avery blushed and stood up swiftly “I can’t see this damn bus!”

Aurelian sighed softly and stood up “Um…hey. Look at the time table.”

Avery nodded “Okay good idea.” He looked at the timetable.

Aurelian seized his chance and grabbed his face and kissed him. Avery’s eyes widened in shock. He kissed back before pushing him away “Wh-what are you doing?! You idiot!”

Aurelian laughed nervously “Sorry, sorry!” he scratched the back of his head “I-I was just…I couldn’t resist.”

Avery pouted as he adjusted his glasses “W-well…it’s not like I didn’t like it or anything…” he mumbled before hurriedly sitting down far away from him. “I-I mean I hated it! I-Idiot!”

Aurelian smiled happily, Avery was being so cute~ he couldn’t help but walk over and try another kiss. Avery squeaked in alarm but he kissed back and closed his eyes. Aurelian gently pulled him to his feet so he could pull him closer. Avery pushed on his chest a little before entwining his fingers in his coat. Droplets of rain splattered on their faces, Avery broke free and yanked his hood up “Mom said it was going to rain.”

Aurelian smiled and put his umbrella up “Yeah.” He held it over them “So…um…think the bus is cancelled?”

Avery sighed “Yeah probably…stupid buses.”

Aurelian laughed “Yeah.” He held his hand. Avery went red and looked away to hide his joy at their hands being entwined.

Avery gasped “Look! The bus is finally here!”

Aurelian cheered “Oh good, the rain is really coming down.”

Avery waved his hand to signal the bus to stop. They clambered on. They sighed seeing how packed the bus was. Aurelian stood in a space and gently pulled Avery close to him. The bus started again knocking the two into each other. Avery blushed a little and looked up at Aurelian.

Aurelian laughed nervously as their heads banged together “We’re a little close.” He said shyly.

Avery blushed and squeaked as at the next main bus station more people climbed on squashing the two pretty closely. Avery looked up at him “Um…”

Aurelian laughed nervously “I-it’s okay.”

Avery was a little shorter than him so his nose ended up being buried in his neck. He breathed in his scent but tried to make it inconspicuous. Aurelian blushed at the tickly feel of his breath on his neck. He shivered a little and closed his eyes. Avery looked up and chewed his lip seeing Aurelian’s face. He quickly pressed the bell “I-it’s our stop!”

Aurelian opened his eyes “Oh! Okay.” He smiled at him and they wriggled through the crowd to get off the bus. He laughed as the rain came down harder “It’s a good job our Mothers foresaw the weather.”

Avery yanked his hood up again “Yeah.”

Aurelian put the umbrella up again and walked him home “I hope we’re not too late.”

The door was yanked open before Avery could knock “Where the hell have you been?”

Avery smiled “Dad. One bus was late and the other was cancelled.”

America sighed “Get in. What did you do?”

“Just watch the movie.” Avery shrugged as he stepped in “Bye Aurelian!”

Aurelian smiled and quickly kissed his cheek before running off. America frowned “What the hell?”

Avery rolled his eyes “Dad! It’s only a kiss don’t worry.”

America nodded “Okay, okay.”

England walked into the hall “Oh Alfie leave him alone.”

America pouted “I was just asking…”

England rolled his eyes which showed where his son got it from “You were worse at that age.”

America laughed “At fourteen I was finding ways to kick your ass.”

England pouted at him “Why?!”

America smiled sweetly at him “Because I loved you~” he nuzzled him.

England shook his head “That makes no sense you idiot.” He smiled at his son “Hey there honey, did you have a nice time?”

Avery nodded happily “I did. It was a good film. I had fun.”

England hugged him “That’s good, get out of those wet clothes darling and go get in your jammies. We’re watching a DVD so watch with us if you want~”

Avery giggled “Okay!” he sped off.

America yawned softly “We’re all in our “jammies”.”

England pouted “Don’t mock my words.”

America laughed “Sorry babe, I actually think it’s quite cute.”

England walked off to the living room. Avery tugged off his clothes and pulled on his pyjamas, he was excited and he couldn’t believe how much fun they had. He really enjoyed the kiss too and blushed at remembering it.

Tobias yawned walking into the bedroom “So, how was it?”

Avery smiled “It was a good movie.”

Tobias shook his head “That’s not what I was talking about! I mean did you kiss and junk?”

Avery blushed even deeper “W-we kissed, yes…what’s with the third degree? You kiss Xiaolian and it’s fine but I have a kiss with Aurelian and all hell breaks loose.”

Tobias smiled “I dunno, Aurelian is…well Uncle Francis’ kid.”

“So?!” Avery snapped “He’s also Uncle Mathew’s child too! And Uncle Francis is really nice! You hear too many rumours of him!”

Tobias laughed “Look, Mom and dad both think he’s a pervert.”

Avery pushed past him “Well I don’t think he is. He’s very nice and kind and I love him!”

“Are we talking about the same person?” Tobias asked raising an eyebrow “Or are you talking about Aurelian?”

“Does it matter. Uncle Francis is very nice and Aurelian is the same. They’re family you can’t just badmouth them.” Avery snorted.

“Exactly.” Tobias said in annoyance “Aurelian is your cousin! He’s _family,_ that’s what irritates dad.”

Avery pouted and walked downstairs. “What’s wrong honey?” England asked setting drinks down on the table.

Avery shook his head “Just the usual. Everyone getting at me for Aurelian.”

England scowled at his son and husband “Stop it you two! Avery can’t help who he has a crush on. Leave him alone now, both of you. As for you Alfred you should be ashamed of yourself. You fell in love with me and I was almost a Mother to you!”

America went red “H-hey! That’s not true!” he stammered.

England sat down heavily in the sofa next to him “Now shut up and let’s watch this DVD or you can all go to bed early. You as well Alfred.”

Alfred pouted and pressed play when everyone was settled in their places. Sealand giggled, he was holding Elizabeth, he couldn’t help it. She was so cute and he had truly fallen in love with his little baby girl. He loved the way she slept, her little breaths and the way her hands curled into fists when she was deep in sleep. He gently kissed her brow making a small wrinkled crease in between her eyebrows. Latvia smiled and gently held Sealand’s hand “Leave her alone, she needs to sleep.” He murmured.

Sealand giggled “I’m sorry.”

Latvia smiled happy that they had a sweet baby and she was so loved. He looked at her soft cheeks and wispy hair and gently stroked her little button nose “Okay now we can let her sleep.” He whispered.

“Yes.” Sealand smiled.

After the movie England stood up yawning “Okay time for bed everyone. I have to check on Violet anyway.”

America whined “I don’t want to go to bed.”

England laughed “You’re such a child, shut up and go to bed.”

America yawned “Okay, okay.” He left and the kids followed.

**XxX**

Sealand woke up to find Elizabeth wide awake and whining in her crib, he got up and picked her up “What’s wrong Eliza?” She grizzled again her little fists clenched tightly. Sealand took her to the bathroom and checked her nappy then he changed her. She looked a little happier but she was still whining “Are you hungry?” he took her downstairs to give her a bottle, soon enough she greedily clamped down on it and drank. “There we go.” He murmured.

Latvia woke up and saw the two were gone, he got up to search for them and smiled “She was quiet.”

Sealand giggled “I know.” He stroked her wispy hair before kissing her “She’s a good girl.”

“Yes.” Latvia smiled “She really is.”

Unlike Elizabeth, Violet was crying and wailing loudly, England walked downstairs with her “Okay, okay I’m feeding you.” He sighed making a quick bottle up. Violet hushed as soon as the bottle was placed against her mouth, she ate happily. England smiled “She has her father’s appetite.”

Sealand giggled “Elizabeth is a good girl~”

England smiled “So is your sister. She’s just very vocal.” He said giving her a gentle kiss.

Sealand nodded “Yeah.” He didn’t think he could feel as happy as he did right then. He had a boyfriend who he loved very much and he had a beautiful daughter who he would give the world to.

**AN: Sorry the chapter took so long and is so short. I’ve been going through some stuff.**

**Please review~**

**Arigatou~**

 

 

 

 


End file.
